Breath of Fire II: Wheels of Fate
by zRISC
Summary: Novelization of Breath of Fire II: Shimei no Ko; The Destined Child. Some new fanfic-events related to the story. Strong Language. Read and review, thank you.
1. Foreword

**Wheels of Fate, Breath of Fire II: Shimei no Ko.**

Novelization.

----

**To those who played BoF II:**

I'll follow the storyline rather closely. But there are some changes that shall be introduced because I wanted to give more depth to some parts of the story, and create anothers for comical relief.

I wish also to make the story with more depth; in some parts I think there was not enough for a consistent explanation. Well, in part for limitations of a game, you can't define everything as in a real world, for you would never end writing. Also, sometimes simple is the better approach to solve a problem.

In general, some characters will have a deeper definition than what they get in the game. Most of it will be fan-inspired.

Also, I made a different prelude, because the one from the game is too overused, in my humble opinion. But I will include it later, as a reminiscence, and told from Ryu's point-of-view.

---

**To those who haven't played BoF II:**

If you don't mind spoilers to the game if you intend playing it, or if you don't wish to play it but want to know what the game is about... I think this novelization is for you.

---

**To those who have played BoF IV:**

If you haven't played it... i'll spoil it severely here. There are two possibilities: BoF IV is an alternate universe to the games, or BoF IV is a prequel of sorts. I'm assuming that it's some kind of prequel. The Dragons there when their godhood was cast away, were no longer immortal, but had still some of their power. They originally formed the Dragon Clan.

The Yorae Dragon, by his part had offspring both with Wyndians and inside the Dragon Clan (he was asked to do so by the other founders).

Their influence as gods allowed the Wyndians to change into the Great Bird, Grass-runners to turn into were-beasts, Worens into were-tigers, Manillos into great-fishes, and so on.

When the Yorae Dragon passed away, his powers came back to him, and was forced to take a post as a Protector of the World of Asparia as Ladon, the Dragon God. His life-mate, Queen Nina, the only woman he ever loved, since was one who had passed away, could no longer be with him.

The Dragon Clan could still sense his pain, and vowed to remember. They composed a ceremonial song that they decided to name "Foundations of a Love that transcended beyond the time of passing", but in the long run would only be known as 'Stones'. The lyrics are nowhere to be found, and will be only known in the ancient language of the clan, that has no way to be written into characters, for the lore of the dragon clan is transferred via mind joining, paintings and oral traditions. By doing this song, they wanted to tell their Lord, that he wasn't alone in his pain, at least that his people understood what he felt.

---

**To Everyone reading:**

I'm trying to limit chapters to 8-11 letter-sheet-sized pages each one, so I don't burn out while writing. I hope you enjoy my story.

---

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters; they belong to Capcom, as does the game. I own nothing, hear ye, lawyer.

---

**Special Thanks:**

- Ryusui from RHDN, for making a wonderful re-translation job, and for letting me use his script for this novelization.

- Ladies 'Kestre Wynde' and 'Estrellita Farr' from , for their feedback, corrections, input and help writing.

- The people from community. In a first instance they gave me the motivation for writing the novelization.

- Jared Ellsworth. His rendition of the song 'Stones' for the Ultima V: Lazarus project is simply great, and gave me the inspiration for considering it as a chant of lament for a long lost love. You may get it by searching in google for "Stones Jared Ellsworth" w/out the quotes.


	2. Prelude: Protectors of Hope

**Wheels of Fate, BoF II novelization.**

* * *

_Summary: Novelization of Breath of Fire II: Shimei no Ko (The Child for the Mission). Some events altered. Strong language will be in play._

_The events related here, happen seven years before the main events of Breath of Fire 2. The typical prelude according to the game is way too much overused, so I wrote this to start and set a mood. Will tell the other, but as a dream or a reminiscence in later chapters._

_The events of the prelude take place about seven years before the main events in the game._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the characters; they belong to Capcom, as does the game. I own nothing, hear ye, lawyer._

_**Note: **__This is the rewritten version of the original prelude. Names of the Shamans are the ones that Ryusui uses in his version.  
_

* * *

**Prelude: Protectors of Hope****.**

The air in the night was cold, the bite of winter's frost within its touch. Five cloaked figures ran through the driving rain, moving as though a legion of demons were snapping at their heels. None of them spoke. They couldn't spare the breath it would take. All they could do was keep going and hope that their enemies wouldn't catch them.

One fell, tripping on the damp grass, and the group immediately stopped. Even at a glance, it was clear that exhaustion sapped her strength, and no wonder – for she was barely past her tenth summer. _She is s__till a child._ _We ask too much of her__, _thought the eldest sorrowfully. _She cannot keep up this pace, but what other options do we have? She__ i__s our hope, our bright flame. _The little girl tried to stand, shifting her weight onto her ankle, but a muffled cry of pain escaped her lips as she collapsed again.

"Let me help," said the elder, moving closer. Her voice was warm and kind, and the girl relaxed into her sister's supporting arm. "Is it sprained?"

The other three watched for any sign of pursuit as her hands began to glow softly. The gentle white light was soothing, and as she moved the holy magic closer to the injury, she could sense bones clicking back into place. Minor scrapes sealed themselves, and the pain faded from the girl's body.

"Thank you, Saynie!" The child smiled, pulling back her hood back to reveal scarlet eyes. Embers seemed to glow in their depths, and the wind tugged at her hair as though it were stirring up so many dancing flames. The rain sizzled and evaporated as it hit her skin.

Saynie frowned slightly. "That's 'elder sister Saynie,' to you, young lady. Cover yourself with that cloak!" She tugged the hood back down again, and sighed. That stubborn look on her face again. "I know that your cloak is wet, but you'll exhaust yourself if you try to dry it now. And if you were to catch a cold or worse . . ." More than the cold was sending shivers down Saynie's spine. "This weather is not good for you, little sister. Sesso!"

One of the other figures glanced at her and came over to where they sat. "Yes?" she inquired, before catching sight of Saynie's expression. Her voice, quiet at the best of times, sank further until she could barely hear the younger girl speaking over the pouring rain. "You can feel it too, can't you?"

"I think – Sanamo!" They turned in shock to see Sanamo sprawled across the ground. Saynie scooped up the fallen girl, laying a trembling hand against her neck. Too cold . . . Her pulse was weak but steady. "Sanamo, be strong for us, just for a little while longer. Sesso, can you please carry her? Sanamo is too young to use her power properly, so I'm relying on you and your control of Water to protect her and keep her dry."

Sesso brushed sodden strands of cobalt hair from her face and nodded. "I will," she murmured, taking the unconscious Sanamo from Saynie. "And you? Don't tell me you're . . ."

Saynie's eyes glowed brightly in the dim light as she looked away from her sister, in the direction they had come from. "I will protect you from the Necromancer in the only way I can," she said finally. "Remember, even before our own lives, we must make sure that Sanamo arrives safely to the Druid of Jah. If we do not, then Sollo's effort to free us from Rhode Chapel would've been for nothing."

"I understand," Sesso sighed. "If that monster drains our energy for the awakening, then we're doomed. I just . . . don't want to lose anyone. Take care of yourself, Saynie." She knew it was hard, but how much harder must it be for Saynie, who might lose all of them? At least she still had Sanamo. Sesso bowed her head, and then swiftly fled. Her tears mingled with the rain on her cheeks, but not a drop touched Sanamo.

"Was it right to leave Saynie by herself?" asked one of the cloaked figures running alongside her.

"It was her wish," Sesso answered, "and she was right in any case. We each have our own tasks to complete. Spoona and I will take Sanamo to safety."

"I worry about her," said the figure. "She takes on too much. No one can handle everything by themselves." She sighed deeply. "But as you said, I have my own duties. The seal in the Gateway to The Abyss won't hold by itself for long, and I'm the only one who can seal it from the inside. Actually, will you two be fine by yourselves? I should be leaving."

"Don't worry about it, Synne, big sister of mine," said the last figure, in a tone that lay somewhere between cocky and sympathetic. "I'll summon a deep mist, so no one'll ever be able to follow us." She chuckled a little. "Even if the ones chasing us are undead, their puppeteers need to use their eyes ever now and then."

Synne smiled, pulling back her hood and exposing her face to the sky. "Thank you, both of you," she said as she stopped and let them continue without her. Synne pressed her palms together, noting vaguely that her dark skin meant that she could barely see her own hands. Blue-black hair crackled with power as her aura pushed outwards, momentarily leaving the world even darker than it had been.

"_Mantle of Darkness, allow the Wings of Time to aid me in my mission!"_

The darkness took shape and resolving itself into a pair of wings, feathered in black and invisible against the moonless night. The rain was no hindrance, for it could not affect the immaterial. They attached themselves to her back once the spell was completed and she flapped them, looking over her shoulder in satisfaction. Synne took off, flying north into the star-scattered sky.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Spoona and Sesso kept running long after the shadowy figure of their sister had gone behind them. At one point, Sanamo woke up, but finding herself warm and in her elder sibling's arms, she quickly dozed off again.

"Sesso, give me a minute," Spoona said quietly. "I said to Synne that I'd summon the mists to cover your tracks, and I mean to do just that. This storm is Water and Darkness, but there's Air mixed in there somewhere too. I'll try and use that."

Sesso nodded. "Meet me at Yggdrasil, if you can." she replied. "If I'm not there, then ask him how to reach the Druid."

Unlike Synne, Spoona had no need to summon spirits to fly. Green light, a manifestation of her aura, pulsed around her as she slowly rose in the air until Sesso was only a moving dot against the ground. In the storm, the wind roared viciously, as though it cared nothing for their plight and only wished to cause havoc. Spoona knew better, though. Her very nature allowed her to be one with the gale and to command it. No mere squall could defeat her, but was that all this was?

Raw power surged through Spoona as she tried to communicate with the spirits of the wind controlling the rainstorm. Nothing happened, and she pushed harder, aura winds flaring and fading after seconds of life. And then she felt something connect, and the winds disappeared. The calling was complete.

Time seemed to change, simultaneously passing in a flash and lasting eternally. Her answer came in the form of a whirlwind, a vast pillar of air that stopped in front of her and spun slower and slower until it stopped. Inside was a gargoyle, draconic blue wings beating slightly to keep him aloft. His hair, storm-cloud grey, whipped back and forth across his curiously human face as his eyes opened.

"Spoona, Shaman of Wind, I suppose," he rumbled, the boom and crack of thunder deep within his voice.

"Indeed, Oh Spirit. Might I be allowed to know your name?"

He inclined his head slightly. "I am Zephyr, the Guardian of Storms. I watched as you fled a terrible enemy, and decided to lend you my assistance. For something even greater than the survival of the Fusion Clan is at stake – it is the life of our world."

"I see . . ." Spoona answered, not knowing whether to believe him or not. "And the price?"

He looked slightly hurt that she had automatically assumed his help wouldn't be free, but went on regardless. "It will be soon be time for me to pass on my duties to my heir, that the Tower of Heavens might always have a Keeper. I would ask you to be my wife, fair lady Spoona."

His words came as a shock, but she considered them carefully. The Tower of Heavens was indeed a great responsibility. It took vast amounts of magical energy and willpower to keep the weather of the world stable, and she had understood from the start that she risked never seeing her sisters again. But now she had to make a decision, one that might tear her apart in the long run . . . but that guaranteed the safety of Sesso and little Sanamo.

Sanamo. Sanamo was the key to all of this. The Dragon God himself had asked them to make sure Sanamo met up with the Druid. Saynie had possibly already sacrificed herself to protect them. Synne had flown away to seal herself into the abyss, to stop the demons from advancing further. Sollo slept beneath the land somewhere to the north, drained from using her power to break the sisters free of their prison. Sesso ran, crossing the land like a tidal wave in the hope that they could find a needle in a haystack. Now it was her turn.

And besides . . . there was something about Zephyr that caught her eye.

"I will honor your request, Lord Zephyr," she said with an impish smile before letting the cloak flutter to the ground far below, immediately seized by the fierce wind as soon as it left the bubble of calm that surrounded them

Zephyr caught his breath as, for the first time, he saw her fully. Jade and turquoise flashed from her headdress, designed to accent the natural shades of her hair while at the same time pulling it back from her face. Her dancer's garb stirred in the now-gentle breezes, twining green ribbon and green hair together and revealing tantalizing glimpses of soft skin. She looked up at him, and he felt like falling forever into those endless pools of emerald. Spoona laughed gently as she read the surprise in his own eyes, blue and innocent as a midsummer sky.

Spoona drifted closer and wrapped her arms around her husband-to-be. Even though she was considered a tall girl, if they had been on the ground, she would have had to stand on her tiptoes just to be barely able to kiss him; the top of her head barely reached his jaw. Suddenly, she decided to do exactly that, stretching upwards and planting a kiss on the dead center of his lips. Seconds later, she forced his mouth open and slid her tongue inside his mouth and started exploring him at her leisure, suprising him and not allowing him to think clearly for several instants.

_She tastes of spearmint_, Zephyr thought when he recovered. The kiss was deepened by both newfound lovers and followed through on its passionate course until they were left holding each other at the end, gasping for breath and laughing in delight.

"Until death do us part, husband of mine," Spoona whispered in his ear. "I hope that every time will be as . . . _satisfying_ as this was."

"My lady Spoona, as passionate and untamed as a storm," he chuckled. "I will do better in the nuptial bed, so worry not. This was . . ."

He suddenly looked embarrassed, and she let out a laugh, melodious and filled with warmth.

"I'm your first?" she said, pleased. "Even with a body like that, you'd never been with a woman before?"

"My duties as a Keeper consumed me," he admitted, reddening further. "I had never considered female companionship until now."

"I thought only those of the St. Eva church were nuts about celibacy?" she inquired mockingly, before she burst out laughing again.

He joined her in her glee. "Perhaps I am only shy."

Spoona raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you don't need to worry on _that_ regard. I'll make sure to fix it with time and lessons. Hopefully I will not be_too _much of a taskmistress." She gave him a wink.

Zephyr quickly leaned in and kissed her, surprising her. Then he lifted her as though she weighed no more than a feather, until her eyes were level with his. "How was that, my lady teacher?" he asked with a smile.

"Ah! Very good! Maybe you're a better learner than I thought. At least, you're not completely hopeless, anyway." She smiled back at him, but her expression faltered as she remembered her sisters. They had been running for their lives, and here she was flirting! "The fog," she breathed. "Please, Zephyr, can you summon the fog and mist to cover our tracks?"

"Of course, mine lady. Allow me the honor of doing so." Zephyr raised a hand, his index finger pointing towards the heavens. He closed his eyes then opened them again, the pupils shining an eerie blue-green, and Spoona could immediately feel the raging wind of the storm slow and then stop altogether. The air grew heavy, laded with water, and sank, blanketing the land in a layer of cloud that would disperse after a few days.

Zephyr's eyes returned to their original shade and he picked her up lightly. "Let us fly back home. Everything is prepared for you, including a redecoration of our chambers should you desire it, my lady Spoona," he murmured to her, nibbling on her ear a little. She giggled; somehow, she had the feeling that she would not be bored for a very long time.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Saynie stood alone, her back turned to the way her sisters had fled. Mist had formed behind her, covering everything in that direction and preventing sight beyond the end of her nose. The storm itself had stopped, forced by the will of some powerful entity. She could no longer feel her sisters' auras because they were so far away. _I hope they're safe,_ she thought.

In the distance, getting rapidly closer, Saynie could hear the clanking of metal joints and the neighing of horses. Armored soldiers were marching closer, their aura cold and dead – corpses reanimated for a dark purpose. Some of the auras flickered warmly, but the number of undead far outweighed the living.

Saynie smirked a little. Two hundred soldiers just to capture a single woman? They must have heard of the rumors, or perhaps not if they were sending undead. Maybe the enemy just liked to show off. Saynie lifted a hand to the sky and shouted in a voice that could have made whole armies launch themselves into battle, not caring if they lived or died, only following the command.

"_Kal Vas Lor!"_

A sphere of holy light formed above her, turning the darkness of the night into midday's brightness. Now she could properly see the forces sent against her, and fully unleash her power because it would not risk her sisters' safety. Her aura, white as an angel's wings, began to form around, making small rocks and pebbles lift themselves into the air. Saynie could sense the troops better now; only the riders and their mounts were undead, resurrected by the unholy art of the Necromancer.

Saynie knew very well the power of the Necromancer. When they had been prisoners of the Church, they had endured being treated as heathens, worse than even the lowliest of the brainwashed zealots. Each of them was the embodiment of the world's elements: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Light and Darkness. And every day, she had felt the flickering lives of the Church's slaves go out and become the Necromancer's puppets, unable to prevent him from doing anything, or even ease their pain.

The riders visibly flinched as their rotting steeds shied away from the light. The soldiers stopped behind them, happy to let the undead be the first to take any possible attacks. "Lady, please surrender," said one. "St. Eva only wishes to protect you from harm."

She snorted. "Protect me? And how would you do so, kind sirs? My idea of protection is not like the one you have in mind. You tried to sacrifice us to your God, were even willing to rape and eviscerate a child. Is that your idea of a sanctum?" Saynie let her expression go blank, trying to keep her cool. She did not want to give in to anger, even though the Church deserved everything she wanted to do and more.

"I have no idea of what you speak, pagan," the same soldier snapped. "For the last time, surrender peacefully and we will be merciful."

"Your filthy excuse for a god, Evan, does not know the meaning of mercy. The only way I shall surrender to your ilk will be as a spirit!" Her aura flared with her rage, the undead soldiers shrinking back.

They heard another voice, belonging to an older man, raspy and used to giving orders. "Mounted cavalry of our God, fear not her powers. St. Eva's mercy is all-forgiving. Charge and bring back her head to be offered at the altar of Rhode Chapel."

The riders complied, lowering their lances and galloping towards her. She stood her ground, watching as they drew ever closer.

"Such impudence," she muttered when they were still some distance away. "Do you truly believe you can send undead against one such as I?" The light became blinding as Saynie began to chant an incantation.

"_I call upon the power that lies within every living being. May the holy radiance of the sun,__ the__ moon and__ the__ stars __aid me in this ordeal. Voice of Truth, come forth and show my foes the light that they dread to see, that will grant them eternal peace."_

Her skin tingled as power coursed through her veins. Saynie's eyes glowed brightly as she lifted a hand, sending a beam of scorching white fire into the sky.

"_Kyrie!"_

An angel appeared from the east, silhouetted against the faint glow of the dawning sun. In one hand, she bore a set of gleaming scales, while the other held a sword of pure light. A bandage covered her eyes. She flew towards the riders and landed lightly, white flames erupting around the undead as soon as her feet touched the ground. Horse and human alike screamed in pain and anguish as the fire consumed them, leaving only ash. The angel bowed to Saynie before flapping her wings and ascending back into the heavens.

A single skull rolled towards Saynie, stopping as it hit her foot. With a ruthless expression, she brought her boot down upon it, crushing it until it became nothing more than blackened dust.

"Let this be a lesson to you," she called to the man who had addressed the soldiers earlier. "It is futile for you to send your ghastly minions against me. If you were to abandon your pursuit, I may consider leniency and let you walk away from this place unscathed."

"We have an obligation to fulfill. Infidels who denounce St. Eva must be cleansed and punished."

As he finished speaking, Saynie could feel demonic power emanating from behind the remaining soldiers. It made her shiver in pain as she heard that same abhorrent voice begin to chant.

"_With the power our God has granted me, I summon you. Fallen warriors! Your duty is to vanquish this heathen. Do so and you will be granted a new chance at life by the almighty will of Evans, our God. Come forth, Living Dead!"_

Thousands of rotting carcasses rose from the earth as he finished, weapons clutched between bony fingers. The living soldiers were in a trance-like state, their eyes as dead as those of their new comrades were.

_So they have __given themselves to__ the will of the Necromancer,_ Saynie thought. _I can see no way to save them now. He will show himself, for surely he thinks that__ he holds the upper hand.__ And __indeed,__ he might, for I do not have the power to destroy him with__out__ Uniting. __Still, I give my life willingly if it will protect my sisters._

As she had expected, a wave of unholy magic shot across the battlefield, making her feel nauseous and shivery again. She straightened up and finally saw him, the one whose magic she had felt so many times. A skeletal dragon stood before the troops, putrid flesh hanging off its bones. It exuded the stench of death and decay with every rattling breath. The Necromancer.

"So the eldest of the Shamans graces us humble servants of the True God with her presence," the dragon said, in the same raspy voice of earlier. "You are truly a splendid woman, Saynie, Shaman of Light. It's a shame that I have to get rid of you . . . but I suppose that once I have your body, you won't be able to stop yourself from serving me as I desire." It chuckled evilly, enjoying the look of disgust that crossed her face.

"Necromancer!" Saynie said angrily. "No one dares mock me. I will rid this world of you and your corruption." She knew that she was considered attractive, but unlike Spoona, she had never used it as leverage. Her eyes, normally the same hazelnut brown as her hair, shone crimson with righteous fury.

"_False Apostle, thee of detestable name and devoid of virtue! Return unto the abyss from which thou came.__ Thou shall receive respite from thy empty existence once thou art dust. Thus it shall be so, forevermore."_

Saynie's armor shone as the power she summoned resonated with the sphere from earlier. "Legions of our God, kill that infidel! Before she finishes the spell!" shouted the Necromancer fearfully, erecting a magical barrier around himself. But it was too late. The sphere faded, leaving the sky pink with the light of dawn.

"_Celestial Star!"_

Hundreds of small comets fell from the sky, striking the soldiers with deadly aim. The undead instantly became little more than charcoal; screams and cries of agony rang out as the living were slaughtered, limbs and entrails scattered across the once-pristine field. The scent of blood was overwhelming as it stained the earth with the memory of destruction.

A final blazing meteorite fell, a vast pillar of rock that struck the necromantic dragon's shield and shattered it. For a few minutes, it seemed like the Necromancer wouldn't be affected, but at last it struck. White-hot flames spread from its skull, leaving blackened bones in its wake. Saynie knew that it wouldn't kill him – he held too much malice to be consumed by what little power she still had – but the damage was done; the Necromancer was far from invincible.

Saynie fell to her knees as she watched him revert to his human form, one she knew only too well. The priest, Father Manson of Rhode Chapel, was visibly weakened, terrible burns covering his skin and charred holes in his robe. Saynie knew that she shouldn't have used so much energy, but the sacrifice had been necessary and she felt no regrets. Her vision blurred as she toppled over, her mind slipping into unconsciousness.

"I'll _skewer_ that woman! Then she'll be my own pleasure puppet!" the priest hissed as he took out a dark-bladed knife, but yelped in pain as someone touched his burnt shoulder.

"Peace, Father Manson." It was a voice that no one who called themselves a worshipper of St. Eva could disobey.

"High Priest Habalk!" said Manson, his eyes widening. "I most humbly apologize. Rage and hatred blinded me."

"Understandable, considering she nearly destroyed you." Habalk sneered at the hunched figure before him. "Are you really so weak that a single woman did so much damage? Don't bother answering. We will use her as food for our God, as she was supposed to be from the start. He needs more power for his revival; that serpent-bitch who appeared at the Gateway to the Abyss severely thwarted our plans."

Manson bowed his head. "I am aware of this, my lord."

"She may be not be a Dragon, but if we use her correctly, then it will greatly help our mission. Take her and connect her to the machine."

"As you wish, my lord."

"But first . . ." Habalk motioned to a blond-haired child beside him. The boy was dressed in the ceremonial tunic of an acolyte, with a necklace bearing the symbol of the church. A torch, to light a fire in the hearts of its believers. "Acolyte Braddock, prove to Father Manson what you have learned from me."

The acolyte knelt beside him, and started praying, glowing light spreading from his hands across Manson's wounds. After he had finished, the glow dissipated, leaving nothing behind but healed skin.

"Thank you, Ray," Manson said gratefully. "I feel much better now."

"It was nothing, Father. I only did what was asked of me."

"Ray, your skill is truly impressive. I have faith that you will become an excellent paladin for the Church." Habalk told his pupil, looking at him proudly.

Ray's face went red. "Really, I'm not worthy of such praise, High Priest."

"Do not be foolish, boy," said Habalk, turning away. "Feel happy that your power helped someone in need. Father Manson, take the woman to your Chapel. With that damned fog covering the area, we won't be able to even follow the others, let alone capture them."

"What about the bloodhounds from the Abyss?" Manson suggested.

"Useless," said Habalk dismissively. "Can't you sense the magic in it? Go now. I will help you with the preparations later."

Manson bent his head once more in obeisance. "It is the will of our God. I will do as you ask, High Priest."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Father Manson warped the men of the Church and their new prisoner back to Rhode Chapel. She would pay for her insolence with years of serving their God, if she didn't die first. They needed to hurry - the Wheels of Fate had already begun to turn three years previously. All of those who knew the truth had felt a near infinite force radiating from near the Gateway and heard in their minds a mighty roar.

It was the roar of Kaiser, the Bane of their God, rightful ruler of their sworn enemies, the Dragon Clan.

None wished to admit it, but the legendary power of Kaiser struck chords of fear in their hearts. Lord Balbaroy had gone to test their suspicions, but no one had been able to contact him since that roar. If they didn't hurry, the possibility of their plan failing grew exponentially.

Their God had to arise soon, before the Kaiser fully awakened and discovered his true heritage.

**End Prelude.**

**  


* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes:**

- Well, for the spells stole something again from Valkyrie Profile. Too many good spell chanting there, and makes this story more enjoyable, I think.

- As I said, the typical prelude of the game will be put in play later, but as reminiscence. Too many novelizations start with that, I wanted to do something different.

- The chant _'Kal Vas Lor' _was taken from the series of game Ultima, made by Origin Systems, produced by Richard Garriott a.k.a. 'Lord British'. It means something like "Great Summoning of Light", and the spell is for summoning Daylight in the darkest night or dungeon.

- The Druid of Jah: For those who've played the game, she is the granny in the JahWoods. Will deepen and explain this when the time comes.

**Special Thanks:**

- Special thanks go to Ryusui, for making a GOOD re-translation of BoF2. I played his version and now I am taking elements of his work to make an enjoyable novelization. I hope you find it nice as a reader.

- Special thanks also to Lady Kestre Wynde, from for her beta-reading, and advice about English language.

- Review and give a piece of your mind, please.


	3. 01: Piglet! What the

**Wheels of Fate, BoF II novelization.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the characters, they belong to Capcom, as the game does. I own nothing, hear ye, lawyers. But that doesn't gets you the permission to publish this as a book without the proper written and legally signed consent._

_Rewritten version of Chapter 1.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 01:** Piglet...! What the...?

**Morning.**** Beach. Newhaven.**

The sun shone warmly upon a green-eyed young man. He sat on a rock, fishing line cast into the deep ocean, hoping that something would bite. It wasn't a problem if nothing came; he had already caught enough for dinner that night. Now he fished to relax and take his mind off things.

The salty sea breeze ruffled his hair, and he brushed the azure strands from his eyes absentmindedly. He had recently turned nineteen, and had only just realized that he had been in Newhaven for nearly ten years now. Life as a member of the Ranger's Guild had been hard, but it was a good life.

Something started thrashing on the end of the line, and he quickly reeled it in. Another mackerel. That made three now. Occasionally, he wondered if the fishing rod was enchanted, but his own magical abilities only went as far as minor healing spells so he didn't know. He had found it a few weeks ago, sitting at the base of the Dragon God's statue when he had gone to pray. It was a nice rod, sturdy but able to collapse into a small baton that could be easily stored in a pouch. The line seemed nigh unbreakable, and he would swear that fish were attracted to the hook, even without bait.

More mysterious had been the other two items. A large feather that shone like obsidian in the sunlight, and a note that read, "_For Ryu Bateson._" He had asked around town about who it might have been, but he didn't know anyone who would take such a roundabout route to give him something. And why would someone he _didn't_ know want him to have a fishing rod anyway? In the end, he had shrugged and accepted it, leaving a thank-you note in the same place.

Ryu pulled a worm from a tin by his feet and attached it to the hook, casting the line out again. It worried him sometimes, not knowing how he had come to be in Newhaven. All he remembered was awakening in a bed at the inn, with Chief Allen of the local Ranger's Guild watching over him. This was not to say that he couldn't remember his childhood – he did, with full and sometimes unwanted clarity. It was only the journey that eluded him.

Still, it wasn't bad, being a Ranger. There was satisfaction in knowing that people could come to them with almost any job and they would be able to help. Housecleaning, escorting caravans, monster hunting – a Ranger could handle anything. And Ryu had gone one step further, learning everything he could about magic, fighting and tracking from the Guild veterans.

Another tugging. Ryu reeled it in, only to find that a clump of seaweed had been tangled around the line. He sighed, tucked away the rod, and heaved a giant orangey-pink fish from a bucket. The mackerels and the tuna were nothing special. One would be eaten tonight and the others would go in his icebox. But his prize catch, a salmon . . . that was special. He had something important in mind for this particular fish.

Ryu pulled out a knife from his knapsack and began to descale the salmon. Contrary to what most people thought, the meat wasn't the only part of the fish that could be used. 'Daiye's Fishing Compendium,' a book in the guild, spoke of how the pulped entrails could mixed with Woren-made firewater to create an elixir that would cure most lethal poisons and sicknesses. It also had a horrendous smell that would wake even someone who slept like a log.

_It's a shame Newhaven isn't closer to Colossea,_ Ryu thought as he neatly sliced the flesh into fillets. _Doctor Kay said that she's researching poison immunization and would pay 2000z to anyone who brought her a salmon that had been caught within the last day. But it's at least two days' travel to get there__._

Fortunately, the book also described the exact process of how to create the cure-all vials. He'd prepare some later, and either keep them for himself or sell them to one of the local merchants. Ryu carefully wrapped the entrails and the fillets in separate pieces of damp cloth, placed them inside a metal container and stored it in his pack. As he stood up, he caught sight of a cat peering around another rock at him and he tossed it the fish-head with a smile. It leapt upon this gift, seized it in its jaws, and dragged it back out of sight.

Ryu strapped his armour and gauntlets back into place, slipped his sword into its scabbard across his back, and slowly made his way back to Newhaven. He fought the occasional monster that came too close, but it was mostly green goos, gunheads and giant leeches.

_I kind of wish that we'd get a Bilbull report,_ he thought wistfully. _I know they destroy crops, but at least we'd be getting some business._

Ryu knew that he and his partner Bosch were more than capable of taking down a Bilbull. Even though they had only officially become full-fledged Rangers the night before, they had been handling adult missions since they were sixteen. Their last mission had been their hardest yet - guarding a trade caravan from Newhaven all the way around to Capitan through three weeks of monsters and bad weather. The merchants had been astounded by their professional attitudes, and had offered the Guild a substantial bonus on top of the already high fees.

Ryu's smile faded a little as his thoughts turned to his friend. Bosch was currently hunting, although this time the game was four-legged rather than the pretty two-legged kind he normally went for. His canine Grass Runner instincts always seemed to let him down when it came to girls, and it normally fell upon Ryu to sort things out.

Truth be told, Ryu felt a little jealous of Bosch. While Bosch seemed to fall for a different girl every week, Ryu had never found someone that compelled him to try and take their relationship further than friends. Bosch had tried setting him up on a date with Sylvia, the friendly Guild receptionist, but he had felt too shy to do more than nod and smile as she chattered.

As he entered the town gates, Ryu waved to the watchtower sentries and wove through the busy streets until he reached the boarding house in which he and Bosch stayed. He quickly went up the stairs, deposited the bucket of fish in their icebox, and went back outside again, this time going to the residence next door.

Ryu knocked on the door and waited until it opened to reveal a blonde-haired woman who looked to be in her late thirties. He had never asked her exact age – Bosch had discovered the hard way that age and not paying the rent were taboo subjects when it came to their landlady, Ms Zarinna Skydiver.

"How are you today, Ms Zarinna?" Ryu asked.

"Fine, thank you, Ryu. I must say, it is a truly pleasant surprise to see you here in advance. Usually you and Bosch are notoriously late when it comes to rent."

Ryu chuckled. "You're right, of course, but I actually didn't come to talk about money today. I come offering a bargain, Ms Zarinna, a very edible one. May we go to your kitchen and I'll show you?"

"You? Bargaining?" she asked in mild surprise. "Alright, come in, come in. You've got me curious now."

Ryu knew that there was no way that Zarinna, as a cook, would be able to pass up this treat. When they reached the kitchen, he opened his knapsack and placed the container of filleted salmon on the table.

"Fresh salmon," he said proudly. "And ready to cook as the Wyndian recipe says."

"Oh my! I haven't had something like this in ages!" Zarinna exclaimed, picking up a piece and inhaling the scent with an expression of delight. "And it seems like a mature one, by the smell. Must have been a tough bugger to catch, eh Ryu?"

"It took nearly half an hour." His face turned rueful. "And it soaked me. I'm sorry for dripping all over the floor, Ms Zarinna."

She waved off his apology. "Never mind that. I can mop it up later. Ah, but my niece will be so happy to taste this."

"You have a niece?" Ryu asked, grinning. "You never mentioned her before."

_Damn it! Me and my big mouth,_ Zarinna thought ruefully. _But it's been ten years since the last time I had this delicacy. That was at the castle, before Nina's wing-day . . .wait. Blue hair . . . what about the pendant? Could it really be him__?_

Zarinna glanced at Ryu, noting the still-damp shirt that clung to his muscled frame. As she had half-expected, a locket of some kind hung around his neck, normally hidden beneath cloth. This complicated things. Luckily, little Mina was paying a visit, so she could improvise and keep Nina safe.

"Ms Zarinna? Are you okay?" Zarinna realized with a start that Ryu was still waiting patiently for her answer.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine. I was lost in my thoughts for a minute there. My niece is on a short visit from Wyndia. She's a wonderful girl, comes every four or five months just to make her old aunt happy."

"Old?" Ryu smiled at her merrily. "Not that I would try hitting on you, ma'am, but you're far from an old maid. Were I a little older, I'd be sure to try and score points with an attractive lady like yourself." He gave her a wink.

"My!" Zarinna hid her smile behind her hand. She was sure that her relief at being able to change the topic showed on her face, but it didn't matter. "You're flattering me, Ryu. But thank you." She unhide her face, now grinning as if accepting the compliment.

_I hope he's being honest about me still being pretty… else he will have to pay double rent next month, and I'll have a talk with the chief Allen so I get _cheap_ house-cleaners for a couple of months._'

"You're welcome, Ms Zarinna. And no . . . I'm only stating the truth." He smiled again.

Zarinna debated with herself about whether to ask or not, but in the end, her curiosity won out over her practicality. "Is that a necklace beneath your shirt there, Ryu?" she asked. "A gift from a lady friend of yours?"

Ryu pulled the chain over his head, passing the pendant over for his landlady to see. It was a beautiful piece, sculpted from some unknown metal into the shape of a dragon. The dragon's body was curled around a large crystal, with two smaller gems at its paws. As Zarinna watched, the crystals began to glow a rich gold.

"What an exquisite jewel!" Zarinna murmured, trying to hide her surprise. She remembered seeing this very same pendant ten years ago – around the neck of a young blue-haired boy, with a Grass Runner by his side. Both had been wounded near unto death. "Surely it can't be . . . ?"

"Not even the Iron Ogres know what it's made from," Ryu said sadly. His face was oblivious to anything but the pain so clear in his voice. "It's a memento from my mother, who died nearly thirteen years ago. She said it was called a Dragon's Tear."

"I am sorry, Ryu," said Zarinna as she regained her composure. "I didn't intend to bring back bad memories for you."

"Please don't worry yourself about it, Ms Zarinna," he replied, with a grin that looked fake to her experienced eyes. "It happened a long time ago, and I can't live in the past forever. Well, if you will excuse me, I will take my leave and return to my rooms. I have some potions to make."

"Ryu, thank you very much," Zarinna said with genuine warmth. "Together with these salmon fillets, you brought me a lot of happy memories from other times. I'm not usually _this_ kind, as I'm sure you and Bosch can attest," she winked at him, and he chuckled, "but consider your rent for this month paid. And I know that salmon is very expensive and that I may be ripping you off, but . . . if you could catch me one of these every month, both of you would be free from paying rent."

"Thank you very much, Ms Zarinna!" Ryu grinned. "I'll be seeing you! With a fish next time, hopefully!"

"Goodbye!" Zarinna called, as she watched Ryu walk towards his room, his somber mood of earlier now reversed.

Zarinna laughed quietly. _I should start preparing this treat,_ she thought. _Nina will love it – after all, it was one of her favourite dishes back then._ She smiled, fondly recalling the day that the little blonde pixie had thrown a mud-ball at her mother.

Her laughter grew louder as she remembered the earth-shattering punishment that had greeted the whirlwind of a princess after her prank. Even her nanny could only watch as the girl's mother, who had worn her new mud-mask the entire time, took matters into her own hands and gave her daughter a well-deserved royal spanking.

**--------------**

**Afternoon. Ryu's room. Newhaven.**

Ryu entered their room quietly, sighing as he realized that Bosch wasn't back yet. He held his nose as he gingerly grabbed the pungent entrails from their container in his knapsack and began to mash them. After this, he pulled a small flask of firewater from their cupboard and divided it into two tiny glass bottles, spooning an equal amount of the salmon guts into each.

Ryu stoppered the bottles and left them on the shelf, with a sign for Bosch saying, "_Do not move or drink yet! Cure-alls brewing."_ Afterwards, he went into the communal kitchen on the first floor, impaled one of the mackerel over the fire, and heated up a bowl of leftover stew while it cooked. When both were ready, he ate quietly and gulped down a mug of water from the barrel beside the table.

Once Ryu had finished his meal, he went back upstairs and checked nothing had happened to the cure-alls. Satisfied that they hadn't been touched in his brief absence, he quickly bathed and sat on the bed, leaning back against his pillow.

Last night, the veteran Rangers had held a party to celebrate his and Bosch's initiation into the Guild. The bonus from their mission had helped to pay for food and booze, and the others had encouraged them to eat and drink until they could no more. An 'induction rite', they had called it.

Bosch was far from a light-weight drinker, but even his stomach couldn't handle nearly half a keg of beer on top of the six-odd plates of meat he had eaten. Surprisingly, though, Ryu had managed to drink them all under with barely any effort. He generally didn't drink much, as he had no desire to become a drunkard and the good quality alcohol he preferred was too expensive.

Not being affected as strongly hadn't prevented him from getting a hangover headache in the morning, though. Bosch had been even worse, but his had presumably gone away. Ryu's head still ached, a deep throbbing pain that had only got worse as the day had progressed.

Ryu closed his eyes, letting the soothing darkness of sleep close over him.

**--------------**

_I woke, in front of him again, facing him as an adult this time. His three slit-pupil eyes glanced at me in contempt. The pain spread across my body, awakening an answering ache from the scar across my chest. I screamed as the wound tore open once more._

_"So, Destined Child," he said with a snort. "When shall be the time that you open the gates and face me like a man? Are you afraid, Destined Child? You should be. I'll plague your dreams, turn them to nightmares and feed on your fear."_

_Suddenly I saw Bosch, my pal, standing in front of me with a long bow taller than he was._

_"You monster!" he said. "I won't let you hurt my friend like you did last time. We've been through too much to be defeated by someone like you. While I'm alive, you won't hurt Ryu__!"_

_"That I can fix . . . if you won't move, then you'll die, you fat mutt. Simple." The demon impaled Bosch with his tail, piercing through flesh and armour alike. Then it split into three, each bladed segment tearing my friend apart until his body was no more than blood and shreds of flesh. _

_His head rolled towards me, its expression pleading. I stood paralyzed, unable to tell whether his last whispered words had been 'avenge me' or 'flee'. _

_Another scream broke free of my throat, terror, shock and fury fused in one wordless cry. And everything began to fade, as something coursed through me . . . it was . . . rage . . . _

**--------------**

**Evening. Ranger's Guild. Newhaven.**

"Can I help you, Miss?" asked a woman with short blonde hair. The lady she was addressing, blue-haired, winged and wearing an elegantly tailored gown, looked over at her.

"Yes, thank you . . . ?" Her guards, both of them female and heavily-armoured, looked on suspiciously as one of the Wyndian Guild associates escorting her whispered something in her ear. "Ah! Miss Sylvia. I'm sorry. My name is Mina."

"No, it's fine. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mina." She extended her hand, and Mina shook it softly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'd like to hire a few Rangers specialized in tracking."

"Okay. If you could wait a few moments, I'll let Chief Allen know your request and he'll be able to help you better."

Sylvia stepped out from behind her desk and opened the nearby door. The Chief was looking through some of the archives, presumably for something about the Guild funding. Recently, he'd been talking about little else. But he looked quite pleased, so maybe he'd found something useful.

"Chief, we've got work!" she called. "A Lady Mina wants to hire a couple of trackers. I think it's a job for the two new guys."

"Oh?" The Chief smiled, closing the book he was holding and placing it back on the shelf. "In that case, please come in, Lady Mina. Your guards are also welcome." They entered, and Sylvia went back to her desk after closing the door behind them.

"Thank you very much, Chief Allen," said Mina, curtsying gracefully before taking a seat.

"What would be the problem, Lady Mina?"

"Well, in short, I lost my pet Suzie; she ran away when we were taking a walk around town." Tears began to slide down Mina's cheeks. "I thought that she would be back soon, but she hasn't returned. And I'm not sure where she might have gone, only that she ran towards the town gates. I did ask the watch-tower guards if they had seen her, but they were watching for monsters that might come in and didn't see her."

"Hmm, I see. Don't worry, I'll make sure to get people on the case immediately." The Chief patted her hand comfortingly. "But I think that you should ask Sylvia to take you to our guest room. Our workers may need a little convincing, and a lady like you shouldn't have to hear the sort of language they might use."

"Oh." Mina sniffed a little, and dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief. "Suzie is quite special to me, so I'd appreciate it if you could find her as quickly as possible. I'm willing to pay 500z for her return. If it helps, I have her leash here."

"That's a strong sum," said the Chief, his eyebrows raising slightly as he took the thin leather leash. "She must have been very special to you indeed. Fear not, our Rangers are top-notch and I'm sure they'll have Suzie back in no time."

"Thank you, sir." With that, Mina turned and followed Sylvia, who had 'mysteriously' known when their conversation had finished and was waiting by the door.

'May need a little convincing,' the Chief had said? Mina smiled to herself. Damsel in distress acts were her specialty.

_Just because I'm a princess, doesn't necessarily mean that I'm helpless,_ she thought. _I know more healing magic than Nina does, and no one can resist me when I put on the puppy-dog eyes._

She scowled slightly as she thought of her older sister. Nina was better at magic, yes, but she was such a bookworm! Mina doubted that she had ever been on a date before. Sometimes she wondered if Nina was just waiting for a prince to sweep her off her feet, or if there was something she wasn't telling people. For her part, Mina couldn't get rid of the boys, and she bragged about it to Nina at every chance she got.

What she didn't tell her sister, though, was that she could barely stand any of them for more than five minutes. They were all spoiled and stuck-up, and always went on and on about stupid things that she couldn't care less about. It wasn't _that_ big of a problem at the moment, but she lived in mortal fear that her parents would decide to marry her off to one of those brainless jerks.

_I'd prefer a Clanless commoner with some common sense over some bratty winged noble,_ Mina thought derisively. _At least then I'd be able to have some fun with them!_

**--------------**

Bosch came in just as the door was closing behind Mina, so he didn't see their newest client.

"Look who just turned up!" Sylvia teased. "It's dog-boy!"

"Hey!" Bosch mock-glared at her. He hated being called that, but he knew that she was only kidding. "And I was even going to invite you out to a roast dinner tonight!"

"Did you even catch anything this time?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course I did! After all, I'm the famous Bosch, tamer of savage beasts!"

"Sure, whatever, dog-boy. Anyway, the Chief has work for you and Ryu. You've got five minutes to go fetch your partner and get yourselves into the Chief's office."

"Yes ma'am!" Bosch tossed her a salute, grinned and started climbing up the stairs to the street. "Oh, and thanks for telling me, cutie!" he called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

**--------------**

**Evening. Ryu's room. Newhaven.**

Ryu stirred as he felt someone shaking him.

"Hey, Ryu!" he heard someone calling. "Wake up! You're having a nightmare, buddy! You'll wake up even the lazy party animals at this rate."

His eyes snapped open. "Bosch?" he said in confusion. "What . . . ?" His head felt fuzzy, and he wanted to go back to sleep. Sometimes it felt as though he never got enough sleep.

Suddenly, the memory of the nightmare came back to him, and he stared at Bosch in horror. But no, it was okay. Bosch was definitely alive.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Bosch laughed. "Don't worry, there's too many pretty girls around for me to drop dead any time soon!"

The comment helped Ryu to realize that no matter how realistic the dream had seemed, that was all it had been. No more than a dream.

Bosch now looked a bit concerned. "Was the dream about _that_ day?" Both knew what they spoke about.

Ryu didn't answer, his eyes looking at him, lost in thought.

"Relax, there were no pretty women that day; and the village chicks were all old and wrinkly." Bosch said with a smirk.

That made Ryu react, laughing loudly at first. "Typical you," he snorted. "You'll never change, Bosch. Thanks for waking me up, though remind me not to sleep in my armour next time." He stood up, groaning as he tried to stretch his cramped muscles.

"We've got our first mission as full Rangers. Hope it's something exciting."

"Don't count on it. It'll probably be, 'We need you to clean out the monsters that are living in the city sewers'. Dirty job, but somebody has to do it." Ryu smirked at the crestfallen expression on his friend's face.

"Party-pooper."

**--------------**

**Evening. Ranger's Guild. Newhaven.**

"_What?! _A_ pet? _You want us to find a _PET?!"_ Every member of the Ranger's Guild could hear the sounds of Bosch's outrage echoing throughout the building.

"That is what the contract says."

"You've gotta be kiddin' us, Chief!"

"I'm not jesting, Bosch." The Chief's patience was nearing its limit. This wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting.

"Calm down, Bosch," said Ryu, ever the voice of reason. "It could be worse."

"I am _not _doing this! No frickin' way in hell am I going to take this stupid mission! Nothing either of you says will convince me. Do it by yourself if you want, Ryu, but I am not doing this mission." Bosch rolled his eyes. "Besides, you'd have to be fuckin' retarded to lose a pet."

**xXx--------------**

The Rangers weren't the only ones who could hear Bosch yelling. Outside the office, Mina listened to the all-too-clearly audible conversation with an expression of disgust.

_Of all the nerve! Now I see why the Chief told me they may need convincing. But that boy__ has__ yet to __know me – I'll have him eating out of the palm of my hand like my own tamed dog._

Mina smiled, a happy little smile that stood in stark contrast to the evil look in her eyes. _This_ was fun. At home, she would've been lectured to Highland and back for 'behaving like some cheap two-zenny harlot', as her mother so eloquently put it. But here, she had free rein. None of her guards would stand in her way, and she knew that none of them would report to her parents.

Well, here went her helpless damsel act. Mina mustered all the innocence she could feign and opened the door, walking as softly as possible over to where her would-be workers were standing.

"Sir, are these the men who will find my little Suzie for me?" she asked, pouting slightly as she made her eyes go tearful. Crying last time had been a master touch, and it'd probably work again now.

"Well, Lady Mina, I apologize but it seems they don't want to take the job."

The two turned around, and Mina nearly betrayed herself by smirking. A Grass Runner! How perfect! The man's mouth had fallen open and he'd gone speechless at the sight of her. Finally, after a few minutes, he managed to regain his composure enough to talk.

"Nobody said we wouldn't do it, Chief," he said, as the blue-haired man covered his mouth and turned away to stop himself laughing. "Lady Mina, my name is Bosch and I'm the best tracker in Newhaven, so just leave it to me and Ryu here. We'll definitely find your special pet!"

"Why, thank you, Master Bosch," she replied, giggling a little.

_Just as I thought,_ she said to herself in satisfaction. _A skirt-chaser. I bet that even if I asked him to kiss my feet, he wouldn't hesitate to do it. Not that I want to be slobbered on by some dog-tongued boy. But his friend . . . he looks nice. Has a sense of humour__,__ too, by the looks of it. Hmm, blue hair . . . ? Oh well, it was __just a dream anyway. Now I just need to find a way to date him while I'm here without my sister turning him to walking charcoal._

"Would you tell us what kind of pet she is so we can narrow our search?" said Ryu.

Mina frowned slightly. Nothing in his eyes seemed to indicate any interest in her. Maybe he already had someone? Well, she'd soon rectify _that_! But Suzie had to be found as well.

"She's a piglet, about the size of a house-cat." She gave them a watery-eyed smile. "Please find her for me."

The baffled look on Bosch's face was nearly enough to make her burst out laughing. Ryu grabbed his partner's arm and, after apologizing to the Chief and herself, dragged him outside.

_I love doing this,_ Mina thought happily.

**--------------**

"'Get used to tricks'," Ryu said teasingly as they walked towards the boarding house. "'Expect the unexpected and still be ready for more, because they'll always find a way to surprise you'. Isn't that what you told me years ago?"

"Yeah, but . . . a pig? Come on, that's too much, even for me."

"I guess so." Ryu shrugged. "But it's her choice what she had for a pet. How about we split up and ask about a pet pig around town? We'll meet back at the southern exit in half an hour."

"Sounds good. I need to get supplies from the markets though. I know you've got some in that knapsack of yours, but mine are running low."

Ryu nodded, and turned down a side-street, following the branching network of alleyways until he reached a relatively open area and his destination. Despite what he had told Bosch, he had somewhere more important to go first.

"Oh Dragon Lord," Ryu murmured, kneeling before the statue of the Dragon God. "I have started my first mission as a Ranger. Please guide me in this task of mine."

_~There is actually someone who still talks to me?~ _Ryu looked around for the mysterious speaker, but couldn't spot anyone. Was there someone who prayed to the Dragon God besides him? The person chuckled. _~Look at what lies before your eyes, young man.~_

Surprised, Ryu glanced back at the statue to see that while it had seemed distantly benevolent and solemn before, now it wore a draconic grin.

"What the . . . ?"

_~Exactly as I was before, Ryu, except without the black mustache that a certain blue-haired boy drew on another of my statues, fourteen __years ago.~_

Ryu winced as he recalled the day when his mother had caught him painting the Dragon God's statue in his hometown, the village of Gate. For some reason, his five-year-old self had decided that the Dragon Lord would look better if it weren't clean-shaven.

Valerie had _not_ been amused. Ryu hadn't been able to sit for the rest of the day after the spanking he'd got. Even his father had only been able to calm her down after many long hours of pleading and reasoning.

What made it even more startling was that his mother was normally so soft-spoken, almost to the point of being shy with anyone other than her family. After this, though, even the most zealous of the St. Eva worshippers hadn't dared to touch the statue.

_~I have to say that I saw your punishment and I'm thankful that it wasn't me who crossed her.~_

"Very funny," said Ryu crossly. "Cut me some slack, why don't you? First a pig, now a bored prankster god – what's next? Fighting for my life with a Woren-turned-weretiger?"

_~Forgive me. Those were happy times.~_

"I'm sure they were," Ryu replied, smiling a little sadly.

_~Well, now. On to business. Since so very few people visit my shrines any more – not that you could really call this a shrine, not like they used to be __– I have decided __to give my advice freely to those who come. How can I help?~_

"I have to find a pet piglet called Suzie. Do you have any ideas on where to start?"

_~Hmm . . . no.~_

"That was a waste of time, wasn't it?" Ryu sighed, standing up and turning away.

_~Can't you tell when people are joking, boy? Listen, as a god, I'm not allowed to directly help mortals, but I can give hints. You might find something if you try looking beyond Mount Futabi.~_

"Thank you, my lord. I'll go and see – it's as good a lead as any other." Ryu turned as he felt the god's presence fade away, and made his way back through the streets until he reached the town gates. Now all he had to do was wait for Bosch.

**--------------**

_~Ryu, young Kaiser. Your journey is only just beginning, although you do not realize it. I am sorry for lying to you just now, but the reason why I cannot help you further is that I used up my cards saving you all those years ago. Even gods have to obey the rules._

_Be strong, Destined__Child.~_

**End Chapter 01.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

- Again, special thanks go to Ryusui (RHDN), Lady Kestre Wynde (ff . net).

- Well, I thought about making Mina a bit less innocent and more of a manipulative temptress-bitch. Does it go well with you? Does it make the story fun? She will still be naïve towards what she should be according to the game.

- Golden Glow in the Dragon Tear: Gold means the wearer's regarded warmly by that person maybe not quite friendship, but a good relationship. Thanks to Miss Kestre Wynde, yet again.

- Review and give a piece of your mind, please.


	4. 02: Follow the pink piglet

**Wheels of Fate, BoF II novelization.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Summary: Novelization of Breath of Fire II: Shimei no Ko (The Destined Child). Some events altered. Strong language will be in play._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the characters; they belong to Capcom, as the game does. I own nothing, hear ye, lawyers. But that doesn't gets you the permission to publish this as a book without the proper written and legally signed consent of whoever holds the copyright._

_**Another Note:**__ Well, since the Dragon Tear is going to be used a lot, I'll explain some of its inner working in my take:_

_- The jewel carries a guardian spirit for a time; this entity is always scouring the surroundings, but will only convey the emotions of relevant people to the legitimate bearer of the jewel –or the story, in this case-. This way it doesn't spam the user with a ton of feelings, and he'll learn to recognize the feelings emanated from it, without the need of looking at the necklace. However, he may take a glance once in a while just to confirm. Since Ryu has had this trinket for about thirteen or fourteen years, he just knows when the jewel gives a reaction._

_- These spirits are going to make themselves known later in the game. So you just have to wait._

_- For some other storytelling effects, the jewel might have other actions or uses, which shall appear further in the story._

_Finally, a basic chart with the meaning of the colors (taken from dragon-tear (dot) net):_

_Black:__ Murderous intent; Hates the bearer deeply. Enemy bosses, etc._

_Dark red:__ Enmity; In most cases, a battle will result._

_Red:__ Mistrust, suspicion; Doesn't trust the bearer, is suspicious of him._

_Orange:__ Neutrality; Has no opinion about the hero. The standard of reference._

_Yellow:__ Kindness, understanding; Good-natured people. Typical villagers._

_Yellow-green:__ Sympathy; Actively supports the hero's views and actions._

_Emerald green__: Friendliness, cooperativeness; Would save the hero._

_Blue__: Loyalty; Would even sacrifice themselves to save the hero._

_Rainbow__: Destiny/Love; Allies bound to the hero by a transcendent power._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 02:** Follow the Pink Piglet.

-----

**Evening. Plains. Outside Newhaven.**

Dusk covered the land as Ryu and Bosch walked across the plains surrounding Newhaven. With lanterns in hand, they scoured the ground in a search for pig tracks, but so far their efforts had been in vain. Even the wild boars, which were normally so abundant, seemed to have been absent recently.

"Hey, pal, you sure about looking for Suzie out of town?" Bosch asked.

Ryu shrugged. "Mina did say that her pet ran outside of the town gates."

"Hmm. Someone else said that his cat disappeared two nights ago and he hasn't seen it since. He just found this feather in the window where the cat used to sleep. You think it's got anything to do with it?"

"Not really. It's intriguing, though."

"In town, people were saying that there was some sort of monster living at Mt. Futabi," Bosch continued. "Some were thinking that it eats pets, maybe."

Ryu looked over at Bosch in exasperated amusement. _Since when did you start living off gossip, Bosch?_ he thought. _You'll be worse than Sylvia soon_!

But he didn't mention it to his friend. All he said was, "Yes, we should hurry. I have a feeling that this is the right direction."

He couldn't tell Bosch about his encounter with the Dragon God. They were friends and partners, but Bosch would probably just laugh it off as too much firewater the night before and tell him to stop praying to a lifeless statue. At least Bosch wouldn't advise him to go to St. Eva, like some of the other rangers would have. Neither of them liked going to church much.

"Whatever you say buddy," said Bosch, rolling his eyes. The wind blew towards them gently, and Bosch winced as he caught a whiff of something eye-wateringly foul. He glanced down, and realized that he had stepped in some creature's droppings. Beside them lay a large brown feather.

"Look at this, Ryu!" he called, after swearing and trying ineffectually to wipe his boots on the long grass. "There's tracks!" Just ahead of the feather, a line of trotter marks depicted a small pig's mad scurry towards the possible safety of the mountain.

"This is our lead, Bosch," said Ryu with a smile. "We'd better run if we want to catch the pig, though. You up to it, roly-poly?"

Without waiting for a reply, he immediately started jogging, his sword bouncing uncomfortably against his back. It would take some time to reach Mt. Futabi - a few hours of swift running, perhaps. But neither of them would be able to keep up that sort of pace and arrive in any sort of fighting condition. Better to pace it a little.

"Hey!" Bosch glared at his pal, who was already beyond the ring of lantern light. "I'm not fat! I'm just big-boned, curse you!" He sighed, unstrapped his crossbow and started following Ryu. "Wait for me, blue-boy!"

**--------**

**Midnight. Mountain trail. Mt. Futabi.**

It seemed that their Ranger training had paid off. The full moon was directly above them as they reached the start of the mountain path, and they were only slightly out of breath. Much of the local monster population was nocturnal, so they had fought on a few occasions, but nothing overly difficult.

"I'd call that a good work-out, wouldn't you?" Ryu panted, grinning.

Bosch just glared at him. "Ha ha. You're so funny, Ryu. I'm going to die of laughter. Not."

"Oh, come on. Lighten up, Bosch, it was just a joke."

_=Finally, something edible! Something besides cats and dogs!=_

"Did you say something, Ryu?" Bosch's face had lost the annoyed look of earlier; now he just looked confused.

"Huh? No. You must be hearing things." But even as the words were leaving his mouth, he realized that something was strange there. Although Bosch had a better sense of smell than he did, both of them had equally sharp hearing. If Bosch _had_ heard something, then he should have heard it as well.

They continued up the path and rounded a corner, to reveal that the road suddenly slid into a sheer drop. Bosch groaned. "Looks like one of the top paths finally decided to collapse," he said. "And took this one with it."

"So we'll have to go through the caves then," Ryu replied, shrugging. "It's not like it's a big deal."

"But there's always those damn leeches," he complained as they stepped into the dark cavern. "We gotta teach them not to mess with us."

Ryu heard something squish-bounce towards them, and in one movement, drew his sword and sliced through the closest leech as it leapt at him. He blinked as the halves fell apart in a spray of liquid, coating his face in goo. Bosch shot one, reloaded his crossbow, and took out another, grinning as he saw Ryu's expression.

"You alright there, buddy?"

Ryu ignored him, instead walking towards the small Blessed Spring nearby. The water poured from the mouth of a metal dragon, illuminated by the soft glow of crystal lamps, and the pair extinguished their lanterns. After emptying his waterskin to wash his face, Ryu topped it up from the spring. Blessed Spring water was well known for its fatigue-relieving properties, so they both took a long drink before progressing further.

"We're finally out!" said Ryu in relief as they reached the end of the cave and stepped out into cool moonlight. Goblins, cat-sized spiders and the animated corpses of would-be mountaineers inhabited the caverns, more so than they had expected, and while there hadn't been anything life-threatening, it _had_ been a nuisance to fight them all. It was good to breathe fresh air again.

"Ha! Take that, you spiders!" Bosch yelled, pointing towards the dark exit. "You tried to get me, but you couldn't!"

"Uh, Bosch, you might want to keep the noise down a little," Ryu suggested, looking up at the surrounding peaks in worry. They were nearly at the wooden bridge that lead to the path back down, but if there was another landslide . . .

"Huh? Why?" Bosch turned and his eyes widened as Ryu's fears came true. The deep rumbling of shifting rock filled the air, triggered by Bosch's shouting, and they jumped back, pressing themselves against the mountainside as boulders came crashing down.

When the noise had died away and the floating motes of dust had settled, they finally dared to look at the damage. Ryu winced. Massive rocks that had somehow, miraculously, all missed them surrounded them. But the bridge was little more than splinters, and the exit they had just come from was buried beneath rubble.

_=I'll have the pretty one, you two go for the mutt!=_

_=No way!=_

_=First come, first served, sis!=_

As they heard the voices, Ryu and Bosch looked up to see three harpies descending on them. Going by their words, the harpies didn't have anything nice in mind. Ryu drew his sword as the horrible, acidic stench of harpy feathers hit them and Bosch clicked a bolt into place.

"There's no way to take cover," Ryu hissed. "You go to the right, put them in a pincer."

Bosch nodded, and they dashed in opposite directions, taking cover behind the nearby boulders. He stopped and concentrated for an instant before opening now-glowing green eyes.

"_Protect!"_ he exclaimed, and a wave of green light washed over Ryu and then disappeared. He repeated the defensive incantation for himself.

"Thanks, pal!"

All three were diving for Ryu, talons outstretched. Bosch quickly aimed for the nearest and fired. The bolt struck home, tearing through the joint that connected wing and body. It crashed with a screech and flapped its remaining wing pathetically.

Ryu rolled to the side as the lead harpy swept past, parrying a claw-strike from the second with his blade. With his other hand, he pulled his dagger from his belt and stabbed it into the harpy's leg. Screaming obscenities, it tried to attack again, but fell back.

"Cover me!" Ryu called to Bosch as he caught sight of the first harpy wheeling around. "I'm going for the grounded two!"

Bosch swung his crossbow towards the harpy, sending it into a frantic back-and-forth as it tried to dodge the inevitable blow. The wingless harpy had managed to stand, and as Ryu ran towards it, it snarled and spat something at him. He hissed in pain as it struck his side, burning a hole through his shirt, but thanks to Bosch's spell, the damage was lessened.

Ryu, clutching his wound, reached the fallen harpy and stabbed it through the heart. He turned to check how Bosch was doing, just in time to see him send a bolt through his opponent's eye. It plummeted and Ryu, knowing how tenacious harpies could be, severed its head before it could return to the sky. Harpies could survive damn near anything, but only cockroaches could live through having their heads chopped off.

The last went for Bosch in a suicidal flight. Bosch had another bolt in his hand, ready to reload, but there was no way he would be able to fire in time. He sidestepped at the last minute, but not far enough, and one of its wings slammed into his stomach.

It spun out of control and hit the edge, hurtling down the side of the mountain until at last Ryu heard the very definite crunch of shattered bones. No more harpies.

Bosch had collapsed, winded and dazed by the blow. Ryu took a small bottle from his pack and waved it under his partner's nose. The leaves of the sanar plant had an incredibly potent odor that, like a firewater elixir, could bring a person back to awareness. It was particularly effective for Grass Runners, and within a few minutes, Bosch was blinking and sitting up again.

"Di - did you get it, Ryu?" he mumbled dazedly. "Damn, but that thing hits harder than a Bilbull."

"Yeah, I saw. Don't worry, though. The harpy's now no more than a stain on the bottom of the ravine." Ryu passed him one of the leaves and Bosch started chewing on it, feeling energy flow back into his limbs.

"Huh? How?"

Ryu grinned. "Well, after its impact with a certain . . . _big-boned_ someone, it lost control and went down."

Bosch gave him a grin in return and stood up a little shakily. "Guess my round waist was put to good use, then. Let's look for a way back down."

Ryu's lantern had been smashed in the attack, so they searched as best they could with the remaining moonlight. However, short of abseiling down the side, something neither of them wanted, it appeared that the only way they could go was up.

Ryu sighed. It was already well past midnight, and it seemed that they wouldn't be stopping any time soon. What was already a long night was only going to get longer.

The entrance to another cavern lay at the top of the path, but an enormous rock stopped them from entering. Bosch pushed it, making it wobble slightly, and Ryu nodded in understanding.

"One . . . two . . . three!" they chorused, shoving the boulder with all of their strength. It toppled over, following the deceased harpy by bouncing over the edge and leaving the entrance clear.

Suddenly, they heard a now-familiar rumbling, and sure enough, the rock they had pushed had collided with another boulder. Both had tumbled down, taking dirt and rubble with them in another landslide. Ryu peered over the side, but couldn't see anything past the clouds of dust.

"Oops," said Bosch, rubbing his head in embarrassment. "Hope no-one was down there, or they'd have ended up like a squashed owlfruit, hey?"

"Who knows? Let's go."

Ryu led the way, Bosch's lantern in hand. Unlike the other, this cavern wasn't lit by magic, although it still had the same pesky denizens. They weren't too difficult, though.

"_In Lor,"_ Bosch chanted, concentrating intently, and after a few seconds, a small wisp of light appeared in his palm. Despite its size, it gave off a warm glow that was more than capable of lighting their way.

"You'll have to teach me that one sometime," said Ryu with a smile.

"On the way back. I can't use it too often, you know. If I could, we wouldn't need lanterns!"

Ryu laughed. "Fair enough. Okay, you're on."They continued through the cave, hoping that they would soon reach an exit. But their hopes were dashed when the cavern ended abruptly at a large circular chamber, with no visible means of continuing.

"Damn it!" Bosch muttered, stomping around in a rare temper tantrum. "I'm so bloody sick of this mountain!"

Then it started, once again, to rumble.

"What in the –" Ryu couldn't complete whatever it was he had been going to say, because the floor caved in, sending them tumbling to the cavern below.

"I swear, one of the two of us is cursed," he grumbled as he cast a quick, _'Heal,'_ on himself and Bosch. Their bruises immediately faded back to clear skin, or fur in Bosch's case. "That many landslides in one night _can't _be a co-incidence."

"Who are you kids?" asked an unfamiliar voice, and they spun around to see a man staring at them. His eyes were wide with shock, and he gripped a spear tightly.

"Don't worry, don't worry," said Bosch hastily, waving his hands around. "We're rangers, from Newhaven! We were in the cave up there, but the floor collapsed."

The man relaxed a little, lowering the spear. "You startled me pretty badly there," he admitted. I'm Azusa, a former monster hunter. Do you two have names, or should I just call you Newhaven rangers?"

"Sorry about that, mister," said Ryu apologetically. "I'm Ryu, and this is my partner Bosch. We're on a mission to find a lady's pet. You haven't seen any, have you?"

"Nope, can't say that I have. This is normally a good spot for hunting mountain goats and the like, but I haven't seen _anything_ recently. Something's scared off the game, maybe. Anyway, there's some old ruins a few hours east of here. You might want to check over there."

"Okay, we'll go have a look," Bosch replied. "Thanks, Azusa!"

"About what would have been scaring the goats, I think we got rid of those things. I hope the game comes back soon." Ryu added as they exited the cavern.

As hoped, once they had left the last of the foothills behind and set foot on soft soil again, they found the tracks of Mina's piglet.

"Seems your hunch was right, buddy," said Bosch, grinning at his friend.

"Yeah . . ." Ryu seemed dazed for a moment, but then shook his head and smiled back. _Thank the Dragon God,_ he thought. _I'll pray and thank him when I get back._

"Is that steam over there?" he asked.

Bosch started running, nearly obliterating the tracks in his haste. "The first to find Suzie gets kissed by Mina!" he called.

Ryu tried to catch up, but Bosch was faster than he looked and he already had a long head-start. _Bosch will never change_, he thought ruefully. He slowed down a little, enough that it still seemed like a contest but that ensured Bosch would win. Mina wasn't really his type anyway; except for the Wyndian wings, she resembled a younger, albeit sassier version of his mother too much for his peace of mind.

**----**

**Early morning. Ruins. ???.**

As the rangers arrived at the ruins of what had once been a fine building, they heard panicked screams coming from inside. They readied their weapons and ran in, stopping just inside the doorway. A scrawny old man, unarmed and dressed in rags, was standing with his back against a door, with six brown cockroaches surrounding him. Although they were no longer than a short-sword, they threatened to trample the old man to get at whatever he was protecting.

It was the work of a few minutes to dispatch the roaches, but fear still crossed the old man's face.

"Don't . . . don't come near me . . ." he quavered, pointing at them. Or . . . was it _behind_ them?

Ryu spun around to see another roach, this one nearly as large as they were. Judging by the way it touched the remains of the smaller cockroaches with its antennae and chittered at them, it was the mother of the others.

He quickly scooped up a piece of roach, ignoring the fluid that dripped over his hand, and tossed it at the mother roach to provoke it. It twisted, and Bosch took the opportunity to send a bolt flying directly into the now-exposed gap in its chitinous carapace.

It shrieked, charging at Ryu, but he dodged at the last minute. It crashed into the wall, cracking the stone with the impact, but stunning itself momentarily. Ryu stabbed it through the same gap, causing yellowish ooze to drip down the insect's side.

"Lure it to the wall behind you, Ryu!" shouted Bosch, and he spotted a heavy cauldron filled with boiling water. It was a good idea, but there was only just enough space. He'd have to risk it.

He moved across, taunting the roach with a few feinting swings as he shifted into position. It drew itself up, and he braced himself as it spat a lump of something sticky at him. It hit his arm and he cringed, but he managed to overcome the sudden pain and thrust his sword through its jaws as it tried to bite him.

Bosch saw his chance and kicked the cauldron over, dumping the water over the insect. It hissed as the scalding liquid hit the softer flesh between the joints, writhing in pain. Ryu hacked off its head and although his sword wasn't doing the job very well, managed to cut the rest of it into several pieces.

Ryu and Bosch gathered the variously dismembered pieces of cockroach, took them outside and, using the last remaining trickle of oil from Bosch's lantern, set them alight. The reek of burning flesh and chitin filled the house and its surrounds, but at least its owner was now safe.

"That was one hell of a roach, wasn't it?" said Bosch cheerfully.

"Sure was. I've lost my appetite now, that's for sure." Ryu cast a, _'heal,'_ on his arm and tried ineffectually to clean the sticky substance off his skin. "Perhaps a Creeper would have found it appetizing, but not me."

"Well now, don't that just beat all?" asked the old man shakily. "I've never had to fight for my food before, ye know. Thanks very much for saving me. My name's Niro."

"I'm Bosch, and the bluey over there is my pal, Ryu. We're Newhaven rangers."

"Good to meet you, Bosch. Just lemme set the cauldron back up an' burnin', and I'll share me breakfast with you. A bit early, I guess, but when you get food, that's when you eat."

Niro carried the cauldron outside and filled it from a creaky water-pump. Ryu relit the fire as Bosch helped the old man bring the pot back in, and they watched as Niro dropped a few woody stalks into the water. The tantalizing scent of wild oregano drifted towards them, helping to mask the still-lingering chitin smoke.

"An' what would ye be doin' 'round here anyway?" asked Niro as they waited for the water to heat up.

"We were tracking a pet," Ryu answered. "The trail led us here."

"What?" Niro sounded outraged. "Would ye be insinuatin' that I ate a cat or a dog? I wouldn't do somethin' like that! An' I haven't eaten anything these past three days."

"Sorry, ol' man," said Bosch, his ears drooping. "We didn't mean to say you'd eaten the one we're looking for." Their best – no, their _only_ trail – had just turned into a dead end.

"Don't worry about it, kid. Cheer up, have a snack with me. It's a bit small, but it looks pretty tasty, I think."

"What is it?" asked Ryu eagerly. "I'm famished!"

"You're always hungry, Ryu! You eat like a Woren!"

They both laughed. Ryu was notorious in Newhaven for his massive appetite. But, surprisingly enough, his favourite food was apples. There had been quite a few occasions where Sylvia had managed to bribe Ryu into doing something for her by offering to bake some of her famous apple pies.

Niro opened the door he had been guarding and, almost jealously, came back with a pig clutched in his arms. It oinked at them softly. It seemed dirty, as though it had been running or rolling in mud somewhere.

"Ah, li'l piggy," Niro said, smiling. "You'll be the finest piece o' pork I've seen in many a year, aye. Tell you what, kids, I'll give you a leg, and I'll fry up some bacon later on, how's that? Now then, li'l piggy, let's take this bothersome collar off and boil you. It won't take long."

His smile turned a shade dark as he unbuckled the collar and threw it away casually. He dropped the pig into the boiling water and it squealed in pain.

The rangers looked at each other in dawning horrified realization.

"Hey, let me see that!" he exclaimed, picking up the collar from the ground. As they had expected, it bore a dual-winged plaque that had the word, _'Suzie,'_ carved into it.

Ignoring the pain of the scalding water, Ryu plunged his hands into the cauldron and grasped the furiously wriggling pig – Suzie – firmly. Her skin felt crispy, but she was still most definitely alive. Now all they had to do was return her.

Bosch cast, '_Heal,'_ on Suzie as Ryu used the same spell on his hands, and after taking out his gear, carefully lowered her into his pack. After an argument and a lot of grumbling, he also gave her one of Ryu's precious apples and she settled down to sleep.

"Can't I just have a leg o' the li'l piggy?" Niro asked.

"No way, ol' man!" Bosch glared at him. "This piglet's worth more than all of this land is!"

"But I'm starving!"

Ryu sighed, and took out one of the tuna from his fishing bag that he kept for himself and Bosch to eat. The fish was still fresh, thanks to the complicated enchantment placed on the bag by its Manillo creator, who used them to store the seafood they loved while travelling on land. It had been a gift from one of his mentors.

"Here, Niro," he said, holding out the fish. "It isn't much, I know, but it's better than nothing."

"Well, it ain't no piggy, that's for sure . . . but thank ye all the same, kids." He grinned, taking the fish from Ryu and immediately shifted the cauldron off the coals.

"No, thanks go to you, Niro. Without your co-operation, we'd have . . . Well, let's just say that our fate wouldn't have been pretty." He waved good-bye as the two of them left the building. The aroma of cooking fish followed them out.

Outside, the first rays of dawn were starting to peek over the horizon. Ryu closed his eyes and smiled, lifting his face and basking in the warm glow. After a few minutes, he opened them again contentedly.

"Come on, Ryu," said Bosch teasingly. "We haven't got all day to admire the sunlight, you know."

"Wait a minute, let me check something," he replied, now intent. Something had caught his eye, shining in a stray beam of light from beneath a blanket of ancient vines. Using his knife to cut them away, he soon revealed the sparkling to be the crystal eyes of a statue, all which remained of a shrine to the Dragon God. He wiped the grime from its snout with the edge of his shirt, and knelt before it.

_Thank you for your help, Lord Ladon._

_~You are welcome, Ryu,~ _the god murmured.

"Hey, pal!" said Bosch, breaking the gentle silence. "Didn't think you'd be the religious type."

"I'm not," Ryu answered, standing up. "It just brings back memories, that's all."

_~Why do you deny being a believer, Ryu? This is your heritage. Do not be ashamed of it.~_ But he pushed the voice to the back of his mind.

Although seeing the statue occasionally brought back good memories, more often than not they held sorrow and thoughts of his deceased mother. She had been a Priestess of the Dragon God, but had died in a demon attack. Deep inside his heart, he knew that he blamed Ladon for not saving her, but he had never brought it up with the god. If Lord Ladon wanted to explain his actions, then he would. No amount of pleading by Ryu would change his mind.

"Hey." Bosch placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Remember, you gotta look on to the future! Let's go back and deliver this little apple-eating piglet. If you ask me, she looks more like a small _boar_, don't you think?"

Ryu smiled, and they started moving back towards Mt. Futabi. Thanks to the multitude of landslides the mountain had experienced so recently, the path had been obliterated and a new one created, that was much shorter than the first. The Blessed Spring had been buried, but it was a small price to pay in favor of not having to walk through the caves.

On the way, though, Ryu saw something glinting in the dirt and picked it up curiously. It was a scale with a fish carved into it. It flashed silver where it caught the light, and he turned it over to see words engraved on the back. Squinting, he managed to make out the name, _'Marlok Gobinskiv,'_ and he gasped as he realized what it was he held.

It was a Manillo trading badge. And not just any trading badge, but a mithril-class one. Only the most successful of traders could hire an Iron Ogre to work one of their fish-form scales into the mithril badge.

_The Manillo will pay five thousand zenny if you find a high-level badge and return it to the bank!_ Ryu thought exultantly. _I wonder what a mithril-class was doing up here anyway? Oh well._

He tucked it into a pouch and ran to catch up with Bosch, who hadn't noticed his partner's momentary disappearance. This was mostly likely due to the dreamy expression on his face, a sure sign that he was daydreaming again.

_Probably thinking about the kiss that he wants from Mina. Some things really do never change._

**---**

**Morning. Newhaven Gates. Newhaven.**

Finally, after nearly a couple of hours of walking, the pair managed to return to Newhaven. It was still early for many people, so the gates hadn't yet opened. Bosch knocked on the smaller door to the guard station.

"Herbert, are you there? It's freezing out here, let us in!"

"Who goes there?" came the cranky-sounding voice of someone in a continuously bad mood.

"Bosch Doggy and Ryu Bateson, full-fledged ranger since Friday night. Come on, Herb, you know who we are!"

The door opened, letting out a bleary-eyed man in full armour. He scratched at his beard. "You two are back," he grumbled. "How'd it go, then?"

"It was a success!" said Ryu, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Well, fine then. You'd better go see Chief Allen." He followed them as they went through, banging a mug down onto the guardroom table and pulling a bottle of brandy from the cupboard. The last they heard him say as they continued through into the town was a muttered, "I'm too old for this . . ."

As they entered the guild headquarters, they saw Sylvia, asleep with her head on her desk. Someone had placed a cloak over her shoulders. Yet again, she must have fallen asleep while doing her paperwork. Bosch placed a gentle kiss on her lips and shook her softly.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," he whispered in her ear as she stirred.

Sylvia lifted her head, blinking at Bosch sleepily, and yawned. But her expression became more focused as she woke up properly and saw who it was standing near her.

"Well, _you're_ no handsome prince, Bosch," she said matter-of-factly as she gathered up her disarrayed papers and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, although a faint blush crossed her cheeks. "How did it go?"

Bosch pretended to clutch at his heart, and Ryu shook his head in exasperation. "The pet's in here," he told Sylvia, taking Bosch's pack and poking it. The pig inside had started wriggling again earlier, and they had found out the hard way that Suzie was _not_ a light piglet.

'Alright. You two report to the Chief. I'll go see if Lady Mina's awake yet."

They entered the office to find Chief Allen consulting a book and scribbling on a piece of paper. He was both well known and resented by the rangers for being a morning person.

"So. Did it go well?" he asked, looking up at them.

Bosch took his pack back from Ryu and opened it, retrieving a drowsy Suzie. Several more apples had been sacrificed to keep her happy, a fact that Ryu had very much complained about. He put her on the table.

Ryu heard the sound of running feet behind him and stepped to the side. As expected, Mina came barreling through the door, picking up the hapless pig in a hug.

"My Suzie, I'm so glad you're safe!" she exclaimed. "But she's so clean! Did you bathe her?" She giggled a little, giving Ryu and Bosch a happy, innocent smile. But something in her eyes warned them that if their answer didn't please her, then she would bring down a storm upon their heads.

Bosch smiled back uneasily, rubbing his head. "Ah, it was nothing, Lady Mina. She was dirty, so we gave her a quick wash."

"Hmm . . . she smells like oregano . . . that's a little bit odd, don't you think? But it must be only my imagination, silly me." She covered her mouth and giggled again, eyes sparkling.

Bosch looked stunned. His jaw hung slackly as he stared at the girl before him.

"There's no need to worry yourself about that, Lady Mina," Ryu spoke up, trying to save his friend from further embarrassment. "The important thing is that your beloved pet is here with you."

"Yes, you are right. Thank you."

Ryu felt the Dragon's Tear warm against his skin, and sensed that it had turned yellow. The atmosphere had changed as well, shifting from a menacing sense of hostility to a kinder, more relaxed mood. Bosch was the only person he'd met in the last ten years for whom the gem shone emerald green – a sign of a strong friendship – but yellow was a good sign as well.

"Well, gentlemen, I must be returning to Wyndia," Mina said, flashing them another smile. "I thank you for your efforts in finding my Suzie."

Ryu smiled back. "Don't mention it," he said simply.

She bowed to the three men and, with Suzie cradled in her arms, followed Sylvia out of the room. Ryu closed the door behind her.

With Mina's presence gone, Bosch managed to recover from his reverie. "Why?" he protested. "I was expecting a kiss, at the very least!"

Ryu rolled his eyes behind his friend's back. It wouldn't take much to cheer him up – it was far from the first time this had happened. Girls came and went like the wind for Bosch, and he always had his slap-kiss-slap flirtations with Sylvia.

"Well, don't feel too bad, Bosch. Here's your reward, five hundred zenny as promised," said the Chief.

"I'm going for some shut-eye," he replied after taking his half, not completely mollified. "You made me run around a lot, Ryu."

"From memory, you_ chose_ to run most of the way," Ryu retorted. "I'll cover the debriefing for you, but you'll pay me back later on, you hear?"

Bosch mock-saluted, grinned, and left the office.

"It seems that the both of you are skilled enough for more important missions," said Chief Allen, after Ryu had finished telling their story. The part about 'bathing Suzie' had been particularly humorous. "I'll keep it in mind for the future, Ryu."

"Thank you, Chief, but I think we still have a lot to learn," Ryu replied honestly. "I believe Bosch _would_ prefer a more challenging mission, though."

"And yourself, Ryu?"

Ryu hesitated, and then said, "I would prefer something a little difficult as well, sir."

The Chief chuckled. "Very well. Go now and get some rest. You look exhausted. I'll tell you your next mission tomorrow."

**---**

"I am the world-famous trader, Marlok Gobinskiv," the Manillo said to the receptionist as he entered the Ranger's Guild. She wrote something in her book as he shifted uncomfortably, adjusting his captain's coat. The fish skeleton in his cap, a sign of high rank for their Clan, was falling off, and he made a mental note to replace it with that little bass at home once he'd cleaned it up.

Marlok puffed at his pipe, sending clouds of tobacco smoke roiling around the ceiling. Tobacco was the one reason he suffered coming up onto the land like this. Obviously, one couldn't light a pipe underwater.

"And what is it that you trade in again, Mr. Gobinskiv?" asked the receptionist politely.

"An assortment of fine pieces straight from their homelands. I deal with relics and antiques, special pieces. I have lost my license, though, and so cannot continue with my work."

"So you would like to hire someone from the Guild to find your trading license?"

"Indeed. How much is the price?"

"The pricing of a job is always discussed directly with the Chief," said the receptionist, at her most professional. "He is free right now, so I will let him know that you wish to meet him, but for such an important job, you should expect no less than ten thousand zenny."

Marlok heard footsteps, and he turned to see a blue-haired young man come out of a nearby room. There was a slightly avaricious gleam in his eyes.

"Excuse me, Master Marlok," he interrupted, placing a hand on the receptionist's shoulder as she was about to rise, "but, May I ask you something?"

"What is it, boy?"

"Would you give your word to make a fair deal with our guild on this matter?"

Marlok frowned, deep in thought. He took off his cap and scratched his head, revealing his mithril-scaled pate. What did the humans count as 'fair', again? He couldn't quite remember the exact words in the Prima Constitution, but knew that there was a lot more they considered 'not fair' that he couldn't see as such.

At last, he sighed and lifted a hand. "On my word as a Manillo ambassador of commerce from the underwater city of Prima, I swear by Ladon the Dragon God and Lord Mammon that I shall deal fairly with your Ranger's Guild. There, happy now, boy?"

The boy nodded. "The reason I asked was because I know where your badge is."

Marlok cursed under his breath. This was bad. Did the boy really have his badge, and if so, did he realize just how important it was? But he couldn't let any sign of it show. Maybe he could make this work out yet.

"So where is it then, boy? Show it to me."

The boy took something from his pouch and Marlok examined it. Yes, this was his badge, all right. He reached for it, but the boy snatched it back out of range.

"Ryu! What are you doing?" hissed the receptionist. "All missions are supposed to go through the Chief first!"

"What is your starting offer?" Marlok quickly interrupted. The receptionist drew back, her face troubled, but she didn't say anything further. Good. It looked as though she knew about the Manillo tradition of no third party interference once negotiations had started.

"Well, I'd like to see your wares first," said Ryu. "Plus a total sum of twenty-five thousand zenny to pay for the various pieces at base cost, with any spare money to go to the guild." He paused for a minute before adding, "And you would owe me a favour to be paid at a later date of my choosing."

"Preposterous!" Marlok spluttered. "I'd be broke! Fifteen thousand, without the favour."

This was a hard deal. Was the boy bluffing, or wasn't he? Surely he had to know about cashing in the badge? Why risk losing such a good deal? Unless he knew something about Prima's customs . . . Ah, but this was the heart and soul of haggling, trying to guess how much information the other had and how good a deal one could make.

"Twenty thousand, including the fact it's your base price and not the end-customer price, and the favour."

"Twenty thousand, including that, but forget the favour."

Ryu grinned at him impishly. "I'm sorry, Master Marlok," he said, "but that's my lowest offer. I'll take your badge back to the bank and you may deal with your people's politics to get it back." He pocketed the badge and walked towards the door, whistling cheerfully.

Marlok flinched and broke into a cold sweat. The boy _had_ to know, there was no way he could be bluffing with that look in his eyes. If he cashed in the badge, then Marlok would have to hand over half of his goods to the Merchant's Guild in Prima. Some of those were worth over a million zenny! But to give in meant admitting that he had lost in a battle of wits. Was his pride worth the price?

More important was the fact that Lord Mammon was very strict about zenny transactions without a license. Every child in Prima knew the tale of Gobi, a Manillo so greedy that he had been exiled and lost his Sphere. In the end, he had proven himself worthy of reclaiming his license, but it had not been an easy task.

Marlok sighed. His pride wasn't worth it. "Come back, kid," he called, and Ryu looked back over his shoulder. "I give in. Twenty thousand, base cost, and I'll owe you a favour."

Ryu smiled widely as he walked back over to Marlok. "I'm sure you won't regret it in the long run, Master Marlok."

"Don't get cocky," he grumbled, pulling a small notebook from his pocket and handing it over.

Ryu's eyes widened as he checked the list. Mithril mail and knives, a Melodian quick-fire crossbow with ammunition, plated shields and helmets – this was top-quality equipment. Marlok felt as though part of his merchant soul was dying as a customer saw the original pricing. He had given his word to be fair, even swearing by the Dragon God as well as Lord Mammon, but . . . the loss of that 40% mark-up was painful.

"I'll take these," said Ryu after a few minutes of calculation, pointing out the items he wanted. "That'll leave eight thousand zenny left over for the Guild."

"Fine," he agreed grumpily. "But I've only got one of the knives with me at the moment. I'll arrange to have the other items delivered to you. It'll probably take about a month."

Marlok tore out one of the pages from his notebook and, borrowing Sylvia's quill, wrote a cheque for eight thousand in the Ranger Guild's name. He then unclipped a heavy golden ring from his ear-fin and stamped in down onto another piece of paper, leaving a glowing magical print of the same fish carved into his badge.

"There. Lord Mammon be my witness that I, Marlok Gobinskiv, solemnly give my word as a Manillo trader that I owe you, Ryu Bateson of the Newhaven Ranger's Guild, a favour, to be asked by you and only you in person, to be paid when you might need it."

He sighed again as Ryu handed over his badge. _What did I do to deserve _this?he thought tiredly.

"You're a good businessman, boy," he said.

"I'm flattered, Master Marlok. Thanks." Ryu stored the knife in his his old dagger onto the left side of his belt, clipping the sheath of his new blade into place on the right. He smiled, patting it a little.

Marlok smiled cynically. "Don't be. We'll be seeing each other in the future, and I hope to get a better bargain on my behalf out of you next time."

He tucked it back into his belt pouch and walked out, closing the door behind him.

**---**

Mithril mail, at full price, was worth nearly ten thousand zenny.

A Manillo trading badge was worth twenty thousand zenny.

But the bragging rights of having outwitted a Manillo?

Priceless.

**---- o ----  
**

_Those three slitted eyes watched him again. He heard a voice – his voice – whispering, "Sleep well, Destined Child. Your adventure begins now; I expect you to amuse me for the time being. I must commend you though, for outwitting that fishy peddler. Only one of my kin is worthy of such a feat."_

_And the demon laughed, letting the boy fall into a dreamless sleep._

_---- o ----  
_

**End Chapter 02.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes:**

- I'm assuming that Ryu's knapsack is some kind of 'black hole' that can put items easily and he will not have to lose too much time looking something from it. Kind of a "Pokemon backpack" where you can fit a bicycle :)

- Ryu's a dragon, and tends to eat like one... with Katt-Lin will make for nice situations. Well.. also Ryu's got a craving for apples, apple-pie, and the such...

- The _'In Lor' _chant comes from Ultima. It is the chant for a small light. "Create Light" or "Cause light" according to the runes that there are out there on the net.

- Review and give a piece of your mind, please.

**Special Thanks:**

- Ryusui, for his Retranslation.

- Lady 'Kestre Wynde' from ; your proof-reading has helped me to understand about English language and improving the quality of my writing. Thank you very much.

- Miss EstrellitaFarr, for pointing some unbelievable details that are going to get revised in the future.


	5. 03: Winged Thief?

**Wheels of Fate, BoF II novelization.**

_Summary: Novelization of Breath of Fire II: Shimei no Ko (The Destined Child). Some events altered. Strong language will be in play._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the characters, they belong to Capcom, as the game does. I own nothing, hear ye, lawyers. But that doesn't gets you the permission to publish this as a book without the proper written and legally signed consent of whoever holds the copyright._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 03:** Winged Thief?

**Night. Ryu's room. Newhaven.**

Ryu woke slowly, blinking to clear his eyes. Blearily, he stumbled over to the window and threw it open.

_How long have I been asleep?_ he wondered, taking a deep breath of the clean air. The Sorceress constellation was just above the horizon, so dusk had passed a few hours ago. _Ah, so I've been asleep most of the day._

Ryu made a mental note to, if he ever saw Mina again, ask her what she had done to make Suzie run away so fast. He hoped that it hadn't been trying to boil the little piglet.

Bosch's bed was neatly made – for once – and its owner was nowhere to be seen. Doing some menial job, perhaps, or possibly off skirt-chasing. Ryu sighed._ 'Possibly'? More like 'most likely'._ He stepped back inside and washed his face, buckling on his trusty old armour and sword. The new dagger felt as familiar as though he had been wearing it his whole life.

Someone knocked on the door desperately just as he pulled a dark cloak over his shoulders. He opened it to reveal a panting Sylvia.

"Ryu!" she gasped. "Thank Ladon I found you!"

"What's happened?"

"The Chief wants you in his office, quick!"

Ryu nodded, puzzled, and went out the room, going down the stairs and outside to the street below. Someone dashed past, and he caught a glimpse of blue eyes from beneath a shadowed hood. They seemed sad, as though the person carried a great burden, and the Tear flared a soft yellow.

A single sable feather had fallen onto the cobblestones, shimmering softly. He picked it up, and his eyes widened as his mind instantly connected it with its twin in his pouch. Ryu whirled, seeking the cloaked figure . . . but it was too late. They had disappeared.

* * *

**Night. Chief Allen's office. Newhaven.**

The Chief was pacing back and forth, worry etched across his face. He turned as Ryu entered, and motioned for the ranger to take a seat.

"Chief, what's going on?" Ryu asked.

"I have another mission for you," Chief Allen answered gravely.

"And Bosch? Couldn't you find him?"

"No . . . it is about him. Which is precisely why I need you to do this mission, Ryu."

"Huh?" The one-word answer succinctly summed up all of Ryu's confusion over the Chief's cryptic answer.

"Have you been to the town square yet? Newhaven's rumourmongers are already at work, spreading the news that last night, Ranger Bosch broke into the manor of the affluent trader Trout Fishburn and stole millions of zenny."

"_What?"_

Something was wrong about this. Yes, Bosch had been a thief when they were younger, but he'd straightened out and followed Ryu's example when he saw there were more rewards to being a ranger than simply money. Even if he had decided to revert to his old ways, the Grass-Runners were master hunters, the descendants of the wolfish Forest Clan. Bosch may be a little tubbier than most of his race, but he should still have been able to out-sneak any of Newhaven's guards.

"Of course, some of this will be exaggerated," the Chief continued. "However, your mission is find out what truth there is, if any, in this story. If it turns out Bosch is innocent, then you are to locate and capture the real perpetrator and bring them back to the Guild. We will not have it said that one of our own turned bad."

The fierceness in the old man's face was surprising, but heartwarming. For all of Bosch and the Chief's bickering and insults, it was nice to know that they were considered a part of the team.

"Yes, sir!" Ryu replied, saluting. "I'll do my best, sir, but do you have any idea where I should start?"

The door opened and Sylvia came in. She also looked worried, and why wouldn't she be? It was obvious to everyone in the Guild except the person in question that she liked Bosch but was waiting for him to stop chasing every pretty face that went past. Unfortunately, she knew as well as they did how unlikely that was.

She handed the Chief a letter, gave Ryu a weak smile, and left again. The Chief opened it, quickly skimming the contents, and handed it to Ryu.

"This is our hint, then?" Ryu asked. "Alan Kilgore?"

"Yes. Take that letter with you when you go and meet him. Feel free to take some supplies from the Hazardous Missions room as well; with luck you will not need it, but it is far better to have something and not need it then to need it and not have it."

"Thank you, Chief."

Ryu stood up and walked out into the corridor, turning left and entering another smaller room. Shelves loaded to bending point with various supplies lined the walls. He hadn't been in here before, as there wasn't much need for high-quality healing salves and strength boosters when, up until now, his missions had largely consisted of cleaning people's houses and clearing out the odd slime infestation.

Scanning the contents, he decided on three capsules of sanar extract. In its distilled form, the plant would heal even someone on the verge of death. The Chief had said that hopefully he wouldn't need it, but . . . Well, given some of Bosch's past antics, it was more likely than not. Ryu stored the capsules in his belt pouch and, closing the door behind him, exited the Ranger's Guild.

* * *

**Night. Streets. Newhaven.**

The stars were obscured by clouds as Ryu walked towards Kilgore's manor. He peered ahead, trying to see in the dim light, and spotted a pair of armoured guards patrolling the streets. As he moved closer, one of them drew his sword.

"Who goes there?" he called.

"Ryu Bateson, of the Ranger's Guild."

"Hmm." The guard sheathed his weapon, turned to his companion and after a brief whispered conversation, looked back at Ryu. "Bosch Doggy's roommate? Have you seen him?

"Not since this morning," Ryu replied, feigning ignorance of the situation. "Why? Has he got into trouble with some girl's father again?"

"Worse. He stole everything from Master Trout's warehouse. If you find him, turn him over to the captain outside Trout's manor."

Ryu nodded and the guards continued patrolling. He went around the corner, following the main street until he reached the upper class district. There were only several houses, but their size and opulence reflected the wealthiness of their residents. According to rumour, Lady Yolana Kilgore, matriarch of the family, had recently left for her villa in Melodia, but her grandson, Alan, had take control of much of Newhaven's economy.

Ryu sighed as he caught sight of a quickly tacked-up wanted poster featuring his friend. _Bosch Doggy, wanted dead or alive. Reward: ten thousand zenny._

_ He must have really pissed off that cheapskate Trout,_ he thought. _What did he steal?_

Suddenly, he felt someone slam into his back. Wobbling slightly but managing to keep his balance, he turned around and looked down at his assailant.

It turned out to be a woman, now sprawled untidily across the cobblestones and rubbing one of her long, pointed ears. She glared up at him with emerald green eyes.

"Watch where you're walking, mister!" she exclaimed.

"You crashed into me first!" he replied, fighting the urge to stick his tongue out at her. Why? Who was this girl? Something hovered on the edge of his memories, just beyond the reach of recognition. Her hair was almost the same blue as his, only a shade darker, and her eyes . . . He extended a hand to her. "Are you alright?"

She took it, standing and brushing dust off her claret bodysuit and matching gloves. Ryu's jaw dropped as she stretched a pair of dusky-blue wings, wincing as she touched a tiny rip in the scaly surface. Another question: _what_ was she? He'd never heard of a Clan with bat wings before.

"Yeah, thanks. See ya!" The girl darted away, disappearing into a nearby alleyway. He followed and watched as she leapt from wall to roof until she was several meters above the ground. Then she spread her wings wide and jumped, gliding over the city walls.

Ryu stood watching for a few more minutes, before shrugging and going back to his original route. She had been odd, yes, and there was something about her that made him think of Gate, but he had other things to do at the moment.

He reached the entrance of Kilgore's mansion and knocked at the door. A servant opened it and in a pompous tone, asked his business. As he showed the letter, the man's attitude changed drastically and Ryu was guided through a confusing labyrinth of rooms and hallways until they reached a small library.

Inside, a middle-aged man sat at an antique desk, reading an ancient tome. He looked up as they entered, and gave Ryu a warm smile. The servant bowed and left as the man stood up.

"Ryu Bateson, I presume? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alan Kilgore."

Ryu shook his hand uncertainly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir," he said.

"Well, I expect you are wondering why I have asked you to come? This is because I must tell you something very important, something for your ears only. The truth is, I was the one who asked Bosch to enter Trout's manor, for I wanted him to retrieve an important item that Trout stole from me. I do not know if Bosch was successful or not, but this is irrelevant. Really, I only wish to know whether he is safe or not."

"I see. Unfortunately, I haven't seen him yet." Judging from Kilgore's manner, he didn't care at all about Bosch's safety, but the Tear was glowing yellow-green, which meant he was at least a _little_ sympathetic.

"And I feel it would be better if you did not. All of the mercenary guards Trout has hired are combing the city, trying to find your friend."

"So what is this item Bosch was meant to 'retrieve'?" Ryu asked, changing the topic. "Why is it so important?"

"It is called the 'magic hood'," Kilgore sighed. "As of now, the only use I can see it has is that it allows the wearer to understand any language he or she listens to. It has been passed down along my bloodline for generations, and is quite useful in diplomatic situations, as I'm sure you can imagine."

"Indeed."

"We as a family have never refused help in translations, though, if it is needed. So I cannot possibly imagine why Trout would have stolen it."

"Well, thank you for the information," said Ryu, shaking Kilgore's hand again.

_So . . . _he mused as he was escorted back out the manor and began slowly walking back towards the Guild. _An item of mild importance was stolen. Granted, Bosch is stealthy, but what about that bat-winged girl? I doubt her presence was a co-incidence. There's something very weird about this. First things first: I need to find Bosch. If I were him and were in a pinch, where would I go?_

Ryu stopped and pondered this for a moment. Then his face lit up as the answer clicked into place, as Ryu smacked the palm of his hand against his face. Sometimes Bosch was too obvious for his own safety. _That's it! He'd lay low until it's safe to come out again. But the cheapskate is _severely_ pissed off. And it's pretty obvious where Bosch would go to ground. Damnit, Bosch! Why'd you have to do something like this?_

_

* * *

_

**Night. Ryu's room. Newhaven.**

Ryu locked and barred the door behind him before turning around. Just as he'd suspected, his friend was sitting on his bed, ears drooping.

"Bosch . . ." Ryu sighed. "What sort of mess have you pulled yourself into this time?"

"A shitty one," he replied mournfully, looking down at the floor.

"I can see that. Trout's got wanted posters up, you know. Your hide is worth _ten thousand zenny._ That sort of money is tempting, even for people who'd normally think of you as a friend."

Bosch looked up, alarm in his eyes. "You're not – you wouldn't - ?" he gasped.

"Of course not! But I'd like to know what happened."

Bosch explained about how Kilgore had approached him earlier, asking him to recover the magic hood from Trout. He had been successful in infiltrating the manor, as the guards were . . . well, 'clueless' was the nicest way to put it. But 'bloody stupid' would have also worked. In Trout's storeroom, though, there had been a beautiful bat-winged girl.

Ryu started as Bosch mentioned her. So she _had _been involved!

"She'd cleaned out the treasury," Bosch continued. "I blinked, and she was gone! With all of the loot and the magic hood! I ran, but one of the guards spotted me and raised the alarm."

"I thought you said those guards were bloody stupid?" Ryu said, with a little smile.

"Yes, but . . . So does this mean you believe me, buddy?"

The hopeful expression on Bosch's furry face was almost too much to bear. "Yes," he answered, and the Tear turned a vivid sky-blue. Intense loyalty. "I saw the girl as well. Quick as a phantom. Who knows?"

Bosch nodded in relief. "I've gotta leave Newhaven until things calm down a bit, don't I?"

They were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. "Ryu Bateson!" a guard called. "Open this door now!"

Looking around frantically, Bosch spotted their garbage bin. It was their best chance. He gulped, and clambered inside. Ryu quickly put the lid on.

"You have ten seconds to open this door before I bash it open! One . . . two . . ."

"Yes?" Ryu asked as he unlocked the door and opened it, pretending to yawn.

"Let me pass," the guard said angrily.

"Let me see the search warrant first," he replied, remembering some of the basic legalese. Guards weren't allowed to search a citizen's room unless they had a search warrant on hand.

The guard groaned, slapped at his pockets and finally withdrew a slip of parchment. With a shrug, Ryu read it and handed it back. Everything was in order – now all they could do was pray that Bosch wouldn't be discovered.

~_Worry__ less__, Ryu. Things will turn out well in the end.~_

_That may be so,_ he thought to the god, _but what do you count as 'fine'? And what about the time in between now and 'the end'?_

There was no reply. Ryu watched as the guard checked the wardrobe, under the beds, even in the tiny gap between their floor and the first floor ceiling that they normally kept liquor in. The guard swore roughly as he looked over at the bin, but didn't open it. Thank Ladon for those rotten eggs Bosch had found in the back of their icebox and thrown in the bin, though Ryu was sure that Bosch was _not _enjoying the experience.

"Well, I couldn't see anything particularly incriminating," the guard conceded grudgingly after a while. "But be warned, if you're hiding him anywhere, you'll be sent to jail as well for aiding a known criminal." He left, slamming the door behind him.

"Pwaaaah!" Bosch exclaimed as soon as Ryu had relocked the door, sucking in great gulps of fresh air. "Remind to _never _forget about food in the icebox again! I smell like shit now."

"Just like the mess you're in," Ryu remarked with a smirk.

"Oh, man . . . not you cracking jokes at me, not on top of everything else . . ."

"Would you prefer a jailer?"

"No, no, you win, alright? It's time for my grand escape. I think somewhere close to Newhaven, but far away enough that the guards won't check there."

"It's not like you're choosing a house here, you know," Ryu retorted. "But beyond a mountain, maybe?"

"Yeah, that's it! To the ruined house beyond Mt. Futabi!" Bosch grinned maliciously. "But you'll have to carry the bin with me inside. Otherwise the guards'll catch me."

"What?" Ryu's jaw dropped in outrage. "No, you don't! This is going to be a long trip as it is! You owe me big time for this, Bosch!"

"Of course!" Bosch waved a hand nonchalantly. "So I left you more than half of that oh-so-yummy apple pie that Sylvia made for us."

"You _cheater!_ We only got that yesterday, and you've already eaten that much?"

"Ah, calm down, Ryu. It was going to be eaten anyway, wasn't it? I just sped it up a little."

They continued to argue as Ryu collected his various pieces of equipment and found the remains of the pie. He ate a quarter of it then and there, and together with the now-finished cure-alls, wrapped them up and stored them in his bag. With a sigh, Bosch climbed back into the garbage bin.

"Let's go, buddy," he said, and unlocked the door.

* * *

**Near dawn. Newhaven Gates. Newhaven.**

Ryu put the trashcan down as he reached the gates, stretching in relief. Herbert was the only one he could see; the watchtowers stood unmanned. The Newhaven militia had always been low on numbers – it wasn't as if there was much need and there was competition with the Ranger's Guild – and it seemed that every spare man was on search duty. Not a wise move, but Ryu wasn't complaining.

"Whaddya got there, Ryu?" said Herbert, ambling over and squinting at it. "Garbage? At this time o' night?"

"Yeah, well, my room reeked pretty badly because of this lot. I have to dump it so I can clean properly."

"Eh, whatever you say, lad. We're supposed to be in lock-down, no one in, no one out, but it's important to be clean, I guess. At least, that's what my wife is always tellin' me. Don't see the point, myself – bit o' stink never hurt anyone, 'cept maybe a Creeper – but what can you do."

He walked to the small door set into the gates and, pulling a set of keys from his belt, unlocked it with a clank. As Ryu picked up the can again and lugged it past, he whispered, "Don't worry, I ain't stupid . I know that's Bosch in there, but he saved my hide once before. I figure this is my way of repaying him, so just go."

Ryu smiled and whispered back a quick '_thank you_' as he left Newhaven.

* * *

**Mid-morning. Mountain trail. Mt. Futabi.**

_Damn it, Bosch, you really need to lose some weight! _Ryu thought as he finally made it to the eastern entrance of the Mt. Futabi trail. He dumped the can unceremoniously, ignoring the yelp this caused, and sent a quick prayer of thanks to Ladon. Taking a sip from his water-bottle, he passed it through to Bosch who handed it back after a few minutes of noisy guzzling. Ryu picked up the garbage bin again and, feeling more invigorated, started walking again.

Even with the new trail, it still took a few hours before they reached the ruined house.

"Finally! Some fresh air!" Bosch remarked as he scrambled out and took a deep breath.

"What are _you _complaining about?" Ryu grumbled. "_You _had it easy. All _you _had to do was sit there."

"Easy? You call breathing that damn stench _easy_?"

"_I_ had to carry your fat ass here!" he said, covering his nose and mouth in mock disgust and trying to stifle his laughter.

"Ah, whatever. You win, alright?" Bosch sighed. Ryu uncovered his face and grinned.

"What'd all the ruckus out there?" called the voice of Niro irritably. "I was sleepin'!"

"We just came to pay you a visit, Niro," said Ryu with a smile, still in a teasing frame of mind. "Are we not welcome anymore?"

"In reality," Bosch interrupted, "I need a favour."

"Eh, I can tell this'll be long. Come inside." The two rangers followed him inside the dilapidated house, where Bosch explained his plight.

"I see . . . ," Niro mused. "So ye've been framed, then."

"Yes. I need to lay low for a while, and this is the best place."

"Well, it's no problem, but ya see, I'll need some help with things."

As he said this, dirt and a few small chunks of debris worked loose and fell from the roof. A crack in the wall spread another foot or so before their eyes.

"Help with repairs? Well, I'll do my best," Bosch said.

"Ya better work hard, or I'll open my trap! Har har har!"

"Seems this is where I stay for now," he said, turning towards his partner. "But I need you to find the bat-winged girl. I don't think going back to Newhaven would be a good idea after this, so you could try asking in Colossea. After all, there's a lot of shady characters in the Arena fights."

"You're right – if a girl with bat wings isn't shady, then I eat like the princess of Melodia."

Both rangers laughed giddily, the combined apprehension, relief at escaping and now sorrow over leaving making them light-headed. It might end up being months before they would see each other again, before they would go on a mission and beg pie from Sylvia.

"It'll take a few days, but at least I don't have to wait for a certain _big-boned_ someone now." Ryu gave Bosch an ever-so-slightly wobbly smirk, and got a grimace in return.

"Hmph. Just scram, bluey."

"Haha. I'll stop by the Dragon God's statue, then I'll be on my way."

"You're always praying at that statue, buddy."

"Well, maybe you should do the same if you want your freedom back in a hurry."

"Point taken." Bosch smiled. "I'll drop him a few words later. Now go!"

Ryu grinned and after shaking hands with Niro, went out to the statue. "Lord Ladon," he murmured. "Thank you for the tip earlier."

_~It was nothing. 'Ask, and it shall be granted', as they used to say.~_

"I need to travel to Colossea and as I'm sure you know, it's a long journey on foot. I'd appreciate any spells or anything you know for running swifter, or not getting tired maybe?"

_~You're getting lazy__, Ryu,~ _the god teased. _~Now you want me to fix all your problems for you? Tsk tsk.~_

Ryu rolled his eyes. "Please, Lord Ladon."

_~Oh, all right. In this area, there is a plant with red leaves and a large root that's vaguely man-shaped. It is called 'mandragora'. Keep chewing a piece of it on your way. It may be strong to the taste, but it will help you retain your stamina.~_

"Thank you very much. Oh! I meant to say it earlier, but thanks as well for the new equipment I got of Marlok."

_~Not a problem, Ryu. As for your encounter with the Manillo trader, thank Mammon for that. He felt that Marlok should learn the hard way what it means to be outwitted. He claimed that he had never been outsmarted in his life, did you know that? Anyway, I'll pass on your regards.~_

"Thank you. I'll be going, then."

_~Wait, Ryu!~ _He turned back towards the statue, and noticed that the gems in its eyes were glowing. A tiny wisp of white – smoke? Mist? He wasn't sure – floated out from between the dragon's claws and imprinted itself on his right gauntlet, leaving a silvery impression of the Dragon's Tear.

_~There,~ _said the god, satisfied. _~If I do it like that, it won't count as a miracle. You didn't ask for it, after all.~_

"Wow, thanks a lot, my lord!"

_~You're welcome. Keep in mind, though, it is but a simple symbol. There's no blessing on it, and don't ask for one.~_

"Aww." Ryu feigned a pout.

_~Take what you're given and be grateful, kid. Beggars can't be choosers.~_

"Yes, I know. Thank you very much for the gift and your advice."

It took a while, but eventually Ryu managed to locate a small patch of mandragora growing on the banks of a nearby creek. He rinsed off the dirt in the flowing water and, wincing as he sliced off an arm-like protrusion from the main root, stuck it in his mouth and started chewing. The juice was slightly sticky and the taste a little too bittersweet, but it wasn't as disgusting as he'd been expecting.

Ryu gave one more unseen wave goodbye to his friend before he turned and started towards Mt. Futabi.

_~Well, _technically _I didn't lie to him . . .~ _Ladon mused. _~It's in his nature to be steadfast, but unless he consciously awakens, I cannot tell him anything. True, the mandragora will give him a little more energy. But it is his passive powers that keep him tireless . . . and that power keeps him hungrier than a Woren. Such is the way of those I watch__.~_

_

* * *

_

**Mid-day. Ruins. ?**

The sun glinted off the carved stone of the Dragon God's statue as Bosch wiped his face and sat down cross-legged in front of it.

"Well, now, how am I supposed to address the Dragon God?" Bosch mumbled. "'O mighty dragon lord, heed my words', or something like that?"

_~Nah. Just 'Lord Ladon' is fine enough.~_

"Huh? Who – what?" he exclaimed, startled.

_~Perhaps take a look at my statue, dog-boy?~ _The hair on the back of Bosch's neck stood up as he saw the teeth-laden grin the statue was giving him. It twitched a whisker. _~There are too many skeptics these days. I had to start _somewhere_.~_

"So you _do_ exist, then?" he breathed.

_~Yes, and you are Bosch the Grass Runner who they call dog-boy. You hate it when they call you that.~_

Bosch frowned. "You're mocking me."

The statue waved a talon. _~I am a god, you know. I've existed for millions of years. Don't you think infinity gets a little boring after a while? So I find amusement where I can.~_

For a second, his head spun as the memories of a thousand tricks, a thousand 'games', flashed before his eyes. "I promised Ryu I'd drop you a few words," he gasped, and his sight cleared.

_~Ah, yes, Ryu. He does the best he can, you know. Everyone has their inner demons. Some unfortunates have outer ones, too.~_

"Yes, I know." He looked down at his feet. "And I always got him into trouble. Anyway, I wanted to ask you a question."

_~Speak, and I shall listen to thy words.~_

"I know I'm not a believer of yours, but Ryu is even though he says he isn't. Please . . . watch over him. Keep him alive – I can't really imagine what life would be like without us together as a team."

_~Vague words, but a strong sentiment. Don't worry. I will give him help where I can.~_

"Thank you, Lord Ladon. I really appreciate it."

_~You are welcome, Bosch.~_

_

* * *

_

**Mid-day. Rocko Bridge. Korocko region.**

Ryu had been running steadily for hours now, but the muscles in his legs hadn't cramped yet and his breath still came easily. _I guess that root did help after all,_ he thought, as he arrived at the wooden bridge spanning Rocko River.

On the other side were five figures. Four wore black armour and had the distinctive white wings of the Wing Clan, but he was surprised to realize that he recognized the last figure. It was John, a veteran of the Ranger's Guild who had briefly mentored them in armour and weapon care. Ryu walked closer and held up a hand in greeting.

"John! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Ryu. I was assigned a local guide mission. You?"

"Guild business," he replied, making the shape of an hourglass with his fingers – Guild hand signal for needing to talk in private.

John nodded. "If you'll excuse me, ladies and gentlemen?" The Wyndian who seemed to be in charge nodded as well, and they took a respectful step backwards.

"I'm not sure if you've heard," Ryu whispered, "but Bosch was framed for breaking into Trout's manor last night. He's innocent, though I haven't got any hard evidence yet. I've got a few leads, though, and Bosch is working hard in a safe haven."

"Alright, I'll let the Chief know when I return to Newhaven," John whispered back. "Bosch is really working? I'd pay good zenny to see that pooch working his ass off. Any idea on who the real thief is?"

"Seems to be a bat-winged woman. She's damn quick – I saw her myself the same night. I'm going to Colossea to see if anything pops up over there."

"You might be on the right track there. One of the Wyndians was talking this morning about how he thought he'd seen something with wings in the trees by the Colossea road. We went to check, but if there was something there, it had gone by the time we arrived. Good luck with the search."

"Thanks, John."

As soon as it was clear that they had finished speaking, one of the soldiers, a woman with sharp eyes, approached him. "Wait," she said authoritatively. "Have you seen the Lady Mina?"

"Mina of Wyndia? A blue-haired girl with a pet piglet named Suzy?"

"The very same. How did you know about her pet, though?"

"My partner and I took on the job to find it after it fled. Swift little bugger, if you ask me."

The others chuckled. The sharp-eyed woman smiled briefly as she spoke again. "If only you knew . . . Do you know when she left Newhaven?"

"A few days ago, I think. Early in the morning, just after we brought Suzy back, I think. Why? Is there a problem?"

The woman seemed to be debating something for a couple of seconds, before coming to a conclusion and sighing. "She and her escorts were supposed to join us in Colossea last night, but we've had no word from any of them."

"Are there any bandits in this area?" asked the soldier who looked to be in charge. The Tear flickered between yellow and yellow-green as Ryu glanced at him. Uncertainty? "I'm thinking worst-case scenario."

"There's a group called the Joker Gang," said John, frowning. "They attack travelers, ransack farms, the usual small-minded crimes. It's very unlikely they'd mess with highly trained soldiers such as yours, Master Skye."

"I . . . see. What else is known about them?"

"Some of the townsfolk say that their hideout is in one of the abandoned silver mines of Mount Rokko. But no one's sure which ones, because there's so many of them, and since all the silver was mined out years ago, no one wants to risk finding something worse than thieves in there."

"For now, we will return to Newhaven," the man addressed as Skye said to the group. "Later, we'll find these bandits and check if they know anything about Mina. Thank you for your help, Master . . . ?"

"Bateson," said Ryu. "Ryu Bateson."

"Then thank you, Master Bateson. It has been a pleasure meeting you."

"Thank you as well, sir. But who am I addressing?"

"Davan Skye, of Wyndia." It was a simple introduction, but Ryu sensed there was more to Davan Skye than merely a sergeant of the Wyndian army. He had his own goals to achieve, though.

"Nice to meet you too, Mister Skye. But if you'll excuse me, I have to be going. Take care, John."

The moon was just starting to rise as Ryu caught sight of a lone farmstead within walking distance of another major bridge, this one connecting the south- and north-east continents. It had been a relatively easy journey, with only a few monsters that had tried to bother him – mainly the swarms of giant tsetse flies, though a mantrap plant had decided it wanted to take a bite out of him – and they had been easily dealt with.

Ryu felt like he could keep running for days yet, but his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since that wild peach tree he had found on the way. He decided to stop at the farmstead and ask to rent a room for the night.

As he got closer, though, he could see that something was drastically _wrong_. Blood and entrails were splattered across the grassy paddock, along with various pieces of what might have once been a cow. Another was pulling at the rope tethering it, showing the whites of its eyes and bellowing frantically. Someone inside the house was screaming.

Sword in hand, Ryu kicked the door open and stormed in. Four men with red hoods obscuring their faces were threatening the defiant farmer, who held up his pitchfork in an almost futile protection of his wife and children.

The Tear burned the same dark red as his boiling blood. The thieves had no qualms over killing those defenseless, and he drew his mithril dagger, throwing it at the closest. Blood spurted as it struck the thief's neck and he toppled over.

The other three spun around as they heard their comrade's dying gasps. The farmer took the opportunity to lunge forward, stabbing the prongs of his makeshift weapon into a bandit's back as though the man were no more than a bale of hay.

Ryu leapt forward at the same time, swinging his sword in a wide arc that lopped off an arm. As the thief came at him, dagger in his other hand, Ryu punched him in the nose and stabbed him as he screamed and clutched at his face.

The scream cut off abruptly. Only one left. The last bandit growled, baring his teeth, before running for the door. Ryu swiftly retrieved his dagger and threw it at the thief's back. As he turned, Ryu followed it up with a slash across the heart.

The only sounds were the soft hiss of blowing dust and the tinkle of falling coins as the dead bodies disintegrated.

"Thank you, stranger," said the farmer, leaning the pitchfork against the wall.

"It was nothing, really," Ryu replied as he bent down and picked up his mithril dagger again. "I was just passing through. But that was strange, though . . . I'm sure they were people, and yet they vanished like monsters . . ."

"These days are strange, aye," suggested the wife. "It must be St. Eva's punishment for being bad people."

"Perhaps. In any case, they left some zenny behind. Please keep it, for repairs and a new cow."

"Did something happen to Brownie?" whimpered one of the children, but her mother hushed her and took them off to bed.

"I'm Ryu Bateson, a ranger from Newhaven," he offered.

"Saved by a ranger, thanks to St. Eva," said the wife as she came back in. "Our prayers have kept us safe. We were so scared for our children."

"It's no problem, I insist," Ryu said, feeling a little uneasy around such a fervent Eva believer. "If you have a spare room, I'd be willing to pay to use it, though. I've been travelling all day."

"Yes, we have another bed. Please, don't worry about paying us – our lives are safe. St. Eva would not look kindly on us if we were to ask money after you saved us."

The farmer led him to a room out the back with a small but clean bed. Ryu thanked him and pulled out a rag from his pack, wiping it gently over his sword and dagger to remove the remaining blood. He washed his hands with a trickle of water from his water-bottle and after eating and saying a quick prayer to the Dragon God, went to sleep.

The farmer and his family were already up and working when Ryu woke up at sunrise the next morning. He ate breakfast that had been provided for him, insisted that they take a few coins as payment for the meal at the very least, and left.

Things were getting stranger with every day that passed, and Colossea, looming on the horizon, was his best bet for answers.

- o -

_You! What a nerve! You are _forbidden _from performing miracles in Asparia, Dragon God, and you know it__!+_

_~So? It wasn't a miracle. Just a drawing without a blessing.~_

_+It's the same thing!+_

_~No, a miracle is when you use part of your essence. You of all people should know this, Myria. And you know our law – 'Ask and it shall be granted'. That is our destiny as Endless.~_

_+So what? It ended up being the same in the end! And the boy didn't ask!+_

_#Sister, he is right. He just called upon the world's magic to perform the engraving rather than doing it from here. If he had blessed it, then this situation would be very different. As it is, it is not.#_

_+Hmph! Fine! I'll let it pass for now, Deis.+_

_#This matter is now settled. Peace be with both of you, Ladon and Myria.#_

_- o -  
_

**End Chapter 03.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

- I'm assuming that Ryu's knapsack is some kind of 'black hole' that allows him to put items easily and he will not have to lose too much time looking something from it. Kind of a "Pokemon backpack" where you can fit a bicycle :)

- Ryu's a dragon, and tends to eat like one... with Katt-Lin will make for nice situations. Well... also Ryu's got a craving for apples, apple-pie, and the such...

- Review and give a piece of your mind, please.

**Special Thanks:**

- Ryusui, for his Retranslation.

- Lady 'Kestre Wynde' from ; your proof-reading has helped me to understand about English language and improving the quality of my writing. Thank you very much.


	6. 04: Hard Work pays

**Wheels of Fate, BoF II novelization.**

_Summary: Novelization of Breath of Fire II: Shimei no Ko (The Destined Child). Some events altered. Strong language will be in play._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the characters, they belong to Capcom, as the game does. I own nothing, hear ye, lawyers. But that doesn't gets you the permission to publish this as a book without the proper written and legally signed consent of whoever holds the copyright._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 04:** Hard Work Pays.

**Mid-day. Back streets. Colossea.**

_This is very odd, _Ryu mused as he wandered the streets of Colossea. _Surely in a town as big as this, there has to be _someone _who worships the Dragon God? But I can't find a statue or a shrine anywhere._

He had arrived a few hours after the sun had risen, amazed by how energetic he felt thanks to the mandragora root. After booking a room at one of the cheaper inns – just in time, too, judging by the number of people that had come while he was resting in the inn's common room – he had decided to go for a walk and find one of Ladon's statues. He'd listen to the local gossip while he was at it, and see if there was any obvious news on the bat-winged girl.

But all he'd found was graffiti on the lower-class houses and talk of the latest Battle Show. One slogan had caught his attention more than the others: burn marks on a stone wall, with 'Eat at Joker's' painted across them in what looked suspiciously like dried blood. The words reminded him of the thieves with their distinctive Joker Gang hoods who had broken into the farmstead. Was the Joker Gang trying to expand its sphere of influence northwards?

Suddenly he realized that during his walk, he'd ended up outside the Church of St. Eva. On a whim, he decided to pay his respects to the god his father had worshipped so strongly. He gently pushed open one of the massive doors, slipped inside and took a seat at one of the pews.

"The Lord Eva and His children . . . transcend?" he mumbled. It had been many long years since he had last spoken the teachings of St. Eva, and his memory was failing him. "Transcend . . . darkness . . . Um . . ." It was no good. He'd just have to improvise something. In duly respectful tones, he asked for the successful capture of the thief, without injury to himself or Bosch and so on.

After it was clear that he'd finished, a priest who'd been standing nearby took a seat next to him. Despite being not overly muscular or carrying a weapon, Ryu sensed that the man was a warrior of sorts. His priest's robe hung loosely over clothes designed to endure harsh travel. The look in his blue eyes matched the expression he'd often seen in the eyes of his father, who had been a renowned magician.

"That was a horrible prayer," the priest laughed as Ryu felt the Dragon's Tear glow orange. "St. Eva must be shaking his head."

"A preacher I once knew told me that it isn't the words that matter, but how much of your heart you put into your prayers." Ryu smiled a little sadly, remembering the lessons he'd had with his father. He'd enjoyed them, although he'd liked praying the Dragon God with his mother more.

"This is true, of course. And your name is?"

"Ryu Bateson," he answered. "From the Ranger's Guild of Newhaven."

"Ah, then I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Master Bateson. I am Ray Braddock, a humble priest of the Church of St. Eva." They shook hands. "And how, if I am not prying too much into your personal life, do you know a preacher of our church. I do not mean to cause offense, but you don't look like a regular."

"It's a long story . . ." said Ryu, a little hesitantly.

"I can listen, if you're willing to talk." Ray's face radiated nothing but good cheer and kindness. The Dragon's Tear flickered over to yellow, and he decided that he could trust Ray.

"My father, Ganer Bateson, was the preacher for Gate, the town where I grew up. He was also a powerful magician, but he disappeared many years ago. Do you know him?"

"I am sorry, Ryu," Ray said apologetically, "but this is the first time that I have heard his name. However, if I hear anything, I give you my word that I will let you know."

"Thank you, Father Ray."

"Please," Ray chuckled, "there's no need for the 'Father'. You are about nineteen or twenty? I am only a few years older, and you're making me feel like an old man."

"Alright, just Ray it is then. In your travels, have you seen or heard anything about a woman with the wings of a bat?"

"Again, I must apologize, Ryu. I have not heard of such a woman. Perhaps in Wyndia . . ." Ray paused for a second and glanced at the only other worshipper within earshot, sitting a few pews behind them. The man's eyes were closed and he seemed deep in prayer, but Ray lowered his voice anyway.

"As a man of faith, I should not condone this, but . . . it is the unfortunate truth that as the day draws to an end, many gather at the pubs and indulge in the evils of drink. If you were to listen there, you may find something useful to you."

"After I filter through the drunken ranting, right?" Ryu replied dryly. He smiled. "Thank you for your help."

"It was a pleasure, truly. I must go oversee some of the church business now, though. I hope we meet again someday."

Ray stood, brushing dust off his robes, and walked towards the back rooms of the chapel. Several women giggled as he passed them and shot him admiring – and more than admiring – glances from beneath lowered lashes. Ryu ignored them, rolling his eyes as he left the church.

On his way back to the inn, he decided to stop by the entrance to the Arena. In hindsight, it was a bad idea, as the surrounding area was packed and the only way in would be to grab his sword and hack his way through. That course of action was promptly discarded. But there _was_ a large board nearby with announcements on it, and it was possible to get to it without being crushed to death.

The main poster showed the combatants in the most popular upcoming battle. _'Lin, the Dynamite Cutie! Vs. Bunyan, the Lumberjack!'_

_Both nicknames are odd_, Ryu thought, a little derisively, but what was stranger was that only one of the fighters had a portrait painted on the board. Lin was depicted as an attractive female Woren, all feral grin and blazing eyes. But there was nothing to show what sort of person Bunyan was.

"Out of the way!" someone yelled, and he moved aside to allow a work crew through. It seemed that either the Colosseum wasn't finished being built yet, or major sections of it were under repair. Workers of all Clans swarmed over the white stone pillars like ants, passing up materials and slowly pushing the damaged section inside back into place.

One man in particular caught his interest: a Shell Clansman, twice the size of his human coworkers. Like all Shell, he resembled a humanoid armadillo, although muscles bulged across his arms and shoulders. Ryu's eyes widened as the man picked up an enormous steel girder as easily as he himself might have picked up a toothpick.

_He's seriously strong, _Ryu thought. _But it's rare to find a Shell clansman on this side of the world. Maybe there's not much work available in his hometown? Anyway, I'll think thrice before getting into any sort of brawl with him! His fists are larger than my head__!_

This last thought was reinforced as one of the other workers asked the large man to demolish a nearby wall. He made short work of it, using a combination of one-two punches to make the wall collapse in a matter of seconds. Ryu gulped and continued down the road.

_That was a bit of an understatement, wasn't it?_

The air was inundated with dust stirred up by countless passing feet. Ryu dug through his pack to find his water-bottle and have a drink, but as he was returning it, he caught sight of a glint of gold beneath his supplies. Finding an out of the way corner, he pulled it out.

It was a heavy golden coin, with intricate fish patterns on one side and the Manillo emblem on the other. It had been dropped by one of the flying imps he'd fought on the way, but he'd forgotten about it because of the battle with the Joker hoods.

_Looks like a trip to the bank is in order, _he thought. _They should know what this is, right? And it'll kill some time before sundown._

_

* * *

_

**Late afternoon. Manillo Inter-oceanic Bank. Colossea.**

It took a while, but finally Ryu managed to locate the Colossea branch of the Manillo bank. The first floor of the building was a store for travel goods, with the bank located on the second floor. Ryu had missed the sign the first time he'd gone past, and had had to double back.

"Good afternoon, sir," said the clerk, a purple-scaled Manillo, as he reached the top of the stairs. "Welcome to the M.I.B. Please, take a seat."

"Thank you, but this shouldn't take long. My name is Ryu Bateson, and I came here because I wanted to ask what this coin is." He pulled the coin from his pack and placed it on the desk in front of the clerk.

The clerk's eyes, already wide with the peculiar bulginess belonging to fish across the world, widened further until they looked as though they might fall out of his head. Ryu stifled his laughter as with the help of a jeweler's monocle, the clerk oohed and aahed over the designs. Finally, the clerk put down the coin.

"Well!" he exclaimed. "This is certainly a rarity. In ancient times, our people used a stamp card symbol to do business, based on the fish they received -"

"_Fish?"_

"Yes, yes, they used to do commerce in terms of fish, because of a curse on our Clan that made us die if we ate a fish we had caught ourselves. Because of this, we learned that we had to integrate ourselves with the rest of the world."

"And the coin?" Ryu asked patiently.

"Ah, it is a seal that, when fueled by magic, leaves a print on things. Paper is the most common, of course, but more traditional Manillo often use sheets of seaweed while underwater. You see?"

The clerk took a piece of paper from his drawer, concentrated briefly and placed the seal on the paper. When he lifted it again, the design had been imprinted onto the paper in grey lines that glowed faintly. "Once marked, the paper becomes waterproof and can only receive seal-prints. No ink of any kind." To demonstrate, he dipped the paper into the aquarium behind him and pulled it out again. The paper was completely dry and undamaged.

"Of course, these use a high amount of magic and are thus impractical. Lighter, more mana-efficient seals are used by our traders nowadays, but these are kept in a museum in Prima for historical interest. If you are interested, the M.I.B. can pay you for this one."

"How much does the bank pay?" Ryu asked, definitely interested. Extra money always came in handy.

"Ten thousand zenny each," the clerk stated matter-of-factly, as if such a large sum were everyday business.

Ryu's jaw dropped. _Someone__ up__ there must be watching over me,_ he thought, _and I think I know who._ "Yes, I am interested. I only have the one, though."

"Wonderful! However, there is one small problem: this office doesn't have enough hard zenny to pay your request in full. We can, though, make an arrangement of sorts. Should you open an account in our bank, you can deposit funds at any of our branches without cost. There is also no fee for having money stored in the bank and we even pay annual interest on the balance if you do business with us. I can give you two thousand zenny now, if you need cash, and deposit the remainder in your account."

"Well, it all seems good to me. I'll open an account, but I'd like to check the contract first if you don't mind."

"Of course." The clerk took out two rolls of parchment from the same drawer. The first he handed to Ryu, who scanned it and found nothing beyond what he had been told. He picked up a quill, dipped it into the inkstand on the clerk's desk and signed his name on the dotted line.

After this, the clerk poured a tiny amount of ink into a small tray.

"Press your finger into the ink, and then against the paper," he instructed. Ryu did so, leaving identical black imprints next to his signature on the contract and on the second piece of parchment, now revealed to be otherwise blank. The clerk stamped his own seal-ring on both scrolls, the soft glow of magic illuminating it briefly.

"Now the rolled-up scroll here can only be written upon by our people," he told Ryu, "those with proper clearance as employees of the Bank, and only when you – and you _personally_, you can't send anyone else to access your account – request a transaction. When money is deposited, the total will appear at the bottom here. The contract will stay in Prima for safekeeping."

The clerk gave him a smile as he passed across a blank seal-ring. "This is your own personal seal. A design appropriate to your magic will appear the first time you use it. However, if you can't use magic, then simply press your finger against it like the inking earlier. It is not quite as effective as using your own magic, but it is a viable substitute."

Ryu knew that the money would be safe, even without the elaborate protections. There were few things more stupid than trying to steal money from the M.I.B. – poking a sleeping dragon was the only thing more stupid he could think of at the moment… Well, painting a mustache in the dragon god statue, and getting caught by the priestess would be another one. The Manillo didn't look kindly upon thieves, and they didn't easily forget.

"One final question, sir, and then you're free to go. Are you married?"

Ryu's face immediately turned a vivid scarlet. "N-no, I'm not," he stuttered.

"Ah, I see." _What_ exactly he saw, he didn't expand on. "Then can you tell me your parents' names and current residence?"

"Why do you need to know?" Ryu asked, thrown off-balance by the questions.

"Bank policy, I'm afraid. If something were to happen to you, Mammon forbid, we have the obligation to return anything in your account to your next-of-kin."

Ryu sighed. "Ganer and Valerie Bateson, of Gate." He didn't bother explaining that neither was there now. It wasn't as though he was planning on dying any time soon.

"Thank you very much, sir. I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"It's no problem. Thank you for your help."

* * *

**Night. The Cat's Paw tavern. Colossea.**

The bar was crowded, with people everywhere chattering, eating and drinking. Most of the patrons were Colosseum workers, here to relax and have some fun after a hard day, so there were many who were already quite drunk.

Ryu pulled up a chair in a slightly emptier area and tried to listen.

"That How'rd . . . is suc' a _bastard_, ya know?"

"Betcha fifty zenny I can drrrink more p-pints than you!"

"What, you've _met_ Lin? The champion? You're so lucky! I heard she's never been defeated, right?"

_Hmm. Interesting, but it's not really helping me find the bat-winged woman. Anything else?_

"Hey, you know Rand over there?"

"The Shell Clan guy? Of course I do! He's the foreman. Nice guy, really."

"Well, I heard he has this neat trick where he rolls up into a ball and rolls across the countryside at crazy speed!"

Ryu glanced around the room and spotted Rand almost immediately. It seemed that he was a regular, given the fact that he was sitting on a well-worn tree stump rather than a chair or stool. He muttered something about needing a drink and a good meal, and Ryu smiled. It seemed that this could be the lead he was looking for.

"Hello. You're Rand, right?" he asked, moving over to stand next to the bar.

"Yes," Rand answered, in a deep voice. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Ryu Bateson, and I'm a Ranger from Newhaven. I heard that you needed some food and drink?"

Rand looked at him suspiciously, and then sighed. "Guess there's no point hiding it. I just paid off my tab, but I ran out of money. I can't cook a thing, and I've only got the basic necessities at home until payday next week."

"Well, I think I can fix that. What do you like eating? And how much?"

The suspicion came back with a glare. "Why are you doing this? What is it you want?"

Ryu sighed as well. "I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about the woman I'm looking for, seeing as how you're the foreman at the Colosseum, so I thought I'd start off by being friendly and buying you a drink."

"Oh. Alright then. I'm warning you though, it might leave you ruined."

"I'm all but ruined already," Ryu chuckled, "but I've got enough to get by and help another. As long you don't eat like a Woren, anyway."

Rand laughed. "Bring on the food, then!"

The bartender, who'd been listening to the conversation, sent one of the waitresses over with a jug of ale and four plates of roast beef and vegetables. One of these she handed to Ryu, while the other three she gave to Rand.

"Ah, that's much better now," said Rand after they'd finished eating. "My full name's Randall Marks, but everyone around here calls me Rand. Now, about this lady of yours . . . ?"

"She has wings like a bat, and she's as fast as an arrow. Dark blue hair. Have you seen or heard anything about someone like that?"

"Sorry, the only woman I know who'd even come close is the 'Dynamite Cutie'. But she definitely doesn't have wings. You could try asking her if she knows about your swift lady, though."

"And how do I do that?"

"You'd have to fight her first and ask her afterwards. But the challenger's place for the competition in two nights' time is already taken."

"By Bunyan of Howling Woods, if I remember correctly."

"Yes. He's no easy pickings if you're planning to ask him to take his place, though. I wish you luck." Rand smiled again, and Ryu felt the Dragon's Tear change to yellow-green. "Take care, and thanks for the food."

"You're welcome." Ryu paid his bill, tipped the waitress and left the drunken crowd behind him.

However, his progress back to the inn was impeded as he crashed into someone. There was a brief feeling of déjà vu as he managed to avoid falling but the other was sent flying backwards. He offered a hand to the cloaked figure.

"I'm sorry. I was in a hurry, and wasn't looking where I was going."

"At least you apologized," the figure replied. He couldn't tell whether they were male or female. A pair of bright eyes was the only thing he could clearly make out beneath the cloak's hood, but it seemed that their face was covered in bandages. "There are plenty who don't these days. Like those Joker Gang idiots."

"I know, I've seen them. A boorish bunch if you ask me."

"Aye. Well, I must be off. See ya, and be more careful when you're running next time!"

The figure dashed off towards the Arena, and for a second, he caught a glimpse of something that might have been a tail.

_Who knows? _he thought. _There wasn't enough light and there were too many bandages. Weird, but it's a mystery that'll have to stay unsolved for the moment._

_

* * *

_

**Early morning. Howling Woods. Genmel region.**

_Me and my brilliant ideas, _Ryu thought to himself grimly. _Hack and slash my way through forest harpies, bugbears and docaden trees – it ain't exactly my idea of fun. Just keep going. Bosch had better appreciate this._

The sky had clouded over, with lightning flashing ominously and thunder booming. Rain began to patter down and although the tree branches above him shielded the worst of it, the occasional drop still made its way through.

_At least my cloak is waterproof._

He continued to make his way through the woods, his path vaguely illuminated by filtered sunlight and the nebulous glow of . . . something. Whether they were glow-worms, wisps or something else entirely he didn't know, but as long as they gave light, he didn't particularly care either.

Finally he reached a clearing in the trees with a small wooden hut to the right. A large bearded man stood nearby, chopping at one of the trees. Ryu's eyes widened as he drew closer - large wasn't exactly the word needed here. Not when 'humongous' was available. Ryu only just made it level with his chest, and he could see that the increased size was pure muscle. He knew better than to fall into the all-muscle-no-brain stereotype, but this was someone he was having serious doubts about fighting.

"Master Bunyan?" he called, leaving his sword sheathed. The man looked around with surprise, wiping his brow and putting aside the two-handed axe he'd been using.

"What are you doing here, kid?" Bunyan rumbled. "Looking for some training? You look to be on the scrawny side, so I think you need it."

"Thank you for the offer, but that's not why I'm here. I wanted to ask you for your place as challenger at the Arena tonight.

Bunyan blinked a few times, as if processing this. "You're kidding me, right?" he said at last.

"Afraid not. I need to do it for Ranger business."

"Ah, so you're a Ranger, huh? But since when did that old rogue Allen start taking in skinny kids like you?" He smiled. "I trained that fellow Bud. A good kid. Hard worker."

Ryu's spirits hit the ground. He'd never been able to legitimately best Bud in a brawl. The few times he had were only because of a few 'tricks' that might have qualified as cheating. Actually, he realized that he recognized Bunyan's weapon as being incredibly similar to Bud's – a double-bladed battleaxe wielded one-handed.

_And now I'm going against his master. What a wise decision _that_ was! _Ryu thought sarcastically. _You're gonna pay for this, Bosch, I swear._

"Well, I guess I could let you take my place _if_, and only _if_, you can beat me in a brawl. No armour, no weapons. The first one to either stun or make the other give up wins."

Ryu nodded, unbuckling various pieces of armour and leaving them together with his still-sheathed sword on the hut's small veranda. He moved back into clear ground and raised a hand to show he was ready.

"_Begin!" _Bunyan roared.

Ryu attacked first, going for the stomach before his opponent could get the chance to guard. Bunyan just parried the strike and punched him back. With a heavy _oomph_, Ryu flinched and fell back. It felt as though he'd been hit by a log rather than a first. Bunyan moved in for another hit, but Ryu had recovered and sidestepped under the swinging punch.

_An opening!_ Ryu spun, hitting the older man square in the back with his elbow and sending him toppling forward into the soft mud.

"Smart move, kid," Bunyan taunted him, breathing a little heavily. "But you'll get tired before I will."

_Damn it, he's right, _Ryu thought, saving his breath. He tried again, feinting to the right and rolling left underneath the swift attacks. This time, he slammed his clenched fists into his opponent's elbow. Bunyan's hand flew open, momentarily slowing him, but Ryu fell back clutching his stinging fingers. For a second, the pain didn't register as his feet suddenly left the ground and he was pitched backwards. Then his chest exploded into white-hot fire, burning his lungs as he tried to draw in gasping breaths.

_This is insane! How much stamina does he _have_?_

He managed, somehow, to dodge the next blows until he could breathe again. Not that it helped a lot. Ryu darted back and forth, striking where he could, taking hits when he couldn't avoid them. Bunyan was slightly wobbly on his feet, but it was nothing compared to the fatigue Ryu was feeling.

Finally it came. Exhausted beyond measure, Ryu saw the punch flying towards him and tried to move, but his feet weren't listening to him anymore. His head snapped back as Bunyan's fist caught him in the jaw and he bit his tongue, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. The follow-up knocked him across the clearing again, his flight halted abruptly and painfully by a tree.

For a few seconds, he lay there, watching the black flares dancing in front of his eyes. But he wasn't unconscious yet and while he was awake, he hadn't lost. Gritting his teeth and using the tree for support, Ryu managed to pull himself to his feet. The ground felt as though it would tip him over if he took a step and one eye was gummed shut by congealing blood, but he was back up.

"You . . . still wanna fight . . . huh, kid?" Bunyan puffed, but the mocking tone was belied by his condition. One arm was hanging limply at his side and he was bent over slightly. His attacks had been intended to damage the muscles and hinder movement in the long run, but it wasn't enough. Ryu knew that if he could just get in a few strong gut punches, Bunyan would probably admit defeat. But simply walking seemed as distant as the moon at this stage, let alone 'just' a couple of good hits.

"I need to . . . enter . . . that fight," Ryu replied resolutely. "So . . . yes . . ."

"You're . . . peskily persistent . . . you know that . . . ? But it's too late."

With a speed that didn't seem possible for someone of his size, Bunyan grinned and caught Ryu in a brawler's bear-hug. Ryu tried to free himself, to attack Bunyan, to do _something_, but the lumberjack was too strong. His chest was being crushed, he couldn't breathe, _damn it! He's going to kill me! _The spine-chilling pain. The nightmarish _crunch_ of his rib snapping. His vision began to turn grey at the edges.

The last thought that passed Ryu's mind before he blacked out was stunned incredulity at the Dragon's Tear turning a bright yellow-green.

- o -

_^This child? The Destined Child?^_

_^You're a disgrace to your kind, whelp! No, _hatchling_!^_

_^Wounded by a mere human. Pathetic! You are _lazy_, Destined Child!^_

_^Show me your true power!^_

_- o -  
_

Bunyan looked startled as he lowered his blue-haired opponent to the ground. The kid had put up a good fight, although Bunyan had expected him to give up after that final blow. Still, he'd done well considering –

Suddenly, the air whooshed from his lungs as a punch came at him from nowhere. He stumbled back a few steps, looking incredulously at the boy he would've _sworn_ was unconscious only moments before. Now, however, he was upright, feet firmly planted and hands raised in what he recognized as the "Double Dragon" stance of Highlander unarmed combat. Most chilling were his eyes, with a film of white covering both pupil and colouring.

Bunyan tried to bring up his arms to protect himself, but the kid moved like a blur. He scored strike after strike, effortlessly passing Bunyan's attempts to block, each time building up speed and strength to make his attacks all the more powerful. Still wondering what the _hell_ was going on, Bunyan half-turned to dodge only to find the boy had anticipated the move and was directly in front of him. A booted kick slammed into his chest and just as he had done to his opponent, so now he was sent airborne until he hit the same tree.

_Heh. How ironic, _he thought as he knelt on hands and knees, wheezing. His pride had been wounded more than his body had, although he knew it would take a while before his injuries were fully healed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the kid moving closer, looking down at him with what he imagined was a sneer on his face.

In fact, Ryu was staring at the defeated Bunyan in puzzlement, trying to figure out the mysterious gap in his memory. One moment he'd been trying not to scream as Bunyan broke his ribs, and the next he was uninjured and victorious. He touched his side gingerly and was rewarded with nothing more than a slight twinge.

_What the hell happened here? _ he wondered.

But the memories could wait until later. Right now, he had to go and help Bunyan.

"Well, you beat me fair and square, kid," Bunyan sighed as they entered the one-room house. He motioned for Ryu to sit on the chair, while he sat on his bed. "This'll definitely be a battle I won't forget in a hurry! But if you've got a few hours spare, then stay here for a bit and I'll teach you a few tricks. There's something very different about you, boy, and knowing how to use it will be better for you and everyone around you."

The somber tone made Ryu turn and look at him. "You're talking about after I was knocked out, aren't you?" he said quietly.

Bunyan nodded. "You're a strong fighter, kid, but nothing special. When you'd lost, though, you . . . To be honest, it seemed like you'd become a different person altogether. Faster. Stronger. More confidence." Ryu's expression was blank, devoid of comprehension. "Ah. I'm guessing this is the first time something like this has happened, then. You're the only one who can figure out what triggers the change and whether you can use it or not, but for now I'll teach you what I can."

"Thank you, Master Bunyan," Ryu replied honestly. "I really appreciate it."

"The first thing is meditating. Meditating will help you to remain calm even in the direst of circumstances," Bunyan instructed. "If you meditate before resting, you will sleep unburdened by nightmares. And by meditating, you will come to know your inner self and become attuned with that self. Practice now for a while."

"How?"

Bunyan sighed, half-annoyance and half-tiredness. "Didn't anyone teach you anything _remotely_ like this when you were learning? Find somewhere on the floor that's comfortable to sit. Let your mind relax, while still paying attention. Think about things that have happened or things that will happen soon. But don't stress over them. Treat the thoughts like works of art – hold them gently, turn them over and over, make a note of any small details you may have missed the first time."

Ryu sat cross-legged, one hand resting loosely on his sword hilt and the other across his knee. His armour chafed slightly at the elbows, but it wasn't a major problem. His mind drifted, floating on soft teal clouds, yet he could still see and hear what was happening with a startling clarity.

_Hmm . . . things that have happened recently. Well, there's the bat-winged woman of course. And there's this . . . change, whatever it is. _The memories of just before the incident were fuzzy, spiked by pain and the dark gulf of blacking out, but he seemed to recall hearing someone berating him for being lazy. Was it just trickery? Or had there actually been someone?

" . . . id . . . kid . . . . Kid! Snap out of it!"

Ryu looked up in astonishment to see Bunyan waving a hand in front of his face in concern. The sunlight poured in through the window, warming the wooden floorboards and showing him clearly how much time had passed.

"I've been sitting here for nearly an _hour and a half?_" he yelped.

"That's the last thing about meditation," said Bunyan. "You need to make you're always paying attention, otherwise you lose time or run the risk of being attacked. Are you properly awake now?"

"Y-yes." He was still feeling spooked over the feeling of hours slipping away in seconds, but he didn't mention it. Instead he stood up, trying vainly to massage some life back into his dead legs.

"The second thing is to remember the three rules of combat. I suppose it's too much to ask if Allen taught you about these?"

"No."

"The lazy slacker. Anyway, Rule No. 1 is 'Adapt or perish'. Easy enough – if a strategy you're using doesn't work, come up with something better. If you keep using the same old tricks, something or someone will catch up to you and kill you, so don't."

"What's No. 2?"

"Rule No. 2 is that 'in battle, you can either run, or you can fight'. Every single strategy and tactic ever created is a combination of these two ideas. It's much easier to make use of no. 1 if you keep this rule in mind.

"And finally, my personal favourite," he flashed Ryu a grin, "Rule No. 3, 'never be afraid to fight dirty.' The only unfair fight is the one you don't walk away from. This applies to pub-brawls, duels, fighting monsters, _anything._ If you've lost your weapons and the only way to defeat that bugbear is to knee it in the privates, then you'd better bloody do it because you'll die otherwise.

"In the end, though, all of these rules are useless if you don't fight with a clear mind. Attain a state of detachment through meditation, and carry it through onto the battlefield. _Then_ you will be able to fight swiftly and expertly. Continue to work hard and honestly and you'll achieve your goals."

"Thank you for the lessons, Master Bunyan," Ryu said when it was clear that Bunyan had finished speaking.

"You're welcome, kid. And since you won," Bunyan picked up something from his dresser and handed it to Ryu, "here, take this medallion. It's the one that the Arena gives to the fighters who make it as valid gladiators. It will allow you to enter, but you'll have to register under my name since all of the advertising was set up weeks ago."

Ryu smiled as he took the gleaming medallion. He still didn't really know why his injuries were healed, but at least he had what he needed now.

"Oh, and one last thing," said Bunyan as Ryu was about to walk out the door. He grinned widely. "My name's not weird! Make sure you tell those hicks from Colossea!"

_Look who's talking about bumpkins, _Ryu thought, but he turned and gave Bunyan a thumbs-up.

* * *

**Early afternoon. The Cat's Paw tavern. Colossea.**

"Hey, it's Ryu!" Rand greeted him as the blue-haired young man entered the tavern and took a seat next to him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Look at this." Ryu took out Bunyan's medallion and showed it to Rand.

"So you managed to beat Bunyan," Rand mused, "and now you're him for the tournament?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Oh, it's just that I was expecting a fight between a pretty girl and a weird guy."

"So . . . what?" Ryu replied, his puzzlement growing.

"Now it's a battle between a pretty girl and a pretty boy with a weird name!" Rand laughed loudly at the flustered look on Ryu's face.

"Ah, whatever. Now what?"

"Go to the Arena and see the receptionist there. She'll tell you what you need to do."

"Thanks, I'll do so."

"Good luck in your fight! I'll drop by your locker room later tomorrow."

- o -

_^Hey, you! Some way to ask me to pay back a favor. Got my ass__ kicked__ back there thanks to that kid of yours.^_

_~Well, you should know it isn't wise to provoke one of my Clan, even if he is dormant.~_

_^One thing's for sure, the kid has one hell of a punch. You can count on him to kick some demon ass!^_

_~Anyway, thank you for helping me with this. Unfortunately, as I explained, that damn contract doesn't let me go myself.~_

_^No problem, Ladon. You helped me teach that fish Marlok a lesson.^_

_~So we're even now, Mammon?~_

_^Yep. Good luck with your ex . . . you'll need to work hard to get onto civil terms with her! Ahahaha!^_

_~Please, don't mention that. It's a hard topic.~_

_^Alright, sorry. Take care.^_

**End Chapter 04.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

- Changed TagWoods name to 'Howling Woods'; the one-eyed trees howl eerily, thus the name.

- Baba is now called Bunyan. That NPC ruled in BoF III and IV, so I got my inspiration on him.

- Sorry if the fight was lame, but I liked Bunyan, so why kill him ? Plus, the 'master' approach of BoF III and IV is much better. Also... well, it helps the plot by making this twist :D

- Well I'm supposing Mammon to be a deity not of money... but of honest work and getting results based on that, 'prosperity' if you will. It just happens that since money is like an indicator of trade-able unit-of-work to change one type of good for another, he came in play like his Avatar... Bunyan. In BoF III, Bunyan is adamant about working hard and honestly to achieve something.

- Took the battle lessons from the fanfic "A second chance, A new darkness " by 'Red Mage 04', on .

- M.I.B: Manillo Inter-oceanic Bank. They rule the funding of the world... would you expect anything less from those greedy fishy-fishes? :) (Just don't threaten with turning them into shisu , sashimi or sushi :D) .

- Review and give a piece of your mind, please.

**Special Thanks:**

- Ryusui, for his Retranslation.

- Lady 'Kestre Wynde' from ; your proof-reading has helped me to understand about English language and improving the quality of my writing. Thank you very much.


	7. 05: Kattfight!

**Wheels of Fate, BoF II novelization.**

_Summary: Novelization of Breath of Fire II: Shimei no Ko (The Destined Child). Some events altered. Strong language will be in play._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the characters, they belong to Capcom, as the game does. I own nothing, hear ye, lawyers. But that doesn't gets you the permission to publish this as a book without the proper written and legally signed consent of whoever holds the copyright._

_Well, this chapter is longer than originally intended, because I wanted to put all the fight with Katt/Lin in here, until before they decide to fight Argus/Augus._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 05:** Katt-fight!

**Late afternoon. The Colosseum. Colossea.**

Despite what Rand suggested, Ryu decided to wait until the next day to register, and entered the Arena several hours before the fight was due to begin. Apart from the occasional passerby marveling at the architecture – the arena was hundreds of years old, a relic of Colossea's ancient prosperity – and the maintenance crews working on the recently storm-damaged sections, the Colosseum was empty.

It was odd, considering all of the talk he'd heard concerning this particular match. Perhaps they had sold out of tickets, or perhaps ticket prices had finally risen high enough that there were few spectators.

Supposedly, Colossea was under the rule of the Wyndian Crown, following the once-city state's defeat during the Locknastor Rebellion. But a 'truce' of sorts had been forged afterwards: the Wyndian royalty placed a heavy tax on Arena tickets in exchange for self-ruling as a protectorate of the Kingdom.

_I guess it's a win-win situation, isn't it? _Ryu mused as he wandered around, glancing casually at the carved murals himself. _Wyndia can't spare the resources, but this way, they have a reasonably loyal ally and the Colosseans have a certain degree of independence._

"Excuse me, but can I help you?"

The question jarred Ryu out of his history recollections, and he looked up to see the middle-aged woman at the information booth smile and wink a heavily kohl-lined eye at him. She leant forward as he walked closer, putting down the cheap romance novel she had been reading.

"I'm Bunyan from the Howling Woods," he told her, placing the medallion on the counter. He'd practiced introducing himself, but the name still felt odd. "I came here to check-in for the fight."

She placed one hand on his and pointed to a door on her right with the other. "Then, Mr. Bunyan," she said, more than a tad flirtatiously, "you should go over there, to the Administrative offices. There's no need to be nervous about the check-in – all you have to do is fill in some forms. Have a good fight."

Ryu was indeed nervous, but not for the reason she'd mentioned. He pulled back as she winked again and tried to slide her fingers up his arm. _Maybe too many of those novels were bad for her mental health._

He shuddered inwardly, but managed to say calmly, "Thank you, ma'am. If you'll excuse me, I must be going."

- o -

The receptionist continued to stare as the boy entered the admin office and sighed in appreciation. _I expected__ a__ caveman, but he's a total hunk! Mmm, just _look_ at him. I know I'd pay good money for a touch. _She giggled impishly. _Wait until I tell the others. At least we get free tickets by working in the overtime slave-pit._

There was no one else in sight. Quickly, she slipped the 'away-from-counter' sign onto the desk and strode off to share her discovery.

- o -

After passing through the door, Ryu found himself in a brightly-lit, extravagant office. Tapestries and expensive paintings jostled for space on the walls, and a statue of a veiled woman holding a torch dominated one corner of the room. Thick maroon carpet covered the floor.

Seated at a desk was a black-haired woman wearing a finely-tailored and expensive-looking dress, hazelnut-brown eyes scanning the pages of the heavy book before her and checking its contents with that of the papers next to it. Ryu judged her to be in her mid-thirties, but her worried expression added unwanted years to her face.

"Yes?" she asked tiredly, looking up as she heard his entry.

"I'm Bunyan from the Howling Woods," he said quickly. "I'm sorry to interrupt –"

"No, no, it's fine. I needed a rest from these city matters anyway. Are you a fighter? May I see your gladiator's medallion?"

He handed it over, and after glancing at it, the woman took out several rolls of parchment from a nearby cabinet. "Please fill these out," she said, passing them to Ryu. "It's the policy of the city and the Arena, you understand."

Was there anything more boring than filling out paperwork? Ryu felt like groaning but only let out a small sigh as he picked up a pen and began to write. The woman chuckled before quickly stifling it at the wounded expression he wore.

"You find it funny to see others in this predicament, ma'am?"

"In part, yes," she admitted with a smile. "I know exactly how you feel because your dismay was so obvious. But – please don't take this the wrong way – I also wasn't expecting you to be literate."

"I'm not a barbarian or some farm-boy who can only herd cattle," he replied. "I may not be a scribe, but I can read and write well enough."

"And well-mannered, too. You can relax, you know. I'm aware that you aren't the real Bunyan." Ryu's jaw dropped and her smile widened. "Yes, he's an old acquaintance of mine. A large man with an ax that can cleave through trees as though they were matchsticks."

"Oh," was Ryu's eloquent reply. _Shit. This isn't good._

"But," the woman continued, "seeing as how you have his medallion, you must have defeated him, something I have never heard of happening before. Your manner tells me that you are not the sort who would resort to trickery to win a battle and so I trust that he is in good health?"

Her eyes and the question were sharp, tacked onto the end of her sentence like a needle hidden in lambs-wool. Ryu nodded, and her voice softened again.

"I offer my congratulations on the victory, then. If you'll keep me company for a while, I'll help you fill out those forms. Would you tell me your true name?"

"Ryu Bateson," he said with no small amount of surprise at how things had turned out. "A ranger from the Newhaven Guild, ma'am."

"A pleasure. I am Lady Ornella Collier, secretary to the Master of the Arena."

- o -

Before he knew it, half an hour had passed. Partway through, a maid had brought in tea and freshly-baked cookies and now that his paperwork had been completed, Ryu took the opportunity to ask Lady Ornella about his mission.

"I don't suppose you've heard anything about a woman with bat-wings on her back, have you?" he asked casually. "She's a thief I'm tracking."

"I'm sorry," Lady Ornella replied, taking a sip of tea. "We _have_ had several valuable jewels stolen from the Colossean Museum, which is possibly the work of your thief, but none of the guards stationed on the night of the robbery saw a thing.

"Actually," she said slowly, considering something. "This was not the first strange robbery we've had. There have been a string of incidents where the Dragon God's statues have been stolen. Each time we've replaced them, but the culprit hasn't stopped. Do you think it could be this bat-winged woman?"

"No." The conviction in his automatic response surprised him. Why was he so sure? Why had the word leapt to his lips like that? As Lady Ornella gave him a questioning look, he tried to explain. "I think . . . I think she respects the Dragon God, if not worships him. It's just a hunch, but I don't think she's the one stealing the statues."

"Ah," she sighed. "Frankly, Ryu, I've had to leave the shrine empty until we find the perpetrator. I know the shrines mean a lot to the Dragon God's followers, but there's simply not enough money to keep replacing it and I don't have enough men at the moment to investigate properly."

"You could hire a team from the Ranger's Guild," he suggested, leaning forward in his seat. "The Guild fees aren't too high, and you wouldn't have to send your men."

Lady Ornella smiled at him warmly, the shadow of tiredness and doubt finally lifting from her eyes. "Thank you, Ryu. I will think about it, and let the Guild know if I come to that decision. And thank you for your company this evening."

"It was my pleasure, really. Besides, I couldn't pass up such wonderful cookies," he said, putting on his best boyish grin.

"The chef did a magnificent job, didn't he?" she agreed. "Anyway, all good things must come to an end, and we must speak of business. The manager, Mr. Argus, is most likely inside his office, through those doors there. It's a formality, but you have to speak to him before the fight begins."

"What's the manager like?" Ryu asked curiously.

The slight frown fell back onto her face. "He is . . . a very secretive person, someone who greatly enjoys his privacy. There is a secret passage in his chambers that he uses to travel from place to place so that people do not see him. I'm not sure where exactly it is or what he feels he needs to hide so badly, but it is best not to pry into his affairs."

Ryu nodded. If Lady Ornella, who was a reasonably strong person, was this scared of her boss, then it would be a good idea to be wary around the man. "Thank you for your time, Lady Ornella," he said, gently taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

She giggled, blushing slightly, and waved him away.

As he knocked at one of the intricately carved double doors, he noted the small sign stating that no-one was to enter without express permission. He wasn't sure whether it was a sign of the obsession Lady Ornella had mentioned or whether he was over-reacting. The door opened slowly from the inside, apparently by its own means, and Ryu entered, closing it behind him. He stood still for a few minutes to let his eyes adjust.

Like Lady Ornella's office, this room was also decorated with paintings, although they were illuminated by candles and an eerie blue light. One in particular caught his attention; a depiction of a raven-haired warrior wearing the armour of an Evaian paladin. His stern gaze seemed to sweep across the room, inspecting it for intruders.

The dizzying scent of aromatic herbs emanated from the fireplace, where blue flames flickered behind the metal grate. What herbs they were eluded him, although Bosch might have been able to identify them. Seated on an armchair nearby was a slim, beardless man, with shoulder-length curly hair the same shade as the paladin in his picture. As Ryu came in, he turned his head, appraising him with equally black eyes.

"Master Bunyan, I suppose," he said quietly. His clothing and clipped accent proclaimed him to be a member of Colossea's nobility.

"Yes, I am Bunyan," Ryu replied. "I was told that I had to see you before the fight." He tried to scan the man with the Dragon Tear, but it stayed resolutely orange.

"Indeed. Please be seated. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Argus Conte, the manager of the Arena and Mayor of Colossea."

"It's an honour to meet you," he said politely.

"No, the honour is mine, truly. The people speak highly of you as a fighter and I expect you will live up to your name. I would like to ask you, though: what do you think of fighting a girl?"

"Truly?" Ryu sighed. "If I have no other choice, then I will. But I don't think that she should be hurt."

Argus laughed. "Worry not, she's not the type to let herself get hurt. In fact, she's more often the one to deal out pain; she's not called 'Battle-Fiend' and 'Dynamite Cutie' for nothing. She's been the ruling champion for two months now. But that's too long; people get bored of seeing the same victor every time. So we've decided to bring a worthy opponent to battle her, so that she'll lose her position . . . absolutely."

Ryu shivered at the menacing tone in the last sentence, and the Dragon Tear mirrored his apprehension in a flare of red. Argus had evil intentions, but how far did they go?

"I see," he said at last. "So you have something in mind, then."

"Yes, I have set up a scenario," said Argus, standing and moving over to the window. He stared across the view of the Arena. "Bunyan the 'madman' tortures and butchers, vanquishes, maybe even rapes Lin the Battle-Fiend. She will be destroyed and humiliated, cast down from her pillar. I do hope you will live up to your reputation as a merciless warrior." Argus turned back to him with a reassuring smile, but it did nothing to ease the fear Ryu felt. The Tear's colour darkened, becoming the dark shade of dried blood.

"I'll do my best to win the fight," Ryu answered, fighting instead to keep his face blank and emotionless.

"Yes, win. Watch out for your own survival, though. The girl can be tough, though I'm sure you'll do as we agreed. Here, take this key. In your locker room, you will find part of your prize money. I'm sure you'll appreciate the amount, and when you win this fight, you'll receive the rest."

"I understand, Master Argus. If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave."

- o -

Once he was back in the main hall, Ryu started searching for his locker room. He didn't know whether to share Argus's plan with Rand or the other fighter, and if Argus was watching him, he'd be expecting 'Bunyan' to go straight for the prize money. Maybe in the locker room he would be able to sit and think about what the manager had said.

Unfortunately, the receptionist from the information booth was gone, but one of the guards on patrol duty was able to direct him to a corridor at the other end of the main hall. After trying several doors, he finally came to two towards the back, one in much better condition than the other. Ryu tried the key in the better-maintained door, and the lock slid smoothly open.

It was cozy inside, the walls painted a warm pastel pink. The furniture looked well-used although there wasn't much of it, a vase with a single flower in it providing most of the room's decoration. Only the door on the other side, a sign saying 'Arena' pasted to it, reminded him that this wasn't one of the rooms in Zarinna's house.

_This doesn't seem like my locker room,_ Ryu thought. _Lin's? Ah, what the hell. Let's take a look around._

A peek inside the closet revealed a set of worn travel clothes, a cloak and a pair of toeless boots. The cloak was vaguely familiar, as was the pile of bandages in the corner, but the half-formed recognition slipped away as half of a broken battle-staff rolled out across his foot. He hastily shoved it back in, closing the door firmly.

_So she's a quarterstaff user, then,_ he mused. _I'll have to be careful; she'll have better range than me, and those things hit hard if used properly. Hmm . . . is she pretty, I wonder? The gossips were talking about how hot she was . . ._

Ryu's eyes widened as he moved to a delicate wooden chest and lifted the lid. If he'd had any doubt earlier about the gender of the room's owner, it had now been absolved. A slinky black dress, slit to the thigh, shimmered at him from the top of the pile, matching the high-heeled sandals beside it. An asymmetrical skirt sewn with tiny bells and embroidered sleeveless top, of the sort worn by Melodian 'mirage' dancers. And . . . rummaging further, Ryu uncovered several sets of _extremely _sexy lingerie.

He blushed a deep scarlet. _I shouldn't be doing this. But . . . Bosch was right, it's exciting. Maybe I should have stopped sneaking a look at his PlayWyndian stash. _Gently, he picked up a lacy black bra.

_So soft . . ._

_- o -  
_

"I don't care who my opponent is!" Lin snapped to the attendant following her, wringing his hands nervously. "I just want a good fight." After a few seconds she added, almost as an afterthought, "And the prize money as well, of course."

She stalked down the corridor, irritably waving the attendant away as she reached her door. It would be nice to relax for a while before the upcoming fight – Tigress knew how sick she was of idiots, even if the Arena officials hadn't realized. But the distinctive sound of her clothes chest crashing shut made her narrow her eyes.

_Damn it! Those guards are supposed to _stop _people from just wandering into my room! If it's some creep again, I'll smash his head in!_

Lin slammed the door open, prepared to see another fawning fanboy, with no knowledge of how their lack of personal hygiene offended her feline nose, asking her to marry him or whatever it was they wanted. Most of the time she kicked them out before they could finish their whining.

But this one . . . this one seemed different. Cuter, for a start. He looked to be the same age as her, although he was nearly a head taller than she was. That was all right, she liked her men tall. And that blue hair! Unusual, but it was such a contrast to her own fiery red. Her ears pricked and her tail swept from side to side in appreciation as she moved closer.

The boy gulped, his face going crimson as he tried not to stare at her chest. Well, it was only to be expected with the low-cut purple top she was wearing – after all, wasn't that the point? To distract her opponents into letting down their guard? It certainly wasn't for its defensive qualities – that was why she wore gauntlets and knee-high battle-boots.

_Maybe he's a treat from the manager, _she considered, a wicked smile dancing across her face, _as thanks for winning so many times. Well, _I'm_ certainly not complaining! Maybe I'll even let him be my . . . _special _fan. Tigress knows I haven't had one in a while._

"Mmm, they've really got a better selection of fans since the last time I checked, haven't they?" she purred, stopping in front of him and placing a hand on her hip.

"Lin! He-he-hello," he stuttered. His gaze followed her hands as she smoothed down the golden tiger-striped fur that covered her legs and thighs, and she grinned up at him.

"Have we met before? I swear I've seen you somewhere . . ." He tried to back away, but she gently reached a hand to his cheek, running her fingers along his jaw. "Oh! That's right, I remember now. I must say, you look _much_ better by daylight, when you're not crashing into defenselesscloaked women."

The boy's eyes widened in recognition. Hers might be the same colour, but by the Tigress, it wasn't fair that a man could have such pretty eyes. She winked to let him know that she wasn't offended.

"You haven't said much . . . are you playing shy? Most boys I meet can't shut up. But not to worry, I like being the huntress. What's your name, mousey-boy? And what's that behind your back? Aww, did you bring me flowers?"

Lin waited expectantly, but the boy looked away bashfully, keeping whatever he was holding firmly out of sight.

"It's okay, you know. I do like flowers, it's just that I'm picky about who brings them to me. You're okay. No . . . more than okay." She gave him another seductive smile, before dashing around and grabbing the gift.

_It's . . . a bra . . ._

At first, all that registered was surprise at the fact he _hadn't _brought flowers. Her instincts weren't usually wrong, and they'd been telling her since last night that he was sweet, polite and definitely the sort of person who would try to woo a girl with flowers.

Surprise gave way to anger and a certain amount of embarrassment. She'd received lingerie as a gift before, sure, but from sleazy guys that she'd been only too happy to beat up. Had she completely misinterpreted his intentions?

_Hang on . . . I recognize that pattern . . ._

Then raw rage took over as Lin realized that the item she held was her own. She had forgotten about the bang she'd heard, distracted by the cute boy in her room. Now the pieces fell into place.

"You fuckin' goddamned _pervert!_" Lin screamed, glaring at him in icy fury as she slammed her foot into his side, spinning with the momentum and striking him again in the chest. A knee to the stomach doubled him over, and a blow from her staff sent him flying backwards outside. "Learn to respect a girl's privacy!"

He _was _cute, though, so she didn't kick him in the balls before slamming the door in his face.

- o -

Ryu groaned as the door to Lin's locker room crashed shut, the wooden frame creaking ominously. Wincing, he climbed out of the fountain she had knocked him into and shot a dirty look at the guards, who had come running at Lin's shout, trying to stifle their sniggers.

_Well, at least I'm still alive, _he thought as he tried to wring the water from his shirt. _But she's no delicate lady, that's for sure. And I've still got to fight her yet! Bosch, why do you always get me into trouble like this? No, that's not fair, it's my fault for following your teachings when I should know better._

He had his answer on her attractiveness, though, even if it was small consolation after how badly things had gone. Lin was lean and muscled, with the scars of many battles crisscrossing her limbs. From her waist upwards, she could have passed for a human girl if not for the catlike ears poking through her unruly hair, the red stripes across her cheeks and the slit pupils in her green eyes that belied her Woren heritage. And the way she'd walked towards him, hips and tail swaying like that . . .

_But enough of that, _Ryu thought hurriedly. He had to find his locker room and work out some sort of strategy for fighting Lin. The speed at which the Dragon's Tear had changed from green to red had startled him, and it would surely only get worse when the "defenseless girl" saw who her opponent was.

_~*Young Ryu, please listen to me.*~_

Ryu looked around in astonishment as a voice slid into his mind. The sensation wasn't unfamiliar – after all, how many times had he spoken to Ladon in the same manner now? – but the voice was; a soft feminine voice that reverberated slightly as though they were standing in a tunnel and the speaker was far away.

_Did Lin hit me that hard that I'm hearing voices? _Ryu wondered. _I didn't think I was _that _dazed, but . . ._

_~*Ryu, I am a guardian spirit speaking directly into your heart. You must return to that office. The person there is more than he seems, and I can feel evil emanating from his soul.*~_

Ryu sighed. He still had a little time left, and what would it hurt? Except perhaps his credibility if it turned out that there was nothing there and the mysterious girl was simply a figment of his imagination, but it wasn't as though he intended to stay in Colossea any longer than necessary. Making up his mind, Ryu turned and began making his way back towards Argus's dwellings.

- o -

Ryu knocked at the entrance to Lady Ornella's office, but there was no reply. Hesitantly, he opened it slightly and peered inside. There was no sign of the secretary, nor any hint of where she might be. Ryu shrugged and continued through.

_~*Enter the door on your left, young Ryu,*~ _said the phantom voice.

_This had better be worth it, _he grumbled to himself as he pushed the scratched and battered door open. Suddenly, as his foot crossed the threshold, coldness began to emanate from the Dragon's Tear. It was black, a deep, pulsing black that he had only ever seen once before – on that day. The day when his childhood innocence had shattered into blood-stained shards.

The walls felt too close in the darkness, and a cloying smell hung in the cold air. Ryu flinched as he recognized it. Dried blood.

_~*It is time I granted you the eyes of our kind,*~ _said the 'guardian spirit', seemingly unaffected by the atmosphere. _~*Close your eyes for a moment, concentrate on the Dragon Tear, and then open them again.*~_

Ryu did as told. For a moment, he could see the Dragon's Tear inscribed on the inside of his eyelids. As the glow of its tiny gem eye blinked off and returned in a Ladonic wink, he could sense magic tingling through his head. Once it had stopped, he opened his eyes again.

To his surprise, he could see as clearly as if it were mid-day. But Ryu immediately gagged and turned away as he saw the gruesome scene the darkness had concealed.

_~*This was the first time I have manifested before,*~ _the spirit said faintly. _~*I must go; I did not realize how much energy speaking to you required. But, young Ryu, while you cannot use them yet, you have inherited many gifts from your mother. One of these I have unlocked for you; the ability to see with only the faintest source of light as long as you hold the Dragon's Tear. I hope we meet again, Ryu.*~_

As he felt the spirit fade away, Ryu gritted his teeth and looked towards the back corner of the room.

Here was the answer to Lady Ornella's robbery. The broken pieces of what had once been statues to the Dragon God lay scattered across the floor. It was hard to tell how many there were, but Ryu guessed that nearly a dozen statues had gone missing. Only one was whole, the source of the grisly stench being the blood that covered it from horns to tail.

Ryu pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and rubbed gently at the statue's head, trying ineffectually to remove the blood from its eyes. His effort weren't completely in vain, though, as they began to shine and the sensation of being in the Dragon god's presence started to seep back into the room.

"Lord Ladon!" he said in relief.

_~At last. I thought I would not be able to speak to you in this city, but the guardian spirit of the Tear fulfilled her duty.~_

"Do you know who is responsible for the destruction, my lord?"

_~I'm afraid that this statue cannot sustain me long enough to explain, Ryu. But there is a space for you to look to the next room, where you will find answers. Be strong, Ryu. Have faith in yourself and your friends.~_

Ryu sighed as the glow faded again, but at least he knew what his next step was. As he let his vision return to normal, it was easy enough to spot the two spy-holes in the wall, light from the room beyond shining through them. Carefully avoiding the stone fragments, he peered through, an unnatural coldness flowing over his limbs as he watched the unfolding scene.

Neither the Arena manager nor any of the five black-clad figures following him noticed as the eyes of the paladin painting changed from black to green. Argus took a stoppered flask from the mantelpiece gover his fireplace and handed it to one of them.

"Here you are, gentlemen," he said, his bright smile incongruous with the sinister atmosphere. "Chimaera snake venom. A special gift from a friend of mine, imported all the way from Bando. Remember, as soon as one of them is unable to move, shoot them with the poison-tipped darts. I don't care which of the fighters you choose to turn into a pincushion as long as we have a victor and a victim. Either one will be a prime offering for our God."

One by one, the assassins nodded to Argus and left through the window. It looked as though everything was going according to plan, but as soon as he was alone, Argus's grin changed to a grimace. Furiously, he picked up the vase of small purple flowers someone had left on his desk and threw the blossoms into the fire.

Thick smoke began to creep over the stone hearth and in the light of the now-lavender flames, Argus's shadow flickered and seemed to grow larger, resembling the shadow of a bugbear more than a human's. After a few minutes, though, the fire had consumed the flowers and his shadow returned to normal.

His chuckling took on a manic edge as Argus walked out of the room, locking it securely behind him.

Once he was sure Argus was gone, Ryu stepped away from the spy-hole, his mind spinning with questions. Who or what was this 'God' Argus had mentioned? It obviously wasn't benevolent if it was pleased by human sacrifices. And how could he tell Lin about the danger she was in without being beaten to a pulp?

The Dragon's Tear faded from black back to a neutral clear as he carefully slipped back out of the offices. There was still no sign of Lady Ornella and suspicion began to nag at him, but Ryu ignored as he walked back to the other room beside Lin's. As he'd thought, the key fit this room as well.

Unlike Lin's, this one was small and spartan, with nothing more than a single pallet against the wall. The two doors opposite it had signs reading _bathroom _and _Arena_ respectively. Standing in front of the second was one of the Arena guards, who raised an eyebrow as he handed Ryu a heavy money pouch.

"Cutting it a little fine, aren't you? Inside this bag is the first half of your prize money, Master Bunyan. It's the manager's orders, so don't ask me about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm free to go back to the Arena so I'll be leaving. I remind you that now that you're here, you're not allowed to leave until the time of your fight. Should one of the other guards or, Eva help you, one of the judges come and find you not in this room, you'll be immediately disqualified. Good luck."

Ryu sighed as the guard left and poured the contents of the money sack onto the straw mattress. It yielded nearly fifteen hundred zenny, mostly in silver pieces although there was the occasional gold.

_Dirty and tainted blood-money, all of it. My best hope would be to contact Dr. Kay – I'm sure she's got an antidote to just about anything – but now I can't leave, damnit!_

Someone knocked at the door, and Ryu quickly shoveled the coins back into their bag. "Come in!" he called in relief. Hopefully it was someone he could ask for help, even if he had to lie to them about the situation. But other lives were at stake, and saving those lives was his duty as a Ranger.

The titanic Rand, his drinking partner of a few nights ago, was his visitor. Once again, the Tear changed to a soft yellow-green and Ryu relaxed.

"Hey, Bunyan!" said Rand with a smile. "How are you feeling before fighting our Dynamite Cutie?"

"She hits too hard for my liking," he replied with a wry smile. "I met her earlier, under the guise of being overeager fan, but I didn't get to tell her my name."

Rand's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? She hates those kinds of people! I assume she kicked you out?"

"Quite literally." Ryu sighed again, massaging his side with a wince as the painful memories came back. And other recent memories . . .

Rand frowned as the silence dragged too long. "Something is bothering you, isn't it?" he asked.

"To be honest, yes. When I met with the manager, he told that the fight had been fixed already, with me as the winner. Not only that, but he told me that he was going to use chimaera poison-darts to kill Lin."

_Well, he might not have told me personally, _Ryu thought, _but I did hear him clearly. And a white lie is quicker than explaining the guardian spirit and seeing in the dark._

"That's extreme, even for the Arena," Rand replied. "There're always rumours that the fights are fixed, and yes, sometimes one of the fighters dies of injuries, but . . . never _poison_ . . ."

Ryu shook his head. "Argus seems pretty determined, though. Do you know of a lady doctor in Colossea, Aniella Kay? Would you know where her clinic is?"

"Miss Kay? She's been working as a medic for the workers who've been injured during the renovation. She doesn't have a clinic, though – from what I understand, she's currently living in the St. Eva church."

"Dr. Kay's also been researching poisons, though. Could you buy a few chimaera antidotes from her? They won't let me leave until after the fight."

Rand looked thoughtful as he considered their options. "I could," he said at last, "but if there even is an antidote to chimaera venom, it won't be cheap. And on such short notice . . . I don't know if it'll work."

"Would this be enough, do you think?" Ryu asked, handing over the dirt money. "It's a start at least, right?"

"Wow, this is . . . Maybe you were right about the manager, Bunyan. I'll be back in a while." With a chuckle, he said, "Wait for me here."

Ryu rolled his eyes as Rand left, hearing the Shell clansman's heavy footsteps gradually grow quieter. From what he had seen of the sun earlier, there was about half an hour until the fight, so after checking that his armour was secure and not _too _uncomfortable, he sat on the pallet, closed his eyes and tried to relax. Meditating in armour wasn't the most appealing thought in the world, but it would help with what was to come.

- o -

"Oy, Bunyan! Get up!"

Ryu opened his eyes to find Rand standing over him, shaking his shoulder. "That was quick!" he said in surprise. "Didn't you only just leave?"

Rand gave him an odd look. "Aren't you fully awake yet? It's been about twenty minutes."

Ryu mentally slapped himself. He'd lost track of time while meditating again. It was something he'd _really _need to work on later. "So it went well, I assume," he answered, cheeks going slightly pink in embarrassment.

"Man, that doctor is the daughter of a Manillo, I swear. She wanted to charge me two thousand zenny for each one!"

He winced. "So what happened?"

"Fortunately, Paladin Ray Braddock, one of the important men of the church, was passing and heard our plight."

_So he _was_ being humble! _Ryu thought in shock. _Well, good for _Father _Ray then. _"And then?" he said aloud.

"He believed me, and he tried to convince her to lower her prices by saying that St. Eva would smile upon her in an unexpected and mysterious manner if she were to do this favour. At first she said, 'I already care for the Colosseum workers free of charge; I have to eat too, you know!' But Paladin Braddock ended up guilt-tripping her with the fact that if she didn't, she'd most likely have two innocent deaths on her conscience because it was obvious I couldn't pay what she was asking. Y'know, I never knew that paladins were allowed to do that." He smirked at the thought.

"It's good for us, though. Paladin Ray sounds like a nice guy."

_Interesting methods . . . Though I also know a certain NON-mustached _– this last bit was directed towards the ceiling along with an emphatic glare that Rand pretended not to notice – _god who likes to pick on poor defenseless humans and who works in mysterious ways._

"Yeah, he is," Rand agreed. He pulled a tiny vial from his belt-pouch and handed it to Ryu. "Anyway, Kay didn't have chimaera anti-venom like we'd thought, but she did have this: her strongest general antidote. She said it'll at least stop you from dying."

Ryu looked at it dubiously. The vial let out no sound, but the myrtle-dark liquid inside seemed to be hissing and bubbling. With a shrug, he uncorked it and took a sip. He immediately regretted it as he broke into spluttering coughs at the bitter taste.

"How is it?" asked Rand, grinning as he slapped Ryu on the back.

"_Doctor _Kay should advertise better," he growled, quickly knocking back the rest. "Freshly brewed hell, only 750z and St. Eva's blessing."

"You know," Rand said while chuckling at the remark, "what doesn't kill you . . . doesn't kill you. Better some shade of rotten green than being corpse-rotten yourself."

"Yeah, I get it. And you know what? Just for that, _you_ can give the other antidote to our'defenseless little girl' over there." This time, it was Ryu's turn to smirk. Rand paled but nodded glumly and left.

Little more than seconds had passed before Ryu heard the sound of cracking stone and a tremendous splash. Lin's hobbies, it appeared, included throwing people into fountains. Though managing to throw a _Shell_ clansman . . . Well, Woren _were_ known for their crazy strength. Rand trudged back in, his toga drenched.

"Man, that girl is dangerous!" he said, rubbing his head. "She's like a Bilbull. You won't talk any sense into _that _animal!"

"You know, Rand," Ryu replied with a grin, "what doesn't kill you . . . doesn't kill you." He snickered as Rand rolled his eyes.

"You learn quickly, man. But the chances of her listening to me are as low as mine are of winning a limbo competition against a Highlander." He let out a short chuckle. "So I have another idea, but you'll have to bear with me on this one."

"What?"

"You'll have to shield her from the poisoned darts, but you know that she's not a delicate flower that'll let herself be protected. So you'll have to knock her out or something and cover her."

_Nobody said this would be easy,_ he berated himself. _Bunyan's lessons should help, at least. Hang on . . . why is Rand grinning again? Oh, no. No!_

"So, Bunyan, take the other extra-strong antidote and be ready to protect our fair Lin." With a sheepish grin still firmly in place, Rand handed the other vial to him.

"Well then, a toast to the wildflower. Cheers." Ryu sighed, gazing at the vial in disgust, before tipping back his head and draining the vial of freshly-brewed hell in one gulp.

"Have a good fight," he told Ryu seriously. "I'll try and spot the assassins and shout when they move for the kill. Try not to die."

- o -

"Master Bunyan, it's time. The battleground is this way."

Ryu left his knapsack and cloak in the locker room and followed the waiting guard. His armour, sword and daggers were in good condition, and the dragon carved on his gauntlet gleamed softly. If it had only been a question of fighting Lin, Ryu felt confident that he could have won. But with the added risk of the poisoned darts . . .

The light shone brightly in his eyes as he entered the stadium. It was packed to the rafters, with hundreds if not thousands of people here to watch the fight. What looked like an enormous tree spanned the distance between the corridor he had just left and his opponent's entrance. As the cheering of the crowd grew louder, the floor beneath the log rumbled and began to open. Once the rumbling had stopped, the gap revealed a pit filled with water.

The water rippled for a moment and something growled. Ryu shuddered. _After listening to Argus's insanity, it's possible there _is _some giant starving monster down there. Argus will have to feed his pet something else, though. I'm not planning on being its lunch._

The more troubling thing was that the battle-area had been reduced to a log only a few meters wide and Lin's agility meant that she would most likely have the advantage.

Suddenly the lights dimmed, and a single spotlight encircled him. "Ladies and gentlemen," called the announcer, voice magically amplified, "welcome to one of the most anticipated fights in the history of Colossea! The battle for the title of Champion! On the left, more muscle than man and ready to fight, we have Bunyan the Lumberjack from the Howling Woods!"

"Bunyan is a stupid name!"

"Yeah, go back to your trees, you crazy hillbilly!"

The crowd's reaction was every bit as disdainful as Ryu had expected. But to the side was something he hadn't expected – a small group of women holding banners and cheering for him. He couldn't recognize them from this distance, but suspected they were friends of that receptionist.

"Bunyan! Bunyan, when you win, we'll be waiting to give you the _special _treatment!" one of them called.

Ryu grimaced. _Too many romance novels along with old age really _can _fry your brain, _he decided.

But even the ladies fell silent when three spotlights swung and converged on the opposite entrance. As the drum-roll sounded, the announcer said, "On the right, the one and only, the amazing and incredible, the Battle-Fiend! The Dynamite Cutie! The ruling Champion of Colossea, Lin Chuang!"

The crowd erupted into shouts of delight as Lin stepped out, waving to her fans with a grin. She looked little different than she had earlier, save for the fact that she was now wearing what had to be light-weight Woren-design armour. Ryu put on his best poker-face as he moved forward, the moment of truth approaching.

"Now, the fighters are to go to the center of the Arena and greet one another."

Both gladiators advanced until they were within handshaking distance. Lin shot at glare at him, one that sent shivers down his spine.

"So _you're _Bunyan," she hissed. "I thought maybe it was just a weird name, but I'm disappointed."

"There's no time for this, Miss Lin!" said Ryu. "The manager is planning to shoot poisoned darts at one of us."

"_What?" _Lin screamed in outrage.

"As I said. It'll probably be shot later when one of us is injured."

"That's _bullshit!_" The Tear, which had been flickering on red, shot to maroon. "You think I'll fall for that cheap lie? You already tried psyching me out, pervert! And you failed! This time I'll rip your balls off - yeah, that's right, you heard me! An S-class ass-kicking is coming your way, _Bunyan_!"

She gracefully flip-jumped back to her side of the Arena, pulling her staff from its holder and taking position. Ryu sighed and retreated as well, drawing his own weapon. _So much for warning her,_ he thought in annoyance. _It looks like there's no diplomatic way out of this one._

The crowd started chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" when it was clear that the two fighters had nothing more to say to each other. The drum-rolls started again as the announcer spoke.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment has finally come! Three!

"Two!

"One!

**"FIGHT!"**

- o -

_=Hey__, mustachio-lizard. How about a little wager?=_

_~What have you got up your sleeve, little pussycat, that you're grinning like that?~_

_=If my young kitten defeats your whelp, you have to keep me__amused__ for the next era.=_

_~And if my _warrior _wins?~_

_=Then I'll give __that __dwarven __friend of yours a chance.=_

_~You're playing dirty, Tigress Belthina!~_

_=Well, I did have the best possible master – you, dear Ladon.=_

_~ . . . Fine. I accept the wager.~_

_=Ah, then I want a foot massage and a back rub and . . . Mmm . . . =_

_~You do realize the fight hasn't even begun yet?~_

_=Hmm? What now? I was just imagining all the things I would get you to do for me!=_

_~Heh. A master never reveals _all _of his secrets, Belthina.~_

_=You . . . What have you done?=_

_~Oh, I guess I didn't mention that he's stirring? He already has a Myrmidon's strength and some of its passive abilities . . .~_

_=You CHEATER!=_

_~You were the one who made a bet you thought you had no chance of losing. And he's awoken of his own accord. So, shall we watch the fight, little kitty?~_

_- o -  
_

The audience was silent and expectant. Lin's tail flickered restlessly as she and Ryu advanced slowly, each trying to find any exploitable weaknesses in the other. Seconds passed, the spectators starting to murmur irritably, when suddenly –

_Clank!_

The two clashed in the center of the log, their weapons meeting in a shower of sparks. Hit after hit they blocked, neither giving nor gaining an inch of ground.

"Lin! Lin! Lin!" chanted the crowd, noisy once more.

But, "Bunyan! Bunyan!" could still be heard from a certain area.

Lin glared at Ryu who glared right back, feinting to the left and being deflected. But there it was, an opening!

_Remember, kid,_ the real Bunyan had said, _it's not what you use that's lethal. It's you that has to be the fearsome one. Your weapon is only an extension of you._

His sword was at the wrong angle, so Ryu struck with his dagger. Lin pulled her staff away at the last second and blocked the smaller blade. He jumped backwards and Lin followed, staff spinning. Ryu flinched as she attacked in mid-air. He managed to parry the strike, but it still numbed his arm as she used it to leap into the air.

At the last moment, Ryu sidestepped and struck at her back. _Too slow_. She spun, his sword scraping along her armour, and kicked high.

_Get her angry. That's my only chance, but it's a double-edged blade . . ._

Not realizing the feint, he ducked, dagger and sword held overhead to shield. Lin flip-jumped over his head, slipped the staff into its holder and leapt again, claws outstretched.

_This is it! There's no way he can dodge! _

But somehow Bunyan did, rolling awkwardly to the side. Lin landed and immediately struck again. If he fell, then she'd win. Easy.

As she retrieved her staff, Bunyan tossed a dagger at her. _What sort of idiot throws away his weapon? _she thought scathingly as she barely deflected it. A wide sweep of his sword drew blood as she tried and failed to parry, and his own kick caught her in the stomach. Even armoured, it still hurt.

_What the hell? He can't be getting faster. He'll pay for hitting me!_

The moment's hesitation cost her. The flat of the blade caught her shoulder, knocking her off the log. The audience shouted its denial, but it wasn't the first time it had happened. Lin pushed off the wall, catching the word with one hand and climbing back up.

She grinned menacingly as his jaw dropped in surprise. _Hah, you weren't expecting _that, _were you, perv? _Lin swung her staff at Bunyan's head. He blocked unsuccessfully and she hit his shoulder instead, his arm falling limp. Numb arm? Good. No more pesky daggers, then.

Then, taking a deep breath, he stabbed downwards, leaving his sword buried in the log.

Suddenly he was _right there_, fists flying, each punch hitting harder. Lin struggled for air and backed away. She spun her staff in front of her, the whirling circle providing her best defense. But it wasn't enough. Blood dripped from his hands as he caught her staff. The rough wood had shredded his palms, but there was no pain in his eyes. There was nothing.

Lin shuddered. His eyes had glazed over, a white film covering them. Who was he? She snatched her weapon from his grasp and struck at him, again and again, just as he had. But nothing seemed to faze him.

Her staff came to a jarring halt. Bunyan had blocked it with his arm. Once again his skin had been torn, but he ignored it, grabbing the weapon and pulled her off-balance. A casual flick sent her staff spinning through the air to land with perfect precision next to his sword.

Right. Last resort.

Lin roared in fury as Bunyan walked towards her. A faint look of surprise crossed his face as her fangs lengthened and the side-straps of her armour lengthened to accommodate her increased muscle. She dashed forwards, feline eyes blazing with the resolution to bring down this enemy.

He dodged. Somehow, he dodged to the side, using _Lin _as a pivot to swing around and slam her to the ground. A quick strike to the base of her tail left her paralyzed but still awake.

As one, every person in the audience gasped in shock. Then the call started growing until the stadium shook with the chant.

"_KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!"_

Bunyan had crouched in front of her, smiling as she met his eyes. It was not the embarrassed smile of earlier. This smile was amused and merciless, the teeth-baring grin of a predator who had finally decided to stop playing with their prey.

For the first time in her life, Lin felt fear course through her veins. The exhilaration of combat had vanished. She couldn't move, sprawled on the ground before a man – if man he was, to fight like that – who could and might kill her without a second thought.

There was no pride in such a hunt.

- o -

_~An interesting fight, don't you think, Belthina?~_

_=Well, yes . . . But can't you do anything to stop him killing her?=_

_~Kitten eyes won't change anything, Belthina. I did tell you about the contract forbidding Myria and myself from performing miracles in Asparia? After the catastrophes it caused in the last Dragon War . . .~_

_=Yes, you told me.=_

_~Then you understand that it would take one to bring him to consciousness. It's up to him now.~_

_=Yeah, I know . . . It's just that my little kitty has suffered through so much, Ladon.=_

_~Tigress, as he trusts in us, so place your trust in him. The fight isn't over yet.~_

- o -

_Again. Those three demonic eyes watched him again. "Ah, Destined Child," the hated voice murmured. "This is a nice show you put on. Our God is pleased with you."_

_A scream echoed in the darkness. The demon's claws slashed at the boy, reopening the scar in his chest and reawakening the pain._

"_Continue forward, Destined Child. Let me see you open the Gates!"_

- o -

"The snipers, Ryu!" screamed someone in the crowd. "The poisoned darts!"

_That sounded like Rand Marks, _Lin thought hazily as she waited for the inevitable attack. _But who's Ryu?_

To her surprise, the colour of Bunyan's eyes flickered. The white faded back to green, which went gold as he looked at something above her. Then he was looking at her again, with the green she had admired so much earlier.

He picked her up as though she weighed no more than a child and Lin heard the sound of a crossbow being fired. Pain flitted across Bunyan's face, and then he carried her gently into her locker room and laid her on her bed.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" he asked quietly with a little smile, before fainting. Lin cried out in horror as she saw that his back was studded with crossbow bolts. The faint tint of vinegar common to most poisons drifted through the air.

Although she didn't know it, the Dragon's Tear flared a beautiful turquoise as she came to a realization. Bunyan hadn't been lying when he had told her of Argus's 'plan'. He hadn't acted like the normal perverts, but she had allowed anger to blind her when he had tried to warn her later. When Rand had tried to help in his place, bearing a similar warning, she had kicked him out. And yet, despite her abuse and ingratitude, Bunyan had still taken the poison for her and had carried her to safety.

The man before her, slowly dying, had saved her life.

- o -

_~It seems your kitten managed to survive.~_

_=Yes. I'm relieved, if a bit annoyed that she didn't win. Still, a bet is a bet and I did promise to give your friend a chance.=_

_~Before you leave, Belthina, there's something I wanted to tell you.~_

Now _what?=_

_~Don't glare at me like that. All I was going to say was that it was my friend who taught Ryu the basics of meditation. And I believe it was, in part, that training that stopped him from losing himself to Myrmidon.~_

_=So . . . in the end . . . it was thanks to him that my girl survived?=_

_~Indeed. But I would ask you not to let him know who told you. It'd be _my _head on the chopping block if he found out.~_

_=Ah, don't worry. _He'll _be the one singing, not me.=_

_~I see. Don't let your huntress habits get the better of you, Belthina. Mammon is going to have an interesting future as it is.~_

_=Ha!=_

_- o -  
_

**End Chapter 05.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

- I just made up the names of some NPCs. Any coincidence with real people is just by mere chance AND IT IS NOT a deliberate intention to offend someone.

- For the story I'm considering as techno-stuff:

- Most advanced rediscovered AND understood technology is the Steam Machine.

- Petroleum has just been discovered as fuel for the steam machine, or Greek-fire. Gun Powder is a heavily guarded secret of the Iron Ogres clan, for cannons and muskets, and one or another bomb; one-shot pistols have not yet been invented, let alone machine guns, Gatling guns or whatever modern-world gadget exists.

- Chrysm has been discovered, but for now it's just a piece of rock that can be willed to be lit or unlit by anyone. And it can be widely found, so it's used for lighting homes, but there are no other known uses of it.

- Ryu can feel the color of the Dragon Tear, and when it changes; the feeling is conveyed directly into his heart, by a mystical mean. So in the story the change of color is more for getting you, good reader in a proper context.

- Well, I'm including the god-chatter at the end of some chapters for some sort of comical relief. I hope it achieves the objective :) (In other chapters it could be Balbaroy speaking, or other character... who knows).

- Tigress Belthina, is a deity inspired in the Lioness Atalanta from Mieu Sedai's Breath of Fire universe. Reborn DOT darksiren DOT net.

- Review and give a piece of your mind, please.

**Special Thanks:**

- Ryusui, for his Retranslation.

- Lady 'Kestre Wynde' from ; your proof-reading has helped me to understand about English language and improving the quality of my writing. Thank you very much.


	8. 06: The real show unfolds

**Wheels of Fate, BoF II novelization.**

_Summary: Novelization of Breath of Fire II: Shimei no Ko (The Destined Child). Some events altered. Strong language will be in play._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the characters; they belong to Capcom, as the game does. I own nothing, hear ye, lawyers. But that doesn't gets you the permission to publish this as a book without the proper written and legally signed consent of whoever holds the copyright._

* * *

**Chapter 06:** The real show unfolds.

It was noon, two days after the battle. The woran girl known as Lin was pacing around in a room at one of the Inns in Colossea, her slight cut non-existent now since Rand had tended to her wounds. In a bed was resting Ryu, who she knew as Bunyan. He was breathing steadily, as the antidotes had prevented a severe intoxication that would have caused his death. The large shell-clan member Rand, who was sitting indian-style on the floor, spoke in his deep voice.

"Miss Lin, please be calm. He will wake up. The doctor Kay herself came to see him and she said that he is just expelling the strong poison from his body."

She looked at him anxiously. "But he has been like this for two days, Master Randall... I'm worried for him. He saved my life, Damn it!"

"Well... I had to negotiate with the lady, and also a priest of St. Eva helped me to get the antidotes; so I have to get some credit as well, right?" Rand smiled at her. "Just call me Rand, please."

"Seriously?" Lin looked at him. "Then you can call me Katt. My full name is Katt-Lin Chuang, but I use only the last part for tournaments and all of that."

"I see." Rand smiled again.

"Well, since you helped him as well... and I did hit you rather hard back at the Arena... let me apologize." Katt jumped towards him, and hugged him. "I'm sorry for being so rough to you." she whispered in his ear, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Heh! Your fans would kill for getting this kind of reward." Rand smiled impishly.

"My!" Katt giggled. "Are you a fan of me as well?"

"Well..." Rand blushed a bit. "Not like those crazed ones, but I admire your skill and fighting spirit." '_Not to mention your petite and lithe beautiful body... well.. but it's me who is the big one, so every girl is little to me._'

Katt seemed flustered. "Th-Thanks. I don't really think much of that... I like fighting; it makes me feel alive..."

"But out there in the arena..." Rand spoke, more seriously, patting Katt on her head as if she really were a kitten; it made her purr in delight, "For a moment it seemed like you had met your match."

Katt looked at the sleeping man. "Yes... he... unnerved me... and no one has been ever able to do that. Never had been defeated by someone who was not of my clan. And boy... he hits harder than a demolition team."

Rand grinned. "That's me."

"Yeah, don't wanna mess with you big guy." she pinched his ear playfully.

"Don't start, or I'm going to use my secret technique..." Rand still was grinning.

She looked at him curiously, ears and tail twitching. "And what would be that?"

"You asked for it, so don't complain, missy. Finger Arts!" Rand smiled impishly, again. "Secret Tickling Technique!" Then he started tickling the hell out of Katt.

Katt couldn't stop laughing and rolling trying to avoid the tickles. Between her laughter she was replying at him. "That... is.... cheating! Stop... it... you… big... oaf!"

After a while when Katt was too tired to properly hit him, Rand placed her in another bed. "Now be a little good kitty and stay quiet." sat in the indian-way and smirked.

She punched him weakly, and glared at him. "Don't call me like that ever!" then she smiled.

He mocked being hurt. In reality she still hit hard, but not enough to truly hurt him. _'Ferocious as a Bilbull, indeed.'_

Another voice spoke, one that Rand knew well. "Do I interrupt something?"

"No, you don't Father Ray. Please come in." Rand said, looking towards the door with a smile.

Ray Braddock entered and went towards Katt. "How does this lady fares?" And placed a hand on her forehead while muttering a prayer.

Katt looked now at the blond priest before her and smiled. '_My... two hunks in a short time. The Tigress must really be smiling on me. Big Guy? Gentle and nice, but too big for me. Well... he defeated me... but he cheated at it, so it doesn't count._'

"Well, fortunately the lady does not seem hurt." Ray smiled.

"I treated her wounds; they were mostly internal. She got quite a beating, in my opinion." Rand sighed. "My natural attunement towards Earth, allows me to use Healing Magic pretty well."

"I commend you then. It's very noble to care about your friends. Now if you both excuse me, I must take my leave; I have duties to attend in the surrounding farms of the city." Ray stood, took one of Katt's hands and softly planted a kiss on it.

Katt blushed. '_My, handsome and polite... purrrr..._'

Ray then shook Rand's enormous hand and spoke again. "Worry not about your friend resting there. I'm sure he is stronger than what he looks, if the rumors that came from the Arena are true. I didn't go to the Arena, because I was on a retirement." He smiled. '_Well... in reality I think the battle show it's a barbaric spectacle... that was the reason I went to meditate... And I felt a strange presence from the Stadium, yesterday while praying..._'

Ray left the room, and went to the farms in the outskirts.

"Rand, Thank you for treating my wounds. It feels good to not to hurt. Seriously, his last hit was powerful."

"I don't doubt it, when I went through the log, the wood was quite fragile, and seemed chipped. That kind of tree has one of the hardest woods in the world, and he made splinters out of it, going through your body." Rand sighed. "Well, fortunately I was in time to use my healing magic before your internal organs burst. I'd not cross him again, if I were you."

"Yeah, I don't plan in doing so." Katt smiled. Then she hugged him again.

Suddenly, Ryu started breathing faster and faster, hyperventilating himself; then he started to lurch in the bed, restlessly.

Both Katt and Rand gasped and went towards him, but they couldn't advance. It was as if some sort of force field was blocking them from him.

Then Ryu screamed as in deep agony, and now they were able to go to him, for the barrier had vanished.

_GGGGRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

--------------------------------------------------- *** O *** --------------------------------------------------

I saw Rand, standing in front of the huge demon that had introduced himself as Balbaroy. The demon threw huge boulders, which Rand easily turned into crumbs as he hit them.

"Demon! You'll pay! You know what I'm speaking of. Her death won't be in vain". He shouted as he charged against the monstrosity.

_Ooooh.... A feisty little Son of the Earth here. I'll teach you the meaning of pain! _The demon said, mocking us both. _Namanda can't do a thing here in the Abyss!_

I felt prisoner, unable to move, just watching... as in the other time with Bosch. As much as I tried to avoid what I somehow knew what was going to come.. I couldn't do a thing for my friend.

_Let's make you join her in the realm of the dead! You'll be a flat shell after I'm done with you, little guy._ The demon then took Rand in his paws and started to use them as a press to crush him... as Rand struggled, his strength was vanishing visibly as he weakened and the monster was putting his claws closer and closer.

As Rand's bones started to crack and he flinched in pain, I met his last gaze... It was a pleading one, just like Bosch's. Finally his strength had vanished, and a horrible sound of crunched bones and destroyed flesh made his way into my ears, and Rand was no more....

The Fury... it was coming again... _Embrace me.... I'm your only hope, Young Destined Child..._

--- Then all of it faded... and another scene played in my mind ---

I saw Katt... Wait... Wasn't it Lin? She charged towards the Demon, avoiding gracefully all his strikes. She seemed nimble enough to dodge his massive paws.

_Hmm... This little kitty wants to play with me? I'm game... _Mittens_!_

Katt hissed... she did not take kindly those cat-related jokes. _"_Shut yer trap, you scaly fat-assed monster! I'm gonna break your shell and use it as plates for food!_"_

_ Brave words, for a pussycat!_

She kept dodging his massive blows until she hit him on the back of his paw, where the hard shell covered it. Repeatedly she stroke in the same spot while avoiding his attacks, until a crack appeared. The demon growled, as if pained and surprised.

_Enough! This is enough, you little kitten! Not even your feisty Tigress can save you here! You'll pay for damaging me!_

Metallic bones appeared from the ground, and quicker than Katt could move, they formed a trap that imprisoned her, disabling all forms of movement that she had. Then, a ball of energy shot from the demon and engulfed her, rendering her motionless, as the previous caging turned itself into dust and disappeared.

Again, I wasn't able to move or do a thing, only watching. He made the sphere turn, so that Katt was facing towards me. Again, the look of anguish... '_flee._', _'don't give up.', 'avenge me.'_... Again, I couldn't say which one it meant.

_Let's play... undress the kitten... _the demon said, in a tone that made Katt shiver nervously; somehow she knew what was going to come. With his claws, he ripped off every single piece of armor and clothing until she was naked. I heard her scream in agony, as his claws were peeling her skin with the fur included, to make her bleed. Then he chopped her tail, making her scream in agony.

Fury... again....

_Now, let's finish this overeager kitten._ The demon used one of his claws to impale her.

The primal rage possessed me, again, and I screamed her name... _Katt!_...

_Not all is lost, young whelp. There is still a path to walk... but you are just uncovering it... Resist this ordeal! Be strong!_

--------------------------------------------------- *** O *** --------------------------------------------------

Ryu suddenly sat in the bed, gasping for air. This startled both Katt and Rand, who backed away a bit. His eyes were shining with the golden glow they saw in the Arena. He panted for some seconds, closed his eyes, and the normal emerald color was in there. He looked around, and saw both of them worried sick about him.

"You ok, Bunyan?" asked Katt.

Ryu breathed deeply for some seconds, and then answered. "Yes Miss Lin. But first things first... I'm Ryu Bateson, a Ranger from the NewHaven guild. I'm sorry for having deceived you, but I needed to enter the fight, and got his Proof to take his place." Ryu then showed her the medallion.

Katt blushed beet red. '_My... so determined to speak with me that he went and took the real Bunyan's Proof of a Gladiator. I think I like this blue-boy... also he is strong..._'

Rand was amused at this. _'Well, well... what do we have here... the kitty has a craving for blue hair. Whatever, she's too aggressive for me.' _Now, he cleared his throat.

Katt got the message and composed herself. "I'm Katt-Lin Chuang. I use the last part of my name for the battling; but just call me Katt, ok?"

"Understood, Miss Katt."

"Just Katt, blue-boy." Katt punched him playfully.

Ryu feigned being hurt and smiled. "Katt it is then. You are quite the fighter, I must say that I had quite a hard time. I don't remember how I could have possibly won the battle."

Both Rand and Katt exclaimed at the same time "WHAT!?"

Katt recovered first and asked. "But you fought like a true-martial artist. I'm sure every hit of yours could have shattered stone."

"In only remember until you hit my shoulder." Ryu said, now moving his arms, to test all. He was like new, as if nothing had happened. He touched his back, no scars, no pain. "Then, I only recovered when I heard Rand's voice telling me about the assassins being ready to shoot and saw them using my eyes that can see in the dark."

"Ah... So that's what your golden eyes do?" Rand asked, intrigued.

"It seems so."

"Is it magic?" Katt asked with her ears and tail twitching.

"Don't know. I just heard a voice that told me how to do it, and I'm able to."

Katt giggled. "You're weird Bun... Ryu."

"Whatever." Ryu said. Now, a rumbling could be heard. The three looked each other, and the sound was heard again; they realized it was Ryu's stomach. Ryu was embarrassed now.

"No wonder, you spent two days recovering." Rand smiled. "I'm going to get you something to eat. I think about six servings for Ryu should do for now?" And he went to ask for food, and lots of it.

Katt was surprised. "Hey! I thought only my tribe eats that way!" and then she laughed loudly.

Ryu smirked. "You just don't know. I can eat quite a lot, and some hours later, I have to eat another batch. My stomach seems to be eternally hyper-active. Whew! I must stink... I'm going for a bath."

Ryu stood and went towards the bathroom to clean himself, carrying his knapsack for clothes and the related stuff.

Katt now relaxed in the room, and thought. '_He never told why he wanted to speak with me... My! It pays to be a popular girl! Now he's bathing... Should I have a little peek? Forget it! I'm not going to be as perverted as him! Hmph! I won't apologize to a pervert like him!_'

-------

Ryu exited the bathroom and, was now fully refreshed and clean. His stomach still rumbled, so he sighed. '_Calm down boy! Just be patient._'

Then he went to ask Katt about the thing that bugged him. At the same time, Rand came in with a large tray that had various pieces of roasted meat and three jugs of juice; the roasts were the equivalent of one complete wild boar. The three mouths watered when seeing this.

They started eating the food and conversation arose.

"Katt, I need to ask you something."

Katt looked at him expecting his question, while her ears and tail twitched. '_If she had whiskers I'm sure they'd also be restless._' Ryu thought.

_ "_I came to Colossea in hopes of finding a clue about a Woman that has Wings like a Bat._"_

'_Damn! Too good to be true... he's stalking another girl._' Katt sighed. Ryu didn't know what to make of this. "Sorry that I can't be of any help Ryu, but I haven't seen her in my life. Why are you looking for her?"

"In short, I have a friend that has been framed of robbing a stinkin' greedy rich guy dry of his goods. It was this lady who did the thieving. She's quite the swift girl by what I could glimpse... I'd say that she vanished like a phantom. Now my pal, a ranger like me is hiding."

Katt now felt relieved. _'Well, it ain't a fugitive girlfriend... so I can still go for him... even if he's a pervert.' _She smiled, inwardly.

"That's too bad man." Rand said.

"Well, whatever. After we finish this meal, I have some _pending issues_ with certain manager." Ryu said, determined.

"I'm coming with you. That man wanted me dead. My staff is itching to have some _kind _words with him."

_'Argus ain't gonna get any kindness from the Bilbull-girl.' _Rand chuckled. "Count me in as well. There have been some weird things happening since he arrived as manager. The former mayor died one week after he arrived, no one knows how though. And he also forced the widow to marry him. Lady Ornella or something."

"Ornella Collier? The secretary lady?" Ryu asked, surprised.

"Yes, she hasn't been seen since the latest match."

"Well, now that you mention it, in the office next to the manager's I found several desecrated statues of the Dragon God." Ryu said.

"_What!?"_ Rand and Katt chorused. None of them were strong believers of Ladon, but it was wrong not to respect other people's religions, or forcing your opinion on them.

"Yes... in fact I had a hunch... or truly..."

"The voice-thingy?" asked Katt.

Ryu told them about the voice, how it did lead him toward the side office where the profaned statues were, and where he saw the manager handing over the poison to the hit-men. And how he could see in the dark thanks to his new skill, granted for that _guardian spirit. _

They finished eating the whole boar, and now Ryu was smiling widely.

"A Full stomach makes Heart content!" and now he grinned sheepishly.

"Wise words, coming from a perverted blue-boy." Katt smiled.

"Whatever, kids. We've got an appointment with a shady guy, if I recall correctly." Rand was clenching his fists.

"Yeah, let's go talk some sense in him." Katt smiled.

The three now equipped themselves with their gear and went towards the Arena. Rand used tanned hide armor over his toga; the hardened leather had metal plates scattered through it, and a pair of fearful looking custom-made spiked steel gauntlets. The rest of his body seemed so tough that it did not appear to need any kind of armor.

-------------------------------------------------

When they entered, they saw a gruesome spectacle. There were several columns with soldiers' bloody bodies incrusted on them, crushed as if something really strong had hit them, damaging their armor beyond possible repair unless they were re-forged.

There was also a trail of blood leading to the manager's office. All three looked at each other and nodded. They had now their weapons ready, and advanced.

In the office of the receptionist, there was nothing destroyed, only a trail of blood leading to the double door, and the other one had been splintered open showing the desecrated statues of the Dragon God. Ryu knelt and uttered a quick prayer, and put his Dragon tear outside his armor. Katt noticed this.

"Hey Ryu. What a nice trinket. What's it?"

Ryu sighed. "It's called a Dragon Tear. It's a long story, tell ya later, ok? Now we have a _diplomatic__ appointment_ with Mr. Argus."

Katt and Rand nodded. When they arrived to the door, Ryu felt malice from within; the Dragon Tear was flaring red. Rand splintered the door open, and they stormed in.

---

In one of the armchairs, was seated Lady Ornella, gagged and tied. In other armchair, was Argus, sipping a red-looking drink from a wine-cup. The window to the balcony was fully open; a cold chill came from it.

"Ah... so the cast for the show has finally arrived." he said, in his quiet voice. The three of them could feel the malice emanating from his voice. Also, their nostrils were invaded with the smell of sulfur. The fireplace was currently unlit.

"What? You try to kill us and then act as if nothing happened!" Katt exclaimed, outraged.

"You don't seem to get my point. All this show is nothing but an offering to Our God. All your warped feelings of primal rage, hatred and blood-lust when you humans fight each other, or watch others battling, are sent directly as energy to him."

"What nonsense are you speaking about!?" Rand asked. Ryu was on edge, the stench was stronger now, and the malice was enough for turning the Dragon Tear crimson red, as dried blood. _'He is pure malice.'_

"But it's true! Your kind craves for carnage! And I do the work for Our God! This show only exists to get the most pain and twisted pleasure straight from your worthless cattle souls! Yes, to Our God you're just Cattle! And the chosen ones blessed with his power, we are the shepherds! We lead you to the slaughter to be his food."

"Enough nonsense, Argus!" Ryu shouted, his eyes glaring.

"Ah... the one who did not wish to die. Well, it seems that you found my plot to defile the statues... but you are late for doing anything. I'll show you the power the God has granted me!"

The fireplace lighted suddenly with the bright blue flame, and then it turned black, like ebony. The stench of sulfur made itself heavier.

Argus then threw the cup towards the fireplace, and before anyone could react, effortlessly took the hostage and ran for the window into the balcony, and jumped towards the battleground.

---

The three followed him and saw him leaping as an acrobat towards the ground using the chairs and stairs. They descended as well. The battle arena was now just a simple field; nor was the tree or the pit in sight. It was a lot better, for they had no risk of falling to the water.

Suddenly, Argus stopped, and launched the hostage towards them. Rand caught her in the nick of time, and freed her.

"Stay behind us, lady. Things are not going to get any nicer."

She nodded and retreated.

"Ah... a glorious stage from times of yore. It is a shame that we can't turn our fight in a show worthy of becoming energy for Our God. But I'll make sure that you get turned into energy for him!"

Ryu felt shivers, but stood firm. The Dragon tear flared black.

Then they saw Argus engulfed by a dark aura, as his thin frame started to grow taller and bulkier, and his skin turned into a thick hide and brown fur started to grow quickly on it. His boots were destroyed, and his feet were now wolf-like paws. His upper body became as thick and muscled as Rand's. His head then tilted to one side and from the other side another bulge started to grow turning into a wolfish head, as the original one did.

Now, Argus looked now like a strong two-headed werewolf with some ragged clothing, as tall as Rand. Then, he clapped his hands, and in front of him appeared two large stone cudgels with some nails on them. He took each one in a hand and charged towards the three while roaring.

"This is the power Our God granted me! Prepare to become his energy!"

"Damn, he's in cahoots with a Demon!" Rand shouted.

Ryu barked. "Rand, here! Katt, left!." Rand nodded. Katt and Ryu stepped back to leave Rand in front. She started getting ready to side-jump to the left. Ryu was about to do the same but to the right, so they could surround him in a 3-way-pincer. But since he had two heads, he could see them all at the same time.

Rand dodged the first strike and used his gauntlets to parry the second one, meeting success. At the same time, Ryu and Katt did their jumps and surrounded Argus.

Katt swung her staff and hit the beast in his back, making him grunt, but not drawing blood. Ryu slashed with his sword, scratching the hide, but also did not draw blood. '_Damn... his hide seems quite thick._'

Rand now punched Argus hard in the stomach, stunning him for a brief instant. Katt made another swing of her staff towards one of the heads. Ryu now went for a thrusting maneuver to bury the sword in the side of the monster.

Katt's weapon hit its mark, and a cracking of bones could be heard. Ryu's sword thrust was successful, but did not pierce much; it did draw blood, but surprise... it looked black, as that petroleum liquid that was used for torches or lamps. Argus grunted in pain, from both the cracked skull and the bleeding wound.

With one of his cudgels he made a reverse maneuver and was able to hit Katt, sending her flying away, grunting in pain. The other cudgel was still immobilized by Rand, who went for a straight punch to the head that Katt had hit earlier. Ryu used his sword to hit in the elbow joint of blocked arm and achieved the mark, but yet again barely made any visible damage, although it made Argus let that one cudgel fall to the ground.

Ryu did a back-flip, and now Katt was up and ready to charge. Argus recovered and took it other cudgel with both hands and hit Rand, who guarded. But the blow was powerful enough to make Rand be blown away some meters, leaving Ryu as his closer target.

Argus now had one cudgel held in both hands and swung it impossibly fast towards Ryu. He only was able to crouch, trying to parry it. At first it seemed like a successful block, but a cracking could be heard, and Ryu felt himself going forward, below the club's swing arc. He rolled at the last instant to dodge any other possible hit, and when he recovered, he saw that his sword had broken in two pieces.

_'Damn it! An expensive Wyndian Long Sword trashed by a monster.' _Ryu sighed and took out his recently acquired Mithril Knives, changing his stance to match the lessons that he remembered from Chief Madison.

In this moment, Katt went for another hit in the same head that met with success, making Argus roar in pain; then she used the demon's back to bounce away from him. Ryu heard something rumbling and jumped away from the monster. By the corner of his eye he saw something spherical coming at an incredible speed towards the werewolf, who was still dazed by Katt's hit.

The ball collided with Argus, making him grunt in pain and sending him far away. Then, it revealed itself as Rand, who did a thumbs-up to Ryu.

"Man, your sword!"

"Yeah, that furry one's gonna pay for it." Ryu said this with a grim expression.

Katt, now had been chewing a healing herb to ease the pain of Argus's cudgel. She saw Ryu making signals to surround the demon from the other side, and she made a run for it.

"Rand, can you do that trick again and fall on top of that thing?"

"Sure, make way!" Rand made himself a ball and started rolling towards Argus, faster and faster. Ryu also ran, but to flank Argus from another side.

Once Rand had enough speed, he jumped and fell on top of Argus, with one of his massive gauntlet-covered fists hitting the damaged head. With that kind of momentum, there was a gruesome cracking sound, and a splatter of dark blood. The demon howled in pain and used its only cudgel to blow away the large guy, and stood. He was not a nice sight, and definitely now he would not be able to enter any kind of demonic beauty contest for sure.

"You'll pay for that, humans!"

Ryu ran towards him, using the kithkin battle-stance. Katt saw him, and recognized the move. '_His sword is busted, so he has to resort to knives, but they won't deal that much damage to the beast. Fortunately the kithkin __style was made to face larger opponents, or ones armed with longer weapons with a certain ease. Resourceful guy._'

Katt saw that Argus was facing Ryu in full and had his back towards her. She smirked, and went for his other head. Ryu, by the moment had gone near the demon, which saw his battle style and used now the cudgel with one hand and the other with just his wolfish claws. Ryu taunted him into attacking and the monster lounged towards him.

Ryu rolled below him, and used his knives to hit the monster in the legs. At the same time, Katt's attack landed on its good head, and used its back to bounce away from Argus. Ryu stabbed the demon in its back once, and flipped away.

Argus roared in pain from both of these attacks. Ryu saw that from his blades the blood was being consumed in a white fire, as well as the wounds he had made on the demon. _'So, Marlok _did not _cheat me out. The knives truly are blessed.' _Ryu thought and smirked.

Argus was now standing ready to charge towards them, when Rand's voice was heard. "_Anger of the Earth, show yourself! Land Pillar!_". When he finished his chanting, a circle of force started marking itself on the ground, surrounding the demon. Rumbling was heard, and a column made of rock rose several meters lifting the monster from their level towards the ceiling, and then it disappeared, letting it fall, making the werewolf grunt in pain. After that, Rand started a sprint towards Argus.

"This has gone long enough!" Argus shouted and then roared, as a dark aura engulfed him again. For a moment, no one of the three companions was able to move. When the aura faded, All of Argus wounds, save for the burns caused by the blessed knives were healed.

"Damn!" Katt exclaimed, charging towards the demon while spinning her staff. Argus saw her and threw his remaining stone cudgel towards her at an incredible speed. She was barely able to deflect it, but it threw her off balance, making her fall to the floor grunting in pain.

Rand hit one of its heads with a punch that would've easily shattered stone. Ryu used this instant to stab the monster again, slashing on the side. This time, the knives met their mark and slid easily through its demonic hide and the white flames started to make it lose concentration. He saw a chance and buried one of the knives in the beast's foot, while using the other blade to destroy one knee from its back part. Argus roared in pain again, as he fell.

Rand now saw what it had to be done. He held Argus's good leg and one of its arms, while Ryu stabbed the knives in the monsters chest, trying to make wounds as large as possible; those had burst into white flames as well. The pain, made the demon get enough strength for getting free of Rand and sending him not so far from him, as Katt's staff now had hit again one of its heads, cracking and crushing it again.

Argus's other hand, grabbed Ryu from his throat, making contact with the Dragon Tear. There was a brief white blinding flash in the entire battlefield. For a moment, the demonic grip was so strong that Ryu started gasping for air, as his bones started to give in, but then he felt that the monster had released him. He used this instant to back away, and heard the werewolf roar louder than before. But it was a pained howl.

Argus's body was now engulfed in white flames that were consuming him mercilessly, not giving any quarter, and making the whole stadium glow with an eerie light. Then he stood, looking as a blackened husk of fur. It knelt, giving in, and it started reverting to his human form, but it had several vicious burns, which would spell his certain death, in a short time. He still could speak though; his words were amplified somehow, allowing them to hear him clearly.

"_It does... not matter.... now. Our god... is coming... and... Nothing... shall stop... him..._"

"Who is that god you speak of?"

_"In time... you will... see... you... shall know... his glory... there are... others.... who will... take... the mantle..." _Then he looked towards Ryu and gasped. The Dragon Tear was shining with a white light, the same color of the flames. "Y_ou! … It can... not be! _"

Argus did not complete what he was going to say, for another batch of white flames consumed him, turning him into blackened dust, leaving nothing but a scorched cinder in the form of a human figure marked in the ground. The Dragon Tear stopped glowing, and now the gems were transparent.

--

Meanwhile, in the office of the manager, the ebony flame on the fireplace flickered, and extinguished, as if blown away by the winds of change. In the office where the desecrated statues were, the one that was still whole but covered in blood had its eyes shining again for an instant. It was ready to be cleaned and reinstated on the shrine.

--

Katt, Rand and Ryu stood, coming over to look at the blackened shape.

"That was really weird. Ranting about gods, demons and what else." Katt stated.

"He also said there were others..." Rand sighed. "I don't like this one bit."

"Me neither. Also, he was a tough bugger, and now I can only fight with knives." Ryu sighed.

"Man without him wasting that sword, maybe we would have never defeated him." Rand said.

"Yeah... but that sword had cost me about 1500z years ago. It was my favorite."

Katt put a hand on his shoulder. "I get your point, but better a sword than your butt, right?" and now she winked at him.

"Point taken kitty-Katt." Ryu smiled at her, but winced shortly afterward, because she had punched him. It seemed like an intentionally strong hit.

"Hey! Cut it, blue-boy!" Katt snarled.

"Ok, ok... peace... Katt." Ryu sighed. "Now let's get ourselves outta this creepy arena." Rand used his healing magic on all of them, soothing their wounds.

--

They were going out towards the balcony, when they saw Lady Ornella coming towards them; she did a deep curtsy to each one of them.

"Please, I want to thank you for freeing me of that... thing."

"It was nothing... I'm sorry to say that it was either him or us." Ryu sighed.

"I know... in fact, I knew that he had changed since some time ago... when he came back from a trip... I noticed something different about him. For now, let's talk while we walk to the manager's office." she said, and they went there while talking.

"How didn't you do anything?" Rand asked. "There were lots of rumors."

"But no solid evidence that pointed to this." Ornella stated.

"Well, a point. What's the story behind this? You seemed to know Argus... I mean... the real Argus, before he came back as this... demon." Ryu asked.

"We were... childhood friends..." she seemed about crying. "... But when he came back from that trip... he was different, more ambitious, with a lust for blood I would say. With cunning he quickly became the manager, and started staging the fights for the past three years. But who would've thought that it would come to this extent."

"Even being responsible of desecrating the shrine of the Dragon God?" Ryu sighed.

"Yes, we had quite a lot of troubles with the Wyndian overseers about that point. Not that the St. Eva church complains, they haven't been affected... but the local priest has condemned severely these attacks. It's not their way to do those actions, or so they say."

"I don't know." Rand sighed.

"Whatever. They can't speak favorably of that in public. It would not make them seem good, although the true believers in the Dragon God are really few nowadays." Ryu said.

"Yes. Anyway, now we should be able to restore the shrine, and put a better watch over the town. Now our only problem is the Joker Gang, but it should be addressed as soon as we can."

Now they were in the manager's office.

Lady Ornella looked throughout some furniture and brought them a bag of money.

"It is not much a reward, but since you did save the city from a really dire menace, and that will allow us to get the local economy back on its feet, It's the least I can do for you. I only hope it helps you. I'll see to restore as soon as possible the Shrine, but with those Jokers on the loose, I can only hope it lasts."

Ryu received the money; it was no use discussing this matter. Maybe it would help in the long run, who knew. A total sum of 5000 zenny, all of it in coins. Rand and Katt seemed pleased. They bowed and said farewell, and exited the Arena, after storing the money.

----

"Well, scratch one demon." Rand smirked. "What do we do now, Ryu?"

"What have you planned?" Ryu replied. "Since my main lead is no longer valid, I think I'm going back to the ruined town beyond Mt. Futabi, to think some other ideas. And maybe help rebuilding it."

"Rebuild? That sounds good. I'd like to put my hands to some use. It would keep my mind off about things like these creepy god babble. I'll go with you man."

"Hey!" Katt interrupted. "What about me?"

"You?" Rand asked, and ruffled her hair, scratching behind her ear, making her purr. "You be a good little kitty and stay here as a champion. Your fans will like it."

She punched Rand, making him wince. "Told you to stop that, big oaf!"

'_Oh Ladon! This is going to be a _long_ trip to the Ruins..._' Ryu smiled now, while Rand rubbed where she had hit him.

"I know, I'm going with you as well. Since there is no manager, there won't be fights for quite a time, so I won't get paid. Then I gotta hit the road, and the more the merrier, right?" Katt now grinned.

"Whatever you two. Just don't bicker... or try not to overdo it. But I'll tell you now... It's about two days of hard running towards the ruined town. So you'd better be fit."

"Hah!" Rand now smirked. "You remember my rolling trick?"

"Yeah, packed quite a punch to that fuckin' hell-puppy." Katt chided in.

"Well, you can hitch a ride, and go faster than a horse could. We'll be there in no time. Also, any nuisances better get out of the way or they'll end up turned into a flat pancake." Rand smirked again.

"Take what you're given. But we stop when hungry." Ryu smiled.

"Agreed, let's hit the road!" Rand said.

With that, the three of them left towards the Ruined Town, getting used with some effort to their new way of traveling. Hitching a ride on a shell-clan member was no easy thing to master, but they were able to do so after some attempts.

While riding the idler that had become Rand, packs of BilBulls or other pests that crossed the way of the rolling ball, were quickly bashed away, or as Rand said... turned into flattened paste, as thick as a stamp.

They arrived at the Ruined town, one or two hours past midnight. It was time for new introductions and following a new trail for proving Bosch's innocence. Four days had passed since Ryu had to set out alone in his mission, and they had come out dry of results.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, Destined Child. You have overcome the first Agent of Our God in your land._

_He was right... he was but one of many. Amusing as it has been until now... you're still a whelp._

_I commend you for defeating him, though you still haven't awakened yet._

_You still don't know how lucky you were... The tool of an Exorcist..._

_I underestimated that whore who gave you birth..._

_We will meet when you open the Gates...._

--- o ---

**End Chapter 06.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

- I hope the per-ally nightmares aren't that startling. Well... I must say they're quite graphic, but that's plot-device :)

- About Rand and the Bilbulls in his way as a sphere... think about a bowling alley :) (Rand would be like a 500-pound bowling ball, and the monster-pigs the pins; poor _defenseless and passive _ boars).

- Chief Madison is Chief Allen Madison from the Ranger Guild; in his days he was a knife fighter.

**Special Thanks:**

- Ryusui, for his Retranslation.

- Lady 'Kestre Wynde' from ; your proof-reading has helped me to understand about English language and improving the quality of my writing. Thank you very much.


	9. Interlude: The Sylpheed

**Wheels of Fate, BoF II novelization.**

_Summary: Novelization of Breath of Fire II: Shimei no Ko (The Destined Child). Some events altered. Strong language will be in play._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the characters, they belong to Capcom, as the game does. I own nothing, hear ye, lawyers. But that doesn't gets you the permission to publish this as a book without the proper written and legally signed consent of whoever holds the copyright._

_**Before reading this piece:**__ Written from Nina's POV. Just in case, have a package of tissues or handkerchief at hand. Thank you._

_This chapter is provisional; I'm going to change some of the facts, because with Lady Kestre's help I'm doing a major rewrite of "Wings of Darkness", and this piece needs to be consistent with the facts exposed there. But I owed the upload, so now I'm upping this interlude and actual Ch. 07. Enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

**Interlude:** The Sylpheed.

-- o --

_My life... What do you want to know about me? Well, for starters I arrived ten years ago to NewHaven to study at Eldritch Meister Yoji's Magic Academy. According to uncle Davan, one of the very best places for learning arcane arts in Asparia. I don't know about that, but I agree that it's still a very good school._

_I admit that I'm considered quite proficient at Black Magic, but I must say that I give all my efforts to learning as much as I am able. I have Master Yoji as my personal tutor; everyone else in the academy says that he gives mountains of work and want not to take any lessons from him unless necessary, I have even heard people that would wager on the fact that he's a monster wearing a human hide. No human could ever stress so much his students._

_But I differ from them; some are lazy people that are not willing to work for what they want. Others have really other things to care about, but if they put a little bit more of effort, they would be much better students, and full-fledged magicians in the future; it doesn't matter which teacher are you taking lessons from, if you don't give your best, you won't be able to achieve your dreams._

_Well, master Yoji had too much to teach, and I was overeager to learn everything I could. Mina, my younger sibling still finds it funny to call me a bookworm, and that I should date a guy, because too much time reading spell-books can be as bad as too many romance novels. I'm not that fond of the latest kind of books, but have two or three as favorites. And there are no guys in my life... at least no one in the academy. It's just that they are uninteresting, period._

_About Mina my baby-sister, she hates being called that way, though. But my uncle Davan, who still considers me her niece, has told me that sometimes she acts like a defenseless princess to get her way... Baby-rotten-spoiled if you ask me. Each single praise I get is for working hard, but I still love her. She misses me; she has asked the king and queen to ditch her as a princess so she can come to study here._

_You don't need to be a genius to know that they disagreed immediately... but gave her the chance to study magic. She has quite an affinity to Holy Magic, but not much time to practice. Being a princess can be a real pain in the backside sometimes. So, in the end, you could say that I got 'lucky'._

_Well, even miss perfect, as the corridor rumors called me, had her flaws. Healing Magic and me never reached to a reasonable agreement for both of us, to say it politely. I always flunked those exams, badly. Master Yoji never scolded me... he just laughed out loud. But he apologized always, for he found it quite funny because according to him and the other teachers, Healing Magic is so basic that almost everyone with some little time of practice can learn even the most basic spell. But I ended up... blowing things up in several fragments when healing. _

_My dreams? I wanted to be free. To travel around, knowing places, people... to have fun... and to have... true friends. I did not have back then, with the sole exception of Mina, she not only was my sister, she came to make my life happier; also now I'm alone in that part._

_Fortunately, I have not been by myself in here. I am living with my aunt Zarinna, who owns two houses in the city; I have a quite spacious room with several bookshelves, a nice concert quality harpsichord that I use to play music. In reality, she isn't my aunt, but once was my nanny. But I love her, nonetheless. She did not left me alone, even though I used to be so mean to her years ago._

_There is this song that I have always liked, its named 'Stones'. I don't know why, but it has always touched my heart. The tune conveys some feelings of bittersweet sadness, just as my life has been since my wing-day. I identify myself with it, even if I don't know the lyrics._

_I remember that day still as if it happened yesterday. I had seen the wings of the other people, mainly they were white with some other tones, but all of them symbolized purity, love, bravery and other good things. I wished for my wings to come, I wanted to feel the wind through them, to flap them and then imagine myself soaring through the skies, free from the chains that were my birthplace._

_I was born Nina Erina Windia, daughter of Kenneth and Hina Windia, King and Queen of Wyndia. For ten years I lived as a princess, being educated for ruling people and being conscious of their needs; protocol, politics and all of those. In first, all was like a game, and I grew accustomed to it. But from the windows I saw the other children playing outside, and somehow my heart was empty._

_Then, my sister Mina came, and I had a playing partner; we were really close. We still are, she is the only member of my direct family that I see once every four or six months, for one whole week._

_Why couldn't I just go and play with other children? My parents never let me do so. For I was the princess of the kingdom, Heir to the Throne. They feared for my safety, that harm might befall me, or worse things. So I had to play in the inner gardens of the castle; it wasn't the same feeling as seeing the others play outside, free; later I would learn that some of them had freedom, but barely survived. Nonetheless, when Mina was around for playing, everything felt nicer. Well, we still had to attend lessons with our private tutors and governesses, but we did it together._

_My favorite lessons were the ones about Music, and its history in Asparia and how some clans used it. I was in no way a virtuous performer; for my age, I was good, maybe talented. On the other hand, I disliked drawing with a passion. Never worked with my hands though; my pampered surroundings gave me almost everything I could wish for... until my tenth birthday._

_The night before my birthday I had a dream, a really strange one. It started when I was looking at the horizon from the tallest tower in the castle that we were allowed to go; in there I heard in my mind a scream of anguish and pain, a demonic laughter, then a roar of some sort of mighty beast. If history didn't say that Dragons died in the great war from 500 years ago, it would have been one... and for certainly a majestic one. The evil cackling was no more, and its voice changed to a pained one._

_Then that scenario faded, and I was in the all too usual throne room of the Kingdom, I was seated next to my father, in a chair put there especially for the occasion, while my younger sibling was next to my mother. My father wanted both Mina and me to attend, for he wanted us to see how we would have to behave when one of us came to age. I was sure it would be me, and my baby-sister would have been free to do as she pleased with her life, inside the customs of the nobility._

_An audience was going on; five cloaked persons whose face I couldn't see brought two seriously wounded boys to ask for assistance for treating their wounds. One was a grass-runner puppy and the other... the strangest sight I had ever seen; a boy with blue-hair, taken in a ponytail. Both seemed about one or two years younger than me._

_Blue Hair? The only person I knew with that shade was my sister Mina, and she was a curious thing. When she was born, I saw her with a little patch of the same tone she has now. This boy's was one or two shades darker. He seemed in too much pain, breathing although he wasn't moving._

_I never got to see their eyes, but somehow I was sure that the eyes of the boy must have held kindness. My heart was sure of that. I heard the chatter between my parents, and the leader of the figures. Meanwhile, I heard directly inside me a deep and ancient voice, speaking in an old dialect asking me if I truly wanted to aid them. I said yes, out of pity I thought at first since I was raised as a princess, but it wasn't; I truly desired to do so. _

_That voice told me that if I wanted to aid them I had to embrace my heritage, my wings... but in doing so, my future would be a harsh one. Even if I knew what would have happened... I would still have made the same choice; after seeing the children outside playing and being told of the truth of their lives, that some of them barely ate once a day, some were orphans without parents, and others were mistreated by theirs... I knew that I wanted to be different than just a ruling figure. I wanted to make a difference. So I chose to walk my own path. I embraced my wings and my destiny._

_Thus I felt an exhilaration coursing through me... and felt different, with my new wings being now a part of me. They were so large for a little girl, as the ones of the ancient wyndians if I had learned well my history lessons. But they were different... for they had black feathers; I had found them beautiful, they were so different from the rest; also I could feel how what I now know as magical energy flowed through them._

_No one in the room moved, as if paralyzed by fear, then the same voice spoke for all of us to hear and identified itself as the Dragon God. Then he asked the bearers of Wind and Holiness to step forth and aid me. They manifested as spheres of light, and then as tall female figures made of light, and we intertwined our hands, making me feel another rush of power._

_Now, my body was not my own... I was in a different shell, to put it in words, but it wasn't exactly like that, for it moved as if it were mine. I was now a lot taller than everyone present, standing about one head above my own father__. My hair was hip-length and was now a light hue of blue, as a clear sky. My eyes, had I a mirror I would have stared at a pair of crimson embers radiating kindness__. My wings... They had changed! I had now two pairs of majestic light purple wings, that would easily allowed me to soar freely the skies._

_ But I knew I had a duty to do, for I had chosen to embrace a duty... I just did not know it would be so hard the price to pay._

_I was named then, as the 'Queen of Angels' by the Dragon God. A nice title, and also a very ancient wyndian legend. But it only remains a dream now._

_The voice asked me to take the necklace that the boy had; it was a marvelous jewel, invaluable. It was shaped as a dragon, holding a crystal; that crystal was shining with different colors. The Dragon God said that it was called 'The Eye of the Dragon' or a 'Dragon Tear'. Using it, and a spell that my heart chanted by itself, with the aid of the spirits with whom I had held hands earlier, I was able to expel the malice contained within the dying children, as spheres of darkness that were incinerated in holy fire. _

_It was curious; although now as an adult I had heard that grown men could die with just their heart being pierced... these were a different kind. The puppy seemed to have many of his bones broken or splintered and several internal injuries. The blue-haired boy... had his chest split open, with a grievous slash crossing him from shoulder to hip, exposing his heart. Even though their wounds had been bandaged and treated... I knew the extent of them, and cried for them. No one should ever have to suffer pain like that._

_The voice helped me to cast the legendary healing spell of Vigor, and their wounds were closed, albeit the boy remained with a scar on his chest. He had faced an evil greater than most mortals would, or so the Dragon God said. He called him 'The Child for the Mission'. And then... I couldn't resist.. I did the only thing a girl could for a boy that had suffered so much... I kissed his forehead softly and tenderly, for a long time, after I had given him the Dragon Tear back._

_Then, the spirits left me, and I felt weakened... I walked towards my father and fell in his arms..._

_I felt everything go to black, and fell, endlessly..._

_-------_

_Only a dream, you know. But it was my birthday, supposedly a special day... for it was the day of my wing-day, according to what the defunct Seer of the High Winds had predicted when I came to this world. I was expecting a cake, and hopefully a party with some children to play, maybe some parlor trick performer or magician. I would have loved something simple like that to make me smile. But it did not come to be._

_What happened that day you say? After the dream I woke up; I was free from studies and other activities for being my special day, so after having a nice breakfast I went to sleep again, this time not having any kind of dreams. My wings had sprouted and unfolded. They had shining dark feathers, sparkly as obsidian stone, for they reflected light nicely. And they were as large as the ones in my dream. I could hover for some seconds; something that later my uncle Davan told me that it took him three years of practicing after his wing-day to barely hover a second, and it left him sore for days. I had just floated about ten, effortlessly._

_I ran excited, as if the world were to end now towards the throne room, where my parents would be; they had audiences to attend. I wanted them to be the first with whom to share my happiness, I wanted them to be the first to see my wings._

_Curiously, there were no guards in all the way as I ran. When I reached the doors, I just pushed them open and they gave in easily. I entered and ran discarding all protocol; it was my day after all, so a little forgiveness here and there would come. I smiled, radiating my happiness for everyone in the chamber to see it._

_There were some guards, advisers, the prime minister, servants, and other people; I can't seem to remember exactly who and how many, my parents were seated in the thrones, looking at me. At first they seemed indignant because I entered discarding all my education as a princess of the kingdom. But then I extended my wings, and jumped towards them, gliding as only the most pure-blooded Wyndians could do after years of practice and exercising. My wings had unfolded fully, the light present in the room making them radiate all possible colors as it reflected and refracted on them._

_I embraced both of them, again against all proper education for monarchs in official business. They were my parents, period. Even before being the sovereigns of the kingdom. I cried in happiness, for I wanted them to see that her daughter had the most majestic wings a wyndian had ever bore since centuries ago._

_But then I heard pained sobs, and felt sorrow in my heart... and saw that my mother was crying openly and helplessly... it was her sorrow, being conveyed directly towards me. I looked at my father... he was at a loss... he had crystals in his eyes, biting back his tears. I did not need to hear him to know that the same sorrow as my mother's was present in him... and maybe an even deeper one._

_I looked at them panicked... _

_"Mother? … Father? Are you ok? Do you not like my wings?" I asked innocently... but somehow dreading the answer._

_My mother kept crying; my father embraced me, as if not wanting to let go. No other noise could be heard in the chamber._

_Murmuring started arising... and even some voices started shouting._

_"The Dark wings of Destruction!"_

_"The Harbinger of Despair!"_

_"Kill her! She'll be the end of our land!"_

_"Sacrifice her! It's your own law!"_

_Then, I felt a hand upon my head and heard a voice... asking me to sleep... I gave in... the last thing I saw was my mother and father crying together._

_I woke up at sunset... in an unknown room to me. My uncle Davan was there with me. He took me to the terrace of the inn he had rented. I saw him, looking at me fondly and proudly as I hovered with all ease towards him. He laughed heartily and told me about his hardships to learn that, but did not mention my first glide in the throne room, as if he did not want to make me suffer again. He used to go play with me when I did not have Mina._

_I just loved my uncle; he also went to visit me with some other of the elite guard; none of them hated me for my wings. They also were fond, and still called me Princess, when no one but my aunt-nanny Zarinna, Mina or my uncle were in sight. In any other chance I was Lady Erina SkyDiver, an almost forgotten relative of Lord Davan Skye, who was put in care of Miss Zarina. But master Yoji somehow knew, and he always called me Nina in private, and Erina when other students were present._

_As much as my uncle loved me, that day he had a grim expression, ads if he dreaded to do what he had. I still remember his words... He was the first one to tell me that my wings were beautiful... not explicitly... but it was thoughtful from him. I'm sure that I'll fall in love with a man who can tell me something like that... Wait, too many romance novels!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_**Nina, look at the sky, can you see how beautiful is the dusk, the line that shines there where the last rays of sunlight meet with the blackness of night?"**_

"_**Yes, uncle.**_**"**

"_**Well... your wings now remember me of that line; so, know that whenever I look at it, I will be thinking of you; as your parents will surely do. I'll make sure of that.**_**"**

"_**Thank you uncle... I want to tell you of a dream that I had recently... I was in the throne room..."**__ and I told him about my dream_. _He just smiled, but somehow I knew he was hiding the bitterness he had in his heart, about to be manifested as tears._

"_**A powerful dream indeed, my Nina... who knows what will it bring for the future. Well, make sure you pray to the Dragon God then, and if you find a shrine here, just go when you can. Now, I have something important for you."**_

_Then he_ _handed over to me two magically sealed scrolls, and a Wyndian passport. I tore the seal from one of the scrolls; it was a letter from mom._

_-------------- oooo --------------_

_My sweet Nina._

_First than all, I want to apologize to you... we have been torn apart by a turn of the wheels of fate that no one could have expected... and for your own protection we had to part from you to keep you safe from those who would wish you harm; your father shall explain in more detail about it. Know that from now one, to the world you shall be known as 'Erina Skydiver', but for us, you will always be our sweet Nina. _

_This, for in a future, we may be even forced to deny your existence as a princess, and it pains me to think that for something truly stupid as it could be the color of your feathers you had to be exiled from your own castle... to keep you safe..._

_We may be far away, but we will never stop loving you. _

_Also, when Mina comes of age, after her wings emerge, we will allow her to visit you for one week every two months; just to not to interrupt her studies, for now she will be the Heir to the Throne, and will have to live up to it since I cannot bear any more children._

_After you read your father's letter, I do not truly expect you to forgive us. We are being monsters by sending you away from us at such an early age... but this is the only way we knew to keep you safe._

_Also, we want you to learn the ways of Magic; we feel that you might have talent and thus be able to defend yourself from those who wish to harm you._

_Farewell, my sweet Nina, _

_Hina Windia._

_-------------- oooo --------------_

_My dear daughter:_

_When I was younger, and also a rash, foolish prince... there was a legend in Wyndia, that spoke about one with feathers as black as a raven being the harbinger of destruction, a dark demon made flesh, that would tear apart our kingdom, "The Wings of Darkness are those of the Avatar of Destruction" they said; even I believed that, so supported a law stating that every single black winged child had to be... executed. _

_This grim duty was done by overzealous people usually, not listening to reason, or the tragedies that they could cause, just for believing blindly in legends or myths; thus, in their oh-so-righteous crusade they caused too much pain and left horrible scars and a wake of destruction so horrendous, that I feel my hands tainted with blood today, as if I was the one who executed everyone single one of them, and the one who died as collateral casualties. _

_I did not realize that my stupidity, until now... your wing-day; I know as a proud parent, my heart assures me of it, that you cannot be a demon, and you will never be; you have a heart too pure for that. I just know that you care for others more than for yourself, and are willing to put yourself in the line for the sake of others._

_It is for this legend that I have, with all loathing I can have against myself, even going against my own law, that I must send you away from us, to keep you safe from mobs, overzealous people, and the likes of such, and also for you to be taught to defend yourself should you ever need it. _

_In NewHaven there is this Magic Academy in charge of Eldritch Meister Yoji; He is still more than good enough for being the Master Mage of Wyndia but he declined mainly because he could not abandon his duty of teaching magic and running the School. I trust that you will be able to learn many things from him._

_You must know that from now on, Princess Nina Erina Windia passed away on her wing-day, victim of an ancient and very rare ailment that made the wing sprouting event a deadly one; also, now you are Lady Erina SkyDiver, a distant relative of Sir Davan Skye; but for me, your mother, and your sister, you will always be our sweet Nina. _

_Should you ever need to pass through Wyndia I had issued a passport that will allow you and a small escort to pass through the Wyndian Bridge. Also you must never forget to wear a cloak while you are in a fifty-click radius from the castle; It will be better to avoid risks should you decide to come to visit the city; I advise you against ever coming back here to live, you wouldn't be safe._

_There, in the Magic School you will be safe, that way we can support you secretly until you decide what you can do with your life. It is a shame that your freedom from the duties of royalty comes with such a cost... I do not want to cause you suffering...but this was the lesser of the evils I was able to choose from. I could never order your execution, lest supporting it._

_Farewell, sweet daughter of mine. I cannot expect forgiveness from my actions towards you, but I will feel at peace knowing that you are safe and sound._

_Kenneth Windia._

_-------------- oooo --------------_

_I cried my heart away... but my uncle Davan was there for me. He always has; never speaks of my parents in purpose in front of me. He does not wishes to cause me pain; he once told me that I'm like his daughter he never had; once he had assumed the post of Wing Commander, his Kingdom was before a family, so he had remained single, and had forsaken all nobility titles given to him. And he was not known for having mistresses, not by me._

_Those letters, once their contents were so imprinted in my memories that I would not ever be able to forget them in my lifetime, turned into dust and were blown away by the wind. I know one thing for sure... I forgave my parents already; don't know when happened, but maybe it had to be the first time I saw Mina._

_That time we cried so much... in four years we had not seen each other. Last time I saw Mina was the day before I turned ten; she was six back then... a real baby-sister. Now she had a pet piglet named Suzy. Quite a rambunctious little piggy if you ask me, but it made her happy there in the Castle, so I was in a way fond of the animal. But sometimes, I wanted to roast her for all the mischief it made: eating plants, dirtying things, and dropping others. Fortunately for Suzy... she instinctively kept away from my spell-books; I wouldn't have hurled a Flare-spell towards her... but some of the magic contained in them might have gone astray._

_Well, that was my past in a nutshell. About the present..._

_I used to go once a week to the Shrine of the Dragon God, wearing my cloak and by night. In fact, I went to the academy really early in the morning, and went home late at night, with the exception of weekends and holidays, where I used to sleep until noon, and woe to anyone who dared waking me up._

_I had a study room for myself in the academy. Master Yoji said that I had earned that privilege for being a good student, and that everyone should try to put their whole hearts into learning and channeling magic. He won't ever change, if what my uncle Davan tells me from his youth is true. When he dies, I'm sure that he'll go to teach magic to the gods themselves and they'll send him back to earth so that he pesters us mortals instead of them._

_From my room, I could see people go around their lives; not that I was in a reality-like spectator show looking them do their daily chores while I just sat and viewed. No, it was just to distract myself._

_There was this girl with almond shaped violet eyes, and waist-length ebony-dark hair, with a certain strange resemblance of bluish when looking from certain angles. She looked about my age, and seemed as hailing from one of the affluent families of the city or around; she never said exactly, though. But her name was something different; she was __**Lysiederia, **__but she allowed me... and only me to call her __**Sied**__ in private._

_She wasn't exactly my friend, but she was somewhat a kindred spirit. Both of us were quite talented at magic, but in various aspects, she was way better than me. At least healing and supportive magic had some sort of agreement with her. But she got into some sort of fight with Master Yoji about certain uses of magic._

_In short... she stole from the magic lab some of the Maori Island Special Mushroom extract, and used it, concealed in a home-made pastry, in a rather pesky male student that had been harassing her for a while. That thing had a rather unique smell, and another unique effect: It shrank the receiver for a while. In this case she reduced that companion to about six inches tall and started to play big-bad-bug-exterminator stomping bugs around her with him rendered unable to move._

_She did not kill him, just toyed around. It was not a lethal situation, for the extract if used the way it was made, it would render the body of the victim as if it were made of rubber, but pain would still be felt. She knew what she was doing, but in my opinion she overdid it. Maybe a rapist would deserve that kind of punishment, and I would have helped her._

_The student never harassed her again; in fact, he retired from the academy. Well, he learned the hard way not to mess with girls. Not to say that said extract was nowhere to be found. And that Lysiederia was sent back to basic classes, to learn some humility._

_One time I was in my hobby, looking around the window; well, I had seen the people on their daily activities. There were almost no one remarkable people in the village, save for my friend Sied, my aunt, and some two really curious characters... they looked like adult versions of the boys in my dream. Would it be too much of a coincidence?_

_I usually go once in a while to pray to the statue of the Dragon God. As much as the voice was real in my dream... the statue never answered. Nonetheless, I felt at ease every time I went. As if I was content with someone listening to me, without having to speak to any other person._

_About the boys.. one was a rather... big-boned grass-runner clansman who looked like a big friendly dog, with puppy-looking dog blue eyes. The other... a handsome blue-haired young man, with kind and deep emerald eyes. Both were trained as junior rangers until they had become full-fledged ones._

_Some of the girls in the school knew every single gossip of the town, and with the proper help in their magic casting, I was always up-to-date, not that I liked gossiping, but it never hurt to know a bit of this or that. That way I knew that they had became rangers._

_Well, I liked looking at the blue-haired boy when I had the chance, so I ended up using my study-room as much as possible. But I made the fatal mistake of telling Sied about him... and she started teasing me so much about him... and in a certain way, she was right, I could only blush. And that gave her rolling laughter attacks, so much that she ended up crying from all that laughing._

_Another memory: I had a pleasant surprise some days ago. I had Salmon for a late lunch. It was ages since I had not eaten one properly cooked as Wyndian recipe. It made me remember those old times in the castle. My aunt Zarinna made it, and apologized if it did not taste like the other ones. I don't care; the intention is what it counts, and also I would not be able to remember how it did taste back then. Don't know how she got one, and when I queried her, she said that she ripped off one of the people that stayed in the other house, in exchange for paying rent.  
_

_Some days ago, my sister was practicing her supportive magic, but she botched... quite badly if you ask me, while practicing 'Speed'. She used her pet piglet Suzy as a receiver, but she put enough power in the spell as if she were powering a shell clansman instead of a single piggy. _

_As a result... Suzy ran away, and truly fast. I swear, I saw a comet going through the Town's gates, and when I saw Mina crying and she told me what happened, I realized that my baby-sister needed a bit more training and focus so I took her to Yoji's class for a while. _

_I'm sure he taught her to control and balance the flow of energy properly... using rather... drastic methods. But now Mina is more in tune with her own power. Well... with my first attack spell I nearly burnt the whole lab, so it's quite the difference in what can go wrong when you don't channel properly your magic, or you can't control the flow as a steady current, instead of just liberating it._

_So I suggested Mina to hire the rangers to look for Suzy. After going she felt better, but she confessed to me that she had to play her now trademark 'little helpless girl' act. Poor hapless rangers, I bet they bought her act completely caught off-guard, and would have worked for free, or the remote chance of a kiss._

_The day after that, she recovered her pet, and went back to Wyndia with her escort. That should take about four days or so, and was in the care of the elite guard, so I wasn't worried._

_Well, also I started receiving some strange letters in plain paper from some idiots that call themselves The Joker's Gang. They said that they wanted me to join their ranks. That they could offer riches and power. I could not care less, so I burned the letters._

_Later, some shady guys started stalking me so I had gone cloaked when I went to do my daily chores outside the school. Some of those were smart enough to identify me and ask in person. I declined politely. Whatever, I just hope they don't come back; in this case I'd consider using that mushroom extract... in a more lethal way... but Sied blew my chances, since it's nowhere to be found._

_Enough of my memories for now. Back to studying spell-books. You never know when you have to face a tough-looking monster that need some 'convincing' to die, being asked kindly via summoning the reaper with the 'Death' spell; or some pesky undead that needed a holy-helping hand of 'Kyrie' to guide them to eternal peace._

_Fatal Magic attack, Arcane Tome of Lore... page 55... Let's start another magical evening, ok?_

**End of Interlude.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes:**

- Well, I hope this was nice to read, although I reckon that it carries angst and sadness.

- Some of The events Nina remember as dreams, are told in my other fanfic _**Wings of Darkness, Wings of Hope. (is is under rewrite in this instant)  
**_

**Special Thanks:**

- Ryusui, for his Retranslation.

- Lady 'Kestre Wynde'; your proof-reading has helped me to understand about English language and improving the quality of my writing. Thank you very much.


	10. 07: Ryu got a girlfriend? No way!

**Wheels of Fate, BoF II novelization.**

_Summary: Novelization of Breath of Fire II: Shimei no Ko (The Destined Child). Some events altered. Strong language will be in play._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the characters; they belong to Capcom, as the game does. I own nothing, hear ye, lawyers. But that doesn't gets you the permission to publish this as a book without the proper written and legally signed consent of whoever holds the copyright._

_This one is still pending a rewrite.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 07:** Ryu got a girlfriend? No way!

"Hey Ryu!" Bosch said, having heard his friend haling him from the outside, after hearing quite a ruckus caused by one of the people that came with him. "Who are these people?"

"Bosch! I bring friends. Here, he is Randall Marks."

"Just Rand, man." Rand extended his hand to Bosch.

"Pleased to meetcha, big guy!"

"Same here." Rand grinned.

Katt was behind Ryu, remaining unseen while trying to keep her cool. Usually her people, the Worens had a innate distrust for Grass-Runners. She sighed. '_I can't be this way, must give the pooch a chance. After all he is the lifelong buddy of the man who saved me...'_

"Hey Katt... Where are you now?" Rand asked.

"Here," she said while stepping forth. Into light, so that she could be seen. Bosch glanced at her for a moment, looked at Ryu for a brief instant then sighed.

_'Man... I leave him alone and he comes with a cat-woman... hope she ain't too much trouble. Worens can be quite... temperamental to say it nicely. Whatever, she's quite the sight, albeit not having that much to offer where it counts for most of people.__' _Bosch now put a puppy-style smile.

"Well, I'm Bosch Doggy. Nice to meet you missy." He extended a hand.

"Katt-Lin Chuang. Just call me Katt." she shook it. Then she put a puppy-eyes look. "Can I call you dog-boy? Pretty-please, with sugar on top?"

Bosch sighed... but then grinned. "Only if I can call you kitty-katt!"

Ryu sighed. _'Oh no... No more bickering.'_ And his stomach growled... loud enough for all to hear and interrupt any possible argument. Ryu now smiled. "Well, just be civil between yourselves, ok? I'm starving... again!"

The other three laughed. Some things never changed.

"Man, Had I known you'd come back today I'd have gotten some more food, we only have stew made so it'll have to do." Bosch sighed. _'And he came back with another bottomless pit... albeit one with a pretty... tail. Yes, that's it. Pretty tail__.'_

They entered the house to have a late night snack, with Niro introduced as the owner. He had worked in his youth several times building hoses, but was no expert. Between both of them the first floor was usable. At least the ceiling wasn't going to cave in. Also, it was clean enough for using it as an all-purpose room. While they ate conversation arose again.

"So I get it was a no-go." Bosch sighed.

"Yeah man, in short, at first I thought Katt here was or knew about our winged-thief."

"I'm sorry, just had not seen her in my life, ever." Katt said. "And I'm no thief... If I were I'd be quite better than a _certain someone._" she poked Ryu and giggled.

Ryu blushed, and Bosch caught notice and looked at him in a way only both knew. '_Ryu, I'm expecting you to tell me ASAP._'

Ryu glared at him, and Bosch sighed. It seemed like he wouldn't know, ever.

Bosch then spoke. "No problem missy. We need then to think about the next trail."

"Hey!" Niro spoke between eating stew. "Wasn't there in NewHaven some rumor about a woman with wings there? Or so said a ranger that came the other day.... John! That was his name."

"Yeah! Right ol'man." Bosch smiled. "Well, It seems that's the only trail we've got."

"Well guys... ahem, ladies and gentlemen." Ryu smiled looking at Katt, who grinned. "Let's call it a night and see tomorrow what we do. We hitched one hell of a ride, for sure."

"Bah! You arrived quicker, don't complain." Rand feigned indignation, but smiled shortly thereafter. "You just need more practice. And Bosch, I'll tell you tomorrow what they speak about."

Then they went to sleep, each one in a bedroll, Niro in his makeshift bed; the floor was a bit hard, but as tired as the adventurers were, it didn't matter one bit.

------

Next day, everyone was recovered. Ryu and Rand were early risers. Ryu ate what he had left of apple pie for a morning snack; it was still good after all those days. Ryu went to pray at the statue of the Dragon God.

"Good Day, Lord Ladon."

~_Long time no see Ryu. I must commend you, for you defeated a really powerful foe._~

"It was mere chance I think..." Ryu said, remembering that Argus had risen up again after being almost crippled.

_~Details... I also thank you for allowing that particular statue to be restored. Although most people say St. Eva this, St. Eva that...~_

_"_I wouldn't have thought that you'd complain about that._" _Ryu smirked at the statue.

~_Maybe old age is really getting to me._~ The statue sighed

"Whatever. I don't know what happened with my new eyes that can see in the dark, or what overcame me when fighting Katt."

~_That... is something that you'll find at due time._~

"You're not being any help... whatever; I guess I could ask about a lead for helping my pal."

_~The same one who gets you in trouble without even being there?~ _Ryu swore that he heard the statue snickering and seeing a grin on it; he remembered his first panty-thieving attempt.

_'And Bosch said it would be easy. I think I'll never do it again.' _Ryu thought, sighed and then blushed.

"Yeah, the same. Even with that, he's been with me for ten years; I can't leave him alone here, as a wanted man forever in hiding."

_~How noble of you Ryu. Well, as the old coot Niro said... there is a woman with wings in the Magic School of NewHaven, but I can't know for the life of me if she's the one you're looking for.~_

_"_Better than nothing. I'll go chasing wild gooses again." Ryu grinned. "Thanks, m'lord._" _And walked away from the statue.

Rand saw his exchange with amusement. '_Maybe the kitten's weapon loosed some of his marbles._'

"Hey Ryu!" he smiled. "Didn't think you were the religious type."

"Well, me neither." Ryu grinned. "But this _old_ fellow listens if you want to address him. Be careful though... sometime he talks back, and makes fun out of you. But it helps to drop a word to him once in a while."

"I'll keep it in mind for later." Rand said, rolling his eyes. "Now let's see if Bosch and Katt are up."

'_Who knows. My clan prays to Namanda, and she gives always good harvests if we were faithful, gave the metal offerings, and worked hard._'

Katt came outside and greeted them. "Hey guys!"

"Hiya Katt, slept well?" Ryu asked.

Katt grinned. "Yeah, but now it's breakfast time. I'm starving! I'll get it ready with what we have here. Dog-boy is cleaning himself up. And what were you doing outside Ryu?_"_

_"_Came to give a few words to the Dragon God._"_

_"_Seriously? And how is he?_"_

"Well, he listens a lot, also gives some pieces of advice or useful insight, but is prone to make fun of you. Well, in my case it has helped quite a lot; it also brings back memories... nice ones."

Katt just looked at him, as if unbelieving. "He speaks? No offense intended, but gods have never spoken... well, not when I was.... In my homeland..." She sighed. "I'll just go in and have breakfast ready, ok guys?"

"Just go Katt, don't worry." Ryu smiled, as she went to set something for breakfast. _'Some past she isn't ready to share. Maybe in a future; I know it too well.' _He sighed.

"The lady has certainly a lot of issues with herself." Rand spoke, only for Ryu to hear.

"Everyone has; in time we will know, when she is ready to say it, for now, just let's go to breakfast."

Both men entered the shack, and after eating, all five were now talking.

"About the repairs, I don't think that they would advance quickly even having more hands; I still will need to procure more food you know." Bosch sighed. With a woran and his blue-haired friend... food shortages would be in order.

"Hey! I can also hunt as well." Katt jumped back to have more space and swung her staff so quickly that it could be heard how it cut the air. "No boar,deer or grizzly are a match for my staff".

"Hey Bosch." Ryu was with an enlightened expression. "Do you remember that fellow Azusa living at Mt. Futabi?"

Bosch seemed deep in thought but then smiled. "You're right! He had quite a bit of food stored."

"Well, how about inviting him to stay here?" Ryu asked. "Thus, while we work he can provide us with food."

"Brilliant!" Niro was smiling now. "The more people working, the sooner we can get _real_ beds from NewHaven."

"But we need to get that bat-winged thief here." Katt was again killing imaginary monsters with deadly accuracy.

"We will have to split." Ryu said, matter-of-factly.

"Then, I would like to help with repairing the house. It seems like a nice challenge." Rand said.

"I have some tools, not the best, but we may do something with these." Niro stated.

"Well, I'll leave you some money then, should you need some supplies from NewHaven." Ryu took out 3000 zenny and handed them over to Bosch.

"Man, this is a lot of dough... How did you get it?"

"Simple... demon-hunting." Ryu now seemed grim. Between him, Katt and Rand told their adventures at Colossea, meeting Rand, then fighting and winning without him being certain of how he held against Bunyan, then fighting Katt in the Arena, and finally the match against Argus and what happened..

"Quite an odyssey if you ask me." Bosch smiled. "Well, I hope you find the thief quickly so I can go around."

"Only if you finished repairing, _harharhar_!" Niro smirked, making Bosch sigh.

"Well, then Rand stays here. Thank you for helping out with this, man." Ryu said.

"No problem, glad that my big self can be of some use. And what will you do Katt?"

"Repairs?" Katt said while swinging her staff around in rather dangerous moves. "Those are piece of cake!"

Bosch asked Ryu to come over to him, and whispered in his ears. "Man, I'll not let her do any tinkering here. Niro, Rand and me will do more than enough, but if I let her do a thing... maybe the house would have to be rebuilt from scratch. She seems pretty good for fighting... but for other things... she's got minced tuna between her ears."

Katt felt her ears twitch and came over to the two that were whispering, she hadn't heard a thing, but felt they were talking about her.

"Hey doggy-boy, what are you two buddies talking about?" She asked with an award winning smile, intentionally showing some cleavage to Bosch while putting her chest over Ryu's shoulder, making him blush beet red. This last part she did not do it intentionally, just wanted to lean somewhere, and Ryu happened to fit the bill, but when she realized what she had done she just giggled.

_'Oh... I'm _so _going to tease Ryu later!'_

Ryu was too lost for answering properly, and Bosch was at a loss, trying to avoid staring, meeting really little success. Somehow, he recovered; maybe a certain deity had given him a poke.

"Er... er... ah! That's it! Listen missy." Now he seemed relieved. "Rand, Ol' Niro an' me can take care of repairs. You go with Ryu and help him find that crook that put me into this bind. You know, without someone watching his backside, some monster could decide that he wants blue-hair for a toothbrush." and finally smiled.

'_Me? Alone with the blue-haired hunk?_' Katt pondered for a while, and smiled. Ryu still was in his reverie. "Ok. You just stay here doggy-boy! We'll kick her ass back here to get you free." She winked at Bosch. "Come on Ryu, let's go!"

Then she took Ryu and dragged him effortlessly outside of the house, while he was blushing even harder.

Bosch looked at Rand and sighed. "Somehow, I think my pal got the best part of this deal."

"I can't help but agree." Rand smiled. "Now, let's get to work."

----

Katt and Ryu now had gone past Mt. Futabi, and were on their way to NewHaven. They decided to slow the pace for a while, to enjoy a walk.

"Hey Ryu!" Katt smirked at him.

"What now, Katt?" Ryu sighed. She seemed in a rather talkative mood.

"How did my breasts feel upon your shoulder?" She now was ginning impishly.

Ryu just blushed and seemed at a loss.

"Better than just holding the bra?" she asked, grinning devilishly.

Again, Ryu was beet red, so embarrassed that he had no words to say. '_Damn... Well, I deserve this. Hope she doesn't go ballistic on me again.._'

Now she wondered something and giggled. "Don't tell me... Was that the first time you ever touched a bra?" she teased him, smirking.

"Yeah! So what!?" Ryu snapped.

"Oh! And don't tell me that you had never ever fiddled through you mother's underwear?" she asked with genuine innocent curiosity in her eyes.

For a moment, Katt felt startled; she felt a serious change in mood from Ryu. He had looked at her in a way that reminded her as his behavior in the battle-arena. She felt shivers, and swore that she saw the white flames in his eyes for a brief instant. Then Ryu's eyes went back to his usual gentle green... but now he had an unfathomable sadness in his eyes, and somehow he had touched her heart. The Dragon Tear flared with a turquoise glow.

"Listen Ryu.. I'm sorry... I did not intend to insult you... please?"

Ryu breathed deeply "Don't worry Katt... it's just... hard to talk about. I know you did not mean harm, ok?" Then he did the last thing she had expected... He embraced her, tightly, while softly ruffling her red hair, making her purr.

"Please, I want to ask you to forgive me... It really was my first time looking through a woman's personal stuff." Katt somehow knew that Ryu was as red as a tomato, and was apologizing in a heartfelt way.

"Well, I give in. Just don't do it again ever, to any other girl; or you'll have to answer to half of the world... The female half!." She answered, grinning.

"Don't worry; I think that the lesson sank in. Had a harsh instructor, you know." Ryu smiled at her.

Katt looked between amused and upset, but decided to let it go, so she sighed and changed the subject. "And I want to ask you another thing."

He released her from the embrace, while holding one of her hands and looking at her eyes. She seemed... at a loss, startled.

"I'm listening, Katt." he said, as gently as possible.

"I'm..." she doubted, and lowered her sight. "I'm sorry for being an idiot on the Arena. And thank you for saving my life back there." The Dragon Tear glowed deep blue.

"Don't worry about it Katt. I must say that I would have had a hard time believing it myself."

"Thank you..."

"But seriously... It was not nice to feel like a pincushion." Ryu laughed. "And those antidotes... they tasted worse than a crappie-fish!"

Katt laughed openly. Those fishes could be prepared using a recipe that only Woran people knew how to do properly; most parts of her homeland were filled with those kind of fishes, so she knew how to make something that did not taste bad, was edible, and filled a woran's stomach. But it seemed that in these parts of Asparia they didn't know how to do it.

'_I guess he isn't so bad... well, Maybe I'll talk with him about my past in a future. Hope I get to know more about him; He's an interesting and seemingly reliable guy, after all._'

"Thanks for the laughs blue-boy." Katt smiled. "Now let's hurry to NewHaven."

"Yeah, let's make a run for it." Ryu said, with a happy face.

-----

About a couple hours later they were entering NewHaven. Herbert, one of the guards who knew Ryu since long ago was on duty there.

"Hey Ryu!" he said. "How are you doing? Almost a week I haven't seen you around. Things have calmed down quite a lot here, but Master Trout has been getting grumpier... as if that were possible."

"It was a false lead, regretfully; no success. But I have heard a rumor that there is a winged lady in town?"

"A winged lady..." he seemed in thought for some instants. "Ah! It must be that lady from the Magic Academy."

"What do you know about her?" Ryu asked, expectant.

"Not much. She almost always goes here and there using a cloak, but in my free time I have seen her practicing using her wings in some rare chances. A really nice sight, if you ask me. But she... a thief? I doubt it... unless she were to steal your heart!" Now Herbert was with a dreamy gaze.

"Hey man!" Katt told him, with a bit annoyance in her voice, while passing her hand in front of Herbert's eyes. "Ryu's asking you about something important, not if she's some bimbo."

"Let him be Katt. It seems he won't be paying attention to you or anyone else for a while." Ryu winked at her. She looked at him and sighed.

_'Men can be so hopeless sometimes.'_

_"_Well, before we go to query the lady, I think checking my Room would be wise. It has been..._" _Ryu paused for a moment. "Six days since I was here; I hope there are no giant roaches there already."

Katt laughed. "Oh, come on. How dirty could have you and Bosch been?"

"Sometimes we were out for weeks while on missions." Ryu spoke, as if amused. "I recall a time when we had to... battle against _something_ icky lurking in the icebox."

"That's nasty. Well I know one thing for sure." She paused and then whispered in his ear. "That you are quite a _dirty_ one, _panty-thief._" after that, she giggled madly, while Ryu was blushing again.

When he recovered, he cleared his throat and spoke again. "Whatever Katt. Just let's go to the room on the boarding house where I live."

'_By Ladon.. what did I do to deserve this?_' Ryu sighed. "It's in the second floor of that two stories house." He pointed to one of the houses

"Just let's go Ryu." Katt smiled. '_Oh my! I''m going straight to Ryu's room. I'm _so_ going to tease him there._'

They entered the house and went to the second floor, not noticing the landlady's amused expression, who decided not to interrupt the young man taking upstairs the female woran. '_My! I already thought the blue-haired boy wasn't interested in girls... maybe he likes furry ones._'

Ryu sighed. '_Man, why me? Bosch is going to pay later._' Then he used his key and realized the door was opened. _'That's weird; I left it locked when I pulled Bosch's butt from here in that smelly trashcan.'_ and saw that the room was quite clean and tidy. And that someone was using the bathroom; the door was opening.

"Ryu, you lied. It's quite a clean room." Katt smiled impishly. "Enough for not considering you manly enough." then she burst out laughing when seeing Ryu's baffled expression, looking at her at a loss of words, without being able to utter any kind of witty remark.

'_Hey! I'm not... I'm just shy, ok?_' Ryu was thinking without being able to react yet.

When the door of the bathroom opened, Sylvia came out refreshed and saw the scene. Giggling, she went to hug Ryu, and since he wasn't paying attention, almost dropped him to the floor.

"Hey Ryu!" Sylvia said, happiness in her voice. "How fares the best listener in the face of this land?"

_'Why is she so familiar with Ryu?' _Katt felt her fur bristling. '_Calm down Katt. Why are you getting this way? Ryu's just a friend. Granted, he saved your tail... but he's only a friend..._'

"Oh my!" Sylvia now was grinning widely looking at Katt. "What a rare find! A female woran, and a very cute one as well. My Ryu! I was almost thinking you were gay! Is she your girlfriend? Can you introduce me to her?" she asked, smiling but with some impish glitter in her eyes.

This last question, made both Ryu and Katt exchange a glance, blush and lower their heads. This made Sylvia giggle even more. After both recovered from embarrassment, Sylvia decided not to tease them anymore, for a while.

"Well Sylvia, this is Katt-Lin Chuang, ruling champion of the Colossea Battle-Arena. Katt, she is Sylvia, a fellow ranger and receptionist in the guild."

"Pleased to meet you, miss Chuang. I've heard a lot about the tournaments at the Arena." Sylvia smiled.

"Just Katt, and I'm not the champion anymore, since I got beat by a certain rather _ferocious and savage _blue haired warrior." Katt now smiled, ruffling Ryu's hair, while remembering the brutal hit she received from him. _'Well, It did not seem like an intentional punch since he says he doesn't remember; also I was out to kill him there... not to mention turning him into a soprano singer.'_

"Oh my! Ryu hitting a woman?" Sylvia mocked being horrified without much success, but it succeeded to startle Ryu.

"It's not like that." Ryu sighed. Then he told her the whole story about Colossea. "So you see; well, now I'll ask you to please give my debriefing to the chief about the mission until now, and the demon we found and vanquished; I just came to deal with cleaning my room, and found that you already did; thanks a lot for that."

"No problem, Sylvia smiled. Ranger guild maid-service is professional. Will also tell him about the ugly-guy you battled." Sylvia saluted, then smiled.

"Well, I've got a new lead that I must follow, and it starts in the Magic School. And also... would you please stop teasing me?"

"Ok, calm down Ryu." Sylvia sighed; sometimes Ryu could be grumpier than the chief, and that was something hard to achieve. Then she asked. "How's my favorite puppy-eyed doggy-boy? Haven't heard from him in a while save for John who was there about five days ago and said that he was doing fine."

"Well, Bosch has been _working_ for a change, could you believe that?" Ryu smirked.

"Oh my! Will tell the chief as soon as I'm able to. We thought John had been joking." then Sylvia started laughing.

"Why that? I saw doggy-boy working hard." Katt asked intrigued.

"Simple. Bosch relishes manual labor. Maybe that's why he's so _big-boned_" Ryu grinned.

"Well If I recall correctly, you fled from it as well." Katt grinned, while Sylvia was about to burst laughing.

"Ehm... someone actually _dragged_ me out of there, if I recall correctly." Ryu glared at Katt... and realized what he did spill out. Now both him and Katt were blushing.

"Oh my!" Sylvia exclaimed. "Well then, I know when I'm just being a bother. The chief _hired_ me to clean your room once in a while, thus I was doing some of the work so you didn't have to fight the _icky-monster_ of the last time. Now that it's a clean room, so you _lovebirds_ try not to make too much of a mess, ok?" Then she winked. "And don't wake those lazy party animals with your... _partying._"

Sylvia was leaving through the door and she stopped to add something. "Ah! Before I forget. In the icebox I left some more of that apple-pie you oh-so-like Ryu. Katt, please take _good_ care of this shy boy. He's a good listener though." Finally she left, giggling madly, leaving a truly embarrassed Katt and Ryu in the room.

Katt recovered first and thought. '_Note to self... learn to do apple-pie. What? As if I were already falling for this... perv. Hmph!_' then she punched Ryu.

"Ouch, what was that for Katt?"

"Nothing. Let's just have some of that apple-pie."

_'Geez... she can be both cute and as fierce as a wildcat. Hope I don't get to see her drunk.'_ "Well, I think we have some tea somewhere; it's not the expensive tasty variety, just regular one."

They had some tea and made short work of the pie.

Ryu now was smiling. "Well, Bosch's loss. He loves this pie as well."

"And you?" Katt asked, mildly interested.

"It's just that I have a craving for apples and also like fishing."

"Nice! Then we'll get along. I love fish."

"You're a kitty-Katt!" Ryu smirked. "Of course you love eating fishes and seafood."

"Can it, blue-boy." Katt sighed. '_I shouldn't get upset with such lame jokes... but they make my fur bristle._'

"Yeah, whatever. Now that we defeated some monstrous apple-pie, how about we go to the Magic Academy to meet this Winged lady?" Ryu smiled, then he swiftly washed the things used, and _dragged_ Katt before she could answer anything, outside.

'_Payback time, kitty-Katt!_'

_'My! I'll drag him around more frequently.'_

----------------------------------------

**Noon, Ruined Town.**

Rand finished carrying whole downed trees to have wood for repairs and sat to rest next to the statue of the Dragon God. "Man! This is good work; I'll rest a bit, then go to lunch."

~_In Colossea you had also quite a bit of it. Resting... yes, you deserve it. It is very noble of you to help young Ryu._~

"Huh?" Rand asked, looking everywhere for the source of the voice.

~_Look carefully at what you would not have expected, Son of the Earth._~

Rand finally seemed to realize what Ryu had meant about the Dragon God. Then he looked at the statue, that was smiling fondly at him. "So the young ranger wasn't jesting."

_~In this case he definitely doesn't.~_

_"_You're right...._"_

_~Just Lord Ladon, M'Lord or whatever you feel comfortable with.~_

"Then, it will be M'Lord. I'm a simple fellow trying to live a simple life..."

_~In simplicity resides elegance. Besides, you are wise beyond your years. All your traveling has paid off, not only as experience. You have seen quite a bit of the world and known different people in different circumstances.~_

"Yes, and in that I don't have any regrets."

_~Very good. Namanda is also proud of you.~_

Rand was surprised for a moment. "I'm honored. I hope that my homeland is well; not that I desire to go back. I'm glad of my travels._"_

_~I am not one to judge you in that. You have been following your heart.~_

_"_Thank you very much, M'Lord._"_

_~You're welcome.~_

"If you excuse me, I'm taking my leave. It has been a pleasure to have a chat. Just I ask one thing."

_~I hear you.~_

"Keep Ryu and the Kitty-Katt safe."

~_That... it's up to them. Though I wouldn't cross them were I a smart monster._~ The statue grinned after saying this, making Rand laugh heartily.

Rand was going to enter and found Bosch looking fondly at him.

"So you spoke with the ol'lizard?"

"Yeah. He's a handful. You ain't cheatin' nor outwittin' him."

"Sure. Well, how about having lunch now?. That Azusa guy agreed to share his food and will even help us with the rebuilding and will do the hunting; will see if I can learn something useful from him. So we're set for a while even if the ever-hungry-couple comes back."

Rand chuckled. With Ryu and Katt a whole boar barely lasted about three days.... entrails included; Not even rabbits could reproduce that fast to provide enough food, or so he thought.

-------

**Afternoon, Near the Magic Academy, NewHaven.**

Katt and Ryu were walking towards the entrance of the Academy, when they heard a sudden blast of air and a sound of metal crashing into a sturdy brick wall. They looked towards the source, and saw that the metallic gates of the academy -that were almost always closed; they had to knock before entering- were laying on the cobblestone walkways, tangled and some strands of smoke were emanating from it.

From inside the courtyard of the property voices could be heard.

"Yeowch!" and some other yelps of pain could be heard.

"Pardon me, _gentlemen._" A woman, said, in a tone that was both dripping with sarcasm, mock concern, but also a stern seriousness. "Are any of you hurt?"

"Like hell we're, bitch. We still alive'n' kickin'." said a voice pertaining to a male. Some grunts could be heard as well, as if confirming this one. Other one spoke. "An' that was yer idea o' warnin' shot. Damn ya prissy broad! Ya almost wasted us."

"Not a big loss to humanity, if you ask me." The woman stated rather seriously. "In fact, I think if I hadn't missed on purpose, I'd have done a favor to mankind. Anyways, I'm not interested in you or your business, but you've been _so persistent_ that my options have been quite restricted as of now."

"That makes it! Let's take this _wench_ by force and take her back to the hideout."

"Nina. Be a good girl 'n come with us, or we'll have to get rough, not that we would complain having such a fine _couch-companion_ for a change."

Ryu felt hatred coming from those male voices, his Dragon Tear had turned crimson. He glanced Katt of a brief instant and the next instant their weapons were drawn; they were going to barge in, when a magical energy surge paralyzed them for a brief instant; no one of them had ever felt the power of a true magician before.

Suddenly, gusts of wind could be felt all around the area, and shortly thereafter a couple of thugs, crashed rather violently on the brick wall leaving a sort of human-like looking imprint on it, and then falling face down to the ground. Then a third came, crashing on the floor on his back, bouncing to the wall not so violently as the previous two, but then was lifted several meters on the air and then forced to crash on the floor again, on his back, and definitely not gently.

All three thugs groaned in pain, barely able to move. In a brief glance, Ryu recognized the get-ups of the members of the Joker's Gang. _'So, the jokers are interested in this Wizard. That does not look good.'_

Soft footsteps could be heard, as if the woman in question had really a light frame. She appeared in sight, and Ryu for a brief instant seemed at a loss. Hardly had he ever dreamed or seen a girl like this. The first thing that came to his mind, was the majestic pair of dark feathered wings she had; the sunlight dazzled on the feathers, making the wings reflect light as obsidian stone.

She had waist-long blonde hair, with some of it arranged on her head in a way that reminded of a pixie. She was wearing knee-high black boots with golden designs and matching arm-guards. She was clad in an azure battle-gown lined in purple, edged in white with golden embroidery. It had a slit to the hip on the left side that allowed freedom of movement and could be considered quite revealing. The set was completed with purple sleeves inside the gown ended in a ring and some pieces of jewelry and a belt.

She went towards the one who has laying on his back, and glared at him. Then she stepped on one of his hands grinding her boot on it slowly but increasing the pressure steadily, until she got a response from him. He did, and it was a pained one.

"Now that I have your attention, mister... I'll tell you just one more time. I'm _not interested_ in the proposal of that man. Since I do not wish to be forced to take rather harsh measures, I'll give you a helping hand towards the exit of this peaceful town... and beyond." This time, her tone was dead serious. She walked away from him, and extended her hand towards the exit of the city.

Her wings shone for a moment, and both Ryu and Katt felt gusts of wind going towards her, that were gathering in the extended hand.

_"Begone!" _her voice commanded, power sparkling around her.

Suddenly, a strong burst of wind crackling with electric sparks blew from her hand, taking the thugs with it, being carried away, way beyond the wall that delimited the eastern town gate. The thugs never knew what hit them, as they fell unconscious.

Now that the problem was solved, the lady breathed deeply and made a brief glance towards Ryu, meeting gazes for an instant. Emerald met sapphire.

Both Ryu and Katt had their weapons sheathed now, since she had taken care of the thugs.

'_That's a woman not to be messed with... Like Katt, but at the same time, different._' Ryu thought, mildly amused. 'S_hould I have to deal with her in the future, I'd make sure to stay on her good side, aye. And... Hey! I think I've seen those eyes. The sad ones the night when all of this started thanks to Bosch? Whatever._'

The lady quickly stopped glancing at him and went inside the school. His Dragon Tear was orange.

Ryu was still a bit dazed; he couldn't decide it because of the sapphire eyes, or the arcane power. He felt a tugging in his arm.

"Hey! Wake up blue-boy!" Katt's voice chided, making him react.

"Huh? What is it Katt?"

"She was _amazing_! So this is a magic school, right?" She asked, happiness in her eyes.

"Yeah, incredible." Ryu answered, somewhat indifferent to her cheery attitude.

"Can we spend some time learning spells there?" Katt asked, and then put her cute puppy eyes with smile included, with some soft purrs, staring directly into Ryu who felt all his will to say no, cave in truly quickly.

Ryu sighed "Fine. A bit of extra magic could be useful."

Katt walked in first, going merrily and without any care in the world. Ryu followed her, sighing.

'_Well, it seems that we've found our winged-lady. But she isn't the one I saw that night all went astray. Another false lead, damn it. Whatever, time for a bit of a magic study, it may come in handy._'

-----------------------

**Afternoon, Outskirts of NewHaven.**

The three thugs landed in the grass some hours ago, their clothes were quite scruffier than before, and charred in some parts, as they had some minor burns; they were groaning, but finally got up. Around them were several piles of dust belonging to slain monsters. Near them, was a cloaked guy; but a brief glance at his face told them who he was; all of them gulped at the same time.

"Pain, we're sorry. We failed to fetch her."

"I told you that you would." The man said. "But you weren't listening. You have to be gentle and proper with a lady, but at the same time, always have an ace under your sleeve." he smirked. "And I don't like that nickname; I prefer being called _Shadow._"

"And how would you get her, when with all the Power we got from the boss we failed?" one of the thugs asked.

"That's only for me to know." he said, calmly. Somehow his tone gave them shivers. "Just go back to the hideout; in any case, your _powers_ should allow you to go running uphill tirelessly. Now _scram!_" This last part he nearly barked it.

The thugs seemed now more scared of him than anything else; somehow even in their pain, they ran all the way to their den of brigands.

_'Poor guys. Power is not the answer to everything; not even paying with their lives will help them realize that in this lifetime. To think that once I called them friends... and they are just now like his puppets.'_

Then he took out his worn grey cloak and folded something inside it. '_You don't have any shame, double-dealing weasel. Whatever; you know what your uncle is doing is wrong. And you also know how he has changed since he found that idol at the summit of the mountain._'

He was using a full black garb, with some pieces of armor hidden under the cloth. His head was covered in a black scarf that only left his eyes to see. Those were black, and what could be seen of his face had a bluish hue, some kind of makeup maybe. His weapons were hidden below some kind of dark waist mantle. He also had a headpiece, with mainly dark blue with golden designs.

'_Well, to try our luck with this ill-tempered angel. I hope this certain_ collar _and this _ring_ helps her to realize that she has to come with me whether she desires it or not._'

Then, the man took out a collar and a signet ring, and kept them in one hand, and walked towards NewHaven entering the city from the same exit that the thugs had came through. He saw the mess: the thug-looking imprints on the wall, the twisted metallic fence-gate, and the cracked cobblestone. '_Well, they were moronic. Fortunately, the Voice of Reason is stronger than a mere Call to Arms._'

--------------------------------------

_Tell me Ray. Is it true that a demon had appeared in Colossea?_

_According to Lady Ornella Collier it was so._

_Hmmm… this is a most serious matter. As a Paladin of the Church, you must investigate in our stead. You told me that somehow you felt it earlier, when it manifested, even while you were already several miles away from the city._

_Yes High Priest. But when I arrived, the demon had been vanquished already, by a group of adventurers; or that is what she told me. If you excuse me from this magical communication, I must take my leave to rest; I have to continue spreading the teachings of St. Eva, as my mission is to expand our pogrom further._

_You are excused, Ray. Go with St. Eva in your heart._

_-- o --  
_

**End Chapter 07.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes:**

- Ornella collier, is the acting mayor of Colossea.

This is going to get updated later :D

**Special Thanks:**

- Ryusui, for his Retranslation.

- Lady 'Kestre Wynde' from fanfiction . net; your proof-reading has helped me to understand about English language and improving the quality of my writing. Thank you very much.

- Reviewers.


	11. 08: School of Magical Arts

**Wheels of Fate, BoF II novelization.**

**---  
**

_Summary: Novelization of Breath of Fire II: Shimei no Ko (The Destined Child). Some events altered. Strong language will be in play._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the characters; they belong to Capcom, as the game does. I own nothing, hear ye, lawyers. But that doesn't gets you the permission to publish this as a book without the proper written and legally signed consent of whoever holds the copyright._

_I had updated "Chapter 02, Follow the Pink Piglet" about a couple weeks ago I think; it is the revised version._

_For those who wonder... I haven't decided yet about the romance; but the probability points higher towards the trio: Katt-Ryu-Nina, with Nina*Katt included._

* * *

**Chapter 08:** School of Magical Arts.

--

"Hey Ryu!" Katt was really impressed at the densely populated bookshelves. "Look at all those books!"

"I see you Katt, just don't burn them by experimenting magic firsthand, ok?" Ryu smiled at her.

"Party-pooper." Katt sighed, making Ryu laugh a bit.

"Nah, I'm realistic." He smirked, remembering Bosch calling him the same way before this madness began.

"You're no fun. I'll just read and ignore you, blue-boy." Katt said while reading a spell-book. By the corner of his eye, Ryu saw the title. It said _'_Elemental Magic Channeling_'_. He heard her groan. "This is too hard. But I'll master it." Then she took the book and hid it in her pouch.

'_I'll just look for something useful here._' Ryu thought, looking the shelf he was in, and found something that clicked his attention. "Restorative Magic in full," He took it out.

Then he and Katt went towards the exit, but were stopped by a librarian.

"Young ones, may I ask where are you two going with the books you took out from the shelves 3A and 8D?"

Katt looked at her and spoke. "Aren't they just free?"

"I'm afraid not miss; spell-books are quite hard to make because they must be made with ink and parchment, and handwritten. Magic is stored in them, and only with parchment you can allow that."

Ryu sighed. '_So much for self-learning,_' then he saw Katt struggling not to pummel the librarian. "Well, just inquiring but... how much do they cost for purchase?"

"I doubt you could pay them, but anyway, the one the miss has costs 800z and the other 700z"

Katt now was with her mouth wide-open. "That's a rip-off! Too _friggin'_ expensive,"

"Calm down Katt," Ryu glared at her for a brief instant, and then "Ms, I apologize for the outburst of my friend here."

'_Damn it. Blue boy had just now that evil-white-eyed look for an instant. Truly_ _unnerving,_' Katt sighed.

"No problem. I think the same about them, but I'm a bit more polite to put it in words."

"No need to fight over money, ok?" Ryu said, sighing. "Then 1500z it is, right? Would it be alright If I made you a Bank credit note for the amount?" He took out his seal and a piece of parchment from his knapsack, while Katt was wide-eyed and her mouth agape.

_'Handsome and fully loaded; Wait! He's just a friend...'_

"Seriously? Ok. Make it for the 'NewHaven Magic Academy'."

Ryu then made the note as asked, for the amount and to that name. The librarian smiled at them. "Thank you very much."

"To you for your understanding as well; changing subject, are there any classes to attend?"

"Yes, in the second floor, go the west wing and look for class 1A. That's a seminar for basic multiple purpose magic channeling. It should start in five minutes, so you have time; since you have already bought a couple spell-books you will be able to attend for free."

Katt now smiled, all possible hatred vanished from her face. She put a sincere baby-kitten face and said "Thank you very much, Ms."

Ryu now sighed. _'What a temper has this kitty-Katt. Well, now I hope she isn't so grumpy... for a while.'_

----------

The seminar was about to finish in a few minutes. After all the practicing Ryu started feeling a bit exhausted; but he was now able to channel better his healing magic, and maybe it would allow him to learn quicker the next step. Katt was full of energy, she seemed tireless; that made Ryu sigh.

It did not seem that the class would last any longer. The magic instructor in the front could be considered an attractive woman, as the fawning expressions of the male students in the first, second and third rows could attest to.

Ryu was not really interested in that; he knew that he needed a good chance to practice his healing magic, so he was making the most of it. Katt as a companion proved helpful for experimentation, for her punches were quite strong and left bruises that had to be healed. _'Why me? I'm no sand bag.'_

At his other side was a girl with almond shaped violet eyes and long dark hair. It wasn't possible to tell if it was black or a very dark shade of blue. She had a bored expression on her face, and from time to time glanced towards Ryu with sparkling interest in her eyes, as the class continued onwards.

_"_To replenish your magical energy, the best is to have always a good night's sleep. But in case of emergency, you may use either a Wisdom Seed, or a Wisdom Fruit. The first can be found in your local supply market; the latest are quite hard to find around, so consider one of those as a prized treasure._"_

_"_Miss, if I may be allowed, there is another way, but not for the faint of heart,_" _Ryu said while raising his hand. "According to _Daiye's Fishing _Compendium, page 63, the raw meat of minnow fish, has the same effect as a wisdom seed."

"Yes, I forgot about that way. Well, keep in mind that both minnows and the wisdom seeds can cause a bit of a stomach ache."

All students nodded, some with grossed expressions. The lady teacher continued her class.

"Well, in case of a dire emergency there is a last-resort choice; it is based on passing your power to another person, via a magical transfer; you may do it with a spell if you are experienced enough, or using the mouth-to-mouth method to transfer it. Should you use this last, remember not to overdo it, because you may end up giving too much energy." She stated, Ryu could say almost in a smirk.

Some of the students lifted their hands and were starting a ruckus where voices could be heard asking "Teacher, demonstrate on me, please!"

Ryu sighed. '_Man... Why everyone has to fawn around? Whatever._'

Katt looked at Ryu now and saw him a bit weary. _'Well, here goes nothing. Let's try this mouth-to-mouth method.' _She giggled and then she whispered in his ear. "Ryu, consider this as a starting payment for that magic book, ok?"

Ryu faced her, puzzled. '_What the..._' he was thinking, but his thoughts were clouded. Katt leaped and kissed him dead center on his lips, while putting her hands behind his neck to deepen the embrace. She savored his lips softly for a brief instant, and then forced his mouth open using her tongue to tease him for a few seconds, then ended the kiss, leaving Ryu in a mix of baffled, blushed and embarrassed.

Katt then nuzzled her nose towards his and whispered. _"There may be more in the future... just behave well and no panty-thieving again." _then she giggled, While Ryu seemed as if he had been stunned in place, without any chance to react.

Then the violet eyed girl turned towards them, shot a freezing glare to Katt, and said for only the two of them to hear.

"Little Kitty. That was a nice teasing kiss to this rather _cute_ boy, but you did not transfer the least bit of magical energy to him. Here, a professional will show you how to do the latest properly."

Then the female took Ryu out of her embrace and neared her lips dangerously close to Ryu's. Sparkles appeared, and then a blue aura surrounded her and started flowing towards Ryu, through his lips.

'_Hey! I'm not some kind of practice doll._' Ryu thought, not being able to move; and somehow the energy that came from the girl was invigorating him again, and allowing his thoughts to come clear again.

Katt was fuming inwardly, as just one glance of the violet-eyed girl left her as tame as a little kitty; she was fearsome and mysterious to put it in words. No one had made her be afraid... but Ryu.

"Now that your magical energy is recovered, I'm going to ask for my payment, blue-boy." then, the girl leaned against him, took one of his hand and placed it dangerously close to one of her breasts and kissed him rather passionately. This made Ryu go rigid, feeling as if a current of energy flowed through his body.

"My!" she whispered. "You're quite wet behind the ears when it comes to kissing. I'll be glad to give you _private _lessons in another instance." Then she made Ryu's hand to move towards her exposed leg below the short skirt she wore, making him redden even more. After that, she stood and left Ryu baffled, and Katt between a strange mixture of fear and hissing with rage.

'_What a slut!_' Katt thought. '_And Ryu did nothing to resist..._' Then she just glared chillingly enough at Ryu to make him shudder a couple of times and then gulp.

_'Hell hath known no fury...' _Then, Ryu sighed.

"Let's just go for this winged girl." She grumbled. Then she grabbed his arm, holding it in a rather strong grip that made Ryu wince. She stood and started dragging him effortlessly, while stomping so hard that the floor creaked, making the rest of the class look at them with surprise, with some of them possibly thinking '_Do not mess with an angry woran._'

----------

-

Once Katt and Ryu were in the corridor, they saw the figure of the black winged woman going towards a hall that was in the opposite area of the floor, they exchanged glances and nodded. The lady entered through the door, but didn't bother to lock it. They followed her, but stood outside of the room, peeking in the inside.

The girl was sitting on a chair, her head looking down as if showing humility, while facing towards an old man with glasses dressed in a magician's garb, having around his late fifties or sixties. The man irradiated both knowledge and wisdom, but also an air of sternness. Then she did the last thing Ryu and Katt would have expected; she gulped, and hard.

'_Hey... What could be so serious that it would make a powerful lady wince like this?_' Ryu thought.

"Master Yoji, I came to apologize." she said, with resignated tone.

"Explain further please, Nina."

"I made a misuse of my magic outside the designated areas for practicing inside the school."

"I knew already. That magic aura and way of channeling is already your trademark." he said this with a way that was meant both as a reproach and a compliment. "Why did you resort to it?"

"Since two weeks ago I have been harassed by some hoodlums that belong to a gang of crooks who call themselves the Joker's Gang. First it was with very badly written letters, then in person. They want me to join their ranks to commit their evil deeds. I'm simply against it; Magic is something to protect, not to get the most out of it; also as a means, not something to achieve for itself."

"I see. Please, continue."

'S_o it's belief, philosophy and education. Magic is not meant to be misused. Wise teachings, if you ask me. And now this lady Nina, by what it seems has been drilled a firm belief in them._'

"Just a while ago I was coming back from the house of my aunt, when I entered and closed the gates behind me and three of the thugs came and asked me yet again to go with them. But they were going to use force if necessary, for their weapons were drawn. And they used rather crude language to make their point known, so I used a controlled _Simoon_ spell to give them a warning shot."

"That accounts for the first burst, and the charred gates of the academy."

"They did not seem fazed by that and charged, so I used a _Wind Blast_. And yet again, to expel them from this town,"

"I see Nina, those were the second and third surges; now comes my verdict." he said sternly.

"Yes, master." she sighed.

"You used your magic for self-defense, in a dire situation. Since you were provoked, it does not make for a fault according to the rules of the Academy. As heartless as it might sound, it does not matter if the offenders are dead or alive, but the important thing is that you are alive and well." The old man was now smiling.

"Master..." she seemed surprised and relieved.

"Yes child, go free. Your action is not deserving of punishment, or extra homework this time."

Katt and Ryu exchanged glances and whispered.

"Should we offer to help?" asked Katt.

"Yes, the Jokers are a serious problem." Ryu nodded. They were about to enter, when someone who moved truly fast got past through them, and entered. They flanked him, but could not cut his escape route.

The man said then. "You're right, Ranger Bateson. The band of my master is quite a force to be reckoned with." It was a figure clad in a black garb, his face covered with a black scarf and a headband with some decorations; he seemed to have concealed weapons. In his other hand, he had a cloak rolled into a ball.

'_I swear that I have heard that voice somewhere._' Ryu thought.

He continued speaking. "Now, _princess _Nina; in the name of my boss the Joker, I come with an offer you will be finding quite hard to refuse." this last phrase he said it with a mocking tone.

"For the last time, I won't be having anything with scum like your band. _Simoon._" she spat in an irate tone, and then hurled a sphere of flames and wind towards the man. He did not move until the last instant, when he drew a dagger and used it to parry the spell, and it vanished in thin air when making contact. Then he sheathed the knife again.

"A runic-magic-quenching dagger!" the old man exclaimed.

"Magic is useless against those weapons." Nina sighed.

"Yes. I insist that I come in terms of peace; regretfully the lowlier goons cannot grasp this concept, so they got what they deserved. In the other hand, I have to defend myself from harm. Well, the _princess_ here would find these two tokens quite interesting." Then the man took out a couple of objects and threw them towards Nina, who did catch them swiftly. She seemed both startled and sad.

Ryu and Katt glanced at the objects and saw a collar with some sort of emblem, and a signet ring. Ryu saw the collar and gasped._ 'It's Suzie's collar!'_

"What did you do with her?"

"Ah... the boys roasted her, and left the owner to starve for a while, so she could eat a little bit of her own dear Suzie." the man snickered.

Both Katt and Ryu gasped, while Nina seethed.

"I'm not talking about that accursed pig. Where is my sister?"

The man continued. "My boss is keeping your little sister _Mina_ as a hostage."

Ryu now was seething with controlled rage.

"What about the man?" Nina asked angrily.

"The message I came to deliver is simple: If you come with me, _Shadow_, Their lives will be guaranteed. Though I cannot say if anything more than that," Ryu swore that the one called Shadow was smirking under the mask. "I'd like to ask you to come peacefully and willingly; not angry as well, although your natural beauty gets accentuated when you are irate."

Nina glared at him, then just sighed, and went towards him. She looked around and met Katt's big green eyes, and afterward met Ryu's gaze; she was pleading for help, even if she wasn't saying it.

_'I can't do a thing right now. We'll have to track them later.' _Ryu sighed.

Shadow extended his hand and Nina took it. Then he swiftly took out a Smoke Bomb and dropped it, making everyone in the room cough because of the heavy smoke that also did not allow them to see from some instants.

Master Yoji used his magic to take the smoke away through one of the windows, but Shadow and Nina where nowhere in sight. But where they stood, the cloak was lying on the floor, unfolded, and had something that looked like a large scroll. Ryu went to inspect it, and gasped.

"Look! It's a map of the location of the hideout! It's on Mt. Rokko, on the southernmost abandoned silver mining shaft, one called the '_Argentum Knight_'. So they've got a month old blade-spider as a pet-guardian between a trap-zone. The kind of monsters that inhabit the mine shafts, and how do they keep them away from certain areas, it shows the treasury vault as well. We're going for them."

The old master Yoji coughed and then spoke. "Pardon me young one. If I recall correctly that man addressed you as a Ranger?"

"Yes, I'm Ryu Bateson, full-fledged Ranger since one week ago."

"Then I guess I can hire you directly to rescue Nina as soon as possible."

"I was going there, but if you feel the need to pay a reward, just help our Guild with some magic training."

"A nice bargain young man, I'll consider it. I just need to say that her powers should not be used for evil purposes."

"Then it's settled." Katt chided with an evil-like smile. "Time to kick some backsides! Let's rock Ryu!" They left the academy and the town, and went running towards the Mount Rokko, six hours away at their traveling speed, including going uphill towards a plateau.

"Katt, there is something else."

"Yeah Ryu?"

"The map had something written on its back. _They've changed and given their souls for power; they no longer are human, don't hesitate if you have to kill because they won't stop if asked for mercy._"

"Free for all then?"

"Almost like the Arena." Ryu winked at Katt, making her giggle. "But without a certain wild-girl trying to... turn me into a _castrati singer_."

Katt laughed. "Well, after our crash-course on magic, I don't think I'd want to do that... I'll have to think on what _that_ whore said." She snarled and her fur was bristled when she said this.

Ryu sighed; he knew she was speaking about the violet eyed girl.

"Whatever Katt. Just know that you have quite a kiss capable of knocking out anyone. And that yours felt much better, because I consider you... a friend... a really good one." Ryu blushed after saying this, and kept running.

'_My!_' Katt blushed and followed suit, her anger quenched for the time being.

------------

-

Having faded the after effect of the Warp spell used by Shadow, Nina went walking side by side with him. She saw Mt. Rokko at half an hour of walking distance. He was awkwardly silent, and saw his face.... she felt... regrets emanating from him.

"Mister Shadow..."

"Just Shadow," He answered in a dry tone. "What do you want, miss Nina?"

"You were quite the mocking one there, but here you are awfully silent."

He didn't answer, and sighed.

_'I'll try another approach, then. Let's attempt probing his thoughts.'_

Nina stopped for a moment, and let her eyes glow with magical power, and then she focused it in a telepathy spell.

~_Very good Nina. I was expecting you to do that._~

~_You can talk telepathically?_~ Nina was surprised. ~_Why won't you speak a thing?_~

~_Yes I can, only if addressed though, my magic is limited. I wasn't speaking loudly because The Joker is currently using a scrying spell on me to monitor my task._~

~_So, he can't see nor hear what we speak mind to mind. Why then this kidnapping? Are my sister and my uncle alright then?_~

~_Yes, the boss knows that Mina is valuable on her own, after all she is the heir to the throne of Wyndia, and he is obsessed with earning power; but for your uncle... Lord Davan Skye, fortunately I was able to save him and I'm keeping him away from the hideout. Unfortunately I was not able to save the other members of the elite guard. _~

~_I see... Was it quick at least?_~

Shadow did not reply, just turned his face away.

~_My... boss is merciless. He has been since some time ago. I can't tell you more, because it's too barbaric even for an _assassin _like me. Rest assured that Lord Davan is alive, though._~

_~One old saying goes that you can't trust a thief.~_

He smirked. ~_Well, it is your only choice now; you may take it or leave it._~

She sighed. ~_Tell me the truth about Suzie. It was my beloved sister's dear pet._~

~_It's grim._~

_~It doesn't matter.~_

_~It does, for it was inhuman and beastly. The boss ate it raw, freshly slain and still screaming.~ _He sighed and asked. _~Did you know that pigs scream for several minutes after being killed?~_

Nina was horrified. '_How could be someone that cruel?_'

_~And then he made her eat a piece of roasted wild pork, telling her that it was a piece of her dear pet, after letting her starve for hours.~_

_~That's.... inhuman, sadistic, evil.~_

_~He wanted to see her break... he did... and she ate the piece after all, but her cries somehow moved my heart. I had only thought that princesses were usually pampered helpless girls, and could not care less. Mina lost something really important that day.~ _

_~I see...~_ Nina sighed. She knew what she had lost; a part Mina's happiness since her exile.

_~I have had my doubts since years ago about this kind of life... but it's all what I got. Something needs to change first, but I can't tell what it is. That's what motivated me to save Lord Davan. I arrived just in time to get rid of my once companions, and freeing him...~ _he looked away.

Nina was crying, her tears flowing through her face as she walked. _~... Continue... Please. ~_

_~I took him away to somewhere near; curiously enough, for some unknown reason the gang won't go near there. Then the boss found out that some of his crooks were dead, and started suspecting everyone, including even me... the second in command on the band. Well, enough chit-chat for now. You must know that I'll hand you over to the guards at the entrance, but will not go in. After he sees you arrive, he will dismiss me and stop the scrying.~_

_~Why?~_

_~Because he is overconfident as well, so he'll dismiss his doubts, And I'll be free to go and tend Lord Davan's wounds... he was grievously tortured.~_

_~How barbaric...~_ Nina sobbed.

_~I agree; other thing you need to know princess Nina, is that though I may be bringing you with time, it is quite possible that the Boss will see you in a few hours, keeping you away from your sister.~_

_~Why is that?~_

_~Either he is taking a nap, or is with some of his... mistresses for a time being.~ _He now seemed enraged.

~_Would you care to explain that?_~

~_Again, it's a rather grim tale. Kidnapped women are kept in the hideout until he has his way with them, finally he... disposes of them._~

~_That's...._~

~_I agree, you don't need to say it._~ his eyes flashed with anger and sadness for an instant.

_~Were you personally affected as well?~_

_~You're observant, Princess Nina. I'm not ready to speak about that subject though, and I don't think I shall ever be...~_

_~I apologize. And one last question. Why do you refer us by nobility titles if you are a bandit and supposedly despise us?~_

_~Because my grudge is not against you. You are innocents drawn into this by something greater.~ _Then he laughed openly. _~Although our little princess Mina knows quite a share of rather colorful words, to say it politely; obscene profanities would be a more accurate approach but it still remains a rather soft way to put it. Most of my fellow bandits put priceless baffled faces, while the rest agreed that they would have her commanding a Pirate Ship.~_

Nina didn't know if being sad or laugh. Anyway she giggled, because he was right about Mina. _~Granted, she's a handful. When she to ascends to the throne, woe to any adviser who dares to cross her.~_

_~She seriously needed a reality check. It is a shame that it came this way. Whatever, enough bantering for now; just let's keep going towards the hideout. One last thing.~_

_~What is it, shadowy thief?~ _she asked with a grin, trying to make him smile; she didn't know if he did because of his mask, but him raising an eyebrow, as if amused would be a good indicative.

~_Heh. So you have a sense of humor as well; that's good, for a smile suits you better than being scorned. Trust me that you'll not be alone out there; If you are truly observant... You should have noticed that I left my cloak with something useful inside it, back at the academy._~ his eyes showed that he was grinning.

-------------------------------

-

**Sunset, couple clicks of Mt. Rokko; NewHaven Sector.**

Katt and Ryu were now having a cold meal; beef jerky, water, some apples and a couple fishes that Ryu had. In their terms it was a frugal meal, but they needed to eat something. Once they finished, they started running again towards the hideout, using the map they found; so far so good, but there was always the need for caution.

"Katt, would you do as bait for the one in the entrance? Usually these bandits are in need of some _loving_." Ryu asked, saying it rather seriously.

"You say it as if I were a cheap slut." she snickered.

Ryu sighed. "I didn't say that. Just flirt with him and when he falls for it..."

She smiled "I get it. WHACK!, right?" she smirked.

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you." Ryu smiled.

Ryu stayed at a distance, as he saw Katt striding in a way that would've broken the iron will of an ascetic, towards the lone bandit guarding the entrance to the cave. _'Damn... were she to walk towards me that way, I'm surely going to be even more baffled than Bosch when he saw Mina.' _Ryu thought while smirking; he then walked stealthily sneaking behind a rock, ready to pounce on the thief should it be needed.

"Hey! What are you doing here? This is off-limits!" shouted the brigand.

Katt feigned a pout. "Oh! I'm sorry; I was just taking a shortcut from Colossea towards NewHaven, but it seems that I got lost... would you be so nice to point me towards NewHaven?"

The hoodlum smirked. "Interesting, yes I could... but it isn't for free you know."

Katt purred, "How about if we barter with the _oldest payment existing _on the world?" Then she walked dangerously close towards him, closer than arm's length.

"Ehhh..." The man put a lustful face that almost made Katt scowl visibly, but she was able to keep feigning this behavior. Katt just giggled and continued her charade.

"My... It seems that big boy down there needs some loving, and badly." She winked at him.

"You're right kitten, just wait until you see him." he smirked.

"Oh thanks," she smiled, and then she changed her expression, showing her rage while shouting at him. "But you don't need to!" Then, with lightning-quick reflexes she hit him with a strong knee-hit in his crotch. The man fell to the ground wincing in pain at first and knocked out when he hit his head on the rocky surface.

Ryu saw this and winced inwardly. '_Note to self. Don't anger that _defenseless_ kitty at that distance._'

Then she made a thumbs-up and Ryu came out from his hiding spot.

"Looks like this one ain't moving for a while." Katt giggled. "Maybe I went too soft on him."

Ryu smirked. "Yeah right, and you ain't a bottomless pit when it comes to food."

"Meanie!" She mock-glared at him.

"Let's just go; it's time to perform a rescue operation," Ryu said, drew his blessed knives, and entered the cave, waiting for Katt to follow. She had her battle-staff ready as of now.

She walked over the head of the unconscious man cracking his jaw with her strength. Ryu winced.

"Why did you do that?"

"That way he will think it twice before assaulting a _defenseless_ traveler asking for directions." she giggled.

"You're truly mean." Ryu pouted.

"Nah, I just watch for my fellow ladies. Since most aren't as strong, somehow I feel forced to even the odds, pruning the bad men."

"I'll keep it in mind," Ryu sighed, while Katt giggled.

_'You ain't a bad one... in fact, you're one of the good ones... damn good. Hey... I didn't notice his butt until now. Pretty one,' _Since Ryu was in the lead, he couldn't see her mischievous grin.

The cave had a mix of torches and some of those stones lighted by very basic magic, so the environment was quite lit.

They advanced through the hideout meeting little resistance, with the exception of some overeager thugs that made both Ryu and Katt startle. Their eyes looked like lost at first, and then they transformed into infinite pools of black and attacked to kill. The dual-daggers that Ryu used for hurting the goons, their wounds ignited in white flames, as the blood on the blades. Shortly after dying, they turned to dust, as if they were monsters.

"That's weird." Katt looked surprised.

"Yeah, maybe it has to do something with... demons?" Ryu wondered.

"Damn. Could be another one here?"

"Maybe, that would explain it. Let's hurry."

They arrived to a zone where some thugs were guarding a portcullis, they made short work of them, and before flipping the switch, Ryu whispered at Katt.

"Beyond these comes the part with the Blade Spider. According to the map, everything has gone as it is written. So I would be careful about that poisonous bugger beyond."

"What is one of those?"

"In adult size, they would make Rand look small; but a one month old baby, should be about the size of a boar and more ferocious than a Bilbull," Ryu stated, making Katt shudder. "Besides, their poison is quite strong; normal antidotes would slow it down but not remove it. Fortunately thanks to the firewater your people make, I have a couple of home-made Cure-All vials."

"Won't ask what they are if they work," Katt smirked.

"Don't worry, just mashed salmon guts and the booze. I can't guarantee its taste though. Here, have one just in case." Ryu smirked as he handed her one of the flasks along with some normal antidotes.

"Well... at least is fish," Katt seemed relieved.

"I guess that I don't need to tell why those spideys are called that way."

"You better... first time I heard of them." Katt pouted, making Ryu sigh.

"Each leg segment has the same length of a short sword, looks like some sort of cleaver, and is as sharp as a double-edged blade. Since it's yet a toddler, we should be able to smash it; their skin looks like metallic plates overlapped, and when the bug is an adult, it is as tough as hardened steel, fortunately with some gaps; but their leg segments are as large as a great-sword."

"How do you know so much?" Katt asked curiosity in her eyes.

"Tales from my mentors; they've seen quite their share of the world."

"Well, we haven't those kind of monsters in my... homeland, but others equally nastier."

"I'd bet on that. Now, be sure to drink the elixir when we're done with it if you got poisoned, else save it. So we've got to press a switch; the spider is inside a cave and it bites when someone tries to press the switch."

"Nasty way to get rid of intruders, if you ask me,"

"Yeah; we'll have to thank that black-suited guy."

"Why? He took Nina away."

"Seems like he left this on purpose; Also, I'm sure I have heard his voice once long ago, but I can't put my finger when though. I'm sure he's a double-dealing weasel. Let's go. When I ask you to press the switch, just hit with your staff, and feign that you were bitten, so we can get in after they find the hard way they were fooled."

They finally stopped whispering and lowered the switch. The portcullis opened, allowing them to pass; they were walking, but almost stumbled on some sort of invisible rope, making it be cut in two. The gate behind them closed again. Both Katt and Ryu groaned. From beyond the cave a voice came.

"So, you are newbies in here?"

They walked towards the source, and saw another portcullis, and behind it four bandits, the voice belonged to one of them.

"Yeah, we've been hired recently." Ryu said.

"Then you need to speak with the boss."

"Yeah, just let us go through."

"No can do. You've gotta use the switch on your side."

Ryu held Katt from her wrist for a moment. "And where is that?"

"To your right there is a hole; inside it it is the switch."

Ryu went out of sight of the thug and made a gesture to Katt; she nodded, and used her staff to flip the door open, while feigning being poisoned. The portcullis was now cleared, on both sides.

"_Damn It_! What do you have there?" she mocked being bitten. "It bit hard!"

"You fell for it!" the five thugs shouted as one, and came in view. One spoke thereafter. "It's our pet for unwanted intruders. Anyone in the gang knows that." And they charged towards Ryu.

"We already knew. So you fell for us!" Ryu smirked at them, his blades ready for a fight.

Katt took out her staff from the hole, jumping to hit some thugs. She did not realize that once her staff was out, the spider came out from the hole; nor did Ryu. Their attention was fully on the thugs.

The spider chose to jump towards Katt's back and in midair spitted a thorn dripped in poison towards her.

Ryu by his side, had already slashed open the throat of one thug, and wounded another in a knee, letting him fall to the ground and finishing him with a stab in his heart.

Katt felt the needle get incrusted in her left arm, rendering it immobile for the moment and making her wince; now she could only use her right arm, so she resorted to slashing the thug in front of her, effectively scarring his face and leaving his neck open for breaking; she took the chance and snapped it.

Ryu went for the other two, while shouting at Katt. "Use a normal antidote, now." Katt complied and gulped one of the normal-antidotes, while using her staff to deflect new thorns from the spider.

The thugs did not last long, fortunately; Ryu did made short work of them, just receiving a couple scratches and some bruises; after all, it seemed that the Mithril mail he was wearing was very good.

Now for the spider; Katt was trying to get closer to it, so she could hit it. But the bugger was quick. Ryu was now going around, trying to encircle it; cornered it wouldn't be easy. The woran was feeling every moment more tired, the poison of the blade spider could be either necrotic, or a powerful sleep-inducer depending purely on luck. The sleep-inducers were the least frequent though.

Katt as able to hit once in its head, making it yelp in pain. Ryu lunged towards it stabbing its abdomen with both blades and ripping it open. The spider screamed in pain as Katt now used her staff to sever its head since it was just flailing its legs around. The bug stopped moving after that.

Ryu quickly went towards Katt and with one swift move took out the long needle, making Katt yelp in pain.

"Careful! That hurt."

"Sorry, but that pain'll keep you awake." Then he took out the elixir that Katt had in a belt pouch, opened it and grinned. "Now drink up. Every single drop," Katt put a really nasty face; the vial had a really disgusting smell. "Don't put that face. You don't want to be a sleepy'n' floppy cute kitty, right? Besides you got lucky; usually they are the necrotic variety, this was one who only sends you to lala-land."

Katt's face went pale for a moment, and then she felt relieved. She gulped and drank the entire home made Cure-All. She grimaced in disgust, but did not spit it. Immediately, the drowsiness was cast away.

"Hey, good to see you in the world of the living," Ryu grinned. "As some smart _little_ guy said: What doesn't kill you... doesn't kill you!"

"Who was that? Big guy? I'm _so_ gonna pummel him when I see his large ass." Katt smirked, but winced when trying to move her arm.

"Lemme see that." Ryu went towards her, and started muttering something under his breath, while putting his hand over the perforation in her arm; it was still bleeding. He gathered more magical energy and then released it, in a 'Heal' spell, soothing her pain and recreating the torn skin and flesh, just leaving a barely noticeable scar.

"I'm sorry Katt, I left a scar; I'm not that good with these magic stuff, you know."

"It doesn't matter. It does not hurt anymore, that's enough for me. Thank you blue-boy," Katt smiled, and then gave him a short peck in his lips. "Maybe more would come later," She teased, and giggled as Ryu was baffled for a brief instant. Then he blushed and recomposed himself.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes, let's go."

"Let me do something first. You don't need to watch if you don't want to. Although you are used to hunting and living outdoors... it's no different than gutting fresh game." Ryu sighed, taking a little empty metallic box that could be sealed. "But at the same time, it's way nastier." He smirked.

Katt grimaced again, she knew what he meant. Ripping open and dissecting the corpse of the spider to look for something. She quickly turned around and she started hearing how Ryu was tearing apart the bug, maybe in little cubes.

"Here they are!" Ryu exclaimed, happily. "The poison glands; I know the right person who would want this, and maybe pay a pricely sum. But since I owe her..."

Katt smirked. "Admit it blue-boy. You're a goody two-shoes deep in your heart. Even if you're a failed panty thief," She giggled madly as she punched him playfully.

Ryu groaned. _'I'm going to be teased until I'm as old, wrinkly and crotchety as the Chief; and maybe even after I'm dead.' _Finally he sighed, and both continued their quest.

--------

They made their way through a new species of blood-sucking leeches, floating flame-like specters that were easily slain by the blessed blade, some of the 'possessed' hoodlums; finally there were some undead rotting corpses that Ryu remembered being called ghouls. In the way they found another blessed mithril blade, as the one he already had. There was also some cash was available for the taking in the clothes that the possessed thieves left after they were consumed.

After climbing some stairs carved in the rock, Katt and Ryu arrived to a part where was another bandit bored out of his mind doing guard duty, but he seemed more interested in hearing other thing, for he was not facing at them. Katt, stealthily walked behind him, and snapped his neck, leaving his head at an unnatural angle. Then she silently dragged out of sight the corpse.

Now they had a vantage point to look all what was going to unfold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

_Tell me Deis. Is the boy up to your expectations? _Ladon smirked as he asked that question.

_Mmm... He needs more training on kissing, and I know the best drill sergeant for that. Me._

_I don't doubt it. But you shouldn't get so overeager._

_You are right... I still have that 'pending business'. _Deis sighed deeply.

_Well, in time it may come to be solved. _Ladon grinned.

_You think so?_

_Who knows?_

_YOU know! Don't play stupid. _Deis groaned.

_Well, I'm not saying; remember that you can't tell future events to a denizen of any mortal realm. Rules that you must follow since you are living there for the time being._

_The same ones that put you in that bind with my sister, Ladon._

_Yes, the very same seraphic laws._

_Now let's do something more interesting; let's enjoy the second encounter of this boy. Bring the pop-corn and booze, ol'guy._

_Look who's talkin' ol'hag. Sweet or salty?_

_Sweet, with a chocolate fondue, and a flask of nutella, some apple-pie as dessert would do nicely._

_---- o ----  
_

**End Chapter 08.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes:**

- Yes, the character known as _Shadow_ is inspired on Shadow of FFVI. Why did I include a character based on him? All will be revealed later. But if you want a sneak-peek... wanted to develop the story a bit further, so I need that character :)

- Deis has quite the craving for sweets… and young dragons :)

- Ladon and Deis tease themselves with their age.... measured in aeons :D

**Special Thanks:**

- Ryusui, for his Retranslation.

- Lady 'Kestre Wynde' from ; your proof-reading has helped me to understand about English language and improving the quality of my writing. Thank you very much.


	12. 09: Good, Bad and Ugly

**Wheels of Fate, BoF II novelization.**

_Summary:__ Novelization of Breath of Fire II: Shimei no Ko (The Destined Child). Some events altered. Strong language will be in play._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the characters; usually they belong to Capcom, as the game does. I own nothing, hear ye, lawyers. But that doesn't gets you the permission to publish this as a book without the proper written and legally signed consent of whoever holds the copyright._

_Warning:__ This version of the Joker is quite more offending than what the game shows. Reader discretion advised. Also, the chapter is a bit longer than usual (~10k words... wow... i'm spamming :P)._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 09:** Good, bad and ugly.

---

Katt and Ryu were upon a ledge, crouched looking their surroundings. There was a path going downwards to where some sort of audience was being held. There was some sort natural rock elevation with a throne set there. There also were decorations in the walls such as some paintings, statues, ornamental weaponry, and tapestries. Lying around the over-valued armchair were different opened chests several treasures and jewels.

The cave was well lit between torches, and large chunks of that crystalline stone that was used to have light inside the houses.

Now this was a large former mining cave they had come upon, the ceiling was really high, about four or five stories. Hanging from the rock ceiling, pointing downwards, directly upon the throne were several large crystalline-looking-stalactites. They looked around and saw about twenty or so bandits. From another side, came three of the hoodlums guiding Nina towards the lower steps of the throne. They were surrounding her probably not to let her try anything funny.

Sitting on the throne, sporting a bored expression, was a large and very fat man, who had a wicked expression on his hairy face. He was eating a whole roasted piece of venison, in a very unmannerly fashion, letting the juices of the food flow through his beard tainting his custom tailored purple regal-looking robe.

'_I guess that's the Joker. He's so fat that everything has to be specially made. He acts as a petty dictator that can get all what he wants by force. Well, we got surprise... and that tomato-sized rock. That should help us to even the odds should we have to fight all the goons._' Ryu thought as he frowned.

Katt whispered in his ear. "Hey Ryu, do you think they have her magic nullified?"

"If I had a bit of common sense, I'd put on her those magic-draining manacles." Ryu sighed. "Can't see them from here: let's suppose they do, it'd be plainly _retarded_ not to do so," And he sighed again. Then, he took out the stone -a magical energy containing rock he had found with Bosch in mt. Futabi- from his knapsack, and keeping it on a pouch, ready for using it. He readied one of his blades and the shield, just in case. The other two knives, he put it in a way he could draw them should the need arise.

Katt readied her weapon as well, and smirked when she saw Ryu's weapons. She whispered in his ear. "Hey blue-boy, that sword is quite short for your style."

"Yeah, a certain wolfish moron broke my favorite sword, so I fight with what I get."

"I hope that sword being short don't mean that _other important_ _kind of sword _also is." Then she smirked, and had to stifle her giggling, not to be heard. '_Ryu's baffled face is priceless!_'

Ryu recovered after some seconds, and just glared at Katt, who was grinning impishly. Then he kept whispering.

"Whatever you say kitty-Katt," He rolled his eyes and sighed. "We've got something more serious than cracking jokes at each other, right?"

'_That's Ryu. He never picks on me, unless it's for calling me Kitten, Kitty-Katt or something lame or even cute like that._' She smiled. '_He's a nice guy after all. And that other _sword...' she grinned.

"Yeah sorry, let's listen at that non-edible pig. I wouldn't eat him even if I'd been starving for a week." With that she saw Ryu smirk.

--------

"Ah, so the big dove flies to rescue the flat-chested chick, ain't it right boys?"

The goons laughed loudly at the remark of their boss.

"Shut up! Joker, I order you in the name of the King of Wyndia to release Princess Mina immediately!" Nina shouted in a commanding tone, trying to keep her cool, but the sexually harassing remarks of this guy were getting a bit to her.

"Ah. So the dove has a spine." The man smirked, and then he spat a piece of half-chewed meat towards her gown. "Darn it, I missed. It was supposed to land on those yummy-licious boobs."

Nina was seething with rage, giving him the evil-eye, but the Joker seemed unfazed.

"Release Princess Mina... _Now!_"

He laughed maniacally, and then spoke again. "Boys, show this wench some manners," and smirked. "We haven't greeted her properly. Give her the _warm welcome_."

Nina felt both her wings and herself get sopping wet and shivering with cold. It seemed as if they had dumped on her gallons of freshly melt mountain water. It took her several seconds to be able to think clearly again.

"Ohohohoho. Now ya look much better; that tight dress suits ya fine, as it shows all meat there is to offer, and yer standin' nipples are ripe for the night. Can't wait to have my way with ya... _princess._" Joker put on a disgusting-looking lustful face, making Nina wince a bit. "Now come closer and show me how sexy can ya be... and also to offer my _warmth _so ya don't catch a cold."

"You're disgusting. Stick this in your fattest part." Then she gave him a totally unladylike middle finger. "I won't ask you again: free Mina, _now!_"

Then, one of the thugs advanced towards her and stuck to her back in a rather disgusting way, rubbing against her, while using one of his hands to grab one of her breasts, and trying to nibble one of her wing joints. He whispered in her ear.

"Be careful with what ya say, soft-tarts. Remember who holds the chick. Open your luscious mouth again for an insult and we may take the flat-chested one as if she were older!"

That was the last straw for Nina; magic energy surged from her inner self and as a warm aura it dried instantly her clothes. Then she turned around, looking at the goon with her eyes white with power and she grabbed his forearm. She released all the energy as a burst of electrical energy, swiftly frying the bandit, while he screamed in agony. She smirked looking around at the other thugs, but kept releasing power on her spell.

Finally she let go the arm of the thief, who fell as a lifeless pile of smoldering ashes, remaining as a mere scattered man-looking shape, some pieces of smoking bones and charred flesh, smelling burnt and still recognizable as human looking. She spoke in a growl almost, but strongly enough for all around to hear. "Do not dare to touch her!"

Then she turned around to face the boss again, and shouted enraged.

"Let Mina go right now, or I'll show you worthless thugs, once and for all that _Hell hath no fury!_"

The Joker just laughed loudly, snorting. "Feisty girl! A real spitfire! Those are the best in bed, especially when they act shy all the time!"

Nina could barely hold herself from frying all of them. Mina was nowhere to be seen; she couldn't just act right now, and breathed deeply several times.

"All right nice-tits. I'll let ya see the flat-chested'n' foul-mouthed little Mina. With that cute little dirty mouth one ain't believin' she is the princess, were not for her oh-so-unique blue hair." The Joker smirked yet again. "Bring her in, boys!"

From another part of the cave, hidden from Nina's viewpoint, but clearly visible for both Ryu and Katt from their ledge, one brigand had the young lady Mina gripped by one of her forearms, her hands tied with glowing handcuffs, the magic-draining type. She had been gagged, but the man removed it, and she started to breathe deeply. The other thieves made a semi-circle like formation around Nina, but allowing her to see Mina.

Mina seemed exhausted, probably an effect of the chains she was held with; nonetheless, she raised her eyes and saw her sister. Her expression brightened. "Nina!"

"Mina!" the eldest sibling exclaimed. "Don't worry, this is going to end soon!" she smiled at her sister.

The Joker laughed maniacally, sending chills through both sisters' spines. "Well, well... ain't this a touching family reunion? The dove and the chick, how moving!" he snickered. "I gotta tell ya, lady, you shouldn't be makin' promises ya ain't gonna keep."

Nina stared directly into his eyes; for a moment she saw deep pools of blackness that made her shiver. She took that out of her mind and shouted. "I have done as you have said this far. Now, _Let her go!_" she seethed in barely controlled rage.

The Joker seemed unfazed again, and just smirked. "Not yet, my sweet dove. You ain't fulfilled your end of this deal, after all our sweet negotiations. Now, repeat after me..." He paused by a moment, while Nina glared and sighed.

He smirked again, and then he chanted in a mocking solemn tone. "_I pledge myself, in body and soul to the one known as Joker, bane of NewHaven and Colossea. I offer myself as his loyal servant, maid and concubine, to secure the freedom of Princess Mina, heir to the throne of Wyndia, and also my beloved sister._ Now, you say it!" he put another expression of insanity, and took his boots off. "And when you're done, you can lick clean my toe-lint."

Nina paled when hearing both the oath and the remark. The Joker smirked yet again.

"What's wrong? Big' ol'me is too much for a fine wench as your pretty self? You wanna play hard to get? I tell ya, even if ya got second thoughts about saving yer sis, my men are ready'n' waitin' to _kindly_ get the words outta yer pretty mouth, if ya catch my drift." Again that insane cackling and he spoke again.

Nina saw by the corner of his eye that the brigand holding her sister was holding a knife to her throat, and started drawing a really thin line of blood, she sighed.

"Boys, bring the wench over here! She'll kneel before her new owner! And she'll pray for just being able to lay with me!" insane laughter again. "One more time with feeling, put your heart and soul in it! _I pledge myself, in body and soul to the one known as Joker..._"

-----------------------

"Hey Ryu!" Katt asked, while sniffing something on the air. "That's a weird smell, way worse than cheap perfume."

"Don't know, can't feel it. Whatever, here's a plan. We've got to save Mina and rip those manacles away." He then took a Healing herb with a juicy root, and two sturdy-but at the same time soft-looking seeds. He handed them over to her, along with a couple of Vitamins. "These are the famed Wisdom seeds. Once you free her, make her eat the seeds and the herb, no matter what it takes. We might need her help."

"And you, what'll you do?" she asked.

"Look down." Katt did so. "It's a three or four story drop, but if I use one of those thugs as a blow-absorbing cushion, I'll have full surprise, and be able to use this toy." He showed her the tomato shaped stone. She smiled.

"A Firecracker! Those cost a bunch!" Katt smirked.

"Yeah, but I found it for free with Bosch about a week ago. That puppy doesn't bring only troubles, you know." Ryu smirked, making her giggle. "Now go Katt. I trust you."

She saluted and smiled. "Yes sir! Save the princess, save Nina, save the kingdom! On it, sir!" Ryu just sighed. Katt was sometimes so childish.

She walked as stealthily as she was able, making no kind of noise, even with her battle armor. It was made for being silent when needed and offering protection; but it didn't cover her forearms. She sighed; she would need to solve that, but she had not found anything to her liking. Walking in that silent way she readied her battle-staff. She arrived at a leaping distance of the thug. '_He ain't no mousie. He's more like a sewer-rat, yuck. Ain't no tasty morsel._'

Back where Nina was, she could hear her sister crying; the Joker was still laughing maniacally as Nina had been forced to kneel before him. She sighed and lowered her sight; resignation could be seen from it.

The laughter of all the twenty or so thugs was deafening enough to make it almost unnecessary the precautions taken by Ryu and Katt. It seemed like the goons loved seeing her in such a dire plight.

Nina was about to cry, and with resignation dripping from her words she spoke "If it's for Mina... then there is no choice... I..."

Mina realized what her sister was going to do, and screamed. "Nina, stop! Please!"

Suddenly, she heard behind her a sickening sound of cracking bones and felt the knife that was held against her throat being released, but she did not hear it impacting the ground. She heard someone whispering in her ear, it was a voice of a girl.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. Just let me get rid of your shackles and give you some medicine, while my partner distracts the hell out of the goons."

Katt broke the chains rather easily with her sheer strength, a feat that made Mina gasp in surprise. She could see the frame of the Woran lady clad in armor and battle-staff ready, handing her over two wisdom seeds and a healing herb. Mina gulped, she had to eat those, even if she was recovering now her magical energy since the chains were trashed; better ready than sorry. She winced as she ate the seeds, and felt relieved when finishing the juicy root of the herb.

"Katt here, no time for introductions; tell Nina that you're safe, I'll cover ya!" Then Katt leaped over her head falling in front of her, crouched, ready for a fight.

"Sis! I'm safe! Don't do it!" Mina shouted.

Nina reacted to this, glanced at her sister, and saw the female Woran covering her sister and smirked. "You're busted, fatso!" she said glancing again at the Joker.

The Joker grinned insanely. "You're still three against more than twenty, and ya are just girls. What could ya possibly do, sweet-tits?"

Then one loud cracking of bones was heard, making all the people look at the source; a man with blue hair, wearing a cloak had fell upon one of the thugs, putting him out of commission forever. He was holding a glowing stone in his right hand, and when he opened his eyes, they were flaring as ember glows.

Both Mina and Nina gasped when feeling the amount of magical energy that the man was radiating. Nina would need about a minute to enact this feat in her current skill-level, and it would leave her severely drained.

The thugs were still stunned, and for the first time, the Joker did not smirk; somehow Nina was smiling at this. Katt somehow could feel the sense of dread again; she shivered inwardly. _'Hope Ryu doesn't get in that white-eyed stance and go ballistic again, even if it helps. It's weird.'_

-------

_~Young __Ryong. Allow me to grasp your powers for a while.~_

_'_Who are you?_'_

~_A spirit that has been locked in this stone too much time; this is my last remnant of consciousness. After I use my energy, a memento shall remain..._~

'How do I help you?'

~_You already are, for your innate powers are in synch with my soul... I'm giving you all what I have..._~

'Your name, please!'

_~Yphreet__... now, repeat after me the spell...~_

--------

--

Katt spoke for Mina to hear. "That's Ryu; sometimes he's scary, but is one of the good guys." The princess did not seem to have noticed her words, for she was still enthralled by the surge of power. Katt now was able to distinguish more than just weird perfume in the air. '_Sulfur! A demon! Where?_'

Nina was still dazed, and thinking. '_Somehow my blood is resonating with the power; that stone is not a just normal Firecracker, it contains too much power for that. Also… that man has something different about his magical aura._'

An aura of flames was covering Ryu making the cave glow red as a forge, as the light was reflected from the crystals, and the torches were now being turned into flames as large as campfires. He started to chant, his voice almost sounding otherworldly.

_"Hark it is an omen! As this hymn resounds in thine hearts, thou shalt be offered as sacrifices for the infernal blazes!"_

The Joker had his eyes widened, and shouted_._ "Kill him now! Before he completes the magic!" and immediately all the thugs charged and some threw their knives, their eyes turned into black flames, but they were not able to reach him in time. One blade reached its mark, on Ryu's waist, in a juncture of the armor. But that hit, that would have made any man wince in pain and fall, did not seem to faze him for the time being.

Ryu's voice resounded in the bowel, in a primal, fear-inspiring way. "_HwaJeh!_"

Nina didn't recognize the word for the spell, but the energy was all too familiar. _'Inferno! What is this man? No, It's the same, but different yet... more primal, deep... and powerful.'_ She was still wondering when she noticed the knife that had met its mark, and that he was still standing straight, even while bleeding.

Below every single thug, a pool of scorching lava formed, making them sink until knee-level, while making them howl in pain as it burned them mercilessly. Then Ryu stood, raising violently the hand that had held the stone, which was now glowing as a crimson ember.

Every single living thug was now engulfed in a column of magma that gave them a quick death, albeit not a silent one. They screamed for brief instants until they could be heard no more. Ryu lowered his hand, his eyes now normal. The pools of molten rock disappeared leaving the normal floor of the cavern, and piles of ashes and some incinerated bones. No smell of burnt flesh, strangely enough.

He saw that he was holding a strange pendant now instead of just ashes, but he wouldn't dwell on it now. He saved it on his pouch, quickly.

Now he had registered the hit of the knife and it made it wince; time for some field healing. Gritting his teeth, he took out the blade, dropped it and channeled his own healing magic to heal the wound to a manageable level for a fight.

Ryu now had his mithril dagger and shield ready just in case. The odds were against the Joker. This was weird. _'Too damn easy, this smells bad... must be that cheap perfume.'_

Nina now turned to face the joker, and shouted in a sarcastic tone. "Where is now the _fearless_ brigand?"

"P-p-please! Don't hurt me! I'm just a humble thief ya see?" He now was kneeling, as if afraid.

Nina now felt some pity. She wouldn't scorch him as he deserved... but still, this maniac was too dangerous to be left alive. She let the power flow through her being, and uttered a word of power. _"Simoon!"_

The ball of powerful flames and wind was shot from her hand towards the rocky walls behind and above the throne. When it exploded, some debris, statues and other stuff that hung from the walls fell upon him, burying him alive, heavily wounded possibly, it was just a matter of time for his departing of this world. A cloud of dust appeared, covering the mess that was left there.

Nina turned around to face Ryu; Katt stood and went towards Nina, followed closely by Mina. Ryu walked towards them, seemingly not affected by the knife-wound that had been treated for now. The black-winged girl was smiling now, relieved. She breathed deeply and spoke in her soft voice.

"Thank you both for saving us from the Joker and his scoundrels. You have my eternal gratitude."

"Don't worry. It was a pleasure getting rid of such a _heavy_ nuisance." Ryu smiled, while he walked towards Nina and extended his hand. "Ryu Bateson, from the Ranger Guild of NewHaven." She doubted for a brief instant, but then she smiled and shook his hand, and their gazes met, yet again. Somehow, they felt something when their hands were held for the instant.

_'I hope her eyes don't get sad. They are beautiful. Wow... she's just a bit shorter than me; the top of her head reaches my nose-level...'_

_'He really is handsome up close, and his eyes are so expressive... Blue Hair! It's him, I'm sure of that; I've seen him around in NewHaven doing errands.'_

Both had their eyes still looking into one another, lost in their gazes.

'S_he really is a beautiful woman; her wings are like obsidian, shining with the light..._'

'_Long blue hair, with green eyes... muscled frame..._'

Nor Ryu or Nina had realized that they were blushing, but Mina and Katt did; they exchanged glances, smirked and nodded, as if thinking the same thing. '_Time to tease the hell out'o'em!_'

Both ladies harrumphed, and giggled. "What a nice _couple_!" they chorused, albeit Katt with a slight bitter tone in her voice.

Ryu and Nina woke up from their reverie, and realized that they had been immobile for about a couple minutes, blushed, released their hands and looked away from each other; Ryu scratching his head, and Nina covering her face with one of her black wings.

Ryu felt the Dragon Tear turning yellowish-green, as both recovered from their embarrassment.

The black-winged girl now smiled and spoke. "I am Nina Windia," and she performed a deep curtsy to Ryu and Katt. "I'm honored to make your acquaintance."

Katt now smiled. "Katt-Lin Chuang. Just Katt." And shook Nina's hand, softly.

"Mina Windia." The youngest sister curtsied, while trying to hide her giggles. '_Wow! He's one of the guys who went for my... Suzie. The same handsome boy with a sense of humour. But wait... that reaction to my sister... Oh my! Nina, you sly devil! I saw him firsthand! __He is _mine_!_'

-----------------------------------

_What are you doing here? You should be using the gift that Our God has granted you._

_It's just that I'm afraid. All points to the fact that he is the one._

_Old wives tales! What did you desire back then?_

_Power._

_Then why do you doubt? Our God has instilled it in your soul, when you released Bhaalie__ from the arcane prison. Go now, before I change my mind about being merciful. Unless you want to see my Power._

_I will fight. Power is within my grasp. Everything for Our God._

-----------------------------------

Ryu felt a cold chill in his chest. He was feeling malice coming from the rubble. The crystals in the locket turned deep black, as it had happened with Argus. The smell of sulfur was now evident to everyone.

Katt, for another side had jumped to come alongside him, ready for a battle. She smirked at him. "You're cursed blue-boy!"

"I met your furry self and all this madness started, so I think I'm not alone in being damned!" Ryu replied with a grin, battle-stance set.

"What is going on?" Nina asked surprised, and also relieved that she hadn't been considered the accursed one here.

"A demon, and a _fat_ one at that." Ryu spoke while facing the rubble. "Get behind us, ladies!"

Both sisters seemed startled for a brief instant, but complied when they saw that the rubble where the corpse of the Joker was, started to shake, as if there was a small earthquake going around there. A figure of a fat man, covered with dirt and heavily wounded, rose. His eyes were now black flames, and a dark aura surrounded him. The demonic essence now could be felt all around.

"You shall regret refusing my offer, _sweet Nina_." The man who once was one of the most feared bandits around spoke in an abhorrent voice that reverberated eerily in the cavern. He uttered a growl and then lifted his arms, and lowered them. His body started to morph becoming larger, as his skin started to turn to a foul-looking purple color. His arms grew to become large and muscled, while his fists were large as a small buckler. Finally his head made itself more squat-looking with a mouth seemingly big enough for eating a large house-cat whole. He ended up being about two heads taller than Ryu.

Both Mina and Nina screamed, scared. "What is that?"

The Joker growled. "Your new owner, songbirds!" and he laughed maniacally, then jumped and in midair opened his mouth tossing a large ball of green sludge towards them.

Ryu went to parry it with the shield and succeeded, but the slime exploded, splattering them.A great amount of the slimy substance fell upon the siblings' wings, making them heavier. Another part fell upon Katt's face and the exposed fur on her legs; she became really angry at this.

"You demon!" she snarled. "Do you know how hard is to keep this fur clean?" And then she ran to outflank him and lunged to strike him on his head.

At the same time, Ryu attempted to stab him on his enormous greasy waist.

Nina and Mina were still trying to react; Mina made a face and almost cursed, were not for a swift glance to her sister's face that was now entranced gathering magical energy. Mina did the same but it was quicker for her. She let the cleansing energies of holiness to flow through her wings towards her hands.

_"Wings of mine ancestors, allow this filth to be cleansed from us. Purify!" _she spelled, as the magical energy took shape, encompassing Nina, Katt and herself in a white aura that cleaned all the sludge from them.

Both Ryu and Katt met success in their attacks. The bluntness of Katt's weapon stunned the demon for a moment, allowing Katt to encircle it, thus remaining ready behind for another hit.

Ryu's blessed dagger easily sled through the demonic hide as he made a slashing move, making the Joker grunt in pain, as the creature counterattacked by hitting him with a solid punch on the shield, sending Ryu a couple meters back, sliding through the floor with his feet.

He saw the effect of the wound made by his knife, white flames scorching the unholy flesh, incinerating the blood, but this did not seem to faze the Joker, who still had a smirk on its face.

Now Nina had the way all open for an attack and used that to her advantage. She started to chant while releasing the stored energy through her fully unfolded wings. "_Merciless fiery spirits of Muspelheim, come forth and scorch this hell spawned beast. Fireblast!_"

In a swift move, five flickering spheres of energy went towards the Joker and took form as a pyramid around him, traced lines of magical power and in the inside of the figure flames appeared suddenly, incinerating everything that would be inside it, Joker included. They lasted for several seconds, until they faded, leaving the frame of the demon just... blackened!

_'Fire resistant... Damn it!' _Nina thought while making a scowl.

"Hohoho, nice spell-casting my dear." he snickered. "Now, I'm going for my wedding kiss!" Now he opened his mouth to do something but was interrupted by Katt who had struck him in the head. The Joker seemed only stunned, no major damage. "Let's test your smell sense, pussycat." He said with an angry tone and smirked.

Suddenly, a loud farting sound emerged from behind him, releasing a cloud of green gas that enveloped Katt, making her cough and hold her breath, as she tried to get away from that noxious cloud. She succeeded, but now she shivered, feeling suddenly weakened, coughing and falling to her knees.

Mina and Nina shared a glance and exclaimed. "Disgusting!" Both started to gather magical energy, yet again.

'_Highly__ efficient, though._' Ryu thought, still on guard. '_The smelling sense of Worans is a curse in this case; probably it was a toxic gas cloud._' After his reflections, he went in to connect another cut making a feint; The Joker fell on it and Ryu dodged the oversized arm, and now slid his weapon across it, to make another long and deep wound to count.

The usual scarring effect came, but apart from a louder grunt of pain, and blackened blood being spilled, Joker seemed like a relentless monster, feeling no pain whatsoever, but the wound had slowed him down a little bit.

Katt tried to stand again, but her legs were not supporting her; she had to use her battle-staff to avoid ending up sprawled on the floor. She saw that now the toxic cloud had vanished.

Joker did a reverse-slam with his wounded arm to hit Ryu, who parried with the shield, but was sent sliding away. Now he had the path clear and opened his mouth to extend a really long, two-inch thick, tube shaped lashing tongue. It was going towards Nina, who was now finishing another chant.

_"Frozen Winds of Jotunheim, encase this foe in thine icy caress! IceBlast!"_ as she finished a blue sphere that made the air around it go instantly cold was shot from her hands towards the Joker. At the same time, his tongue encircled around her neck, little thorns dripping with poison making their way on her soft uncovered skin.

The icy sphere collided with the demon, and immediately an iceberg encased the monster making his pained howls being muffled by the tomb.

The tongue twitched and started to tighten its grip around Nina, making her gasp for air.

Mina was completing another chanting. "_Undying avatar of virtue, grant thine compassion to the ones who suffer. Remedy!_" A column of radiance engulfed Katt for a brief instant, refreshing her and easing her tiredness, allowing her to be ready to pounce. Mina felt suddenly weakened and fell to her knees, but started charging energy again, determination flaring in her emerald eyes.

Ryu saw now the chance and ran towards the point where the tongue was poking out from the ice coffin, with the knife ready to strike. He met its mark, but it wasn't sliced clean at first hit. The thing started to twitch, the grip on Nina's neck being loosened. Ryu hit again and yet again, finally slicing the tongue apart from the body.

The crystalline case broke as the Joker screamed in agony, while moving totally randomly, the vile blood being scorched in the white flames, while his skin had several signs of frostbite. The severed section of the tongue started to melt into sludge and vaporizing emitting a foul stench.

Then Ryu ran towards Nina, who was kneeling caressing her throat. He quickly gave her an antidote and released his 'Heal' spell to remove the thorns in her neck and easing her pain.

"Can you stand?"

Nina nodded. Ryu then ran back to the Joker putting the shield away, and drawing the second knife; time to go with dual-blades.

The black-winged girl started to gather energy again, as Mina released again a blessing directed to Katt's weapon; "_Holy Endowment!_" she conjured and the battle-staff glowed with a white-aura. Now Katt smirked, and lunged towards the Joker, now going to flank him; no use getting farted again. Mina visibly flinched, but seeing her sister still gathering more energy, that compelled her to do the same, as she slowly stood again.

Ryu attacked from the front, slashing time and time again, upon the mass of demonic skin, as Katt struck his head from her side, with a wide arc-hammer blow maneuver. Both attackers made him flinch visibly and scream in pain.

Mina shouted. "Move away!" and both Ryu and Katt complied.

_"IceBlast!"_ Nina's voice was heard echoing in the cavern, as the sphere hit its mark, encasing yet again the Joker in the icy coffin.

Katt moved to be ready to hit. Nina snapped her fingers, and the ice coffin fell in pieces to the ground, as the Joker again had signs of frostbite. The woran, used her staff as a baseball-bat and was able to send the demon flying away in the direction of the rubble, where the throne stood previously. He impacted on the wall with a heavy sound and fell to the ground, groaning.

"That took good care of the damn fatty." Katt smirked.

Ryu's face was still serious. "Argus took much more to defeat. And I think we got lucky back then."

Mina and Nina exchanged glances, surprised.

"You fought another one of these?" Nina asked

"Yes, two or three days ago in Colossea, tell ya later. Any ways to do massive damage fast? Holy power would be really nice, I have a bad feeling." His jewel felt chillingly cold against his chest; he didn't need looking at it to know that it was pitch black.

Nina glanced upstairs and saw the stalactites of the crystals that could be imbued with magic. Her expression brightened. "_Chrysm! _ Mina! Gather as much holy power as you can. We'll need it." and then started to focus energy. Mina looked quite tired but complied, concentrating.

Katt was about to ask something, but one glance from Ryu made her gulp. '_Later, I know. Not evil-eye but still startling._'

A demonic howl could be heard from where the Joker was; a black aura was appearing as he stood. And spoke in the same abhorrent voice, even with his tongue severed.

_"_Our God has granted me Power! I shall use it again; you die here, Destined Child!"

Ryu only put himself on guard, as Katt did.

"_Rise faithful companions, until the time is ripe to give your power to God. Spektran__ soldiers, come forth!_"

Pieces of armor started to come from all parts of the cave and from below the rubble, to form two living suits of armor each one as tall as Ryu, bearing a great-sword.

"Kill the black-winged-wench! I'll deal with the _Ryong_ myself!"

"Katt, cover them!" Ryu shouted, as the armors charged towards the princesses. Katt got in their path, and used her staff still imbued with holy power to do a battle against two apparently skilled warriors.

Then Ryu felt a massive blow impacting him. It made him stagger and fall to the ground, coughing blood. He saw several pieces of rubble near him.

"So, you cannot withstand the raw power," The demon mocked him. "Take this!" he said as he hurled a human-sized statue towards him.

Ryu was not able to react in time, the boulder that had hit him left him quite weakened for the moment. Again, he felt massive pain, and coughed up another pool of blood.

But somehow, this made him furious. He was not going to die here. Everything went black, as his world faded into unconsciousness.

Nina saw the pieces of rubble and the statue that were directed towards Ryu make him stagger and hit him directly, and how he fell. Somehow that had pained her greatly. The woran was doing her best again the armored soldiers, but it wasn't enough; it was time to try another thing. She pointed a hand towards one and uttered the spell that she had known the most. _"Simoon!"_

The sphere of flames and wind impacted on the armor, somehow piercing it, and scorching the spirit inside it, making an otherworldly howl come from it. Katt used this moment to hit it on its head, sending it to the ground in a rattling of metallic pieces; she couldn't deal the finishing blow for the other armor attacked her with an overhead swing, forcing her to dodge.

Then, Joker hurled another piece of rubble towards Nina, who saw this from the corner of her eye; she covered her eyes, ready for the pain that was sure to come; the boulder was about to hit her, when she felt an immense surge of power, and none of the pain. She glanced in front of her.

Ryu was standing again, encircled in a purple aura. He had stopped the rock in mid-air, catching it with one hand, and hurled it back towards Joker, hitting him directly and making the demon wince and howl in pain.

Katt, meanwhile was dodging the blows of the armored specter that was undamaged, trying to connect a hit, while the other was slowly standing again. Nina for a moment startled at the display of brute-strength from Ryu, reacted some seconds later, when she heard the cry from Joker. Then she started charging power again.

Mina was still concentrated gathering holy power.

The Joker started to throw anything that he had at hand, at Ryu, who was deflecting everything to a place where it didn't hit any of his allies, as he slowly advanced towards the demon, each step resounding in the bowel. Only the monster could see his eyes flickering as purplish flames. And it made the beast shiver, afraid.

Nina finished gathering magical energy and released it as she chanted again "_Forces of the Storms, show thine wrath upon these foes! Lightning!_". Two bolts of lightning covered the spirits enclosed in the living armors, shocking the first one, and dissipating the second one, making the pieces turn into charred and twisted pieces of metal.

Katt used this instant to hit the second spiritual-soldier on its helmet, crushing it, and striking yet again. A spirit emanated from the armor as a vapor, letting the armor fall to the ground as twisted pieces of metal, smoke sizzling from it.

Mina still seemed enthralled on her trance; the eldest sister decided not to interrupt the trance; too much magic energy gathered could go astray and that wouldn't be good.

"Thanks Nina!" she smiled, and then looked towards Ryu. Her expression now was of fear.

"Damn. He's gone ballistic again!" She uttered in a high-pitched shriek.

"What?" Now Nina was surprised.

"Poor Joker," Katt really seemed afraid.

"Why?" Nina asked intrigued.

"Look!" Katt pointed towards Ryu.

Nina could feel somehow in her being all the power that Ryu was emanating. It was primal, unwavering, awe inspiring. The steps echoed in the cavern, and he sheathed his blades and readied his gauntlet covered fists.

------

Joker went now past fear and charged towards Ryu, using his large fists as weapons. Ryu blocked every single hit. Then he countered with an almost-unseen flurry of punches, making the Joker utter pained howls. Then with an unnatural display of strength, the blue-haired warrior ripped-off one of the arms of the demon, and took it, using it to maul him further, splattering the dark bile the demon had as blood all around.

This display horrified both Katt and Nina, who where shivering, astonished and... afraid.

"Is he always like this?" Nina asked.

"Some days ago, I fought him in the Arena... I had been the champion until that day."

"And what happened."

"He became like that... and punched me relentlessly, then he made me crash in a redwood-oak tree and finally struck as a sledgehammer in the lower waist. That stone-hard wood creaked; I don't need to say that it hurt like hell." Katt smirked.

"How brutal..." Nina was astonished.

Ryu now had decided that he didn't want the Joker to move any more. He took one of its legs, and broke it in two through the knee, letting the calf to move freely. This made the joker scream in pain. Then he took him by his almost non-existent neck and started to pummel his head.

"This is... horrifying!" Nina screamed. "Stop it!"

Ryu looked towards them, as if the voice had reached him. A grim expression could be seen on his face. "_Demons exist only to be vanquished,_" His voice resounded eerily, as if distant. "_He is asking for a release, and I'm the one who shall grant it; the time of exorcism is at hand._"

Katt and Nina could see his eyes turned into white flames. Katt gulped and shivered, stuttering. "I d-d-don't w-w-wanna b-be j-j-joker....."

The Joker was still groaning, but unable to move. Ryu dropped him to the ground and then crouched. He jumped incredibly high, and with an impressive display of sheer strength ripped off one of the stalactites of the crystalline rock, and landed seemingly unfazed, carrying the piece of crystal with little effort..

"Ladon's fangs!" Nina exclaimed impressed, but afraid as well. _'This is no ordinary man.'_

Katt shivered again.

"_Mina!_" Ryu shouted in the same eerie voice, this time imperatively. "_Imbue the Chrysm!_"

At his command, Mina pointed her index finger towards the crystal, and a high powered beam of white energy shot from her. When the ray struck the crystal, it started glowing white and a white fire could be seen around it. Mina started to faint, but Katt was able to catch her in time, and supported her as she fell on unconsciousness.

Ryu stabbed the Joker with the crystal infused with holiness, with another display of unnatural strength that made the stalactite go through the demon, making him grunt several times as it pierced muscles, organs and bones. Once it was in place, it burst into holy flames scorching mercilessly the monster, who screamed helpless wails of anguish as its body was turned into mere ashes.

_"Those are the Flames of Judgment. Your sentence to eternal damnation."_

Ryu finally walked back towards the girls, his eyes still blazing white, the purple aura vanished. He glanced towards both Katt and Nina, locking gazes with each of them. The ladies felt that their souls were explored in full by him.

Suddenly, he closed his eyes and knelt in a rather heavy way, as if involuntarily. Then he started panting, and opened his eyes. Now, they were his normal gentle green. He stood, and walked towards the girls with a smile. But he saw Mina being supported by Katt, who was looking at him with... fear? Nina was looking at him with a puzzled face.

The Dragon Tear now held no reaction from the demonic ashes, but the bluish glow from Katt and the yellowish-green from Nina.

"Hey girls... what happened?" Ryu asked, still half-baffled at their faces.

"You don't remember? You trashed the Joker." Nina said, still surprised.

"Seriously?" Ryu asked, surprised.

"Yeah, like when you woke up from being a pincushion at the Arena." Katt said, and told the whole story to Nina and Ryu, from her point of view.

"Well... I don't remember a thing then, but for certain the knife-wound I had it's now fully healed." Ryu was sure of this. "As when I carried you to safety back then Katt. You do pack a punch, girl," And Ryu laughed. "Whatever, now we better get out of here. Let me carry Mina." He said when he saw the passed-out blue-haired winged girl.

Ryu gently took the sleeping Mina in his arms with really little effort, because wyndians have really light frames. He started walking carefully, so he did not woke her up.

"Light as a feather," he smiled. "No pun intended, Nina." he said apologizing looking towards Nina, who just smiled.

"No offense taken. We have light bodies; the envy of all other girls in the world." she giggled impishly. _'Any woman would envy my slender nice figure, while weighing only thirty four kilograms.' _she thought, with a smile.

Katt sighed. "Don't rub it in; I'm quite lean, but you're cheating. Light and winged." she sighed again.

"Come on ladies, no time to bicker about that," Ryu smiled again. "We have to take Mina somewhere safe, it must be about ten o'clock. And after all this day, we must be quite tired."

Suddenly, two stomachs rumbled loudly. Ryu and Katt blushed, while Nina just giggled.

"And hungry by what it seems." Nina added, smiling.

---------

In their way out, Ryu went towards the treasury of the Joker, and found ten thousand zenny of ill-gotten gains. They decided that they would return it in full to the current mayor when going through Colossea, much to Katt's displeasure; she had not seen that much money at once in her life.

Finally, they were outside the mining shaft that was the hideout of the Joker. It was a night with full-moon in sight. Nina stretched her wings and hovered now, instead of walking.

"Don't like caves!" she said, now with a smile. "Now I'm feeling the wind on my wings, it's still exhilarating."

"It must be. I indulge in fishing, and when the sea breeze ruffles my hair it feels quite nice; it helps me to be at ease." Ryu smiled.

"I don't like the sea, but I agree with Nina. In the plains, the wind feels so good." Katt smiled.

"Now, let's see how Mina fares, she's still knocked out cold." Ryu said.

"Hey, in the Magic School they said that if you were drained of magic power you fainted." Katt smiled.

"Yes," Nina went to her sister, and examined her. "She had never practiced her magic under stressful situations, besides she was held in magic-drainers," A flash of anger was seen in azure eyes. "But you helped her, I thank you for that."

"No problem. She was a great help there." Katt said, while Ryu just smiled.

"Now ladies, where should we go? We need to find a safe place, and wait for her to recover."

A dark figure came before them and spoke. "Perhaps I could help with that."

The three recognized the voice and exclaimed at once. "Shadow!" Katt went on guard.

"No need to fight, Miss Katt-Lin." He said quietly. "I come in peace now."

"How can we trust you? You forced Nina to come here with you." Katt snarled, barely containing her rage.

"For certain I did that. But I'm quite different from my former-associates. Regarding that..." Then he did the last thing they expected. He knelt before them.

"From the bottom of my heart, or what remains of it, I thank you…" he said, looking at them, his brown eyes in stark contrast with his bits of blue-hued skin that the scarf allowed to see. They really conveyed the feeling of gratitude, but with some sadness on them. "I have a story to tell, and have a safe place for you to rest. If you are interested, you may follow me."

Ryu's locket turned green.

"I don't trust you!" Katt exclaimed.

"I never said that you should." he stated, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Enough Katt," Ryu said, albeit a bit harshly. "He's telling the truth. Besides, we need to take care of Mina."

"Sorry." Katt sighed.

"Don't worry. It's just natural; after all I'm one hell of a _shady_ guy." He said, almost in a smirk if his scarf had allowed them to see.

Nina giggled and Ryu smiled, while Katt allowed herself a hint of a smile.

"Lady Nina, I'm afraid to tell you that Lord Davan lives, but he hasn't awakened yet; I have tended his wounds as well as I could, but he has not come to his senses. Maybe some Ammonia could help but I have none available."

"Thank you... Shadow," Nina now had a relieved but sad expression.

"No problem; should you feel the need for a name... I guess that now I can use it again... Clive."

'_That name... that voice? Could it be? Who knows, let's just go to his place; Mina is light but she needs to rest properly._' Ryu thought, when hearing the man using that name.

The stomachs of Ryu and Katt growled again, making them groan. Both Shadow and Nina laughed openly. When they recovered, Shadow spoke.

"Still have some venison that I had hunted this morning. Hope it is enough for us," Shadow laughed again. "Follow me; it's just a fifteen minute walk uphill." He said, pointing to a path going up into the mountain.

They walked until they arrived to a large well-maintained wooden-hut. There was a statue of the Dragon God outside, and surrounding the hut were four tall braziers, that had a white fire blazing on them, and some pieces of the crystal called Chrysm embedded on them.

"What are those huge torches for?" Ryu asked.

"They are special braziers; don't know exactly how, but when they are lit any monsters around don't come closer than a fifteen meter radius, allowing for a mildly safe place for camping." Shadow answered.

"You channel magic though the Chrysm to light them?" Nina asked.

"Yes, and once lit they can't be moved; but when unlit, they are the size of a glass of water, so you can carry them easily."

"Stupid question maybe... but what is Chrysm?" Ryu asked, intrigued.

"Chrysm are those crystals that can channel magic. The cavern was filled with lots of them, but they can still be found almost everywhere as small rocks. But large crystals are quite rare to see; the cavern had a lot of them. Not much else is known about its uses, lest they can channel magic."

"You know a lot!" Katt smiled. "You must be a bookworm!"

"Hmph! I just study what is necessary to know." Nina seemed mildly upset.

'_This seems the start of a _long_ bickering friendship..._' Ryu sighed and spared a glance to the woran girl. "Again Katt, enough."

"Back to the braziers, they are quite handy if you ask me." Ryu said.

Katt seemed interested. "Where do you get them?"

"Found them on a journey some time ago..." Shadow said, with some sadness on his voice.

"Don't worry... Clive." Nina said. "We understand if it's painful to speak."

"Thank you. But maybe tomorrow I shall tell my story. For now let's just enter. The mountain air can get quite chilly, and I'm sure some stomachs are about to ask again for food, I think." his eyes evidenced an amused expression, while Ryu and Katt sighed, as hungry rumbling could be heard again.

Once inside the shack, it was lit, and warm. Everyone gave silent thanks for that. Shadow pointed towards a room where there were several makeshift beds, comfortable yet.

Shadow spoke again. "Miss Katt-Lin..."

"Just Katt, _shady-guy._" and she winked an eye.

"Katt." his eyes now seemed relieved. "Would you help me to cook something with the venison?"

"Gladly!" She smiled now; it seemed like food put her in a good mood. They went to prepare the food.

Nina went to the room with the beds, followed by Ryu, who carried the now sleeping Mina. He smiled, as he left her carefully on one of the beds, and let Nina cover her.

"Is she good for sleeping?"

"Quite a bit, if exerted." Nina answered, smiling.

"Is she also a late sleeper?"

"You should see! Woe to the poor hapless person who dares to wake her up early." Nina now was laughing in a heartfelt way. Mina sneezed asleep, startling both Ryu and the elder sister; they exchanged glances, and smiled.

_'She really looks better with a smile.' _Ryu thought, a slight blush on his face.

"Now let's tend to my uncle." Nina said, going towards Skye, who was in a bed next to Mina. Ryu followed.

"Wait... Davan Skye is your uncle?" Ryu asked, surprised. "I had met him some days ago on the bridge over the Rocko River, he was looking for Mina."

"Seriously? Why?" Nina asked, intrigued.

"He said that she had not arrived with her entourage to Colossea, and sped towards NewHaven to see about it; he asked about local crooks... and it seems his hunch was right."

"How?"

"Well, now everything makes sense. Somehow, the Jokers found out about Mina, and decided to use her as leverage to get you; or maybe for something greater. If you ask me, the soldiers that were with him seemed pretty capable of fending against large numbers of monsters or common bandits."

_'He's pretty sharp for a mere hired-blade. Impressive; but I can't tell about our truth now. But i'll have to someday; Mina needs to arrive safely to Wyndia and the last thing we need is another ambush.' _Nina thought, frowning.

"What are you thinking about, Nina" Ryu's concerned expression surprised her.

"N-nothing..." she seemed a bit restless. "Just that those weren't common bandits,"

'_He also is perceptive. He intrigues me._'

"Well, if they were in cahoots with demons or what else, probably they just overcame them as a swarm. Whatever, Mina is safe. Let's tend to master Davan now." Ryu frowned for a moment. "Not to be pushy or overly curious... but why did _Clive_ call him by the title of 'Lord'?"

'_Well, it seems he really is a sharp guy. I can't spill everything, but I guess a bit of the truth won't hurt._'

Nina sighed. "It's just that I happen to be from a noble family from Wyndia. My uncle holds a high rank in the army, and Mina is my younger sister. I have been studying in Eldritch Meister Yoji's academy for a long time, and she comes once in a while to see me." She paused, for a moment, while a hint of sadness could be seen in her eyes for a brief instant. Then she continued speaking.

"When younger we used to be so close, and we still are. But now, we bicker quite a lot sometimes, especially if she calls me bookworm. I can't stand it."

"I see. Don't worry; after all knowledge is power, they say. Besides, if you ask me... an intelligent woman is way more appealing that one who isn't as sharp." Ryu grinned sheepishly.

Nina's cheeks went a light pink for a brief instant, and then she spoke. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

_'He's nice as well. Most of the boys trying to hit on me usually go for me being blonde, good looks, or nice chest.'_

"It's just the truth, as your black wings..." Ryu paused for a moment, and continued. "They shine like obsidian; in the cave with all the show they must have been quite a spectacle to see. They are simply magnificent." he smiled.

'_Oh... that's... thoughtful. Unless for Mina, my nanny and my uncle... no one has said they are nice._'

Nina seemed deep in thought, and that got Ryu worried.

"Hey!" Nina reacted. "I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have."

"No... No, it's not that." Nina now was with a strange expression, sadness and relief. "Just too many memories, but nothing you said, ok?"

Ryu felt Nina's kindness being conveyed through the Dragon Tear and he knew that it turned emerald green.

"Yes, thank you. Now let's see your uncle." and he examined him rather quickly, took out one of the capsules of Ammonia that he had in one of his belt pouches, and let its soothing smell make him react. Skye started to move again, and then Ryu was able to make him drink the content of the flask. A bright golden aura surrounded him for several instants and when it faded, he started breathing regularly and fell asleep, with a content expression on his face.

"That went well," Ryu smiled. "Tomorrow we will have a nice talk."

"Yes, let's go to eat and then for a rest." Nina said happily, but her eyes somewhat sad..

Clive excused himself and ate alone; then he went to sleep. Katt, Nina and Ryu had their late dinner rather silently; while Nina was eating in a rather calm and educated way, Katt ate as if the world were to end. Ryu was equally hungry as Katt, but he was more discreet when it came to fill his stomach. After their meal, they went to sleep.

------

----- o -----

_Habalk. The child is starting to stir again._ A majestic voice echoed in the head of the high priest.

_Lord Balbaroy! I haven't heard from you in a long time._

_I had a minor setback some years ago. The whelp turned out to be the heir._ The first voice sounded annoyed.

_What? Ten years have passed, and he is now an adult, getting stronger day by day. This is a dire predicament._

_You are overreacting. He has not awakened yet, and even if he were to stir, there is no way for him to become the _Kamisatsujin.

_I hope so. About the Elder who is roaming the lands, we have not been able to find him._

_He is of no concern. After all, he fled while I was slaying his mate beyond the sealed gates; there are no heirs to the bloodline of the Tyrant alive in this side of the world. There is no way he can be a menace to us, even if he were to give away his powers to the whelp._

_I will continue the mission that has been given to me; to gather energy for our God._

_Do so. I shall wait for the time when our god stirs._

----- o -----

**End Chapter 09.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes:**

- _Ryong:_ Dragon in chinese. It is like they call it in BoF IV; but it seems more like an adaptation from chinese 'Long' since Japanese people can't spell 'L'.

- First time a spell is cast and is something relevant, it will get its chanting; else, it'll be cast directly.

- Will consider for simplicity that the moon can be seen in full always, unless it's a cloudy or stormy night. SkyTower/Heaven-Tower controls or dictates the flow of the tides of the sea, weather and all that stuff; I don't really want to keep track of moon-phases and all that stuff.

- _Kamisatsujin:_ The name of a katana in Final Fantasy Tactics; it means 'Murderer of God'.

**Special Thanks:**

- Ryusui, for his Retranslation.

- Lady 'Kestre Wynde' and 'Estrellita Farr' from fanfiction.


	13. Author's Message

**Author's Notes.**

**

* * *

  
**

First than everything, I wish to apologize to you fellow readers and reviewers. Between college and other stuff I've been quite busy and unable to neither write nor upload Chapter 10 which has been ready since long ago. I haven't finished eleven yet… because I faced quite an interesting experience of life.

Have you ever heard about 'Transformational Coaching'? Well, in a nutshell… they tell you that it is a way to enhance your life, to get over your own fears and transform yourself to live in fulfillment, and be able to work by yourself after the 'personal development seminars'. If you're interested, look in google for: "_**Large Group Awareness Training**_ (**LGAT**)".

But that is a really illusory way to see it… The harsh and cold truth… it is a way to brainwash you, used by groups that could be considered some sort of sect. This sect in particular was a really nasty one, and I just broke free from their grasp just about two weeks ago... and they woke up a Dragon, and a really grumpy one at that.

But I didn't get out unscathed… I owe to the bank about US$9k to be paid in 3 years. Besides of the money, they toyed emotionally with me… you don't have to be a genius to know that it was not nice… Well. It is kind of ironic to have fallen into their trickery and deceit, since I have been writing this novelization about a False Religion as St. Eva's could be considered. If you are in a bad emotional moment of your life, the chances to fall into any of these sects go sky high, so don't think that by yourself you can go solving every single of your problems, or the ones of other people; that is delusional.

Nonetheless, it is better to be safe than sorry, so take a break from reading fanfics, look up the concept, and be on your guard when someone comes offering you the chance to 'change your life'. Make him trip on his words if need be. Be even a stone… but your mental sanity and your freedom of will is something really priceless.

Well, about the story, it'll come back kickin'… I'm in the middle of writin' chapter 11; after my experience with this 'evil sect', I'm sure I'll be able to put way more feeling in the story, and found a real motivation for myself... one of the things that I really want to do is to finish this story. So, this show still goes on and on :)

Enjoy, and Merry Christmas to everyone!

* * *

December 25, 2009. Arica, Chile.


	14. 10: Tales of Life

**Wheels of Fate, BoF II novelization.**

_Summary: Novelization of Breath of Fire II: Shimei no Ko (The Destined Child). Some events altered. Strong language will be in play._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the characters, they belong to Capcom, as the game does. I own nothing, hear ye, lawyers. But that doesn't gets you the permission to publish this as a book without the proper written and legally signed consent of whoever holds the copyright. Other characters belong to other companies, unless specifically said that they're mine._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 10:** Tales of Life.

---

The sun had just appeared from the east, its pale light enough for making an early riser like Ryu stand, ready for another day. Katt, Nina and Shadow had also awakened and were ready to do stuff. Katt decided that she would go hunting, while Shadow would make something for breakfast. Nina and Ryu agreed to give a morning prayer to the Dragon God statue nearby.

The wyndian lady and the ranger went towards the statue, having some small talk; Katt would still follow them for a moment.

"So, you two pray to that statue?" Katt asked, ears twitching in curiosity.

"Yeah, more of an habit in my case, it brings me back some memories...." Ryu said, with a brief glint of sadness. He put a somewhat-fake smile. "But it helps me to be at ease as well."

"In my case, it also helps to be at ease. Since I have lived a long time in NewHaven, well..." Nina paused and looked away.

"Sorry, not intending to make fun of you." Katt smiled. "In my tribe, they believe in Tigress Belthina, the Goddess of Victory. We don't need statues, just with our actions towards others, like some sort of karma. Well, giving a prayer once in a while is good enough."

"Don't worry Katt," Nina smiled. "No offense taken."

"Yeah, relax. Anyways, dropping him a word once in a while helps." Ryu smiled.

"Well, I could give a try, and also give a prayer to the Tigress; haven't done that in a while."

The three sat in kneeling positions before the statue, and closed their eyes.

------

"Great Ladon, Guardian God of the world of Asparia, I thank you for the help I had to save my sister Mina from the clutches of that demon in human hides."

_~You are welcome, Princess Nina.~_

"By the..." Nina started to exclaim as she nearly fell backwards in a rather unladylike way.

~_Yes, princess. I am speaking directly into your heart. And I would ask you to address me as M'Lord or something like that, short and simple. Not that I mind ceremony and all of that stuff... but simple is better. And don't mention my fangs, or whiskers, or tail._~ The statue put a mock-frown when saying this last part.

Nina giggled. "My! You are funny.... Wait! Everyone must be hearing me speak and think that I went insane."

_ ~Look around yourself, young lady. ~_

Nina did so and saw Ryu and Katt both immersed into a trance-like state, and the statue of Ladon winking at her.

"How?"

~_I prefer to speak only in the dreams of people. Be it as clear as this conversation, or vision-like dreams. That way you are able see the expressions in my earthly vessels._~

"So you ensure that way that what you say or what they say is private, until they decide to share."

~_Indeed._~

"I had a dream, years ago with you in it... and you spoke in a different way."

~_Thou art right. Thine observations are accurate. Am I right?_~

Nina giggled. "Not that I mind the change."

~_I don't mind as well. That is the way we all gods have to speak when we are on _official business._ But this is another kind of instance. Anyway, as I said, I appreciate your thanks._~

"Thank you, my lord. I'd also like to ask to keep my sister and me safe in our travel to Wyndia. I will take her there."

_~You are brave indeed, Nina. For surely you know what are you going to face there.~_

Nina had sadness in her eyes. "I know... but my sister has to arrive safely there. I am willing to do everything just to make sure she is safe."

~_I understand you. The future cannot be told, but in your case I can give you a piece of advice. Rely on your new found companions. You don't have to be always alone by your own decisions. Keep yourself closed up, and the only thing you shall get is filling your heart with bitterness. That, definitely is not sane._~

"I will keep it in mind. Don't know why, but I already can feel that they are trustworthy." She blushed slightly when she said this, looked at the statue and saw it grinning widely.

~_Don't worry, for I won't make fun of you. I'm not your sister, period._~ And the statue grinned again.

Nina laughed softly, relieved. "Well, she will enjoy teasing me to no end." Then, she sighed.

~_Just be patient with her. I know about her causes; she has only known one part of the world. You must be there for her in your journey of taking her safely to her home._~

"I will. Thank you again, my lord."

~_You are welcome. And remember, your home is where your heart is._~

-------

"Bah, Ryu and his beliefs," Katt snorted. "As if gods did exist; not that they have favored me when I was young,"

~_Indeed, little Katt-Lin; sometimes life is not fair; but for creating a future for yourself, now you have the power to decide what you wish to do. And we _do_ exist though._~ she heard a voice, dripping with amusement all around her.

Katt looked around and saw Nina and Ryu deep in prayer.

~_Look in front of your eyes. And please, don't be _that_ baffled. Ryu would pay his whole savings for seeing your face in that case._~

She saw in front of her the statue of the dragon god, smiling and waving a claw at her. Priceless face, if anyone could see it.

"What the... I'm going to stop drinking from now on."

The statue started laughing while rolling on the floor. _~That, dear child, is something that is harder than you becoming a vegetarian.~_

_ "_Gee... you got me. Hmph! What do you want, ol'lizard?_"_

_ ~Simple, just saying hi; and Lady Belthina sends her regards, and asked me to tell you to not forget the customs of your tribe... regarding the matter of being defeated in battle by a member of the opposite sex.~_

Katt sighed. "I know... It's just that I have never been bested in battle. I guess there is always a time for everything."

~_Indeed Katt-Lin, should you ever need advice I will be there to listen. But in your heart you will find some of the answers to your doubts, at least the most pressing ones that may arise in the future._~

"Thank you, m'lord. Please give my best regards to the Tigress."

_~I will. She smiles upon you, and wishes you good hunting... even concerning two-legged blue haired prey.~ _

Katt rolled her eyes, as the statue of Ladon smirked impishly.

---------

"My Lord, I thank you for your advice."

_~You are welcome, young Ryu.~_

"Now I'm out of clues and trails to follow."

~_Perhaps if you listen to the story of the man called Clive, more things will make sense. Besides, I think that you may get clues out of it._~

"As always, stating the obvious." Ryu smirked.

~_Well, what fun would it be if you were handed everything ready? There would be no Bosch to get you right into the middle of trouble, yes?_~

Ryu laughed heartily. "Thank you yet again, you're quite a handful."

~_My fellow divine brethren say the same about me, albeit some are not as kind with the words._~ The statue had a mischievous glint in its eyes, and a smirk plastered on its face. _~Go forth Ryu.~_

---------

Meanwhile, in the cabin Shadow had finished preparing breakfast, and went to see the remaining guests. Davan Skye was just awakening, groaning slightly as he sat on the bed. Mina, was still stirring as the sunlight shone directly on her face. Shadow couldn't help but chuckle softly while thinking _'Rise and shine, little princess.'_

Davan realized that he was just in his black garb that had several burns, slashes and looked ragged. Below it, were bandages that had now dried blood; strangely for him, he was able to move with ease, but his whole body felt sore.

"Lord Davan, you shouldn't overexert yourself; Ammonia definitely helped you to break away from the Grim Reaper's clutches for this time, but were I in your condition I would take it easy for the remainder of the day."

"Who are you?" he asked, looking for his sword.

"Don't worry; your equipment is safe in the main room where we shall have breakfast as soon as Lady Nina, Master Bateson and Miss Chuang come back. Anyway, after having that medicine is normal to feel soreness in your body. As for who I really am, that is a story that I'm willing to share with all my guests."

Skye still didn't relax. He could see truth in the man's eyes, but since it was the only visible part through the scarf, as the weird blue hue of his skin; he couldn't figure all the possibilities of body language.

"I insist, I'm going to tell later, but if you feel the need for a name, call me Clive. I know that you are the head honcho of the Wyndian Elite Corps, the brother of the queen and all of that public stuff. As you can see over there, Princess Mina is safe and you are alive even after the grievous torture my former associates put you through."

"What is that about former? Weren't you the second in command in the Joker's Gang?"

"Indeed, I _used_ to be. Miss Chuang, Lady Nina, the princess and the ranger vanquished the band. For my part, I am free, finally; after I share my story you shall figure everything out. Now, you should try to stand, but I insist, avoid taxing your body. I will leave you alone, so you can talk with the princess here; she doesn't seem like a morning person though."

Skye stifled his laughter while rolling his eyes; he saw Mina trying in vain to cover her eyes from the bright sunlight. "Granted, thank you... Clive."

"You are welcome. I'm going to the main room, so we can have a proper breakfast. There are some bathrooms beyond that door," Clive pointed towards one of the corners of the room, where a wooden door with a plaque was half-opened. After that, he left the room.

Skye managed to get out of bed and stand straight; he went to wash himself as much as he could. After taking care of that, he went towards the squirming Mina and smiled. '_Time to face the most fearsome blue haired, not-a-morning person in the whole kingdom; Ladon be blessed, for Hina wasn't this way when we were young._'

He took out the sheets from her and said very loudly, as if speaking to his troops, but with a way kinder ring to it. "Rise and shine little princess!"

Mina just groaned. She started muttering something that sounded nasty, but stopped doing it when she opened her eyes, and saw her uncle with a genuine smile on his face; that made her put a surprised face. Either he was relieved of seeing her safe, or she was in deep trouble because she used to direct rather obscene insults to whoever woke her up.

"Uncle Davan!" She jumped out of bed just to hug him. "I'm glad... I thought..." Then, in his arms she started shedding tears of happiness.

"Shhh little bluebird," He embraced her soothingly, while trying to hide his wincing from her. "I'm in one piece, but if you try really hard I might end up splintered, so please take it easy. And yes, I'm quite relieved to see you safe and sound, even if you aren't very diplomatic when getting up early,"

Mina just breathed deeply, rolling her eyes. "Uncle, I'm sorry... it's just..."

"I know, never a morning person. Wonder how you would have fared against old Yoji."

"He's a monster! After I messed up with some magic experiment with Suzie, Nina practically dragged me to the Academy and asked him to teach me in just some hours to focus properly."

Skye stifled his laughter, and feigned a wince. "Let me guess; you ended up almost fainting after that kind of arcane training."

Mina giggled. "Yes. I must commend Nina for putting up with him. Also, having him as a tutor helped her greatly yesterday, when we battled the Joker who turned out to be a demon,"

Skye was surprised. "So, that was why we weren't able to overcome them and our rescue attempt failed." He breathed deeply, and locked his amber eyes on her green ones.

"Would you please tell me everything about yesterday's battle? I still cannot believe that I have lost eight of the best soldiers that Wyndia had to offer, even if their foes were possessed."

Mina then told him everything, since being captured, until she shot the holy beam towards the crystal and then everything had gone to black for her. Skye just nodded but her expertise at reading people told her that he was as surprised at her with the battle; it also meant that he would really be observing Ryu carefully; there was more than met the eye, definitely.

In that instant Katt, Nina and Ryu entered the room again; Nina saw her uncle and practically pounced on him, making him stagger while holding him in a strong embrace.

"Uncle! Thank Ladon that you are alive and well!"

"Air, please..." he said, almost strangled between the embraces of her nieces. They loosened their tight hugs to allow breathing. "I may have cheated death yet again, but you aren't helping me right now." Then he chuckled softly when he saw Katt and Ryu smiling. Nina handed him his ring, but he gave it back to her, and told her to keep it for the moment.

"Master Skye. If they weren't your nieces, I'd say they are your admirers," Ryu smirked, while seeing both Mina and Nina blush.

Skye spared one glance towards Ryu, and smiled maintaining his composture. '_How is it possible for this young man to have suceeded where my veteran soldiers failed. Not that I don't respect Allen's way of survival training… but being able to take down demons is definitely something that takes more than just courage. Besides, he kept safe both of my nieces; well, let's not forget a battling champion, she can defend for herself indeed… but still…_'

"No thank you," Skye smiled. "I have _way enough_ of those back in Wyndia; they are like pests, you can never be free of them." He chuckled together with everyone. "Also most of those are just sycophants trying to get a good word from me towards his Majesty." Skye rolled his eyes and then smiled again. "But this definitely is not that case."

"Well, a lovely family," Katt smiled, but inwardly she had a bit of sadness in her eyes, for a brief instant, then she lightened up again. "Let's have breakfast, I'm starving."

"You're worse than me, kitty-Katt." Ryu smirked.

"Shut up blue-boy!" Katt mock-glared at him.

--------

The table was lively in the main room, everyone had finished breakfast; Clive had already eaten earlier than them, but a word from Ryu made them trust him, after all he had not killed them in their sleep; he felt the Dragon Tear confirm the man's intentions and they were friendly.

"Well, now I shall start my tale," Clive said. "First, I'll ask you to be seated, for I'm going to remove my mask. I can guarantee that it won't be a nice sight though."

He pulled out his mask, revealing his facial features and head. He was fully bald, and all his skin was composed of chitin-hardened scales of a bluish hue that it was clearer where his eyes met. His forehead had some chitin-plated looking horned ornament that resembled some sort of helmet, and the horn-like things ran all across his head, protectively. He also had gills and his teeth were serrated, like the ones of a shark. Finally a couple of poisonous looking fangs as long as a pinky finger were in each side of his upper lips.

Everyone present gasped in surprise, the three girls had visible shivers, and the princesses were sweating. He sighed, and covered his mouth with the mask, but left his head uncovered.

"I know that I'm no pretty sight, but resisting demonic influence for years has made me this way. This is also the reason I prefer to eat alone..."

"Wait... You said years?" Ryu asked, surprised.

"Yes, years,"

Nina recovered, and lowered her sight. "I apologize, Clive. It's just that..."

"I know," he interjected. "Do not worry about it; were it not for the poisonous fangs I'd resemble an armored manillo... but way trimmer than them." His eyes were glowing with mirth and this made everyone relax and laugh. "Yes and the pieces of armor below my suit are natural chitin-hardened scales. Also the fangs have the poison of a necrotic blade spider, so I'm not a nice companion to have should I decide to bite." He chuckled darkly, realizing that everyone else had a compassionate look on his face.

Ryu then decided to take another topic; somehow he could understand all what this man had gone through, and did not want to press about his appearance.

"Clive... Tell me please, how do you know me?"

"About nine or eight years ago, I was the not-so-little rascal that you and your pal Bosch used to play with and also I taught him the trade of sneaking and lock-picking; it seems he learned it pretty well."

"You're _that_ Clive?" Ryu asked surprised.

"Yes, the very same; in that moment I was just a normal looking kid, only that I had gills, because of manillo ancestry, fortunately without their greed." This made everyone chuckle.

"How did you end up being in the gang and all of that?"

"I'll need something _really_ strong to talk about it, please wait." Clive stood and went to a cupboard, and took out a flask. "_Demonic-drink Firewater__, _by far the strongest stuff ever made in this part of the world. Ninety-six degrees of alcohol, and has a bit of gunpowder in it." Everyone present gasped as he took a long sip of the bottle; the scent of pure alcohol coming from it, made even Katt wince. "Now I can tell my tale; as everything about me, it's far from nice."

Then, he covered the flask, and started talking more for himself than everyone present, not slurred in the least, his eyes lowered, giving away an expression of deep sadness.

_-----_

_ Fifteen years ago, Mt. Rokko was truly a prosperous silver mine, bustling with honest people making their living. The owner of the mining concession, who still is the owner in name of these lands, but he doesn't care because he can't get a nickel for it is... Trout Fishburn._

_ Yes, the very same cheapskate you hear about in NewHaven, and who wants Bosch Doggy's skin for a welcoming floor-mat at the entrance of his manor._

_ The mines simply ran out of silver ore, and the man just stopped sending supplies. Some workers left toward other parts and became farmers or whatever they could get their hands on, even resorting to being mercenaries; but others stayed, because this place had become like their home. This house was one of the dorm-rooms for the miners back then; it is the last one standing of the mining camp. _

_ The man did not care about the people, so we had to resort to everything to survive. I was just a six year old kid back then. My parents perished in a mining accident when I was four, so I had been left in the care of my uncle Samuel Long, who was nicknamed 'the jester', because he always had a good joke to cheer up people, even after a sun-to-sun work-session; there also was his wife Martha, I used to spend most of the time with her, until she fell sick and died because we couldn't afford medicine._

_ My uncle finally lost it after the only woman who cared for him died. Thus, one day he climbed up the hill and I followed him. When we reached the summit we found a strange looking black rock monolith with some rare unknown carvings on it. He pounded it with a sledgehammer turning it into itty-bitty stones. I swear, I saw a non-corporeal dark-looking entity by a moment and it vanished. _

_ My uncle went back silently, while I was still dazed, surprised by the ghost, that my uncle had not seen, apparently; he never told me about it. But then I saw something where the monolith stood. There was a dagger there; it was the one I used to block your magical attack, Lady Nina._

_ Shortly thereafter, my uncle reunited some of his former coworkers, and they decided to become bandits; at first just stealing, but then with time they resorted to the more extreme measures, risking street wars, working as mercenaries, hired thugs and the stuff, just for money to survive in the start. But things slowly escalated. In these times, he started calling himself 'The Joker'; but his pranks and jokes were rather grim._

_ In those years I had been learning some of the not so orthodox methods used in the trade, lock-picking, espionage, assassination and everything related. Not that I'm proud of it, mind you. But there was someone for me... my uncle. He was becoming every passing day more insane and wanted always more power to do things, to control everything. _

_ One day I realized that he had been possessed by a demon because I saw his true form, and also tried to ensnare me. I refused with all my being, but with the flow of time, as I kept rejecting and rejecting his attempts to entice me to his will. I also trained hard every day, to strengthen body and mind to resist, because I knew that one day I might have caved in, and I wished to avoid it for as long as possible, and should it happen, commit suicide before it was too late for me._

_ Fortunately, my demonic-uncle desisted some day of that, and saw me more as an instrument of sorts, so I became the second in command of the gang; all he had was an unquenchable desire for power and recognition. You could say he wanted to establish a kingdom by himself, and what better way than asking for ransom by holding the crown-princess of Wyndia hostage, and having her incredibly-powerful spell-casting sister as a servant in every possible aspect__?_

_ Maybe defiling the little princess and forcing the King to recognize him and his spawn as a valid heir to the throne. Fortunately it did not come to pass, thanks to all of you; I also put myself on the line for the princess, so he resorted to torture her psychologically. No princess, you did not eat a piece of your dear Suzie, he just made the thugs give you a piece of wild boar making you think otherwise, after letting you starve for some hours. You want the truth? It's way grimmer..._

_ So, you really wish to know? Fine, but remember that you asked to know._

_ My uncle ate her alone... raw and still screaming; I remember all of you that he had finally gave himself to the demon in return for fulfilling his desire for power, so doing that kind of cruelty could be considered child's play._

_ Again, I am free of the yoke that I had been set in, and though I doubt that I can atone for my sins, now I have a purpose. I'm going to make sure that no one ever has to pass through what I did. I'm sure that demonic influence is spreading on Asparia; I'm planning to find the source and combat it, even if it takes my life to do so._

-----

Ryu felt the Dragon Tear conveying the feeling of honesty emanating from Clive; its light was a golden-green hue.

"Clive... I trust you. So you left the map on purpose there in the academy,"

"Thank you Ryu Bateson, I appreciate it. Regarding the map, yes I did. I had a strange dream where I heard some prophetic voice telling me to follow my heart on this."

'_So that's the true motives of the double-dealing weasel. It was far more complicated than I could possibly think._' Ryu thought.

Everyone was silent for a while; it had been too much and harsh of a tale to crack a joke; also it had been horrifying for everyone to know the true fate of the little pet, but Mina would in the long run come to terms with it.

Mina started crying softly, as she was caressed and soothed by both Nina and her uncle. This had been too harsh of a tale for her.

"Princess Mina," Clive said. "I am sorry to have startled you in such a way, but this is only a part of a real non-sheltered life. I sincerely hope you have never to live something like me."

Mina recovered after a while, and stared directly in his eyes. He saw still tears in her emerald pools, but there was also an unbreakable resolution in her pupils.

"I haven't lived your harsh life, but somehow I can relate to you. I think I can understand, or at least imagine how it was." The she looked away, to be caressed again by her sister and uncle.

"My demon-possessed uncle was the wrong-doer, and as evil as he had become, I can be at ease knowing that he finally can rest in peace; may whatever god who cares, have mercy on his soul." Clive looked away, sorrow in his eyes.

They were silent for a while, until Davan decided he had to do something.

"Well, now I'm in a bind. I have to report to Wyndia as soon as possible. But I can't leave you alone, my dear young ladies."

"Uncle, you know I'm perfectly capable of taking Mina back to the castle." Nina said.

"And she won't be alone, right Ryu?" Katt said, smiling at Ryu. He just sighed.

"Well, there are no more clues for me to follow in here. I had thought Nina was the winged thief I'm hunting. She definitely is not, because the one I'm looking for has wings that look like the ones of a bat and blue hair, a tad darker than mine, and long pointy ears."

"Wait up!" Clive interrupted. "Is she one which uses a rather tight red garment and moves swifter than the wind?"

"Yes, the very same.... have you seen her?"

"Sure, the day of the battle in the Arena, I was a spectator; she was seated next to me, fully cloaked and watched the fight intently. We chatted for a while, did not get her name though, but she told me she was a _Phantom Thief._ Quite skilled guys those are; no lock is hard enough for them to pick. She said she was going to try her luck in Wyndia, and disappeared from my sight after the fight."

"Well, she put Bosch in a bind. Vanished from the scene and he had to flee even if he had not stolen anything, so he took the blame." Ryu said.

"You're going to have a tough time following her, I think."

"So, to Wyndia then, that's good. Well, this ranger doesn't leave his friends alone. So to answer you Katt, yes, we are going to Wyndia as well; besides, as a Ranger I would have gone there even if I had not gotten this fresh lead."

Had he looked at Mina and Nina he would have seen them smiling, relieved.

Skye now seemed relaxed. "Well, then if I go back I can get you some information on that lady-thief of yours, and you can take my niece Mina back home safely. Since she already told me that you managed to defeat a demon, I think the path should be easy, albeit long."

"Well, not to brag, but we have vanquished two with this one." Katt smiled.

"Two?" Skye asked surprised.

Katt told in a nutshell the story of the Arena manager and all of that battle.

"Well... this has to be reported to Wyndia as soon as I manage. I think I'm going to warp back; regretfully I'm only capable of transporting myself."

Nina smiled. "Well, I haven't seemed to grasp that yet, even with Meister Yoji's lessons." Mina and Nina swore that their uncle shuddered when hearing that name.

Katt looked a bit intrigued with something, deep in thought, and then she asked. "Say Mina, why did the bandits and Clive call you _princess_? Granted, you are quite a pretty girl, and with all the fancy dress and all of that..."

Mina, Nina and their uncle looked startled for a moment, but then they sighed. And then Nina spoke.

"Well... little Mina here indeed is the Crown Princess of Wyndia."

"So that makes you a princess, as well?" Ryu asked.

"By birth yes... but I left Wyndia some years ago to study magic," Now Nina had a pained expression. "So, I dumped that over-stuffed and pampered environment."

Davan interjected with a smirk on his face. "Little Nina in here got in a rather harsh incident with a noble boy who wanted to take advantage of her. She had no formal magic studies before that, so a latent power almost fried the letch to death. Well, since there were guards as witnesses his family could not deny the charges; surprisingly, the King and Queen decided to be lenient, since the boy had learned the really hard way not to disrespect a woman, instead of neutering him –for a start- as it would have been the norm." He paused, for air, and continued.

"After that, they decided that the safest for Nina would be sending her to study magic at the Magic Academy of NewHaven, to avoid some other possible incidents, and maybe even assassination attempts; even nobility have shady contacts."

"I would have ripped his balls off in public." Katt stated, making the men present shudder.

"Yeah, but Nina seems more like the compassionate type; no offense intended." Ryu smiled.

"None taken," Nina smiled back at him.

"So, I guess you felt pity for the boy, and pleaded the case with the... ahem, your parents." Ryu asked.

Nina lowered her sight, as if embarrassed. Her uncle spoke for her.

"Yes, she did that; It took her a great deal convincing both of them though. The Queen -who happens to be my sister- wanted him tortured and then shorter by a full head; the king wanted to perform the execution himself, but after some hours of patient pleading Nina managed to pull it. By what I have heard, the boy now is a perfect gentleman, but mention something about princesses or going to the castle, and he gets the jitters, even asking for brown pants," Skye laughed openly, making everyone else follow suit.

'_Note to self... careful with the king and queen of Wyndia and their daughters._' Ryu thought.

"Well, since now everything is clear, I think we should head to Colossea for today; to prepare for our journey to Wyndia." Ryu said.

"We need to get you some travel clothes, Mina. Granted, the gown you wear is really fancy, but in the wilderness it may not be adequate for traveling; not to talk about dress shoes. Also, to avoid problems, we will have to travel undercover. A blue-haired lady with white wings is really prone to be recognized as the princess, but a hooded wyndian, may be only an unusual sight."

"And how bad could it be if I were to travel without a hood?" Mina asked, a bit innocently.

"The best? Crowds that will not allow us to go quickly," Ryu said. "The worst? Assassination attempts or other kidnapping ones by bandits; sorry if it sounds horrible, but I prefer for it to be quite clear from now on, yes?"

Nina sighed, as Mina gulped. "Y-Yes..." the later whispered.

"I'm afraid that Ryu is right, little Mina," her uncle said, sighing afterward. "Regretfully, reality outside the castle walls is not as nice as one would like."

"Come on Ryu; don't put them into a slump. We can surely kick all those baddie arses to the moon and back," Katt smiled at everyone, making them laugh.

"Well, yes, but Mina travels with a hood. A blue-haired boy like me could be assumed like a strange fellow, but nothing more."

Nina then smiled. "Agreed; I hope my _baby-sister_ is up to it,"

"I'm not a baby, you _bookworm,_" Mina started a glaring contest with her sister. Ryu swore that he saw small lightning bolts being exchanged.

"Stop it, ladies. You are grown enough to be bickering like little girls," Skye said, with mirth in his eyes, and an amused tone. Ryu sighed.

_'Why me? Is this the punishment for painting that mustache on the dragon god all those years ago? As if that spanking wasn't enough; I just remember it and my backside starts hurting again.__'_

------

Several minutes later, they were outside the cabin, where Davan Skye had already said his goodbye and had warped back to Wyndia. Clive gave one of the torch-looking monster wards to Ryu, and taught him how to use it properly. As handy as they were, they did not made a fully safe place for sleeping; setting camp without a watch was pure stupidity.

Clive was about to leave, when they saw a figure coming from the road that came from the plains.

The man arrived and they saw a robed blond man. Ryu recognized Ray Braddock immediately.

"Hey! _Father_ Ray!" he said this with a bit of amusement in his voice. Katt, Mina and Nina looked at Ryu with amazement.

"You know that guy?" Katt asked.

"Yeah, had a nice chat with him, at the church in Colossea some days ago,"

"He looks rather handsome; don't you think so, Nina, Katt?" Mina said, while smiling impishly.

"Mina!" Nina exclaimed. "Ladon's tail! He's a priest, and of St. Eva even... those are rather zealous when it comes to celibacy vows," Mina sighed in annoyance as Katt rolled her eyes.

"Come on Nina, don't be a prude; he's is cuter up close, and a perfect gentleman. Let's go greet him." Katt said, while walking towards him, at a rather quick pace.

Ryu sighed. '_Girls and romance novels__,_'Then he followed the woran, with the wyndian sisters going after Katt trying to catch up with her.

Clive just smiled and went after them.

"Miss Katt-Lin," Ray said. "What a pleasant surprise to find you here in this former mining encampment,"

"The pleasure is mine, father Ray."

"Please, just call me Ray." he sighed. "I'm not that old."

Then, as the sisters arrived near Katt, Ray then spoke.

"Please, allow me to properly greet you all. I am Ray Braddock, a missionary in a pogrom for St. Eva church."

Ryu arrived and smiled at him. "Don't be humble, Paladin Ray. First than everything I want to thank you for your help with Lady Aniella Kay, regarding the extra-strong antidotes."

"You're welcome, Ryu. Now, please let me properly greet all the ladies here."

He took Katt's hand and kissed it softly. Same for Nina and Mina; when he saw the latest one, he gasped, and immediately knelt before her.

"Princess Mina! I'm sorry for being so..."

Mina just giggled. "Do not worry, and please stand, father Ray. I don't like all those formalities, too stifling," then she curtsied.

"I can relate to that," he said, chuckling softly.

"Please, Ray. Allow me to introduce you to Nina here, she is my..."

"I'm Erina Skydiver, a citizen of Wyndia," Nina curtsied, and then she shot a glare towards her sister, who just nodded, remembering what her uncle said. "With the help of Katt and Ryu we rescued the princess from the clutches of the Joker and his crooks."

"That is very noble of you, people."

"Now Ray, what are you doing here in this forsaken corner of the world? No one to preach by what I can see," Ryu said with a smile on his face.

Ray chuckled, as the ladies giggled. "Certainly; well, in fact I had come with a small escort of soldiers; I had felt a demonic presence around here, but it vanished; so I'm looking for clues."

Mina then smiled and spoke. "Look, no further. These valiant people vanquished him. The Joker was possessed by a demon."

"Really?" Ray asked, with a truly surprised expression. "Then, lady Ornella was not jesting. She said that Ryu, Katt and Master Randall had defeated the demon in Colossea just about two or three days ago, and I hardly could believe it, not that I'm making fun of you, people."

"Well, no big deal. It was a hard battle, but somehow we did it," Ryu grinned sheepishly as he scratched his head. Katt and Nina exchanged glances and shuddered inwardly, as they remembered very clearly the difference between this Ryu and _that_ other one.

"We also got all the ill-gotten money that the Joker had managed to gather; once we set foot in Colossea I'm going straight to lady Ornella and hand it over to her,"

Katt pouted, as Mina giggled; Nina just sighed when she saw Katt, and reproached her.

"Come on Katt, those crooks did too much bad stuff to a lot of people; it is only fair that the local authorities do something about it."

Ryu smiled. "Besides, monsters always have some useful remainders or pieces that can be scavenged and sold for money at poachers in villages or cities; when they are slain it is certain that they don't need their fangs or hides, others are edible, but not tasty at all, no matter what kind of spices you use… well, for a ranger; haven't tried using Siman cooking ones on those."

With this all tension seemed to loosen as everyone laughed openly, some not so open about it.

"Well, very noble of you Ryu." Ray said. "So, you need to go to Colossea quickly,"

"Yes,"

"Well, I can warp you there, saving you a great deal of time, since you defeated two demons already. St. Eva must be smiling upon you," Ray smiled; then he saw Clive in the back and his look changed to a stern expression. "You! Aren't you one of those rogues?"

"Father Ray, no need to get upset; I am but a mere helping hand here."

Mina ran towards Clive and hung on one of his arms, making him blush from what could be seen through his scarf, for his bluish skin had turned a certain shade of purple. "Please father Ray, don't be mean to Clive here. Without his help, the gang of the Joker could have never been destroyed."

"Seriously?" Ray asked to the rest. Ryu and Katt nodded, Nina as well, but she just had put a fearful expression on her face as she saw Mina's face change from happy innocence to something else, the _royal manner._

"You dare to defy the word of the princess of Wyndia?" Mina asked in a harsh tone, as she released Clive's arm and stood straight, changing her cheerful demeanor to a rather commanding stance and pointing her right index finger at Ray.

Everyone but Nina gulped and flinched visibly. Ray then spoke softly. "I'm sorry your highness. It is just that..."

"I know, he does look suspicious, and _was_ what you said; but he helped us, and I am willing to defend him in front of Ladon, St. Eva, or any other god or goddess who wishes to doubt him if the need arises. He saved our lives, and my dear uncle's. There is no possible way for me to express gratitude to that," She stated defiantly, hands on her hips this time.

Nina giggled, for she knew that her sister would stand her ground against any kind of injustices that she is witness to, even if she's a spoiled princess most of the time.

'_Definitely not an innocent damsel in distress at all; my gut instinct was not wrong that day. I would pay for seeing Bosch's face when he sees _this_ Mina. He would flee as quickly as his legs allow him. Or worse... he'd say something about bossy girls being sexier, and end up being her lap-dog._' Ryu smirked.

Ray sighed. "Your highness, I understand. Master Clive. I apologize for my earlier harsh words."

"Do not worry, father. I'm aware that my appearance is not trustworthy in the least. Honestly, I used to be one of the bandits, and..."

"Silence, Clive!" Mina glared at him, and made him flinch yet again. "You don't need to relive again your suffering; once is more than enough, yes?"

Ray was speechless; Ryu and Katt were impressed, while Nina had to stifle her giggling. Her sister really could be a handful, but making a hardened assassin flinch, that was serious business.

Clive knelt before Mina. "Princess..."

"Stand, please. I insist on that I loathe being treated like that." Mina looked towards Nina, was going to speak, but paused a moment, and then finally spoke. "Erina, do you have my uncle's ring here?" Clive did as he was asked.

"Princess Mina... you can't possibly..." Nina started to act the role of a normal wyndian citizen, but was going to protest, definitely.

"Yes, I trust him that much and Lord Davan would as well. After all he saved our lives." after this, Nina handed her the ring, sighing; no use arguing with Mina when she was in this streak.

"Clive, when I arrive to Wyndia, I will tell my uncle that you are carrying the heirloom ring of the Skye family. With that, we shall give word to the guards in the wyndian bridge that he who carries the ring shall be granted passage, and escorted towards the castle, no questions asked and as if he were a royal guest. There you will be treated as a hero and granted a passport, should you require it."

"Princess... that is..." Nina started to argue, but was silenced by a harsh glare from Mina.

"It is the least we can do for people who risked everything they had for the Crown of Wyndia, and saved the kingdom from both shame and the risk of losing the sole heir to the throne. End of discussion. Now I ask you, when shall you visit us in Wyndia?"

"I think about three or four weeks from now on. I still have some knots to untie around here and north of Colossea. Former _associates _going astray." Clive said in a rather grim tone. "I won't allow anyone to suffer what I went through for as long as I draw breath."

"I shall be expecting you. If you don't comply... We may have to put a bounty on your head so that you come to us." She said with a playful smirk. "Hopefully alive." she now had the evil glint in her eyes, Mina's trademark according to Nina.

"Heh! Do not worry; I won't let a free meal to pass up, yes? Also, I would fake my own death to cash in the reward," Clive winked, getting the jesting attitude of the princess; she hugged him, embarrassing him slightly, again.

Mina giggled now, putting an angelic face, totally unlike the previous display of determination. "Thank you, Clive."

Ray coughed a bit to call their attention. "As I was saying, I can take you back to Colossea rather quickly. It is the least I can do for helping the church to vanquish demons. We have heard rumors that some have started appearing, as monster attacks have been increasing slowly but steadily."

"Thank you Ray," Katt said. "But it seems that we still have business here." and she smiled sheepishly.

"Princess Mina, this isn't much, but please have this." Clive said, as he looked for something in his pouch; he handed her something, and put it delicately in her hands, for her to see. She did, and sobbed immediately, using him for support.

"Thank you... Clive... you don't know how much... this means for me."

"Maybe not, but you touched my heart that day. And now I am free to start making a better world with my little efforts. Touching my heart was the little thing that set everything in motion; you gave me back a piece of humanity that I had thought lost forever; that, princess, is something priceless to me. If this little stone helps you somewhat, please have it. Now, everyone, please excuse me, I'm going to the cabin, to plan my next moves, to avoid getting a bounty on my head." Clive allowed a glint of mirth to appear on his eyes.

"Not before I do this." Mina said, as she stood on her tiptoes, and lowered a bit the mask, and planted a kiss on his cheek near an eye, making him blush. _'Scaly, yes... but it's not gross, just hard.' _She was still trying to wipe her tears, as she walked some steps away and he put his mask and scarf properly.

Meanwhile, Nina was just rolling her eyes, thinking what kind of reaction would have the Queen when she knew about this display. Not that she would tell her anyway.

Clive shook Ryu's hand as he whispered to him "Let her use my former cloak, it should be large enough for her and her wings." Ryu nodded. Finally he bowed towards Katt, Nina and Ray. "Farewell. Until we meet again," After that, he bowed before Mina, and went towards the cabin.

Mina, who still had tears on her face showed the gift to Ryu, Katt and Nina. They gasped because it was a finely chiseled little chrysm statuette depicting Suzie, her former pet. She infused it with a little bit of magical energy looking how light within flared and danced, then she willed if off and saved it in a pocket; glints of tears could be seen on her face.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, father Ray." Mina now smiled at him. Ray just nodded.

"Nothing to forgive, your highness; I was misguided by what it seems, thus I had jumped to early conclusions. I am glad this misunderstanding was clarified. Now I shall transport you to Colossea, is that good for all of you?"

"We would be glad, Ray." Ryu said with a smile. "But first, let me do something." He took out Clive's old cloak and handed it to Mina, telling her in a whisper what Clive had asked him. She nodded and put the hood on.

Ray then put his hands in a standing prayer stance, as he closed his eyes, and concentrated while gathering magical energy.

_"Oh merciful Lord Saint Eva; I ask thee to allow these valiant heroes to arrive safely to Colossea as I travel through the fabric of space and time itself with the hallowed power that thou hast granted to me. Warp!" _Ray released the power, encompassing all the five of them in a sphere made of magical energy.

Katt, Mina, Nina and Ryu saw that outside the sphere everything seemed to fade, turn black for a brief instant, and then a familiar setting started to appear until they recognized the familiar walls of the city of Colossea.

---------

A while later, they had said goodbye to Ray who had been long gone back to his troops; they all noticed that the statue of the Dragon God was back into its site, that was now cleaned and tidied up. Katt, Nina and Ryu could have sworn that the statue was grinning and waving at them for a brief instant, making them roll their eyes. Mina had not noticed this in the least.

Ryu then spoke.

"Well, I'm going towards the Arena to meet the mayor, and hand her over the ill-gotten gains." Katt again feigned a pout, as the other girls giggled, making Ryu sigh yet again.

Lady Ornella Collier, who was the acting mayor of Colossea now, thanked them for the effort, and gave them a couple of weapons that had been in the Arena treasury, as a reward since they refused to accept part of the ill-gotten money, that was now going to be used to mend as much damage caused by the Joker's gang as it would allow.

The first weapon was a magically hardened steel battle-staff, way sturdier than Katt's current one; she picked it with glee in her eyes, like a little kid with a new toy. There was a piece to attach the paw-like piece of her actual one.

The second an elegant looking Sabre from SimaFort that had a double edged blade, an ornate hilt with a hand-guard, and the most important thing for Ryu, the alloy was stronger than the one of his former Wyndian longsword. There would be some slight changes to his fighting style, and also he would have to rely more on thrusting moves, but he would have better reach than with just the knives.

Katt also wanted to have her chest with personal things in the locker room sent to the ruins beyond Mt. Futabi, but when Lady Ornella told them that regretfully with the confusion after Argus being vanquished, thieves ransacked some parts of the Arena, and that the chest was empty. When this was being spoken, Mina and Nina wondered why Ryu seemed slightly uncomfortable and flustered.

The woran girl went nearly berserk on the mayor when she heard this and had to be restrained by Ryu, who ended up really wasted after making such an exerting task, because worens are way stronger than normal humans, so the winged sisters considered that it was a rather incredible feat of might on Ryu's part.

After some pleading and reasoning by the girls, mainly Mina who whispered that she would get her some fancy-looking gowns and invite her sometime to her royal tailor, Katt was calm enough for Ryu to release her, and also getting himself teased by the girls that he liked playing strength matching with _defenseless_ girls; Ryu only rolled his eyes and sighed, he was outnumbered to possibly come with anything to shut them up while having the upper hand.

-----

After their reward and wrestling episode, they all went to purchase some travel gear for Mina; Nina's outfit was all right according to her; the boots were comfortable. Ryu did not ever think it would be that complicated. It was hours of arguing between the ladies between fulfilling requirements for usefulness, looking pretty for Mina, moving with ease according to Katt, and Nina was not going to budge if it meant that the attire would make her look like a harlot; by Ladon's tail, her sister was a princess and at least she should be a bit conscious of it.

Finally, she went for an outfit like her sister's, that matched the worn grey cloak and had some basic arcane protection; Nina agreed, while mumbling something about it being too revealing and that she should use pants, but her sister argued back while pointing at Nina's exposed leg, saying something about giving other students and maybe even Ryu something really nice to look at. When all the girls asked Ryu what he thought about Nina's dress, he was just blushing. This made all the girls giggle and agree to take Mina's new robe, just to tease the hell out of him, making him groan in annoyance at being made fun of.

A dagger and a short bow with some arrows completed the set. She had pestered her uncle for some archery training back in Wyndia, so she knew how to handle the weapon. Comfortable travel boots, studded leather steel-laced arm-guards, and a light-steel circlet completed the set.

Katt and Nina took also a circlet for each one, better safe than sorry.

Finally poor Ryu had to pay for everything, while mumbling something money related that made the girls giggle impishly, as they clung to him just to make him blush.

The day passed, Ryu had left the blade-spider poisonous-sacs he had extracted in the hands of Lady Aniella Kay, settling the debt he felt he had, and earning him some gratitude from said lady.

After purchasing some supplies, they went for a nice and rather uneventful picnic day dedicated to fishing, hunting, resting, meditating, studying spell-books, basic weapon moves and all of that, just to rest from the crazy days they had. The journey to Wyndia would be a bit long, and a break was in order.

------------

_Ah destined child, time to amuse me yet again. Female companionship is most interesting as far as I recall._

_Which one shall you choose so I can haunt you better?_

_Shall you go for the feisty, strong and stalwart little kitten?_

_The intelligent, slender and voluptuous black winged angel?_

_Or... Do you prefer to be bossed around by a little angel that acts like a succubus?_

_Let me see you make your choice and open the path._

_I shall turn your hopes in fear and your dreams in nightmares._

_For I am your bane; the one who shall offer the blood of the Destined Child to Our God._

----- o -----

**End Chapter 10.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes:**

- _Demonic-drink Firewater_ it is just a name made up for the story; and it will be just something that puts Woran firewater to shame. In Bolivia they make distilled almost pure alcohol (96°) booze that's named _Firewater of Huavirá; _in the northern parts of Chile you may get half a liter but it's kind of not-so-legit; it comes in soldered tin-cans. Damn strong stuff if you ask me. When I was younger, like 12 or 13 years ago, we had drinking contests with that thing; it really puts Tequila to shame. About putting gunpowder on it, it is said about the Chilean army that in some war they fought in the 19th century, for some battles they used a mix of certain types of booze, gunpowder, and what else to make a really strong punch-to-the-liver called '_Chupilca del Diablo' (_let's call it _Demonic-drink firewater)_ that instilled a berserker-like frenzy and blood-lust in the soldiers. For story-telling effects, let's say that it's made from fermenting and then distilling his own poison; he found a way to turn it into strong non-lethal booze, but he doesn't know that it could be drank by anyone else, yet.

- In my take, at this point Ray is still oblivious to the true nature of the church. He knows about some power granted by the God and stuff, but not all about it. Also he has not yet awakened his latent powers; there shall be an interlude for this episode itself.

- If you are curious as how he tailored the chrysm stone, I tell you these words: blade spider poison, necrotic type. Don't ask for the exact procedure, though... haven't thought about it, yet xD!

**Special Thanks:**

- Ryusui, for his Retranslation.

- Lady 'Kestre Wynde' and 'Estrellita Farr' from .


	15. 11: Life in the Wastelands

**Wheels of Fate, BoF II novelization.**

_Summary: Novelization of Breath of Fire II: Shimei no Ko (The Destined Child). Some events altered. Strong language will be in play._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the characters; they belong to Capcom, as the game does. I own nothing, hear ye, lawyers. But that doesn't gets you the permission to publish this as a book without the proper written and legally signed consent of whoever holds the copyright. Other characters belong to other companies, unless specifically said that they'd be my creation._

_**Additional Note:**_ _I hereby declare that in no way whatsoever I encourage relationships of this kind between a minor and a legally declared adult (I'm assuming legal age to be 18). You have to consider that in a medieval-fantasy setting the princesses and noble girls were used as 'commodities' for securing alliances between kingdoms; they usually ended up promised in marriage at five years old, and ended up marrying at 14 or 15 years of age; anything beyond 20 years, and for all purposes they were considered old maids._

_

* * *

_

_Took my fekkin' time to update, didn't I ? Well... this term's wasting and consuming classes to finish that friggin' Computer Engineering & applied Master, seems like is paying effort. Had this chaprter half baked but nor time nor inspiration to complete it. Now... it's done :)_

_Aditionally, updated chapter 3 to 5, now past beta-reading :)._

_Well... the next chapter will be up when it's ready.. not earlier :D (insert facepalm here ;) )  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11:** Life in the Wastelands.

Night came, and the group went to one of the inns in Colossea, not too shabby but also not so expensive; Mina was about to complain but Katt and Nina glaring at her made her keep her opinions to herself, making Ryu sigh again.

"Young ranger, we only have two rooms available with the conditions you require; here are the keys," the innkeeper said, with an impish smile plastered as he handed two sets of key-chains. The group went upstairs, and when the time came to settle for the chambers, they saw that one had two beds, and the other... one bed for two people.

"Hey! Don't be mad at me. I just asked for clean and decent rooms," Ryu started to say, as the girls glared at him. "This was the best inn we could afford; money doesn't grow on trees you know..."

"Yeah right you _pervert_," Katt mock-glared at him while Nina and Mina giggled. "I'm not buying it," And she got her staff ready to strike, with an impish smile on her face.

Ryu gulped. "Hey, put that thing down! I'm sleeping on the floor," and he waved his hands desperately, making Katt's smirk grow even wider.

Mina had a sudden idea that made an evil glint appear in her eyes, followed by her cherub-like smile. '_Nina is _so_ going to hate me for this, but I insist... I saw him first!_'

While Katt and Nina argued, she dragged Ryu towards the room with the double bed, and slammed the door closed. Ryu then recovered and realized the predicament he was in. If Nina's behavior towards the Joker or his goons was any indicative, Katt's mauling in the locker room could easily pass as child's play. Mina just giggled impishly as she saw Ryu sweating.

"Don't worry. If you obey me I won't scream." she winked at him. _'I love doing this. Not a date precisely, but I'm already having fun with him; like my own tamed dog, mind you... and way more good looking. Now I will get to try his sense of humour.'_

Ryu gulped; he was walking bare feet through hot coals. Escaping from the room busting the door was off-limits, because they would have to pay damages; obeying Mina would mean getting turned to cinder by Nina, and not complying with his momentary-captor would mean the same because the _oh-so-__innocent_ princess would scream.

xXx

Katt and Nina felt the door being slammed, and realized that Ryu and Mina weren't there. Both heard a muffled giggling coming from the other side. Both girls realized what had just happened and reacted way differently.

Katt for her part started laughing out loudly, while thinking about how a little bluebird was so damn dashing, even after she seemed in tune with the other two for embarrassing Ryu until he couldn't get any redder. Also, a bit of envy; she was just realizing that something happened. She might just have started liking Ryu.

Nonetheless, she couldn't decide if congratulating little Mina, or pouncing on the door claiming her rights to her blue-haired prey; after all he had bested her in battle, and according to the customs of her tribe, she had prime rights to him as a possible mating companion, and any woman who dared to say differently would have to win her approval first.

On other side, there were several things running through Nina's mind. The first was pure and sheer horror, because if word were to come that the princess of Wyndia was alone in a room with a man there would be really nasty consequences for everyone involved, and knowing the Queen's temper firsthand, beheading would be only a final release. For other part, Nina also had just started to have some certain fondness for the blue haired boy; also, she had seen him from years before her sister.

Finally, reason prevailed inside Nina's conflict and her demeanor changed; she started banging the door while yelling.

"Mina, you wayward baby girl; this is far from proper behavior. Open this door in this very instant."

From the inside soft laughter could be heard.

"No way, dear sister; _I saw him first_, and I'm going to have a little fun with this blue haired subject of mine." Katt seemed baffled at this remark.

_"What?" _Nina exclaimed with an outraged ring to her voice. "Mina, open this Ladon-damned door, _Now!_"

Katt recovered from her reverie, surprised at seeing the blonde angel using such harsh words while being definitely angry. Well, the youngest used rather suggestive language, making her smirk.

"Nina, your sister is way too dashing; she beats everything I have seen."

Nina just seethed in rage, glaring at Katt and making her fur cringe a bit.

Mina's laughter could be heard, as if she was rolling on the floor. When it ceased, she asked with a hint of sarcasm and amusement in her voice.

"Sis, are you afraid of a little competition? And the lady Katt is also afraid?" Mina's amused tone was saying everything as Nina and Katt blushed slightly, as Mina continued with mirth in her voice, "We would make a good couple since our hair-color is the same,"

"Just open the door, _dammit_!" Nina exclaimed after recovering from embarrassment. Then she mulled about it for a while, and smirked. A change in strategy was in order, and this one was sure to work.

"Ryu, if you don't open the door, I'm going to do the torturing myself. You heard the story from my uncle; I'm sure the jokers can attest that I'm not a nice girl when provoked."

On the other side of the door, Ryu paled when hearing this. Mina sighed and spoke.

"Come on sister, I know what I'm doing,"

"Yes you do, and that is why I'm _ordering_ Ryu to open this door_, in this very instant!_" Nina's enraged voice was unwavering. "_Don't even think of putting a single finger on her, else you're as good as dead._"

Ryu finally reacted, he would have to put his best poker face and tone... but he might manage to avoid getting seared away and maybe even keep the tomboy princess at bay for a while.

"Nina, let's talk seriously. I'm with no choices here, but your sister seems to have the winning hand at cards. Anyway after all the threats and your uncle's tale, doing anything _funny_ to her would spell my certain doom, death being a most welcome release; thus having anything more than just conversation with her is out of question. Finally..." Ryu sighed loudly.

"She resembles someone I once knew and held very dear; hell... for our blue hair you could say I'm her long lost brother or something like that, end of discussion."

_'By all the feathers of the great bird!' _Mina cursed inwardly as she frowned. _'That was the last thing I could expect from any man; I thought they would have never used that kind of excuse. All the snotty boys I have known are more than willing to overlook those details.' _Mina sighed. '_Well, no one of those scrubs had blue hair, nor was this brave to stand up against Nina._'

_ 'Well, I'll get as much as I can of a _good talk_ today, and I hope he is comfy to lean while sleeping; but I'm not expecting him to be as my plush bird at home; also... I don't mind having him as my first male companion only for sleeping, though. Damn royal duties. If I had not been born as a princess... Maybe I wouldn't have ever met him...'_

xXx

Nina seemed to mull about it, as Katt seemed to have a memory about something and realized that Ryu was speaking honestly; she remembered when she teased him about his mother and realized that his lost family or something like that must have had blue hair as well.

"Nina, just leave him; he won't do a thing to her,"

"Are you sure?" The blonde asked. "You called him a pervert,"

"Yeah," she paused for a moment, doubting whether to tell that memory she had, but decided telling her about another one. "I was alone with him in a room and he did not try anything; instead, he is nice partner for a conversation... and we were fighting against a rather large apple-pie," Katt laughed as she told her the episode in Ryu's rented room with miss Sylvia, omitting the parts of being teased as his girlfriend; Nina seemed relieved after this tale.

"Well, I truly hope he's a good listener," Nina giggled impishly.

"Why are you giggling right now?"

"You'll see tomorrow, payback time, and it is a bitch," Nina had a malicious glint in her eyes, and then she whispered something at Katt, who had to stifle her laughter at the remark.

"Now, I think I need a bath; my fur stinks,"

"Me too; I scratch your back, you do mine?"

"Deal, but don't mind me if I purr."

Nina giggled. "I just will ask you be careful with my back, wing joints are _sensitive,_"

- o -

The darkness enveloped Ryu as he opened his eyes; nothing could be seen in front of him. The demonic and deep voice of the demon tainting his dreams, dripping with mockery could be heard coming from everywhere.

_Destined Child, it is a real pleasure to see you again._

He wasn't able to move or speak his mind about. It was him, the demon of that fateful day. There was no way for him to enjoy the predicament; in fact, just being there filled him with silent rage, unable to scream it away.

_I see that the feeling isn't mutual, a pity indeed. Nonetheless, look at the scene in front of your eyes._

The gargantuan scaled spider-like frame of the demon was there, holding the Crown Princess of Wyndia in its massive claws. Mina was shaking in fear, unable to say anything coherent. In front of the monstrosity, caged in a structure made of bones and rotting flesh, being held by tendons of slain monsters was Nina, struggling to get free, channeling her magic powers meeting very little success.

They were in a chamber seemingly made of darkness; only able to see what he wanted to show.

_Look what we have here; a little bluebird. She is useless to me right now; with her soul and humanity she would be a fitting slave for Our God, or maybe for a lowly servant as me._

Suddenly, Nina's voice resounded in the dark chamber,

"Foul demon! Leave my sister alone! I'm going to turn you into a smoldering pile of ashes!"

An overpowering magical aura surged from her, converting into mighty gales of wind that were shredding the cage and her bindings. Once freed from the prison, she spread her wings that were now glowing in a way that made her dark feathers look purplish. She took off from the ground and kept hovering at some stories of distance as she gathered more power.

_How moving. You have come to save your little sister. It does not matter what you try, princess; it is too late._

The demon laughed insanely as he tossed Mina into the darkness, who was screaming in horror, white feathers ended in golden, blue and pinkish hues being cast adrift; her voice seemed to fade as she was cast into the obscurity, and no crashing sound could be heard, though her cries of anguish echoed in the chamber.

"Monster, give back my sister!" Nina screamed, as magical power was given the form of a massive wind gale filled with electric sparks directed towards the ceiling over the demon.

The demon just laughed hard.

_Such a pitiful arcane attack won't be able to hurt me winged one, no matter if it bears the name of the Hammer of the deity of thunder__._

A huge column of lightning that lasted for several seconds enveloped the demon making a scent of charred flesh pollute the air, as several blades made of wind descended mercilessly going to the base of the pillar. When it vanished, the monstrosity was still there; just some minor burns could be seen on it as smoke sizzled from them, and some minor slashes on its armor plating, but no lethal wounds of any kind.

_Most __interesting, princess of the Fae tribe, your skill in the arcane arts is surprising; you deserve a cookie__... but as you can see, you just grazed me. Now it's my turn._

Then he blew a cloud of freezing air towards Nina, who was trying to avoid but somehow the vapor followed her everywhere until it collided. She screamed in pain, as Ryu could feel the frostbite on his own flesh, being unable to utter any kind of sounds, but his mind was set on fire. He heard some of her bones snapping as she hit the floor.

The demon appeared in front of Nina and enveloped her with one of its paws.

_Ah, it is time for your demise, princess. The dead do not need such rich clothing, even if humans usually think different; those onerous funerals are quite a waste in my humble opinion._

Then using his claws he started to rip her clothes apart, revealing her naked frame. A lustful expression could be seen on the demonic face.

_I reckon that she is quite an attractive woman; A pity, for now I'll show you something really interesting about her kind._

The monstrosity took carefully the blonde girl between its claws and snickered.

_Destined child, do you wish to know t__he most grievous way to torture a Wyndian? Simple, pluck their feathers one by one, and then rip the wings apart from the body. In the process you may lick the blood that seeps through them, it is like an elixir for our kind._

Using his hands again, the demon plucked the feathers in groups of many, making Nina scream in pain, unable to faint. Blood started flowing from her wings, as the monster started licking it while still removing feathers steadily.

Once the wings were just bare avian skin, the demon took them on its claws and tore them apart from her limp body; she screamed one last time while looking at Ryu pleadingly; finally her eyes closed and the hellion let her frame fall to the ground and he stabbed her through the chest.

Ryu's mind screamed enraged beyond anything, as he started to give in to his despair... _Nina!_

_~This is what you risk for not being strong enough. You are already advancing towards our reunion, and you will realize who you are. Yet, you have to prove your worth to me.~_

==Y_oung child; I shall protect you from the worst of this nightmare... Awaken now!_==

- o -

The morning came, it was just one hour past sunrise; sunlight was hitting directly on Mina's face, making her cover her eyes and try to sleep again meeting only failure. There she started hearing some loud heartbeats, and a loud pained scream, really close to her. That scared her and made her sit on the bed, truly frightened, as the times she had been tortured psychologically in the dungeons of the Joker's Gang hideout.

She looked around, and saw Ryu hyperventilating and lurching on his bedroll; she tried to approach him, getting out of the bed in her nightgown... But when she was about to touch him, some sort of barrier repelled her hand; she tried several times, getting desperate and shedding tears as she heard him howl in pain in various occasions. She even tried using magic to dispel the field, to no avail.

'_Maybe Nina can help me with this._' Mina thought as she unlocked the door and went to the other room. When she arrived to the door, it opened, revealing both Katt and Nina in a similar attire; it seemed like they were in a hurry, after something woke them up.

Katt just avoided her and ran towards the room Mina came from. Nina looked at her sister looking for any signs of physical damage, but it was only fright; she was wide awake, unlike the times she had risen early forced to do so.

"Are you all right, little sister?"

"Yes, Ryu just gave me a scare," Mina said, almost shaking, taking Nina's hand as the elder sister started to glare. "No, I do not mean it _that_ way. Just follow me, will you? He slept on the floor on a bedroll; he refused to sleep in the bed... he's a real gentleman by what it seems, but a bit of a hillbilly one," she said rolling her eyes.

Nina just nodded then, breathing relieved, but somehow feeling as if she had to lecture her sister for mocking one of the people who had just saved her yesterday. She shot a glare to her sister and the youngest sighed, getting the message.

They entered the room and saw Katt being kept at a distance of Ryu as some sort of barrier encompassed him, as she groaned while pounding the barrier with her bare fists. "Darn it! Not again," she uttered in an annoyed tone.

Suddenly, the barrier vanished with a flash of light, making Katt being repelled back. She stood and with the other girls she walked towards Ryu; when they reached him finally they knelt, and saw a bright small light shining on his chest through the fabric of the sleeping roll.

"It must be that necklace Ryu has." Katt stated.

"A necklace, you say?" Nina asked with curiosity in her eyes. "How does it look?"

"He never told me about it, I just saw it once." Katt sighed. "It seems to be rather important to him; I think that it looks like some sort of dragon with a jewel on its center... forgot its name; I'm sure he told me the name, but nothing else."

Mina went and uncovered Ryu who was just sleeping with white shorts and a shirt soaked in his own sweat, clinging to his muscled frame very tightly; the girls saw this, and turned beet red at the same time.

Katt was the first to recover, and smirked as she thought, '_Payback time, you panty thief! You're definitely a treat to sore girly eyes; I'm definitely going for you, blue-boy._'

Nina and Mina shared a glance and they blushed even deeper.

'_By Ladon's scales! I lost the chance to sleep in the same bed with this really good looking _hunk_… Damn it! I'll have to _force_ myself; a man won't refuse a scared girl… A thunderstorm should help with that… I hope one comes, though__._'

'_He definitely is a cute guy up close; I kind of envy my sister for being so direct towards men, I can't seem to be able to do that… He is strong, seems reliable, and there is that hidden strength of his, which he either doesn't speak about or definitely doesn't know about… How would you explain that he seems to have no memory about __the carnage at the Joker's gang hideout? _'

After they recovered, a bright flash of white light came up from the jewel, blinding them temporarily; and when it ceased, Ryu was sitting, panting, and holding the pendant on his left hand as if his life depended on that. His shirt had dried up completely; there was a golden glow on his eyes for a brief instant, a feat that startled the girls, even Katt who had already seen and knew about them.

xXx

"So," Nina asked with a face filled with eagerness to know. "You can see in the dark at will? That is simply amazing."

"Yeah," Ryu answered, still panting and clutching his pendant. "I still can't get used to them..."

"Say, Ryu..." Mina asked, innocently. "Why do you hold that jewel so hard?"

Katt looked at her with a surprised expression on her face.

Mina saw him turn his eyes towards her, and they locked gazes. Little by little, she felt unnerved, somehow overpowered by him, as his pupils reflected something different, that she wasn't able to tell. Finally he sighed, looking away afterward; she felt as if she shouldn't have asked that question.

"Ryu-" She started speaking, but he lifted a hand to stop her.

"I think I can speak about it..." he took a deep breath, and spoke. "Some years ago, a woman named Valerie gave this to me. She said that it would protect me and guide me on my life. Until now it has not failed, and I'd say that it has even more secrets that I will ever know in my life."

"So, about this lady..." Katt asked, her ears and tail twitching.

"She had long blue hair," Ryu paused looking at Mina. "And beautiful wings... She was my mother..."

Nina and Mina gasped. The latter recovered first, with a mix of astonishment and sadness in her eyes, she just sighed; the eldest asked once she recovered.

"So, little Mina here resembles your mother?"

Ryu just nodded.

Mina uttered a rather foul word, making Katt snort, and Nina sigh. Ryu seemed to have the hint of a smile on his face.

"Sorry, it's kind of a hard topic for me..." Ryu paused, and smiled again. "But since you've got me surrounded and I think you won't let me go until this interrogation is done... Yes, she had wings; but they weren't Wyndian..."

Mina's eyes perked up at this.

"She always kept them folded, and nothing would have convinced her to do otherwise," Ryu said between sighs. "Instead, they were pinkish and ended in a talon; somehow they resembled the ones of a large bat."

The faces of the ladies were now something to see, because the three had similar unbelieving expressions. Mina was going to speak, but Nina glared at her, quenching immediately her desire to know.

"Sister, enough with that;" She sighed. "We have been very inconsiderate to Ryu. Katt and him are going to help me take you back to Wyndia safely; thus, we shouldn't pry on their private lives. You wouldn't like it as well, do you?"

"Yes sister," Mina sighed, and looked to Ryu. "I apologize-"

"No need to. Just be careful... curiosity-"

Katt just glared at them and then spoke. "Killed the cat. I get it," Finally she groaned loudly, as the other girls giggled, and Ryu just smirked.

"I was going to say that overly curious little birds also can get caught..."

xXx

After a more detailed explanation of what Ryu knew about the jewel's working, and how it could tell about the intentions of people, they cleaned up, had breakfast, and went through the gates of the city; Katt, Nina and Ryu swore that the statue of Ladon waved at them again, as if saying goodbye; they just rolled their eyes and smiled.

The journey to Wyndia had just started. Looking at a map, they saw that first they had to go one day of hard travel through the edge of the lands of the Eaglehorn family; then three days through the wastelands that long ago were called the 'golden praeries'. It is not know why the land had turned unhealthy, but fortunately the blight was contained between two fault-lines.

The western one was at about half a day eastwards from the port city of Kerachi, another point of trade in the kingdom. This city was under the domain of the Pazzuri noble line.

The eastern one delimited the lands of the Eaglehorn family with the wastelands.

Currently, no noble family had asked for the domain of the wastelands, since it apparently was a cursed land; no one knew really how they would get enough food for living the way nobility is used to. Nonetheless, there were still some soldier patrols from the different noble houses coming and going, from some of the villages that were scattered through it.

There were several noble houses in the kingdom; the most notorious were the Eaglehorn, Pazzuri, Alharian, McNeil, Morinius. The race for the throne had started long ago, and every noble family wanted their best son to be the one chosen by the King, but he had not deemed it time yet.

The Skye family was just a mere shadow of what it had used to be in the past, since the only heir, Lord Davan was not going to take his birthright because of his post as the Supreme Commander of the Elite Guard; long ago he had sworn to protect Wyndia, and he was adamant about it. However, no one dared to state this fact aloud; for the Queen shared the same bloodline, and definitely she had inherited the legendary bravery of the family as well.

Thinking about politics and royal matters just made Mina more nervous, because that was the only thing that she dreaded of going back to the castle; in the end, it meant that she would really not have a choice on who would she be able to marry. Definitely love was just for fairy tale princesses, not the real ones like herself.

**Wastelands, 1****st**** travel day, afternoon.**

The travel pace had been steady, not as quick as a Ranger and a Wandering warrior were used to, but still good enough. The winged girls wore capes, but Nina's was different; it covered her dark wings in a way they wouldn't be seen. She didn't tell the reason; nonetheless, Ryu wasn't taking them directly through the main road; he was in charge of the safety of the heir to the Wyndian throne, so he had to avoid risks whenever possible.

"Mina, cheer up!" Katt said aloud, the worry for the blue haired girl was evident in her face; definitely she had developed a certain fondness for the tomboy girl. "In just a few days you'll be home in a cozy palace… A hot bath…"

Mina just sighed and groaned loudly. "Sometimes… I'd prefer freedom over that damn castle; I just can't stand some brainless idiots of the winged nobility; I can't even begin to fathom how do they run their domains with all that air inside their thick heads."

Nina sighed and then went towards her little sister and softly caressed her hair. "Sis… I understand…"

"No, you don't!" Mina cried as she leaned on her elder sibling's shoulder, sobbing. "Since you went away, I was alone all the time save for Suzy… and she's no more… I've been locked up in the castle, lessons all time, with the only time for distractions those short whiles I could come and see you…"

Nina embraced her sister again, until she calmed. "Mina… I've missed you so much as well; life in the magic school wasn't as pretty as you'd think…" Then she sighed, and kissed Mina's forehead, as her eyes held tears back.

Ryu saw that, but didn't ask a thing. He figured it had to do something with Nina covering her wings; Mina had said something earlier about that Nina shouldn't be covering her wings, but Nina had just shot an 'elderly-sister' glare that settled the matter.

xXx

"Stay hidden." Ryu whispered to the girls. All of them were hidden in a small forest just outside of a farm. Probably some pioneers trying to make a living outside from the domains of the noble houses; but those people not only had difficulties with the harvests, because some of the soldier patrols had other objectives besides the main directives of keeping roads and subjects safe from monsters and bandits; like charging some extra taxes, not usually planned by the colonists.

That was just one of the cases; there was a fifty men unit of the House Eaglehorn in the duty of charging the protection-tax, as they had called it; Ryu just shrugged, Katt didn't like it one bit, her fur bristling, Nina had her rage in check, but Mina… was both horrified and angry. She couldn't believe what her scrying spell had shown her. That it was being led by the heir of the bloodline himself, and he had been quite clear in his intentions; either they paid, or there would be consequences.

"Mina, we can't go." Ryu stated, sighing as the princess was determined to stop what was an injustice; all pioneers paid once per year only to the crown of in exchange for settling and in the long run make the badlands fertile again and less dangerous to travel.

"Why not?" The princess looked at him with both rage and uncertainty. "That idiotic Cedric Eaglehorn has to obey the crown princess of Wyndia!"

"We have to take you safely to the palace." Katt said. "We can't put you at risk."

"Sister," Nina said, holding Mina's hand. "They are right, we are too few."

"But this is unfair! Those farmers get their crops, and the sale from some of the ores found in the land, and they work hard and honestly! Those troopers are no better than bandits."

"Yes. But since now you know something… You could just start an internal investigation from the castle…" Nina pointed, smirking a bit.

Mina's eyes lightened only a bit… there was still rage, but in a different way. "I see your point sister… but still, if we ask them they should escort us all the way to Windia, don't you think?"

"Not a good idea." Katt said. "We travel quite quicker in a small group."

"Besides, they would ask too many questions, like what are you doing in here." Nina said. "You aren't supposed to go out of the castle, I recall."

"Yes…"

"So, Mina… All those times you came to NewHaven were in secret?" Ryu asked. "Because of Nina?"

"Yes."

"More the reason not to ask for help of the troop. And if what I'm thinking is correct… That would really make the House Eaglehorn to be looked with respect by other nobles and the crown itself, right?"

"Again… you're right Ryu. But I don't see your point…" Mina stopped and nearly choked for some air. "Damn! He'd be first in the choices that my parents would make concerning…. Political marriage to ensure the succession."

Nina smirked… so this was the thing that her little sister so much hated. She didn't like to be forced to do anything, but now had to choose definitely for the lesser of two evils; she'd first drop dead than giving one of those idiots a chance for instant marriage to the crown princess.

"So little Mina here's the big prize-catch?" Katt asked teasingly.

"Shut yer trap' o'kitten!" Mina put an angry face and gave her the middle-finger, as Ryu and Nina just looked between them and sighed, as Katt had to cover her mouth to avoid laughing out loud.

xXx

Some miles away from that farm, just before dusk, they set up camp; Ryu and Nina were on watch duty, Katt had gone hunting, and Mina was preparing the fire.

"You know, Nina… I've been curious since I met you…"

"What about, Ryu?" Nina looked at him with doubt in her expression.

"It's just that… one day by that Statue of the Dragon God, I found this Fishing Rod, along with a note addressed to me and this." Then he took out one of the dark feathers that he had; one that had a purplish look, instead of pure black. Nina opened her eyes widely, and looked away. "And wanted to know…"

"No I didn't know a thing…" Nina wasn't looking at him.

Mina's footsteps came in closer, "The fire's ready," she said, and when she saw the feather in Ryu's hand she couldn't hide an exclamation. "Oh my! Nina!" There was a very slight bitter frown in her temple, but then changed to a mischievous grin.

Ryu looked definitely like he didn't understand what was going on. "What?"

Mina said, with the tone of someone who really knows what she is speaking. "It's a very old Wyndian tradition…"

"Please sis… don't continue." Nina said without looking at them, with embarrassment notorious in her voice.

"When you definitely like someone or consider them an important friend, you literally give them a part of yourself… in this case one of the inner feathers…" Mina said in a tone that was both teasing and cold stating of the truth.

Ryu's expression was dumbfounded.

"But I haven't given any of my feathers to anyone…" Nina said, still embarrassed. "Not even to auntie Zari."

Ryu went towards Nina, and knelt beside her, and put the feather into her hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to embarrass you; I want to give it back to you then, I don't know who put it in there." He said, sighing. '_Probably, some prankster god, to make fun of me. Thank you again for teasing me… Not__._'

Nina bolted a bit in her place, and looked at Mina, then at him. "I appreciate your intention, Ryu. However…" she again took the feather and held it between them. "Thank you for that, but since you both saved us and are helping me to get my sister safe to the castle… Please have it."

Ryu felt the warmth of Nina's friendly gesture, conveyed through the Dragon Tear; he knew that it was a turquoise tone this time. Their hands met for a brief instant, as Nina carefully put the feather in his hand and closed it softly, looking at her slender fingers meeting his rough ones; one thing she was sure… this felt right.

"Thank you, Nina." Ryu said, looking at her, and very carefully putting the feather back in a pouch. "I didn't know the significance…"

"Don't worry," she said, as she stood. "I'll go and watch the fire; Katt should be about to arrive anytime with the dinner, and if the fire's not ready… she'll get real mad." And then Nina laughed loudly, making both Ryu and Mina smile; then she walked away.

"You know, hillbilly…" Mina said to Ryu, once Nina was away from them. "You're fortunate to not to be of my tribe." All of this, while she was poking him with a finger.

"Why, oh-so your sassy-highness?" Ryu asked her with a slight smirk.

"Because, you idiotic peasant, doing exactly that thing, giving back the symbol that other gave you as a token of esteem for you, could either mean a declaration of hatred, or war; even if it's asked back by the one who gave it, it'd still be one of those situations. There is really no bailing out of that, so Wyndians give them only very sparely, usually only heard from couples with years of marriage, or childhood friends." She said smirking again at him, taking his hand softly.

Ryu sighed. "I see… I just wanted to…"

"I know," Mina continued this time smiling without a teasing glint. "Your intentions were truly evident to us, you wanted to make my sister feel better, but she really saw that you deserved the token of her esteem for you as a valued friend. So she gave it to you formally," and the malicious smirk came back. "and knows that you were such a backwater twerp that you couldn't know the meaning of the disaster you were doing."

Ryu was deep in thought for a moment, ignoring her sarcastic remarks. "I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me that you'll protect her; Nina sometimes doesn't care for herself… please, would you do that for me?" Mina looked at him, putting a puppy-dog-eyes look. Ryu caved in and just nodded. "Thank you, blue boy… now for my reward to you…"

She stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, dangerously close to his lips. Then, she walked away, back to her sister with a big smile on her face; Ryu for his part was still dazed, as if petrified.

oOo

_Genevieve, how does the trade fare?_

_** It is going smoothly, master. Neither the kingdom nor the paladins suspect it **_

_So, when shall we have a shipment?_

_** One has just sailed yesterday from the lands of your allied House, so they should arrive in a week; do not worry about their condition, they shall be ready to give you prime essence. **_

_As usual Genevieve… it seems letting you live is still paying off. Keep me apprised of the matters in the kingdom, for we must ensure the revival of Our God. Remember that any setback could be fatal, since you left some knots untied, and those are loose ends that can't be fixed, ever._

- o -

**End Chapter 11.**

**Author's Notes:**

- I know, I took the idea of Mina dragging Ryu to a bedroom to 'have fun with him' from another BoF2 novelization, by Sipherous; no, they didn't have a passionate night, even if Mina was struggling hard not to do it; even if this rendition of her is a tomboy princess, she still knows her duty and what would it mean for her family should she not fulfill it. Anyways, it's my twist to this story, and it makes for more embarrassing moments to the story, and being mean to Ryu. Also... for Ryu, I had mentioned that little Mina reminded him too much of his mother.

- Dragon tear turning white is more for storytelling effects: either an exorcism, like with Argus (only if the demon touches the jewel while trying to murder the owner), or a reaction from the guardian spirit, or maybe other thing that I might come up with.

**Special Thanks:**

- Ryusui, for his Retranslation.

- Lady 'Kestre Wynde' from ; your proof-reading has helped me to understand about English language and improving the quality of my writing. Thank you very much.


End file.
